Griffin's Island
by over-and-over
Summary: "Griffin's Island, 7 years ago, 6 people were murdered by Arthur Griffin. They were the first murders in the history of the island...they won't be the last."
1. The secrets we keep

**A/N: Hey people! How are you doing? This is my new AU story, based on Harper's Island (btw if you haven't seen the show fix that; it's a must see). Some of the murders might be similar to the ones on the show but the murderer, and the ending will be different. I'd promised myself ****to**** not start writing this until I was done with Realizing the Obvious, yet here is the first chapter. I'm not giving up on the other story; I just have no inspiration for it right now, so I'm focusing on this one. I hope you'll like it!**

Chapter 1

The secrets we keep

The car door banged as he kicked it close. He groaned and kicked at the tire running his hands through his hair. Soon enough another bang echoed throughout the yard.

"Nathan..."

"Don't," he barked whirling around to glare at her. She jumped a little at the angry tone of his voice "Don't you talk to me, not now."  
"I was just going to say I'm sorry..."  
"Aren't you always Luce?" he asked kinking an eyebrow. Lucy set her jaw; she hated it when he called her that.

"I know I stepped over the line..."  
"I said, don't talk to me," Nathan said his voice smooth and cold.

Lucy shivered; it wasn't easy for her husband to get angry but when he did he could be quite intimidating. Lucy lowered her head, her black hair falling over her face creating a thick curtain. Nathan swore through his teeth and rubbed his forehead with his hand. He should've known that Lucy would find a way to turn a simple conversation about the wedding into something that he told her time and again it wasn't true. Sometimes Nathan wondered how he'd ended up married with her.

"We should probably go in," Nathan said drawing a couple of deep breaths "You know how your father gets when we are late."

Lucy nodded and started towards the house. She wrapped one of her arms around her middle and avoided to look at Nathan. Her husband fell in step behind her and slowly reached for her hand. When she felt his fingers closing around hers Lucy's head snapped up.

"This is Camille's wedding," Nathan said through his teeth "I know that you love your sister, and you know that your father has issues with me, so what are we going to do?" he asked looking at her sideways.  
"Behave?" Lucy said half joking. Nathan's hand tightened around hers and she flinched "Nate, it hurts."

"Good," he said and halted. He tagged at her hand bringing her closer to him. Lucy swallowed and looked him in the eyes, praying that her gaze wouldn't waiver. Nathan narrowed his eyes and then he sighed; and it was like he deflated right in front of her "I'm sorry," he said shaking his head. Lucy blinked, surprised at the sudden change in his behaviour; although she shouldn't really be, Nathan's mood swings were notorious for their frequent appearance.  
"You should be," Lucy said bitterly. She freed her hand and brought it to her chest. Nathan licked his lips and took a step closer to her. Lucy contemplated backing away, but she stood her ground.

"I hate getting angry at you," Nathan said, the back of his palm ghosting over her cheek.

"I hate it when you get angry with me."  
"I know, but you insist on bringing..." Nathan paused "_That_," he said unable to find a better word to describe their stupid argument "Up and sometimes it gets too much..."  
"You shouldn't lose it like that," Lucy said accusingly. Nathan cupped her face in his hands and leaned to press a kiss on her forehead.  
"I can't help it. But I never take it too far, do I?" he asked, not really sure if he wanted to know the answer.  
"Sometimes I get scared," Lucy admitted.

"I'm sorry Lucy," Nathan said again. He always said he was sorry, and Lucy always forgave him. The thought that one day he might take it too far, making it impossible for her to say 'it's okay' scared her. She just nodded and he kissed the side of her head "C'mon, let's go," he said wrapping one of his arms around her waist. Lucy took a shaky breath and leaned on him; one day wasn't that day.

/

His eyes moved swiftly at the door making sure it was shut. He opened the glass cage and took the browning T-Bolt rifle out, with careful, steady hands. It was heavier than he thought it would be. He ran his fingers over the shinning surface. The butt came to his shoulder and he closed one of his eyes to have better aim as he turned towards the window...

"What are you doing?" his fiancée's voice made him jump. The gun almost fell from his hands as he turned around, glaring at her.  
"What did I tell you about sneaking up on me?" he asked and she kinked an eyebrow.  
"That you love it?" she asked cheekily.  
"That I don't appreciate it," he shot back.  
"Oh well, you looked rather keen last night, so I thought that it was something like; my words say no, but my actions say yes, kind of thing," she said sauntering into the room.  
"You thought that didn't you?" he asked as she walked closer and closer to him.  
"Aha," she muttered with a nod. She halted in front of him, tilting her head on the side "What are you doing with Jack anyway?" she asked. He frowned.  
"Jack?"  
"My Father's favourite hunting rifle, he named it Jackson," she explained. He looked at the rifle in his hands and then up at her.  
"So this is Jackson?"  
"Yup."  
"Why would your father name a gun?"  
"Don't question his logic when it comes to guns Logan. I swear sometimes I think he loves them more than he loves us."  
"What? That's insane!"  
"Yeah, don't say that in front of him," she instructed.  
"Okay I won't, but I don't believe that your father loves you less than a gun."

"Give it to me," she said extending her hand. Logan handed her the rifle. She swiftly checked the magazine to find it empty, then she removed the safety, and rested the gun against her shoulder pointing the barrel at him "Got anything to say?"

"How inappropriate would it be if I said that this is really hot?" Logan asked and she smirked.  
"Well actually stuff like that will save your life, so keep going," she prompted. Logan gave her a lopsided smile and she felt her stomach doing a flip-flop.  
"Well then, if it will help me survive, then I should probably say that you are really, dangerously sexy right now," he said taking a small step towards her.

"Is that right?"  
"So much so that I'm thinking we should abduct Jack and keep him in our bedroom."  
"I don't think my Father would like that."  
"Your dad is the last thing in my mind right now Cam," Logan said truthfully.

"I didn't know you liked guns so much."  
"Me neither," he said with a small shrug. The barrel was now touching his chest. Camille drew a shaky breath as his eyes grew darker "I guess, we learn new things every day."  
"I guess so," she muttered back. Her eyes flickered to his lips and then back to his eyes; the intensity in his gaze made her knees weak. Camille swallowed; the tension that frizzled around them made it a little hard to breathe.

With a quick move, that Camille hadn't seen coming, Logan pulled the riffle from her hands. He dropped it on the desk to his left and then he put his arms around her, pulling her flash on his body. His lips came crushing down on hers and Camille completely surrendered to him when he deepened the kiss.

"I'm gonna buy you a rifle for your birthday," Camille whispered when he pulled away "Maybe a shotgun, anything that will make you act like this, all the time," Logan chuckled and pecked her nose.  
"You make me act like this all the time."  
"My, my, Mister Mitchell you definitely know how to flatter a girl," Camille said batting her lashes. Logan's hold around her became tighter.

"You drive me crazy Camille," Logan went on "You make my blood boil, and my heart beat faster. You're my first thought when I wake up and the last one before I fall asleep. I love you."

Camille's smile was so huge that she couldn't understand how her face hadn't split in two because of it. She ran a hand through his hair; she saw his eyes shutting, and she fell a little bit more for him if that was possible. She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his ear, making him shiver. Camille smiled.

"What do you love about me?" she whispered.  
"Everything."  
"I need you to be more specific."

"I love the way you look at me, like I'm the best thing that has happened to you. I love the way you say my name. I love that you get excited over the silliest things, and that you're not afraid to cry. I love that I can talk to you about anything, knowing that you won't judge me. I love it when you get angry, the fire in your eyes, and I especially love the fact that I'm the only one that can calm you down. I love that you're braver than me, and that you asked me out all those years back because if you hadn't I would've missed out on so many things. And I love that you were patient enough, that you didn't give up on us, that you waited for me. I love you Camille, all of you, and the way you make me feel."

It was pointless to try to blink the tears back. Camille felt so unbelievably happy at that moment, she couldn't speak. She ran her thumb down his cheek and over his jaw line and then she leaned in, her lips coming over his in a sweet and searing kiss.

"Marry me?" Logan whispered against her lips and Camille chuckled.  
"I'll think about it," she said biting down on her lip. Logan smiled.

"Sure, take your time."  
"What are you doing in my Father's office anyway?" Camille asked, her hands coming on his shoulders, massaging him.  
"Nothing really, I just got curious..."  
"So you decided to snoop around?" Camille questioned, and his cheeks turned a little pink "You're lucky that I was the one to find you in here, Daddy doesn't really like people getting in his office without his permission."  
"Oh well, your father hates me anyway..."  
"Daddy doesn't hate you," Camille cut him off. Logan raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything "He doesn't," she insisted "Now let's get out because I think that I heard the front door," Logan looked at his watch.  
"It's too early, probably it's only your sister."  
"Aha, only Lucy, with Nathan."  
"Right..." Logan trailed off. Camille nodded.  
"C'mon let's go," she said but he didn't let go of her "Logan, you know what happens when Nathan and Dad are alone."  
"Nathan is a big boy, he can handle your father just fine," Logan said kissing her throat. Camille let a pleased sigh, making him grin against her skin.

"Your argument is quite persuasive, but," Camille pushed him back "We really need to get out there," she said. Logan looked at her like a dejected puppy "I promise I'll make it up to you tonight," she said with a smirk. Logan perked up.  
"Will you..." he trailed off looking at her expectantly. Camille's smirk grew bigger.  
"Yup."  
"And you'll wear..."  
"I will."  
"And I won't even have to beg for..."  
"Nope," she said and his eyes glazed over. Camille chuckled to herself as she looked at him before clapping her hands. Logan jumped.  
"C'mon let's go! We don't want to leave your dad and Nathan alone!" Logan said, and grabbing her hand he dragged her out of the office.

/

The wind blew causing the surface of the pool to wrinkle. A dark orange leaf, twirling through the air, made its way on the watery surface. Once it landed it started drifting away.

Chad twirled the knife around between his fingers, looking at the sunbeams reflecting off of the shiny blade. He ran his thumb over the length of it and then pressed down on the tip, not hard enough to actually penetrate, only to break the skin a little. The boy hissed in pain as a large tear of blood smeared against his finger and the blade.

His eyes grew larger as the crimson liquid ran down his finger, leaving a trail along the side of his palm. It was weird but when it started drying out he felt kinda disappointed. He pushed the knife against the small incision once again making it bleed anew. There was this sensation of acceleration that ran throughout him then, and Chad knew that it was not normal, that he should be worried, that he should probably wipe the blood away before he stained his shirt, before someone could walk in on him. Still Chad couldn't bring himself to care.

Kendall wanted some time out. This conversation with his mother was getting old and he just needed some time for himself.  
"This week will be so great," he muttered to himself sarcastically.

Kendall hoped against hope that his mom would be distracted by the wedding preparations. He hoped she'd start fussing over Logan and leave him alone. But that was not the case. The second they got into the car when he picked them from the airport, his mom started the same old tune; "Kendall you're twenty five, you have got to start shorting your life, I won't be around forever. Look at your brother!..."

Kendall was surprised that he didn't end up hating Logan. All his life, whenever his mom disagreed with one of his choices she'd go "Logan would never do that," or "Why can't you be more like your brother?" But of course no one could ever hate Logan with his perfect manners and his perfect grades, and his understanding and those eyes that made him look like Bambi. No matter how much he tried, Logan was his best friend and Kendall couldn't hate him, couldn't accuse him of turning his mother against him.

"Stupid brother," he said through his teeth kicking a rock.

It wasn't fair to pin this on Logan. It wasn't his brother's fault that everything he did was used against Kendall. On the contrary, Logan always came to his aid, defending his decisions and distracting their mom. Kendall knew that, but it didn't help, it only made things worst.

He halted when he noticed that the secluded place by the pool was already taken. He could only see the back of a man, with a mop of unruly curly brown locks, wearing a black jacket and black slacks. Kendall walked closer.

Chad heard noise coming from behind him. He tensed, the knife still pressed hard against his palm. An angry red line glared back at him as the blade bore into his hand. He bit on his lip to keep back a hiss and slowly looked over his shoulder.

"Chad?" Kendall asked. Chad felt like groaning; this was freaking perfect.  
"Hey Ken," he said pushing a fake smile over his face.  
"What are you doing out here?"

"Getting some air, some perspective..." Chad shrugged "What about you?"

"The same I guess," he said and Chad gulped when he saw him walking closer. Kendall noticed and narrowed his eyes "Are you okay?"  
"Peachy," Chad's voice was an octave higher. Kendall frowned, his eyes running down the boy's body. And then he saw the red spots on the floor in front of Chad.  
"Dude!" Kendall exclaimed causing Chad to jump a little; the blade jabbed deeper in his palm and he hissed in pain. Kendall rushed next to him, grabbing his left hand in both of his "Chad..." he trailed off. Chad shut his eyes and sighed.

"Don't start," he begged. Kendall's eyes grew like saucers as he looked at the younger man.

"Don't start? Don't start?" he exclaimed half annoyed half scared. With shaky hands Kendall removed the knife and tossed it away "Why was there a knife stuck in your hand?" he demanded.

"I...I don't know," Chad said honestly.  
"You don't know?"  
"No, I don't," Chad repeated "Please don't tell anyone," he pleaded. Kendall shook his head.  
"I can't keep this from Logan," he said. As he made a move to get away, Chad's other hand closed around his wrist holding him in place.  
"Please, I don't want them to worry about me, not now," Chad muttered. Kendall pinned in his eyes "I don't want to ruin my sister's wedding."

"Have you ever done this before?" Kendall asked. Chad quickly looked away.  
"No."  
"I need you to be honest with me."  
"I-I...it's not... I don't..." Chad stuttered. He shut up and drew a deep breath "I did it once before, after...after my mom's funeral," the boy admitted. Kendall ran a hand through his hair.

"Only that once?" he asked. Chad nodded. Kendall looked down at the boy's hand that he was still holding in his "C'mon we gotta stop the bleeding."  
"I'm not going inside," Chad said shaking his head. Kendall groaned.

"Ok...Logan keeps and emergency kit in his car."  
"But the car is locked," Chad said. Kendall reached inside his pocket and took out a keychain jingling it in front of Chad's face.  
"That won't be a problem," he said with a smile. Chad smiled back and Kendall put his arm around the boy's shoulders pushing him forward. Chad bit on his lip looking at his future brother-in-law sideways.  
"Hey Kendall?" he said hesitantly. Kendall looked at him "Thanks, for you know...not telling them," the boy said his cheeks blushing. Kendall simply nodded.

/

"Hey big brother," Logan heard Katie's voice from behind and he span around. Katie wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face on the material of his shirt.  
"Hey little sis," he said dropping a kiss on the top of her head. Katie smiled; she loved the way Logan called her 'sis'. "Where's Ken?" the smile was quickly wiped off her face as she groaned.  
"Somewhere out, cleaning his head, being a drama-queen. The usual," she said making Logan chuckle.  
"Another Knight fight?"  
"You know it," Katie said finally pulling away.  
"Where is..."  
"Hello Logie."  
"Mom!" Logan said excitedly pulling her in a hug.  
Jennifer Knight hugged her adopted son close, breathing in his familiar scent. She rarely ever saw him since he moved to Seattle and she'd be lying if she said she didn't miss him.

"I missed you sweetheart," she said running a hand through his dark brown hair.  
"Missed you too."

Mrs Knight blinked in an attempt to hold back her tears; she could still remember the day, all those years ago, when she signed the papers that made her Logan's legal guardian after his parents passed away. She could remember the forlorn look on the boy's face, and how it took him two months after the funeral to say a word to anyone. She could remember Kendall being worried about his best friend and James saying that Logan was broken. She could remember Carlos delighted smile when one day Logan agreed to go play hockey with them, without even putting up a fight. She could remember Katie falling asleep in his lap as Logan read her a book. She could remember the first time he called her mom, exactly twenty seven months after his mother died. She could remember all those moments like they happened yesterday, and still it was almost eighteen years ago. And now Logan, her perfect little boy was getting married and she couldn't be happier for him.

"Oh no don't start again," Katie whined when she heard her mother sniffling. Logan chuckled as Mrs Knight pulled away looking at her daughter.  
"I warned you about this, didn't I?" she asked. Katie rolled her eyes "I don't see how you expect me not to be overwhelmed, Logan is getting married."  
"Yeah, he's getting married, he's not dying!" Katie said throwing her arms in the air. She didn't see the way her mother flinched when the words left her mouth but Logan did.

"Katie, why don't you go find Camille? She told me she wanted to discuss something about your dress..."  
"And you're only telling me now?" Katie demanded "God, you are as bad as Kendall!" she huffed and rushed away.  
"Hah, who would've thought that Katie Knight would be so excited about a wedding?" Logan muttered.

"She's not excited about 'a' wedding, she's excited about **your** wedding," his mom said bumping her shoulder against his. Logan offered her a sweet smile. He took a hold of her hand and led her to one of the couches.  
"So, is everything alright?" he asked once they were settled.  
"Everything is fine sweetie, you don't have to worry," she said patting his knee.

"Well I can't help it," Logan said with a shrug "Plus I've read about the 'empty nest syndrome'; I know that with me and Kendall out of the house things are a bit more difficult."  
"True, I miss you boys, but I still have Katie," she said.  
"I'm sure Katie loves it when you fuss about her all the time," he said sarcastically.

"Yup, she just can't get enough of me mothering her," Mrs Knight said using the same tone. They shared a laugh and Logan let a silent minute pass, trying to find a way to address his next topic.  
"But things are okay, right? I mean other than you missing us," he said.

"Of course," she said with a fake smile, one that he saw straight through.

Logan didn't know what to think; his mother never lied to him. They'd made a deal to always be honest with each other back when he was eight years old. Logan didn't want to believe that she'd go back on her word, but he also knew her well enough to know when her smile was fake.

Jennifer tried not to squirm under his scrutinizing gaze. She only had to wait a week, only seven days, and then she could finally tell them. Keeping a secret from her children was a damn difficult task and she just wanted it to be over. She wanted to be honest with them. It wasn't like she'd planned to keep it a secret for so long but the timing was never right; when she first found out it was a week before Kendall's birthday, and then soon after that it was the holydays and she couldn't tell them then! Then there was Katie's birthday and before she knew it eight months went by and Logan's wedding day was just around the corner. She could see that Logan knew that something was wrong, that he knew she was lying.

"And how about you? How are you feeling?" she asked. Logan studied her face for another second before he smiled, and it was such a genuine and happy smile that Jennifer forgot about her predicament and about her guilty for keeping the secret from them.

"I'm perfect, everything is just...Everything feels so right at the moment."  
"How is the school going?" she asked and he raised an eyebrow "What? I'm your mother! I don't care if you're a genius, it's my job to ask!" she exclaimed. Logan shook his head.  
"Let's just say that soon enough you'll have to start calling me Dr. Mitchell," Logan said with a pleased smile. His last name was the only thing that didn't change after his parents died and it was something that Jennifer insisted on; she never wanted to replace Logan's parents and she made sure he knew that.

"I'm so proud of you," she said reaching for his hand.  
"Thanks. Oh and one request? Lay off Kendall..."  
"Your brother needs to sort his life out..."  
"Oh c'mon, he wanted to be in a band ever since he was five!"  
"Yeah, and when you were five you wanted to be a space cowboy!" she deadpanned.  
"And I would've been a great one, if James hadn't smashed my space-horse prototype," Logan said mournfully. Mrs Knight raised an eyebrow and he quickly shook his head "What I wanted to say is, it's his dream and from what Ken tells me they're very good and they..."  
"I just want him to find a real job. I want him to start thinking like a mature man; I won't always be around..."

Jennifer stopped when she saw Logan's expression. She bit on her lip and looked down; maybe telling them the truth wouldn't be as easy as she'd hoped. Camille's voice floated in the room and Jennifer shook her head; this was Logan's week, she wouldn't allow anything to mess up her son's wedding. She looked up and found Logan staring at his bride-to-be as Camille talked animatedly with Katie about the younger girl's bridesmaid dress. The look on his face made her smile; she'd never seen her boy so smitten before.

"I love you honey," she said and Logan's eyes moved to her.

"I love you too," he said.

Jennifer embraced him, kissing the side of his face. She held him close a little longer than usual, and then she forced herself to let go. With another fake smile she excused herself to the bathroom.

She leaned against the sink, and drew a couple of deep breaths willing herself not to cry. But the tears prickled at the corners of her eyes, and her breathing fastened. She brought her hands to her face and bit on her lip to stifle a sob. The nausea hit then and she scrambled to the toilet emptying her stomach in it. She slid on the floor, her back resting against the cool tiles; seven days, only one week and then they'd know. Then she could break down. Only seven more days.

/

"James," Carlos said "James, James," Carlos started poking his friend's shoulder but James didn't take his eyes off the road "James, dude, could you at least pretend to listen to me?" Carlos snapped. James sighed.  
"I'm listening Carlos, what do you want?"

"Can I put these in your duffel? Because there was no room left in mine," Carlos said holding up a bunch of t-shirts. James rolled his eyes.  
"Sure thing buddy, just try to not mess up..."  
"Sweet!" Carlos grabbed the duffel bag from the rear seat and staffed his own clothes in.  
"..My cloths," James finished his sentence frowning at Carlos' actions.  
"Thanks man," Carlos said clapping his back. James smirked.  
"Anytime."

Carlos crossed his arms and started humming, while looking out of the window. The trip to the Robert's residence wasn't long but Carlos got bored rather easily, and finding something to do in the car to pass his time wasn't an easy job. Well...no, that's a lie; he had plenty of ideas, none of which James would approve cause they all more or less included the interior of the car being in a not so impeccable state.

Carlos tapped his foot and sighed heavily. James looked sideways at him as he started making horse noises with his mouth. Great, all he needed right now was a bored Carlos in his hands. He cleared his throat and Carlos stopped for a second to look at him. The moment James started getting once again comfortably used at the silence Carlos shrugged and went on.

"So," James snapped making the shorter man jump a little on his seat "Apart from Katie, do we know who the other bridesmaids will be?" Carlos scratched his head.  
"I know that Jo is her maid of honour."  
"Jo?" James asked confused "Not Lucy?" Carlos shook his head "Hmm, that's weird."  
"Yeah, but their relationship was always kind of..." Carlos trailed off unable to find the right word.  
"Rocky?" James guessed. Carlos grimaced.

"Not exactly...I think Camille was always closer with Chad."  
"Chad...man, I haven't seen that kid since forever!" James said smacking his hand on the wheel "How old is he now?"  
"Ugh, around Katie's age, I think; eighteen, nineteen perhaps."

"Nineteen...He was twelve when I saw him last time, back on the island," James muttered. Carlos sifted a little on his seat.  
"Yeah, seven years ago. And then we all moved away," Carlos said, his eyes moving to the window again.

"At least we all moved away together," James said. Carlos nodded but didn't turn to look at him.

Going back to the island after so many years was something that Carlos didn't want to do. In fact he never wanted to go back, he'd be happy if he never had to set his foot on that island ever again. But Logan was one of his best friends, and this was his wedding and for some reason his future father-in-law wanted the wedding to take place on the island. And Carlos would do anything for his best friends.

Carlos looked around the car, his eyes momentarily resting on the glove department. He fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, he played with the knobs on the side of his seat –rolling his window up and down a couple of times until James snapped at him to cut it out-, he kicked off his shoes and tried to find a more comfortable position on his seat, and when he did he started bouncing on his knees. James took a deep calming breath; Carlos was like a five year old on sugar rush.

Carlos reached for the handle on the glove department. He was about to open it when James' hand pushed his away. Carlos frowned and looked at his friend; was it his impression or was James starting to get sweaty?

"Dude, are you feeling okay? Do you want me to drive?" he asked worried. James shook his head.  
"No, I'm fine, I'm fine. Just keep your hands to yourself."

"I just want to see what's in there," Carlos said his eyes glued on the small storage place.

"There's nothing in there!" James snapped. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath.  
"Someone needs a chillax pill," Carlos muttered through his teeth.

"I didn't mean to snap at you, sorry," James said "I'm just stressed with the wedding, and my job, and going back to the island..." James trailed off. Carlos sighed, and bobbed his head.

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"I don't get why the wedding should be on the island."  
"Maybe you should ask Mr Roberts."  
"Maybe I will."

Carlos' eyes flickered from James to glove department and back. He really wanted to know what was in there; James wouldn't freak out like that if he wasn't hiding something! Maybe he kept all his Cuda hair products in there, or maybe it was all filled with combs, or mirrors! Carlos bit on his lip and clasped his hands together; he wanted to know damn it! But first he needed James to calm down, he needed him relaxed with his guards down, then he could strike.

So he turned on the radio and turned to the window trying to be as quite as possible. When he heard James singing along with the radio he smiled. With careful but swift moves Carlos pushed the small button on the middle of the glove department, opening the flap. James had no time to react as a 45 ACP tumbled on the floor of the car. Carlos let a frightened yelp and pulled as far away from the gun as he could.

"What is this?" he demanded.  
"That's a gun."  
"I fucking know it's a gun James, my father is a police officer!" Carlos snapped "What are you doing with it? Do you have a license? Do you even know how to hold it?"  
"Of course I have a license," James said, his hands griping the wheel so hard that his knuckles had turned white "And it's been years since I started going to the fire range..."  
"Years?" Carlos cut him off "Why didn't you ever say anything?"  
"I don't know," James said with a shrug "Now could you please put it back? I don't feel comfortable with it lying there," James said looking at his friend.

Carlos ran a hand through his short hair and took the gun in his hands. With a small shake of his head he put it back in the glove department and crossed his arms, looking straight ahead.

"Could you maybe..."  
"Not tell the others?" Carlos finished his sentence. James nodded. Carlos scoffed "Sure, sure James whatever."  
"Hey don't be like that. It's not like I'm a serial killer or anything," James said defensively.  
"You have a gun hidden in your car, how do you want me to react?" Carlos asked. James didn't say anything.

"Will you tell them?" he asked after a while.

"You asked me not to," Carlos said with a shrug "So I won't. But I think you should tell them, and I think you have to explain to us why you're bringing a gun to a wedding."  
"I will," James muttered "Just give me some time and I'll explain," he promised.

**A/N; that was the first chapter! Did you like it? Yes? No? Let me know! **


	2. Good to go

**A/N: Okay so I should maybe explain a couple of things: BTR doesn't exist in this story, Kendall is in a band but it's not Big Time Rush. Lucy and Chad are Camille's step-siblings, their mom married Mr Roberts and he adopted them, and Logan is adopted by the Knights. Thanks for your reviews everyone, they make my day!**

Chapter 2

Griffin's Island

"You coming?" Carlos called out to him and he nodded. He thrust his hands in the pockets of his jeans and headed towards the cabs that were to take the wedding party to the hotel. He was next to his friends when he realised that his mobile wasn't in his pocket.  
"Fuck," he muttered through his teeth. Carlos looked at him questioningly "My phone is gone."

"Gone?"  
"Yeah I probably forgot it back on the ferry," he said turning to look at the marina. Carlos nodded.

"You want us to wait for you?" Carlos asked and the other man just shook his head.  
"No, it might take me a while to find it, you go ahead, I'll catch up with you guys later," he said clapping his friend on the back.  
"Are you sure?" Carlos asked and he smiled.  
"I'm sure Carlitos, just go," he said pushing him towards the others.

He waited for them to get in the taxi, and then he turned around and walked back towards the ferry. He gave a salute and a wink to the captain and took the steps of the small ladder two at a time, while whistling.

He first checked the deck but of course it wasn't there. He stopped and looked around, his hands coming to his hips. It didn't make sense; he couldn't remember taking the phone out of his pocket, so how could it not be in there? He completely ignored the upper deck, since he hadn't been up there at all, and instead he climbed downstairs to examine the two small cabins and the toilet.

In the cabin on the left of the bathroom, he found nothing; the bedcovers were still perfectly on place, the curtains were drawn and the sunlight slipped inside the small room through a round window. He let a groan and headed towards the other cabin. This one definitely looked used. He stepped in, smirking to himself when he saw a red bra lying on the feet of the bed. He looked around to make sure he was alone, picked it up, and then stashed it in his pocket. For a second he felt like a pervert but then he shook his head, shooing the thought away.

The last place he looked through was the bathroom. He didn't expect to find anything there, and yet, underneath the sink his mobile was lying in a pool of water.  
"Shit, shit, shit," he swore through his teeth as he knelt down. He groaned taking the device in his hands. He shook it up and down a couple of times, water dripping whichever way. He pressed the 'power' button but the screen didn't turn on. He shut his eyes, his head falling forward and he groaned again "Fucking great," he whispered.

If he had been more alert he would've noticed the shadow hovering behind him when he opened the door. He would've probably heard the footsteps, he would've seen from the corner of his eye the blade shinning as the person standing behind him, raised it well above his head and then slammed it down. But he wasn't; because he was thinking about his cell-phone and how he was going to spend a week on an island without it.

The pain was acute; it spread throughout him in a matter of seconds. He screamed and his knees wobbled. He put his hands out to ease the fall, and his fingers brushed against a doorknob. He tried to hold on to it, when the attacker drew the knife out of him only to force it back in his body for a second time. He screamed again as the blade bore between his shoulder-blades. The scream quickly turned into a coughing fit. One of his hands came to his chest, clawing at the neck of his shirt, as he coughed, and coughed. Dark crimson spots tinted the back of his palm and the front of his shirt.

He wanted to start screaming again but the coughing wouldn't let him. His legs gave in, and he fell on his knees. His breathing became slower, ragged, uneven. He scooted closer to the wall, and leaned on it.

His chest constricted; there wasn't enough oxygen in his lungs, and his vision grew more and more blurry as the seconds ticked by. His shirt was stuck on his back, soaked in his own blood and as his situation started sinking in he felt tears prickling at the corners of his eyes; he was going to die and he couldn't do anything about it.

He wasn't in pain anymore, no he was on fire. Every limb of his body, every muscle, every cell, it was on fire. He shut his eyes and swallowed.

"W-why?" he managed to croak out, his voice barely above a whisper. He knew that the attacker was still there; he could feel his presence, he could hear him breathe; slowly, in and out, in and out...If only his own breathing was so easy. The attacker never answered him.

His mind grew foggy and his lashes heavier. He tried to keep his eyes open; he couldn't close them, if he did then he'd be good as dead and he didn't want to die. He didn't want to die! He raised his fist, and slammed it against the floor, hard as he could; damn it he didn't want to die! Tears started leaking from his eyes, and the burn was back in his chest as he fought for his breath.

Maybe he should've tried to crawl away, maybe he would've made it up on the deck and then someone would've seen him...But instead he just stood there, and did nothing. A sob scraped his throat, making him start coughing again. The wooden floor got stained with his blood and he slowly lay down, unable to hold his body up straight any longer.

_Blink_. He could see a pair of black sneakers. He drew a raspy breath and forced his eyes to stay open. His mind was foggy, and he felt numb. The fire was gone. _Blink_. The attacker had moved; the sneakers were closer to him now. He wanted to pull away; he didn't want _him _anywhere close to his dying body! But he couldn't, there was no strength left in him. _Blink_. Now the sneakers were in front of him. He tried to lift his head, to look at the person that killed him, but he couldn't even do that. He drew a shaky breath, one that didn't carry much oxygen to his lungs.

This time when he shut his eyes he didn't open them again. The blackness was so welcoming; it was so painless, so relaxing. He didn't have to fight anymore. He was not afraid; not happy, or sad. He felt serene, more than ever as his last breath left his body. His head rolled back, in a pool of his own blood.

His murderer knelt in front of him, pushing the sticky from the sweat, hair away from his victim's face. One good, long, stare at the blank face and that was it. Swiftly standing up, with three long strides he reached the stairs and got out of there. And he was left alone, lying in the corridor, in front of the bathroom door, his destroyed mobile still clenched in his hand. Dead.

**2 hours earlier**

Katie bit on her tongue as she aimed. The candy flew from her hand and hit the silky raven-haired back of a head, eliciting an annoyed shriek from the girl on the lower deck. Katie pulled away, putting one of her hands over her mouth to stifle her giggle. Who said that weddings can't be fun? She took another candy out of her gift bag, her tongue coming to the corner of her mouth, as she shut one of her eyes to get better aim...

"What are you doing?"

Katie jumped. She braced herself against the railings so to not fall and glared at the person who startled her. Her expression quickly changed once she saw the curly hair and the deep blue eyes of the boy that stood five feet away from her, arms crossed and his known smirk firmly placed on his face.

"Chad," she said running a hand through her hair.

"In the flesh," he said walking closer to her.  
"I didn't see you in the house. I thought you wouldn't come," Katie said pinning in his eyes.  
"I wouldn't miss my sister's wedding," Chad said.

"What happened to your hand?" she asked when she noticed the bandage. Chad hurriedly staffed it in his jacket's pocket.  
"Nothing," he shrugged it off. Katie crossed her arms not taking her eyes from his face "It was just a stupid bike accident. How are you doing?" he asked turning the conversation away from him.  
"I'm worried about college, anxious about the wedding, frustrated because of my mom and Kendall," Katie said lifting a finger for each issue "All in all, perfect," she exclaimed with an exaggerated smile and a fake enthusiastic tone. Chad chuckled "What about you?"  
"I'm good," he said laconically.

Katie shook her head. Chad hadn't changed at all; he still looked the same, and he still hated words. With him you always had to read between the lines if you wanted to know what he really thought, and you always had to watch his body language if you wanted to understand how he felt.

Katie rolled the candy that she was still holding between her fingers. She turned away from Chad, looking down to the lower deck; they were still there. She grinned, drew her hand back, and tossed the candy. She heard a small scream and she quickly backtracked. She didn't know that Chad had moved closer to her, so she ended up crashing on him.

"Katie!" she heard her mother's voice as Chad's hands came on her waist to steady her "Quit acting like a five year old!"  
"How did she know it was me?" Katie whispered to herself bewildered.  
"Doesn't matter," Chad said taking a hold of her hand "Let's go mingle before she finds us."

"Good thinking," Katie agreed.

They rushed away and Katie couldn't hold in a giggle, no matter how hard she tried. They zigzagged through people and as they passed by Lucy, Katie accidently bumped on her. She turned over her shoulder and gave her an apologetic smile before Chad dragged her away. Lucy shook her head slightly and focused once again to her sister.

"Okay," she said her hands coming to Camille's arms, leaning on her sister, her head resting on one of the other woman's shoulders "I know that I've already said it like a million times but, I still can't believe that my little sister is getting married!" she said excitedly and Camille chuckled.  
"Imagine how you'd react if you were a wedding person," she said teasingly.

"Hey," Lucy exclaimed, punching her playfully "I am a wedding person."  
"Aha..."  
"I got married first, didn't I?" Lucy said raising an eyebrow.

"Actually no," Camille said with a small head shake "Remember in fifth grade? I got married to Malcolm Nielsen, so I got married first," Camille said. Lucy chuckled while nodding.  
"Right, right...I forgot all about that. But well, it's not like I was invited."  
"You'd given an extreme makeover to my favourite Barbie, I was pissed at you," Camille reminded her "And hey, I invited you this time!"

"I should be honoured," Lucy said her hand coming to her chest.

"You should," Camille said soberly and then they both burst in laugh.

When they stopped Camille pulled her in a tight hug. Her relationship with her sister had never been one of the best but Lucy had always been there when she needed her, she was always there to wipe her tears and tell her that everything would get better. They heard the sound of something crashing bellow and they both turned around.

"Pay up," Carlos said extending his hand towards James. The taller man rolled his eyes and looked at the newcomer.  
"Thanks dude," he said bitterly and handed a fifty to Carlos who grinned. Dak looked at his friends questioningly.

"James betted me you wouldn't bring the cooler," Carlos explained. Dak took off his shades.  
"In what universe do I not bring the cooler, man?" he questioned, opening the mini-fridge. James shook his head and grabbed a beer. Carlos and Dak did the same.

"To winning the bet," Carlos said jokingly and James glared at him. Carlos took a step closer to Dak who chuckled.  
"To a great week, on an island, with a bunch of hotties," Dak said winking towards the bridesmaids.  
"I'll drink to that," James agreed and they clinked their bottles.

"Will they ever grow up?" Lucy wondered to herself. Camille looked at her sideways.

"Probably not," she said and Lucy chuckled. Camille sighed "Do you know what I love about them?"

"Erh...That they bring their own beer?" Lucy asked teasingly kinking an eyebrow. Camille shoved her away playfully.

"No. That they love Logan just as much as I do," she said. She heard her fiancé's friends chanting 'Groom, groom, groom' and she grinned. Lucy shook her head; boys will always be boys.

Logan laughed at his friends' ridiculousness. He smiled as he walked over to them and he was soon tackled by James who ruffled his hair.  
"Logan Mitchell," he said loudly next to his ear and Logan grimaced.

"James I'm pretty sure everyone knows my name," Logan said and his friends laughed. James ignored him, his arm coming to rest around Logan's shoulders.

"Aren't you all tarted up?" James cooed making Logan roll his eyes "Trying to impress the in-laws?" he asked toying with Logan's tie. Logan settled against the cooler.  
"There's only one person I gotta impress," he said with a small shrug.  
"Mr Roberts?" Carlos questioned appearing to his right. Logan chuckled at his friend's eager expression and shook his head.  
"Well I don't know about daddy dearest," a new voice said from behind and Logan smiled as Kendall walked into his line of view. His brother came close to him and said in a loud whisper "But dude, there's this rich, smocking hot chick up there, and she hasn't taken her eyes off of you."  
"Really?" Logan asked. He saw Camille pushing her sister away, laughing probably at something the other woman said. His bride saw him staring at her and leaning on the railings of the upper deck she mouthed 'I love you'.

"Me?" James asked pressing his hand over his chest. Carlos shook his head.

"No, no, she meant me."  
"Guys, guys," Kendall said with a smug smile "She obviously meant me."

"Maybe she meant me?" Logan said and his three best friends shook their head. He turned expectantly to the brunette woman who soon he'd be able to call his wife.  
"No...I meant James," Camille said aloofly with a small shrug. James let an excited yelp and Carlos started laughing. Logan decided to play along. He brought his hand to his chest.  
"James?" he asked his voice shaky. Camille nodded "Then I guess I'm not needed anymore..." he muttered and turned around.  
"Hey Logan!" Camille called out and he stopped. He looked at her over his shoulder "Marry me?" she questioned.

"Let me think about it," he said cockily and Camille grinned making his heartbeats pick up.  
"Sure, sleep on it," she said with a wink. Logan looked at his friends.  
"Sorry guys, I guess she meant me. It must suck to be you," he said with a fake sad smile. Kendall bumped him on the shoulder and Logan stumbled, nearly falling over. The others laughed and he shook his head; yep, he needed new friends.

He ran a hand through his hair and glanced around. Logan could hardly believe that the day he had been waiting for over a year was only a week away. His eyes quickly travelled from his friends, to the love of his life, to the other people on the ferry, and he felt his heart swelling inside his ribcage. The day was finally here. And then his peripheral caught sight of something he didn't really expect to see.

Jo's hand once again froze as she reached for the handle of the door. Her breathing grew faster and she could feel the sweat on her forehead. She shut hereyes and drew a deep breath but it didn't help much. Her throat was dry and swallowing hurt. She looked over at the ferry that was full of people, laughing and drinking champagne, and then down at the crisp white invitation that was clenched in her hand.

"Who's getting married?" the cabby driver asked startling her. Jo jumped a little on her seat, her hand coming to her chest. She played with the collar of her blouse as she looked at the man through the rear-view mirror.

"My best friends," Jo said running her thumb over their names, a faint smile appearing on her face.

"You look familiar," he said staring at her. Jo sifted a little on her seat and bit on her lip, lowering her head.

"That's probably because I grew up on the island," she said reluctantly. The cabby's face changed as realisation dawned in him.

"Right, right..." he said in a much lower voice "You're Sheriff Taylor's daughter. Such a same, all those people..."

And suddenly there was no air inside the car. Jo's hand was shaking as she pushed the door open and jumped out. She leaned on the taxi and drew a couple of deep breaths, then she opened the trunk, took her suitcase out and started towards the marina.

Camille was frowning at her champagne flute as the bubbles swam to the surface and popped. She brought the glass to her mouth but the minute she smelled the alcohol her insides turned viciously. She pressed her left hand over her mouth. She felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and then her father kissed her cheek. Camille gave him a happy smile.

"Are we ready?" he asked and she shook her head.  
"Still waiting on some people," Mr Roberts nodded.  
"Have you seen your cousin Harry?" Camille sighed and rolled her eyes.

"No, but you know Harry; he wouldn't know what punctuality is even if it slapped him on the face," she said and her father laughed.  
"That's a pretty accurate description. Honey, I think I see a familiar face," he said and Camille turned around following his gaze.

"Thought you might never get out of that cab," Logan said from behind her and Jo twirled around with a small yelp. Her face broke into a huge smile when she saw who had scared her and she quickly threw her arms around him.

"Well," Jo muttered when she felt ready to pull away "I needed a moment."  
"Second thoughts?" Logan asked tilting his head on the side. Jo adjusted his tie, avoiding his eyes.  
"About going home?" she asked and he nodded. She never got the chance to answer; there was a loud squeal and then Camille crashed on to her wrapping her in a bear hug. Logan started laughing.

"Cam, can't breathe," Jo managed and Camille lightened her grip on the blonde but didn't let go.  
"I told him you were coming," Camille said excitedly.  
"Why Logan, you doubted me?" Jo asked looking at her childhood best friend. Logan jerked his thumb towards himself.  
"Me?" he asked confused "Never," he said with a grin and Jo scoffed rolling her eyes.  
"C'mon there are some people who really want to see you," Camille said dragging her away "How was your trip from New York?"

"Good, although I still feel a bit shaky from the fly," Jo admitted.

James was the first one to see her. He walked over to her with a big smile and offered her his flute.

"Here, milady, have some champagne. It will make you feel all better," he said with a charming smile. Jo looked at him and narrowed her eyes. She rounded the tall good looking man, walked towards the cooler, and grabbed a beer. Without bothering to look for a glass she tipped the bottle up and took a large swig.

"Oh!" the others exclaimed. Jo lowered her bottle, and leered at James.  
"What do you know? I do feel better," she said cheekily. Handing him the bottle.

Carlos was still laughing as he pulled her in tight hug. James was next in line, and then there was Dak. Lucy also hugged her and complimented her hair, saying how much this lighter shade suited her.

"Don't I get a hug?" Kendall asked raising his eyebrows. Jo smiled at him.  
"Of course, why wouldn't you?" she asked back. Kendall beamed at her, pulling her in his arms and Jo tried not to shiver as he held her close.

One of the reasons why Jo had kept away from her friends the last year was Kendall. Breaking up with someone is never easy, but it's exceptionally hard when that someone is part of your group of friends. So even though they separated amicably due to long distance and hectic programs, Jo didn't want to complicate everything by making her friends which side to choose; she just took herself completely out of the equation.

"Mm, I missed you Taylor," Kendall said pressing his face on her shoulder, his lungs filling with her scent. Jo melted in his arms.

"I missed you too," she admitted. She had missed him much more than she initially believed she would. Kendall had been in her life ever since she could remember and not being able to talk to him caused her an almost physical pain.

"You could've called," he said when she finally took drew herself away from him.  
"_You_ could've called," Jo said back. Kendall rolled his eyes "Where's Nick anyway?" she asked looking around. Kendall frowned; he couldn't remember Nick leaving...  
"Are my eyes deceiving me or is this really Jo Taylor?" Nick asked and Jo grinned.  
"Nick Stonem, were you hiding from me?"  
"Just answering an unimportant call," the man said shrugging "Did I miss the greeting hug?" he asked and Jo chuckled, walking closer to him to give him a hug.

"We leaving yet?" Logan asked, wrapping his arms around Camille from behind.  
"Harry is still..."  
"I'm here, I'm here," Harry gasped. He bend over, his elbows coming to his knees, as he drew in a couple of deep breaths. Camille giggled.  
"Scratch that, we are ready," she said and turned to kiss his cheek. Logan flashed her a smile. He searched with his eyes for his future father-in-law and gave him the 'good-to-go' signal. Mr Roberts nodded and headed towards the Captain's cabin.

"You think they'll be okay?" Camille asked looking at Kendall and Jo who were talking animatedly.

"I think they'll be more than that," Logan said feeling rather optimistic. Camille looked at him questioningly "I think there might still be hope for them."

"I wish you're right," Camille mused, leaning all her weight on him "I think they're meant to be."  
"Like us?" Logan asked with a smile that made her heart beat faster. She smiled back causing his breath to hitch in his throat.  
"Like us," she said and brushed her lips over his.

**A/N: Liked it? Hated it? You wanna guess who died? Oh, and PS: Nick is actually guitar dude, but I decided to give him a name...His name was never mentioned in the show, was it? **


	3. Griffin's Island

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own BTR, or Harper****'****s Island on which the story is based on. **

**A/N: Here****'****s chapter three. I didn****'****t really like it but I hope you****'****ll have a different opinion. Also the ending I think is kinda weak. **

Chapter 3

Griffin's Island

"Shouldn't you be there?" Jo whispered in his ear. Logan turned around to look at her shrugging as he heard the photographer telling Nathan to smile.

"I don't think that's the plan," he said with a small shake of his head.  
"Yeah? Camille must've lost the memo because it looks like she's searching for you," Jo said looking at her best friend as she leaned on the railings. Logan mimicked her position.

"It's a wedding Taylor; they'll be plenty of photographs." Jo paused for a bit.

"You didn't think I was going to show up, did you?" she asked.

"No matter what Camille says, I knew you were coming," Logan said pinning in her eyes. Jo pushed a lock behind her ear.  
"Well then that makes one of us," she muttered and he frowned.  
"Really?" she nodded.  
"Yeah...I think at some point I was decide that I wouldn't come...but then I thought, 'if I don't go now, I never will'," Jo muttered and Logan saw her shivering. He put an arm around her shoulders and stroke her arm "I'm not going to lie; that thought scared me," Jo said looking in his eyes.

"If it was in my hand I wouldn't make anyone go back, but Camille's father insisted," Logan said "It's been seven years since the murders and I've been on the island recently myself. It's moved on, Jo. It feels normal again. That's why I didn't fight with Mr Roberts on his decision..."  
"That and the fact that you are scared of him," Jo said smirking. Logan narrowed his eyes.  
"I'm not scared of him."  
"Oh...yeah, right. Of course you aren't Logan," she said condescendingly. Logan's fingers bore on her ribs and Jo started giggling and squirming, trying to get away from him.

"Jo should've been his best man," Nick said and Kendall shook his head.  
"Nah, you are mixing up best man, with best friend," the blonde said taking another beer from the cooler "Best friend takes care of the feelings, best man takes care of the bachelor party..."  
"Then why the hell did he choose you?" James exclaimed and the other guys started laughing. Kendall glared at his friend.

"The bachelor I have in mind we'll rock," he said and James looked at him doubtfully.  
"I think the only reason why Logan chose him is because he's his brother," Carlos whispered loudly to James who nodded. They once again started laughing and Kendall's frown deepened.

"Hey! That's not why...I will be a great...Oh shut up!" he exclaimed crossing his arms over his chest. Dak patted the top of his head and Kendall pulled away, pouting.

Camille's phone rang for a third time and Lucy looked at her sister; she didn't like the troubled expression on the younger woman's face. She tried to catch Camille's eye but her sister was too distracted by her mobile. After a little while the photographer said they were done and Lucy gratefully dropped the smile and rushed next to Camille.  
"What's wrong?" she inquired. Camille bit on her lip and shook her head.  
"Nothing," she lied.  
"Cam, you were never a good liar," Lucy said sternly. Camille sighed heavily. She ran a hand through her dark brown locks and gave her mobile to Lucy "Cam, you should tell someone."  
"No, no I shouldn't. I won't. And you can't say anything!"  
"Camille..." Lucy started.  
"Promise me Lucy!"  
"You should tell Dad, he can..."  
"Promise!" Camille demanded. Lucy took a deep breath and nodded. Camille sighed gratefully her head falling forward, her hair covering her face from sight. Lucy saw her shoulders shaking and she quickly put her arms around her sister, holding her close. She stroked her back as Camille clenched the material of her dress in her hands. Lucy's eyes travelled on the lower deck where Logan was talking with Jo, a bad feeling bubbling in the pit of her stomach.

"C'mon," Mercedes said taking a sip of her champagne "You can't tell me you don't know."  
"We don't," Jennifer said shaking her head, her blond hair shinning under the sun light.  
"I've asked Camille plenty of times why they moved away," the other Jennifer said twirling a silky black lock of hair around her index "But she never told me. I always guessed it was because of her mom."  
"Her mom died when she was two, the Roberts moved from the island when Camille was seventeen," Mercedes said with a bored tone "So obviously that wasn't the reason."

"I always thought it was because Lucy's mom died," the blonde said looking at her friend with whom she shared a name. Mercedes groaned and shook her head; she was dealing with idiots.  
"Lucy's mom died _off _the island," she said. The two Jennifers looked at her.  
"Okay, you obviously know why they left, so why don't you clue us in?" blond Jennifer asked throwing her a dirty look. The poodle in her purse started barking and the woman's blue eyes widened a little. She dipped her finger in the pesto sauce that was still in her plate and Mercedes tried not to cringe as the dog licked her finger clean.

"You're telling me you know nothing about the Griffin murders?" she asked averting her eyes from the dog. The Jennifers shook their heads "Seven years ago Arthur Griffin showed up on the island and started killing. He chopped, hung, and burned anyone that was unlucky enough to get in his way." Blonde Jennifer gasped her left hand coming to her chest.  
"What set him off?" the brunette asked. Mercedes shrugged.  
"That's the big mystery, no one knows," she waggled her eyebrows and then she saw Jo laughing at something Logan said "Has either of you met the maid of honour?" she asked.

"She was once at one of Camille's parties, I met her there, but I never got to know her," brunette Jennifer said. Mercedes' eyes flickered between Jo and Jennifer.  
"Her mom was one of them," she informed her friends.

"So she was on the island when..." blonde Jennifer asked her attention divided between the poodle and Mercedes.  
"They were _all _on the island when the murders happened," Mercedes corrected them.  
"What do you mean all of them?" the other Jennifer asked.

"Well you know how Logan was adopted by the Knights when his parents died?" she asked and the two women nodded "So you know that the Knights also lived on the island..."  
"Yes but I thought that Logan and Kendall met James and Carlos when they moved," brunette Jennifer said.  
"You thought wrong," Mercedes said "The Diamonds and the Garcias both lived on the island. The boys were on the same pewee-hockey team, that's how they met..."  
"And they all left after the murders?" Mercedes nodded.  
"The Diamonds got scared, and Mrs Knight was afraid of the effect that the massacre would have on Katie and Logan – considering he'd already lost his parents. Mr Garcia was Officer Taylor's partner..."

"Taylor's?" the brunette woman asked.  
"Yeah, Jo's father is the Sheriff. Working with him after his wife got murdered became extremely difficult so Mr Garcia asked for a relocation. The Roberts also decided to leave and since Camille and Jo had grown closer during middle school, Sheriff Taylor asked Mr Roberts to take her with," Mercedes finished her story. A silent moment passed.  
"How the hell do you know all that?" blond Jennifer asked.  
"Freshman year in College, I dated James," Mercedes said "He _loves _talking."  
"You used to date James?" the blonde questioned surprised. Mercedes scoffed; sure after everything she'd told them that was the one thing that stuck with them. Idiots.

"And that's why the Island is called Griffin's Island..."

"That's not how it's called," an angry voice broke between them. Katie Knight was standing behind brunette Jennifer's chair, arms crossed, her eyes burning "The name of the Island is Bliths," she said her voice curt.

"Oh yeah? Then why does everyone knows it as Griffin's Island?" Mercedes countered.

Katie narrowed her eyes. She walked straight to Mercedes, entering her personal space. Her hands came to rest on the back of the woman's chair, as she leaned forward, looking straight into her eyes. Mercedes looked amused and Katie knew she was just trying to rile her up.

"Do not call it that, ever again," Katie said slowly, her voice smooth and cool "You were not there. You did not see the bodies. You didn't see the families afterwards. You didn't attend the funerals. You never heard Jo, or Camille, or my brother, cry themselves to sleep. You never came face to face with Griffin. Never dreamed of him. You never wondered what if your mother was next. You didn't feel relieved when you found out he was dead. You didn't move away from your house because of him. You weren't there," Katie paused for a second. She felt satisfied when she noticed that Mercedes looked paler "You won't call it that again. The name of the Island is Bliths."

Katie waited until Mercedes nodded in agreement. She grinned and pulled away, dusting her hands off. She looked at the two Jennifers; they also looked less cheery than before. She smiled and waved at them before walking away. Katie knew that she probably shouldn't have done that but she couldn't care less. Her nerves were on the edge ever since she found out that the wedding would be held on the island, and now that she could see the marina no more than thirty minutes away, she felt positively ill.

"Katie, I need your help with something, do you maybe..."  
"I'll be right there mom!" Katie shut her eyes and let a small sigh. Distraction, she desperately needed some. Helping her mother would definitely do the trick.

"Ready?" Camille asked squeezing her hand. Jo looked at her.

"Is there a correct answer?" she asked. Camille chuckled.  
"You're one of the strongest people I know Jo Taylor, you'll be fine," Camille told her.

"Head up Taylor," Nick said from behind her. Jo turned around to look at him "People will stare."  
"I haven't been home in seven years..."  
"I know," he said pushing his long black hair away from his face "This is a tight society; you'll always be Jo Taylor, the girl that her mother was murdered by Griffin. So head up," he said, his index coming under her jaw, tilting her head upwards. Jo chuckled.

She watched as the rest of the wedding party walked down the ladder. She saw Logan hugging Camille, kissing her cheek. She saw Mr Roberts with his wife walking hand in hand. She saw Nathan whispering something to Lucy's ear, something that made her laugh. She saw Carlos pushing James away, and James tripping on his own foot nearly falling into the sea. She saw Dak and Nick laughing at them.

Jo took a deep breath and with hands slightly shaking she made her way out of the boat and on the island. She was home. She was disappointed that she didn't feel anything. She had expected to at least be afraid; afraid of the nightmares that would surely plunge her dreams once again, afraid of Griffin lurking in the shadows, afraid of seeing her father after seven years. But there was nothing there.

She started walking towards the cabs when she saw him, leisurely leaning on light pole, his hands thrust in the pockets of his jeans, his eyes trained on her. Jo licked her lips, lowered her head, and walked right past him. Sure enough he followed.

"Jo Taylor," she'd forgotten the sound of his voice.  
"Hey Jett," she said brushing a lock of hair from her face.  
"I knew you wouldn't be able to keep away from me forever," he said with a self-pleased smile. Jo looked at him sideways.  
"Well you have to admit that I did last long enough," she said and he gave her a sparkling grin.

"Haven't changed at all Taylor," he said and Jo stopped. She gave him a good look and shrugged.  
"Nah, can't say the same about you. I think you are starting to go bold," she said cheekily. Jett scoffed and crossed his arms.  
"Oh, is this how it's going to be?" he said.

"Goodbye Jett."  
"Hey, big city girl," Jett yelled when she was close to the cabs. Jo turned around "Welcome home!"

"You want us to wait for you?" Carlos asked and the other man just shook his head.  
"No, it might take me a while to find it, you go ahead, I'll catch up with you guys later," he said clapping his friend on the back.  
"Are you sure?" Carlos asked and he smiled.  
"I'm sure Carlitos, just go," Nick said pushing him towards the others.

"Jo, Jo, here! Come sit with us!" Camille said excitedly patting the free seat next to her. Jo threw one last look towards Jett.  
"Ugh, I think I'll walk," she said shrugging a little. Camille pouted.  
"Oh c'mon, pretty please!"

"No, Cam, not the puppy dog eyes," Jo said shutting her own eyes, refusing to look at her friend. She heard Logan chuckling "I just need some...alone time. I'll see you in a little while," she said walking away. Camille sighed.  
"She'll be fine," Logan said putting his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Camille rested her head on his shoulder.  
"I know. I just hate seeing her like that," Camille muttered. Logan watched Jo's retrieving back.  
"Me too...Maybe we shouldn't leave her alone," he said.

"Luce," Nathan said and Lucy internally groaned. She turned to look at her husband "Have you seen your father? Or Chad?"  
"No, not since we had our picture taken, why?"  
"I just can't seem to find them," Nathan said, craning his neck as he looked around for his father and brother-in-law. Lucy frowned.  
"I'm sure they're here somewhere," she said looking out of the window.  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure you are right," Nathan muttered.  
"Did you want something with my Father?"

"What? No...I mean I am a little curious as to why we still haven't fought..."  
"Nathan!"

"I'm only kidding!" Nathan said smiling. Lucy huffed. Nathan scooted closer to her and dropped a kiss on her cheek "C'mon, relax," he kissed her neck, his hand sliding under her dress. Lucy let a content sigh but then she remembered where they were and swatted his hand away.  
"Not in the cab," she said, and moved away from him. Nathan let a frustrated groan and looked out of the window.  
"Oh, there's Jennifer," he said eyeing the curly haired woman, so many years younger than his father in law "So I guess your dad won't be far enough," he said sarcastically.

Lucy didn't say anything. She gritted her teeth when she saw how his eyes darkened while looking at the other woman, and bit on her tongue. They were not going to have the same discussion again. She wouldn't bring it up. This was Camille's wedding. There's nothing going on with Nathan and Jennifer, Lucy repeated silently to herself as she turned the other way.

Jo walked down the familiar roads, smiling at people she once knew, or looking away when they stared for too long. It was as if a day hadn't pass by; nothing had changed, not one little shop, not one garden. Jo remembered everything and everything was exactly as she remembered it. It was kind of sad if you think about it, it was like time didn't touch the island; no matter how many days, months, years passed everything would remain the same.

The wise decision would be to stay on the main road; it would take her a bit longer to get to the hotel, but it would be safer than to wonder through the forest. But if she cut through the forest she'd get there faster. And Jo didn't really like being alone.

The leafage of the trees was so thick that the sun barely shinned through it. Twigs cracked under her feet, and Jo drew a deep breath, her lungs filling with oxygen. She was contently smiling as she walked down a familiar path. And then the blood ran cold in her veins. Her feet stopped moving, and she felt a tightness in her chest that wouldn't allow her to breathe.

Her whole body shook as she was taken back to seven years ago, the last time she stood in front of that very tree. Seven years ago, seven bodies hanging from the branches of the tree, and Jo standing there, her jaw dropped, her brain unable to comprehend what her eyes where seeing. Jo had taken a step forward, her hand pressing over her mouth to keep herself from throwing up, looking at the figure hanging from one of the lower branches; she was wearing a green sweater and a pair of jeans, a thick rope looped around her neck. Jo had screamed her mother's name, so loud she was sure her throat would bleed.

Jo shook her head and turned around to walk away. And she crashed on someone. She let a loud yelp and jumped backwards. Someone was trying to calm her down as she fought to get away from him.

"Jo, it's just me!" Logan said taking a hold of her hands and pushing them down by her sides. Jo took a shaky breath and looked at him under her lashes.  
"I'm so sorry," she muttered. Logan embraced her, one of his hands coming to the back of her head, as the other stroked her back.  
"It's okay," he told her reassuringly "The killer is dead, Jo," he whispered and she nodded against his shoulder "What were you thinking coming here?"  
"I just..." Jo sighed "I don't..."

"I should've cut this thing out a long time ago," Logan said glaring at the tree when Jo didn't continue. He pulled her at arms' length and smiled at her "C'mon, let's get out of here."

Jo had missed this so much, just talking with Logan, being around him, listening to him talking about Camille. Keeping away from her friends was so difficult, but in her mind it was something that had to be done, she didn't want them to think that they had to choose between her and Kendall. But walking to the hotel with Logan, laughing with his jokes, she realised that she didn't want to keep away anymore.

"Look, sooner or later, I was going to walk by that tree so..." Jo trailed off. Logan nodded.  
"Right, right, so if we are being so logical about it, why don't we drop in and say 'hi' to your father? Get that out of the way as well?" he said and Jo scoffed pushing him away from her. They'd reached the inn and Jo saw Camille talking with an olive skinned woman on top of the stairs. Logan followed her gaze.

"Kelly knows you're coming?" he asked and she shook her head negatively.  
"No one does," she said and started for the stairs.

"...So I've kept the afternoon open and..."  
"So nice of you to show up," Camille cut Kelly off looking at Jo and Logan as they walked up the stairs.

"Sorry, Cam, it was my fault," Jo said. Kelly's eyes widened when she saw the younger girl.  
"Jo Taylor," she whispered. Jo smiled and Kelly squealed almost as loudly as Camille had when she saw her. She wrapped her arms around the slender girl "Oh my, you've grown up so much!"  
"Trust me, I tried not to," Jo said making the other woman laugh.

"It's so nice to see you again," Kelly said taking a step back.  
"It's nice to see you too."

"Will you stop staring? It's impolite," Katie chastised taking Kendall out of his reverie.

"I was not staring," he said.

"Yeah right and I'm not smarter than you," Katie said rolling her eyes. Kendall didn't answer.  
"Have you seen the guys?"  
"Carlos and James are in their room, Dak was trying to seduce one of the Jennifers and Nick..." Katie frowned "I don't know where Nick is," she said.  
"Nick is back in the marina, searching for his phone," Kendall provided the answer for her.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Katie asked looking at her brother. Kendall picked up his suitcase.  
"I'm gonna unpack this bad boy and then maybe lounge by the pool," he said "What about you?"

"I want to have a look around the inn, and I was thinking to ask Chad to come along...What? Why are you smiling like that? Kendall stop it, it's creepy," Katie said. Kendall didn't stop "Kendall!"  
"What?"  
"Stop being a creep!" Katie said smacking his shoulder.

"Ouch!" Kendall exclaimed rubbing his shoulder "That was uncalled for."  
"Why were you smiling like that?"  
"No reason," he said. Katie raised her hand again and he shrugged away.  
"You're spending too much time with Chad. First on the boat, and now you want him to come with you and have a look around the hotel..."  
"Chad is my friend," Katie said "I know him since we were in diapers!"  
"Logan and Camille met in pre-school, and if I'm not mistaken they're getting married in a week," Kendall said and took another couple of steps away from her for good measures. But Katie didn't hit him this time. She just smiled. Kendall raised his eyebrows at her.  
"Logan is getting married," Katie said with a giddy smile. Kendall chuckled at her expression.  
"I know little sis," Kendall said smiling "I know."

/

"Why are you so happy?" Wayne asked chopping off a fish's head. Jett ignored him. Wayne picked up a fish and threw it on the blonde's head.  
"What the hell Wayne!" Jett exclaimed as the fish smacked on the side of his head. Wayne started laughing, cleaning his hands on a filthy towel.  
"You were unresponsive, I wanted to see if you were still awake," he said shrugging. Jett rolled his eyes "Why are you so happy?"  
"Do I look happy to you?"  
"Well not now, but you wouldn't stop smiling a second ago."

"We have a wedding on the island, in one week," Jett said, sticking his knife on the table in front of him, looking up at his friend. Wayne looked unimpressed "Logan Mitchell is marrying Camille Roberts."  
"Really?" his friend slightly perked up. Jett nodded "Hah, the Princess and the Pauper."  
"Not so much of a Pauper, I heard he's going to be a doctor..."  
"Jett, compared to the Roberts' fortune, he'll always be a pauper," Wayne said. Jett nodded.  
"Okay you might have a point there."  
"As always...Oh, tell me that Camille's psycho little brother isn't coming!"

"Chad? I don't know. I'll tell you who did come though," Jett said. Wayne narrowed his eyes a little "Jo."  
"Oh, no. No, no, man don't go back to that!" Wayne said taking his cap off and throwing it to his friend.  
"Will you stop throwing things at me?" Jett demanded ducking in time to avoid the hat.  
"No! Dude, she dumped you. She didn't even give you a kiss good-bye in the rear-view mirror!" Jett shook his head and took the knife back in his hands.  
"That wasn't about me."

"Yeah... of course it wasn't," Wayne muttered as he returned to his job as well.

"Hey, who's that kid near Al's boat?" Jett asked looking at the child that was slowly getting up the ladder. Wayne shrugged.  
"Dunno, when did Al's boat even come here? I thought he'd be on Seattle for a week."  
"He was the one that brought the wedding party over," Jett said grabbing a much cleaner towel than Wayne's and cleaning his hands "Hey kid! Kid, get off!" he yelled. The boy looked around, his eyes widening. He hurried down the stairs and vanished down the road.

"That's why I'll have a Doberman on my boat 24/7. If any little fucker tries to sneak in my precious baby," Wayne said and then growled like a dog.

"Yeah right, dream on captain," Jett said scoffing. Wayne picked up his towel and threw it at him "Seriously?"  
"Be careful, or the this will be the next thing I'll decide to throw your way," Wayne said twirling his knife between his fingers. Jett simply rolled his eyes.

/

"Whoa, when did you turn hot Taylor?" Dak said when Jo walked in the lounge area later that night. She smirked and sauntered towards the bar never answering his question.

"Mm someone is dressed to impress," Camille commented, bumping her hip against Jo's. Jo snorted and stumbled a little "You look amazing."  
"I do?" Jo asked looking at her dark green dress.  
"Too hot actually, maybe we should put something else on you before the guys start dropping dead around you," Camille said seriously. Jo laughed. She tried a couple of times to get on her stool, making Camille raise an eyebrow.  
"Are you okay?" the brunette asked.  
"Pff, I'm fine! Actually, I decided...I'm gonna have fun tonight," Jo said waggling her eyebrows. Camille smirked amused "No, no, no, no, strike that. I'm gonna have fun this whole week and...I'm gonna have your back," she said sliding her arm across Camille's shoulders "Anything you need. Just say the words."  
"Josephine Taylor," Camille said eyeing her best friend "Have you been drinking?"

"No," Jo said dragging the 'o' "Well, maybe...just, a little, bit," she shrugged it off. Camille was going to say more on the subject when her mobile chimed.

"_Red suits you, makes you look like you're on fire, you should wear it more often...Meet me in the south lobby_

_-S"_

Camille looked around the room. Could he be there? But how? Why? She looked at Jo who was staring at her curiously and then back to her mobile. Why was he doing this? What was he trying to gain?

"I'll be back in a second," she said and the blonde nodded. Camille rushed out of the room and down the hallway...

"Hello Camille," she halted her breathing fastening. She turned around and saw him standing at the end of the corridor. It took her a second to realise that she was staring. She shook her head and marched towards him.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded. Steve let his eyes roam down her body and Camille took a step back feeling slightly violated. She swallowed and crossed her arms "I'm getting married."  
"Are you sure?" he asked stepping closer to her. Camille didn't have any time to react as he put his arm around her waist, his head leaning forward, his lips crashing down on hers. It only lasted a second before Camille viciously pulled away. The slap echoed through the deserted hallway.  
"Don't you ever do that again!" Camille snapped at him. Steve's hand came to his cheek and Camille turned to leave. And then she stopped. Lucy was there, a couple of feet away, arms crossed, her jaw set. Camille didn't like the look in her eyes. She didn't like it all.

**A/N: Soooo, did you like it? Hate it? Just let me know! **


	4. The first night

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own BTR, or Harper****'****s Island on which the story is based on. **

**A/N: Hello everybody! This is a slightly longer chapter. I think the end is kind of...abrupt? I don****'****t know...Anyway, enjoy! **

Chapter 4

The first night

Camille felt like a child being chastised for something that she didn't do. After Lucy saw her and Steve kissing, she had physically assaulted Camille's ex-boyfriend by punching him in the stomach. If Camille hadn't dragged her away she was certain that Lucy wouldn't have stop at just punching him. All that Camille wanted was to go back to the lounge room and be with Logan, but Lucy wouldn't let her.

"We should tell Dad," Lucy said for the hundredth time since she'd taken Camille into her bedroom. Camille pressed her fingers against her forehead and took a deep breath.  
"Forget it, we are not telling anyone."  
"Camille, he came to the inn, knowing that Logan and Dad and everyone else is in here and kissed you!" Lucy snapped making her sister jump a little "We gotta tell someone!"

"Luce, Dad will make a huge deal out of this and in the process he'll find a way to humiliate Logan," Camille said looking at her sister through her fingers "That's the last thing I want."  
"Dad can make Steve go away," Lucy tried to resonate with her. Camille shook her head, arguing with Lucy was never fun; especially when her sister was being so stubborn! There was a light tap on the door and the Roberts sisters turned to it.  
"C'mon in," Camille said. The door creaked open and Jo's blond head appeared through the crack.  
"Jo," Lucy said as the blonde slipped inside the room.  
"Hi, am I interrupting something?"  
"No, no, we were just talking about...Chad," Camille said.  
"Funny," Jo muttered. Camille frowned "Ugh, that's why I came here, has either of you seen him?" she asked. Lucy exchanged a look with Camille and they both shook their heads no. Jo nodded "I should tell Logan, he was looking for him..."  
"Why?" Lucy inquired.  
"Ugh, something about...Katie?" Jo said frowning. She shrugged and turned around to leave.  
"No, Jo, wait!" Camille stopped her "Can you stay?" she asked. Jo bit on her lip looking at her friend; Camille's eyes were bloodshot like she'd been crying and her hair was all messed up like she'd ran her hands through them a hundred of times.  
"Sure," she said with a small smile. Camille smiled back "I'll just text him..."  
"No, Lucy will tell him," Camille said her eyes turning to the older woman. Lucy's mouth snapped a couple of times, no words coming out.  
"Camille..." she managed at last but Camille stopped her.  
"I want to be with Jo, please," Camille said although it was clear that this wasn't a request it was a demand. Lucy huffed, and with a final look to her sister she walked out. Camille sighed and hid her face in her hands.  
"Hey," Jo's voice was soft as she sat next to her best friend. She stroked her shoulder but Camille didn't look up "Is there something wrong?"  
"Will you promise not to tell anyone?"  
"Camille, you know me," Jo said refusing to let Camille's words to hurt her; the woman was obviously distressed.

"Not even Logan," Camille said.  
"Cam, what's wrong? You're scarring me," Jo said. If Camille didn't want Logan to find out what had caused her so much stress then things were serious.

"You didn't promise," Camille said lifting her head to look at Jo.

"Just tell me what happened," Jo pressed. No matter how much she loved Camille, and she loved her dearly, Logan was her closest friend. She could never fail his trust.  
"Steve came here," Camille said in a broken voice and Jo saw the tears pooling in her eyes.  
"Here? Here in the inn? When?" she asked. Camille sniffled and shut her eyes shaking her head "Cam, it's okay. I'm sure..."  
"He kissed me," Camille whispered and it was in such a low voice that Jo could pretend she hadn't heard. Jo pulled her friend in a hug, stroking her back. She could feel Camille's tears wetting her dress.

"Shh, it's all going to be okay," Jo whispered in Camille's ear knowing that the situation was really messed up. What was Steve doing there? And how was she supposed to keep such a secret from Logan?

Lucy walked in the lounge in search of Logan. Instead she saw something that made her blood ran cold in her veins; Nathan was sitting at the bar, a glass of scotch in his hand. Sitting on the stool next to his, was a woman barely twenty seven years old, with chocolate skin and curly brown hair. Her hand was moving slowly, seductively up and down his bicep, as she leaned closer to him.

Lucy's left hand came to her chest. The room was getting hotter and she felt like there was not enough oxygen for her to breathe. She gulped a lump that rose in her throat and felt tears in her eyes. She knew it, she fucking knew it! And Nathan, that lying two faced bastard, had been lying to her all along!

"I'm not the one that crossed the line this time, am I?" she muttered to herself as her stepmother leaned even closer to her husband. She saw Jennifer whispering something to his ear, her fingers grazing his neck and her heart constricted painfully inside her chest.

She was going to kill them! Him first to get it out of the way and then her. Oh but she would pay extra attention to Jennifer. She was trying to decide whether chopping off her members while she was still alive, was better than giving her an acid bubble bath when someone cleared his throat behind her. Lucy didn't turn around to look at the intruder. She'd heard him, but she was too focused on her murder plans. So Logan walked in front of her and waited until she looked at him.

"I don't know where Chad is," she said craning her neck; Logan was blocking her view.

"You haven't seen him at all?" Logan asked frowning. He was starting to get worried. He'd asked a lot of people and yet no one had seen the younger man.

"Not since the boat left the marina in Seattle," Lucy said sparing a moment to look at Logan. His frown deepened "Wait, why are you asking?"

"I just wanted to give him a hard time about Katie," Logan said with a sly smile and Lucy rolled her eyes "They've been spending a lot of time together from what I hear...but no one has seen him and now I'm starting to get worried," Logan said rubbing the back of his neck. Lucy's eyes snapped to his face.

"No one?" she asked. Logan shook his head "Not even Dad?"  
"Oh, yeah about that, your Father is also kinda missing," Logan said bouncing on the balls of his feet. Lucy's eyes flickered to Jennifer who was now almost sitting on Nathan's lap. She set her jaw and huffed angrily.

"That explains a lot," she muttered. Logan's face turned confused and then he followed her gaze.

"Poor guy," he said shaking his head. Lucy gaped at him.  
"Poor guy?"  
"Jennifer has been trying to seduce him ever since you left the room," Logan explained and the tightness in Lucy's chest eased a little, but it didn't go away.  
"Oh yeah and look how he suffers," she said mockingly.

"Look how hard he's holding that glass in his hand," Logan said gesturing towards Nathan "And how stiff his back is...I don't think he's enjoying himself all that much," he shrugged "Anyway, I think I'm going to look for Chad."  
"Logan you don't have to, I'm sure he's fine," Lucy said. She was slightly worried about Chad herself but she knew her brother; this was one of his usual ways to try to get their attention.  
"It's okay, I can't find Camille anyway, so..." Logan trailed off with a small shrug.  
"But this is your welcoming party," she said looking at the full room. Logan nodded in agreement, his hands stuffed in his pockets.  
"It is, but without Camille here, what's the point?" he asked. Lucy felt her stomach turning, she was feeling guilty. She bit on her lip; maybe she should just tell him what happened. Get it out of the way. But then Camille would hate her.

"Okay, let me know when you find him?" Lucy requested.  
"Sure, now go save your husband," Logan said pushing her a little towards the bar.

"No, but seriously, what does he have that I don't?" James asked looking at Mercedes slow dancing with her boyfriend.  
"A better job," Dak said.  
"Better attitude," Kendall chipped in.  
"British accent," Carlos said and the others agreed. James rolled his eyes and took a swig of his beer.

"He is not as good looking as I am," James muttered to himself crossing his arms. Dak chuckled and Kendall only rolled his eyes refraining to answer. Carlos pressed his lips together to stop himself from laughing to his friend's face, and patted James shoulder to comfort him.

"Oh looks like the groom remembered that he let his friends hanging!" Dak said drumming his hands against the table.  
"Ken, get up," Logan said ignoring Dak. Kendall frowned.  
"Why?"  
"We're going to look for Chad."  
"Is everything okay?" Carlos asked. Logan smiled; there was no need to worry his friends.  
"Yeah, yeah I'm sure everything is fine. Ken, are you coming?" Kendall nodded and stood up.

Unlike Logan, Kendall wasn't so sure that everything was fine. He could still remember the knife protruding from Chad's hand, and the broken look on the boy's face. What if he'd done something like that again? What if he was lying somewhere bleeding to death, because this time he'd taken it too far? Sure, Chad had promised he'd never do something like that again but Kendall wasn't sure whether he could trust him or not. He followed Logan to the brunette's car, as darker and darker thoughts invaded his mind. If Chad had hurt himself by cutting again then it was Kendall's fault; because he knew. He knew and he said nothing.

"Okay, what's up?" Logan asked looking at his brother sideways.  
"What?" Kendall asked confused.  
"Something is troubling you and I was going to let you tell me in your own time but I can't take the brooding any longer, so spill."  
"Hey! I'm not brooding!" Kendall exclaimed crossing his arms. Logan raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Kendall sighed "It's nothing," he said hoping Logan wasn't going to question him.

"Why is everyone lying to me?" Logan muttered to himself shaking his head. Kendall frowned "Do you people think I'm so weak that I can't handle the truth? Is that it? Do you think poor Logie will get too depressed? Too worried?"  
"Dude, what are you talking about?" Kendall asked confused.

"I'm talking about people lying to me in my face, or keeping stuff from me!" Logan snapped.

"Logan," Kendall said in a patronizing voice making Logan groan "What's going on? Who's lying?"  
"You for starters!" Logan yelled. He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair trying to calm down "Lucy knew something, but she didn't tell me..."  
"She knew something about what?" Kendall asked.  
"I...I don't know, but she looked so guilty," Logan rubbed his forehead and sighed "Something happened and she knows...and I don't."  
"You think it's something important?" Logan nodded "Okay apart from me and Lucy, who else is lying to you?"  
"So you admit it?" Logan asked his temper rising again "Great! Just..." he smacked his hand against the steering wheel. The car wobbled a little and Kendall slammed against the passenger's door.

"Easy there little bro..."  
"I'm older than you Kendall!" the car jumped again, and Kendall found himself once more against the door.  
"Logie, calm down, c'mon dude."  
"Do not patronize me, or I swear to god Kendall..."  
"I'm not! I'm not okay? But I don't feel like dying so calm the fuck down!" Kendall said his voice rising as well. Logan gripped the wheel tighter, his knuckles getting white. He drew a couple of deep breaths and willed himself to calm down.

"Mom is not fine Ken," Logan said blinking as he looked straight ahead. There were no lights on this part of the island and driving could be dangerous. Kendall was right; he had to calm down unless he wanted them to crash.

"What do you mean?"  
"She...she's sick."  
"She told you that?" Logan shook his head no "How do you know?"  
"Katie said something today and...I don't know it's a gut instinct..." Kendall rubbed his chin and leaned his head against the window.

"Well, let's...let's not get ahead of ourselves," the blonde said reaching out to pat Logan's shoulder "I'm sure that if it's something serious she'll tell us. And no one thinks you are weak ok?" Logan scoffed "We don't, and you aren't. So stop thinking like that," Kendall ordered.

"I just hope that there will be a point in my life when you'll all stop acting like I'm this fragile little thing, because I'm not," Logan said.

"I can't speak for anyone else, but I know that. And if sometimes I keep some things from you it's not because I think that you can't handle it, that has never crossed my mind."  
"What then?"  
"Okay, today when I was out I found Chad by the pool and he," Kendall paused.  
"He?" Logan prompted.  
"He had this knife and he...he was cutting himself," Kendall said. Logan pushed his foot against the brake so fast and hard that both of them jerked forward as the car came into a screeching halt. The tires squealed and the smell of burnt rubber reached Kendall's nostrils.

"He was cutting himself?" Logan yelled "And you didn't say anything? What the hell Kendall!"  
"He made me promise..."  
"This is not a good enough reason!"  
"Okay, ok, the only reason I didn't tell you is because I knew you wouldn't keep something like that from Camille, and the last thing that Chad wanted was to make her worry."

Logan didn't know what to say. He ran a hand through his already tussled hair and shut his eyes. Kendall was right; he would've told Camille if he knew about Chad cutting himself. He would've also kept an eye on the boy to make sure that he was okay, that he wouldn't go missing. But he didn't know, and he hadn't been careful and now Chad was gone and they had no idea where he was or what he had been up to!

"This is all my fault..." Kendall said and Logan's eyes snapped open.

"No," he said simply. Kendall's brow furrowed.  
"But it is."  
"No it's not. Stop playing the martyr, we gotta find Chad," Logan said turning the key in the ignition.

Katie had decided that a late bath in the pool would be ideal. The day had been quite stressful for her, and ever since they got out of the ferry she had been jumpy, expecting to see Griffin hiding in the shadows. She had somehow relaxed when they arrived to the inn and a long talk with Kelly made her realise that her fears were stupid; Griffin was dead, the murders were in the past. The whole island had moved on and she had nothing to be afraid of.

She was making her way to the pool when she heard hashed voices. She frowned; the majority of the wedding party was currently in the main living room, celebrating the arrival of the happy couple on the island. Anyone who wasn't in the lounge area was already asleep. Katie walked towards the voices hiding behind some bushes. She could make out Mr Roberts, talking with someone. But the other person had his back turned towards her.

"I'm curious if anybody else had seen you inside," Mr Roberts said.  
"I did as you asked," the other guy said and Katie frowned again; she couldn't recognise the voice "I went straight to Camille."  
"I don't know if you know how important is that you succeed here," Mr Roberts' face was serious. The man next to him nodded "For her sake of course."

"She was...surprised to see me," he said and Katie saw him rubbing the side of his face.

"Well if there's anything that you need, don't hesitate to ask."  
"I'm not leaving this island without her," he said and Katie quickly pushed her hand over her mouth to stifle a gasp. She saw Mr Roberts smiling.  
"My daughter is not marrying Logan Mitchell," he said clapping the unknown man on the back. The man chuckled a little and started walking away, Mr Roberts following suit.

Katie leaned against the trunk of a tree. What was going on? Who was this guy? _Probably Camille's ex-boyfriend_, Katie thought. Mr Roberts was never particularly fond of Logan but Katie never thought he'd do something like that. She never thought he'd bring Camille's ex-boyfriend on the island a week before his daughter's wedding. Katie took a deep breath and she slowly exhaled. She needed to have a serious conversation with Camille.

Logan killed the engine and quickly got out of the car. Kendall watched his brother's retrieving back kicking himself mentally for not telling him sooner about Chad. He let a heavy sigh and opened the door. The parking lot outside the 'Canary' was not filled but not empty. There were a couple of cars scattered around. The one light pole that was still working lit the space in an eerie white glow.

Kendall thrust his hands in the pockets of his jeans and started walking towards the entrance. In the silence of the night he heard a twig snapping underneath someone's foot and then a murder of crows croaked as they flew away. Kendall halted and looked around. He could swear he felt someone watching him. Maybe he was getting paranoid; the island had that effect on people. He shook his head a little and started towards the bar again.

Logan hadn't been in the 'Canary' since he was seventeen. The inside of the bar was still the same, the pools on the far end was a new addition though. A feeling of nostalgia surge through him as he took in the once familiar faces. A couple of them recognised him and waved, some just stared. Logan felt the corners of his lips twitching upwards as he saw the brunette behind the bar. The door opened and closed and soon enough Kendall was on his side.

"Is that Stephanie King?" his brother asked and Logan nodded "Wow." They made their way to the bar and it was only when they sat down on their stools that Stephanie noticed them.  
"Logan?" she asked her eyes widening. Logan smiled at her and Stephanie's eyes flickered over to the blonde "Kendall?" Her eyebrows reached her hairline and she squealed. She ran out of the bar and pulled both of them in a hug "Oh my god you guys!" she said taking a step back to look at them "Look at you two!"

"Actually, look at you," Kendall said. Stephanie felt the blood rushing to her cheeks at his appreciative glance and she smacked his shoulder playfully.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked flipping her long brown hair over her shoulder.  
"Ugh, we are looking for someone."  
"Could that someone be a forlorn, nineteen year old, with curly brown hair?" Stephanie asked and Logan exchanged a look with Kendall. Stephanie nodded to herself "Chad has been here for hours."  
"Where is he?" Logan asked and Stephanie pointed at one of the tables close to the payphone.  
"He tried to get me to let him buy a beer, but you know our policy," Stephanie said.

"Any trouble?" Kendall asked and Stephanie arched an eyebrow.  
"Chad?" she asked incredulously "A lamb among lions."

"Okay...I'm gonna text Lucy, let her know..." Logan said taking his mobile out. Stephanie walked inside the bar.  
"So is ugh, the whole gang back for the wedding?" she asked.  
"Yep, all of us," Kendall responded.

"Hey, who's up for the next round?" someone called out and Kendall turned around to see who it was. Logan also looked up from his phone. Jett was leaning against one of the pools, holding the pool cue like a sword in his hands. Wayne was sitting on the pool behind him smiling.

"C'mon, no one?" Wayne said.  
"I'll play you," Chad said and Wayne let out a laugh that reminded Kendall of a dog's bark. Jett looked at Chad seizing him up and then handed him a cue.  
"Let's see what you got kid," he said.

Kendall didn't like this. He didn't like the way Wayne was looking at Chad, like he was a predator and the boy was his prey. He looked at Logan and saw that his brother looked uneasy. He patted his shoulder and inclined his head towards an empty table closer to the pool. Logan nodded and they both stood up and made their way there.

Chad was trying to ignore Wayne's eyes on his back, and the whispered remarks. More than once he saw Jett shaking his head disapprovingly at something Wayne said and it made him feel slightly better. Chad rolled the cue between his hands as he rounded the table.

"No way you are making the shot little freak," Wayne said tauntingly. Chad gritted his teeth but didn't answer. He stopped at the corner of the pool and bent a little, holding the cue like a professional in his hands. He shut an eye for better aim, and hit the white ball. He held his breath and inwardly congratulated himself as the white hit the black that went into the hole. But then the white ball started rolling towards one of the holes.

"No, no, no," he muttered under his breath. But it was no use. The ball trickled in the hole and Jett smiled smugly.

"Good game kid," he said extending his hand. Chad shook it reluctantly. He felt a pair of arms on his shoulders and Wayne's whisky reeking breath filled his lungs.  
"Told you, you wouldn't make it freak," he whispered in his ear. Chad pulled away viciously.  
"Get lost!" Chad yelled. Wayne chuckled.  
"What? We are just catching up! So, I heard you tried to whack yourself again," Wayne said and Chad's eyes snapped to Kendall who shook his head in denial "Now, was that just an attention, getting kind of thing..."  
"Wayne," Jett said warningly seeing Chad's hands curling into fists.  
"Or were you really, really sad?" Wayne continued. Chad tilted his head on the side and chuckled.  
"Oh, you think you're so funny," he said. Wayne nodded.  
"I' m positive I'm pretty hilarious," he said.

Chad raised his eyebrows, still smiling. And then in a split second he was on Wayne, tackling him to the ground. He straddled the older man, his fists crashing against his face. He wanted to cringe at the sound of his knuckles hitting against Wayne's cheek bone. There was a part of him that despite the pain and the sickening sound, found the activity of kicking Wayne's ass exhilarating. And that didn't change when Wayne overpowered him and Chad found himself on his back. The first punch in the jaw hurt so much that tears filled his eyes. The second, just underneath his left eye, wasn't that bad. Chad tried to defend himself but his hands were pinned against the floor. He could hear people yelling around him but he couldn't see them for his eyes were shut. And then Wayne wasn't on top of him. And someone was kneeling next to him pressing his fingers against the wound on his forehead that was overflowing with blood.

"Chad, hey Chad can you hear me?" Logan said leaning closer to the boy's face. Chad's eyes faltered but didn't open. Logan turned to Kendall "He needs stitches and he might have a concussion. Stay with him, I'm going to get my kit," he said quickly scrambling to his feet. Kendall nodded.

Wayne was panting. Sheriff Taylor's arms were still around him restraining him. Stupid old bat, it's not like this was his fault! That little prick had started everything and yet everyone acted like Wayne had attacked him. Jett wasn't even looking at him. Kendall was throwing daggers at him with his eyes.

"I'm not the one that started this," Wayne said angrily.  
"Did you have to beat him to a pulp?" Kendall said in the same tone "He's a kid Wayne!"

"He started it..."  
"Wayne," Jett cut him off. Wayne shut up looking at his best friend "Kendall is right. Chad is a kid, and we all know that you started this," Jett said his blue eyes pinning accusingly at him.  
"Fine, fine! Of course, I'm always the big bully, right?"

"That's what your track record shows son," Sheriff Taylor said finally taking his hands off of him. Wayne rolled his eyes; typical! Everything was always his fault.

"Is he still unresponsive?" Logan asked coming back.  
"I don't..." Kendall started. Logan knelt next to the boy and shook his shoulder a little.  
"Chad?" Chad eyes faltered again and this time, after a lot of trying, he managed to open them.

"Logan? What...what's going on?" he asked. His hand came to his forehead and his felt his fingers getting wet. He pulled it away and brought it to the height of his eyes "Why am I bleeding?"  
"You got in a fight with Wayne," Logan explained "I'll stitch you up and then we'll go back to the hotel, and tomorrow morning you and I will have a serious conversation."  
"Serious conversation?" Chad muttered. Logan paused his activities, and looked him in the eye.  
"I know," he said simply. Chad's owns eyes widened and he turned to look at Kendall.  
"You promised!"

"I know I'm sorry," Kendall said truthfully.

"You shouldn't have made him promise in the first place," Logan said turning Chad's head a little to have better access on the wound "Now hold still, this will hurt."

"They said they were coming," Jo said looking at the text she'd received from Logan five minutes ago. Camille nodded and started pacing up and down the patio once again. Jo leaned against the marble banister of the stairs, her arms crossed across her chest. After a while the engine of a car broke the silence and both girls turned around.

"Oh my god, Chad," Camille said quickly when she saw the dried blood on her brother's face and clothes. She rushed down the stairs and was next to him in record time.  
"I'm fine Cam," Chad tried to get away but her hold on his hand wouldn't let him. She pulled him closer to her and inspected the wound on his head. She saw that his eye was starting to swell and there was a deep cut on his lower lip.  
"Does it hurt?" she asked her fingers ghosting over his eye. She barely touched him and Chad flinched jumping backwards.  
"No," he lied.

"How did this happen?"  
"It just happened, ok?" Chad asked freeing his arm "Hey, c'mon don't worry about it, I'll be fine."  
"How can I not worry Chad?"

"It's really nothing," Chad said again "Look, I'm gonna sleep okay? Talk to you tomorrow," he said dropping a kiss on her forehead.

Jo somehow found herself in front of the police car. She couldn't remember getting down the stairs, or walking towards the car, but there she was. Standing in front of it, looking at the driver like she'd never seen him before in her eyes. He looked equally shaken. Jo expected him to say something, but he didn't. So she did,  
"Hi, Dad."

She hadn't seen him in seven years. Seven years can change a person. They can change them so much that you can hardly recognise them. That wasn't the case with her Dad. He hadn't change that much. Sure his hair was greyer and fewer, his face wasn't as round as she remembered, and there were more wrinkles on his face, but he was still the same. He was still her Dad. She swallowed a lump in her throat when she saw him opening the door.

"C'mon, let's leave them alone," she heard Kendall's voice like it was coming from somewhere far, far away, and she wanted to protest. She didn't want to be alone with her Father! But the words refused to form in her mouth. A couple of minutes ticked by and the two Taylors were the only ones in the front yard of the inn. Sheriff Taylor sifted his weight awkwardly from one foot to the other looking at his daughter.

"Hello Josephine," he said. Jo just blinked at him. Was that all he had to say? "Did you...did you get my cards? The ones for the holydays..."  
"I did."  
"And the letters?" he asked hopefully. Jo nodded and he gave her a tiny smile. He sifted again and pinned in her eyes "Well I was thinking, maybe now that you're here..." Jo started shaking her head cutting him off. She wasn't ready for this.  
"Let's...let's say goodnight, ok?" she said. Her father mumbled something under his breath but nodded. Jo smiled and blinking rapidly, knowing that she was about to start tearing up,  
"I'll see you," her dad said getting back in the car. Jo bit on her lip and nodded, wrapping her arms around herself. She waited until the car was completely lost in the darkness and then she turned around and walked back in.

She found Logan waiting for her in the empty living room. The fireplace was the only source of light in the room, giving a warm glow to everything around it. Logan patted the empty space next to him and Jo lowered her head and sat down. She felt his arm coming around her shoulders, she felt him pulling her against his body and she rested her head on his shoulder heaving a sigh. Logan kissed the top of her head.  
"I'm sorry," he said.

"What for?" she asked confused.  
"If we'd stopped Chad from getting in that fight then your father wouldn't have had to stop it and you wouldn't run into him like that."  
"Logan...it's not your fault," Jo said reaching for his hand and giving it a squeeze "We both knew that part of me coming home was dealing with my Dad. How's Camille?"  
"Worried. She's trying to talk to Chad but he's locked himself in his room."  
"Well, you know Chad. He's gonna do whatever he wants," Jo said scooting closer to him. Logan leaned his head on hers and for a moment it felt like they were ten again and they were staying up late during a slumber party, talking about his parents.  
"I'm just afraid that one of these days he's gonna do something a whole lot worse than just pick a fight."

Jo looked up at him and the grim expression on his face saddened her. This was supposed to be his week! His and Camille's. A week they could spend with their friends and family before they got married. And yet it was only their first night on the island and Logan already looked sad. She tried not to think what he'd look like if he knew about Steve, and what Steve did.

"So what were you doing before Chad went all badass on Wayne's ass?" she asked breaking the silence. If she had any time to think she'd end up telling him about Steve and then only God knew what was going to happen.

"Actually he was playing pool, with Wayne's best bud," Logan said looking down at her. Jo's cheeks turned pink as she raised her eyes to meet his.  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah, Jett even tried to pull Wayne away from Chad but he got elbowed in the nose..."  
"Ouch," Jo exclaimed making a grimace.  
"You never talked about Jett," Logan said and she quickly looked away.  
"There was nothing to talk about," she said with a small shrug.  
"I remember you being head over heels for him and then you just broke up with him."  
"I didn't just break up with him. Griffin murdered my Mom, Dad sent me off with some strangers, and I had to break up with him because of the distance," Jo said avoiding his gaze.

"You and Camille were best friends since freshman year in high school, you can hardly call her family strangers," Logan said "And how come this is your constant excuse about breaking up with your boyfriends?"  
"Because it's true?" Jo said "Jett was living here and we moved to Minnesota, you cannot exactly call that walking distance. And then with Kendall...after college I went off to New York to be a journalist and he stayed behind. We did try to make it work, but it's not that easy."

"Do you still love him?" Logan asked and Jo looked at him.  
"Who, Jett?" Logan rolled his eyes and shook his head. Jo pulled away from him "I don't..."  
"You know, you don't have to answer," Logan cut her off "I shouldn't have asked in the first place, I know how hard this is for you," he said taking a hold of her hand and squeezing it between his own.

"I've missed this, I've missed us," Jo said smiling at him warmly "I've missed you," she added. Logan brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles.  
"Missed you too Taylor," he said "I know why you did what you did, why you kept away. But you don't have to, ok? You don't have to keep away from Camille, or James, or Carlos. And especially from me. If you and Kendall can't work things out then that's between you two, but you're our friend, you're my friend, and I don't like it when I'm not able to see you."

Jo couldn't look at him. All those things he'd just told her, they just made her feel so much worse. She smiled through her guilt and willed herself to stay silent. It wasn't her place to speak. If Logan was to find out then Camille should be the one to tell him. But the fact that she knew that didn't help at all, because she could just see in her mind's eye the disappointment drawn all over his face once he'd find out that she knew; that she knew and she said nothing.

"I think I'm going to go to bed," she said faking a yawn "And you should probably go to that fiancé of yours."  
"Probably," Logan said with one of his trademark lopsided smiles. He stood up first and helped her on her feet and Jo couldn't stop herself from hugging him tight. She had really missed him.

"Good night," she said with a smile and she left for her room.

Camille was snuggling her pillow, slowly drifting off when the mattress dipped under Logan's weight. He crawled next to her, lying on his side, running his finger up her arm. Camille smiled but didn't open her eyes, she was in a limbo between dreamland and reality, and it felt so nice.

"Cam, are you asleep?" Logan asked. Camille sifted a little, clenching the pillow tighter in her grip. His finger moved to her neck and she shivered at his touch "Camille," Logan whispered her name and Camille almost gave in and opened her eyes. Almost. He moved closer to her, his chest pressing against her back, and she felt his lips on her ear "Open your eyes for me babe," he whispered, his hot breath crashing on her cheek. Camille shuddered and Logan smiled smugly.

He kissed the skin behind her ear knowing it was her weak spot. The barely humane noise that came from her throat made the blood boil in his veins. He kissed her throat, and then when she moaned he nibbled her skin, savouring the vibrations of her moan. Camille sifted again and he crawled on top of her, leaning his weight on his elbows that were resting on either side of her. He trailed her collar bone with a row of wet kisses, stopping just above the neckline of her pyjama top. Camille whimpered forcing a chuckle out of him. He leaned his head close to her ear once again.

"Will you open your eyes for me Cam? Or you'd rather stay asleep?" he asked. Camille remained unresponsive "Very well then," he said.

Logan took a minute to just look at her, to just appreciate the curve of her neck, how silky her brown locks looked, how flawless and soft was her skin, how full and perfectly shaped were her lips. His lips ghosted over hers, barely touching hers, and Camille once again whimpered. He slowly pressed his lips on hers but the moment she tried to deepen the kiss he pulled away.

He straddled her waist, his hands slowly running down the sides of her body. He loved the way she trembled underneath him. He pushed her top up, revealing her flat belly. He lowered himself on her once again, to kiss her navel. He was making his way upwards when a mobile went off.

"Make it stop," Camille mumbled. Logan stopped what he was doing and rose to his knees "No, no, no don't go away!" he chuckled looking down at his fiancé who still had her eyes shut.  
"How am I supposed to make the phone stop if _I_ don't stop?" he asked and Camille pouted.  
"I don't know, but don't go away."  
"It will only take a sec," he said. Camille scrunched her face and he laughed. He looked on the nightstand to the left side of the bed and saw that it was her phone that was ringing. The moment he took it in his hands it stopped "See? Less than a second," he said.  
"Who was it?" Camille asked and Logan looked at the still bright screen.

The phone nearly fell from his hand as his grip on it went slack. The name Steve Anderson was blinking across the screen. His eyes moved to Camille, who was expecting an answer, and then back to the phone. Why was Steve calling her? He clenched the phone in his palm so tight he was afraid he'd break it.

"Babe, who was it?" Camille asked finally opening her eyes and pinning in his. Logan gave her a fake smile and a shrug, letting the phone back on the nightstand.

"Jo," he lied and Camille narrowed her eyes a little, glimpsing towards her phone.  
"Why would she call so late?"  
"She wouldn't. She told me that her cell has been kind of funky lately calling people up and sending texts on its own," Logan kept lying. Camille peered at him for a long second and then she nodded.

"Okay...Now where were we?" she asked with a mischievous smile.  
"You know what? I don't feel like..." Logan got off of her and lied on his side of the bed "Let's just sleep," he said. Camille's face fell.  
"Oh," she said turning on her side to look at him "Okay," she muttered biting her cheek. Logan's eyes bore in hers and he leaned forward to press a kiss against her lips. Camille hummed and she hesitantly tried to deepen the kiss. She smiled when he allowed her entrance in his mouth and scooted closer to him. When oxygen became a necessity Camille reluctantly pulled away. Logan's arm came around her waist holding her close, and she snuggled against his chest, her head carefully tucked under his head.

"I love you," she said kissing his throat. Logan stroked her hair, his eyes pinned on the nightstand where the mobile was lying.  
"I love you too."

/

Jennifer woke up at six in the morning. Lola, her white teacup poodle hadn't stopped running around the room the whole night. It was a miracle that her roommate was still asleep. Jennifer ran a hand through her long blond hair and yawned while stretching. Lola jumped in her lap, her paws coming up to the woman's chest.

"I'm up, Lola, I'm up," Jennifer murmured scratching the dog behind her ears. Lola shook her tail and barked a low bark "Shh, you don't wanna wake up Jen," Jennifer chastised. The dog let a whine and settled on her lap.

Thirty minutes later, after a hot bath, and a death threat from her brunette roommate, Jennifer was standing in the middle of the dining room, with Lola in her purse. She'd left a note for Jennifer, explaining that she'd taken Lola out for a walk, and that later she'd go to the town for a coffee.

It was still too early for anyone else to be up. Lola barked again impatiently.

"I think she needs a walk," someone spoke from behind, startling the blonde. Kelly smiled at the woman "Hi, I probably shouldn't do that to people," she said extending her hand towards the blonde.

"You really shouldn't," Jennifer agreed shaking her hand.

"My bad. I think your dog needs a walk," Kelly said pointing at the poodle who was staring at the newcomer.

"Yeah I know, she's been hyper for hours. But I've never been on the island before, and I don't want to get lost."  
"You don't have to worry about that. I'm excellent at giving directions," Kelly said with a wink.

Kelly was really good at giving directions. In less than twenty minutes Jennifer found herself in the beach. She had to admit that it was a beautiful place, although the quiet unsettled her a little bit; being a big city girl herself, Jennifer wasn't used at it. But the sun was shining bright, reflecting on the tranquil sea, the birds were chirping, and it was so easy to relax and ignore the fact that she was all alone in a beach she'd never been before.

Jennifer let down her purse and slipped out of her shoes. The water felt cold against her toes, making her shiver. Lola rubbed against her calves barking excitedly as the water splashed against her. Jennifer chuckled at the small dog playing with the waves.

"You've never been to the beach before, have you Lola?" she asked not expecting an answer. Lola barked again and jumped as a larger wave came towards her. But she was a bit too slow and the water drenched her. Lola shook, splashing water whichever way. She barked again and walked away from the shore. Jennifer giggled.

She shut her eyes and enjoyed the sun warming her face. A light breeze swept her hair, and she smiled to herself feeling relaxed. She extended her hands, and twirled a little, the sundress she was wearing flying around her. Jennifer took a deep breath, and slowly opened her eyes. She kicked the water, sending sparkling teardrops all around, giggling to herself. When she was ready to go she walked back to her purse, expecting to find Lola there. But she wasn't.

"Lola?" she called out "Lola girl, where are you?"

She heard a noise from the bushes at the entrance of the forest and when she looked there, she thought she saw a wiggling white tail. She quickly scooped up her bag and her shoes and rushed after it. She had been in the forest before, but then she was following Kelly's directions. This time she had no idea where she was going. She heard a twig snapping to her left and she halted, her head snapping around.

"Lola? Is that you girl?" she yelled.

Jennifer gulped, she had the feeling that someone was watching her. She fastened her pace and wrapped her free arm around herself.

"Lola!" she yelled again.

The dog barked somewhere in the distance and Jennifer smiled relieved. She started towards the barking. She could see the poodle sitting by the trunk of a tree. She was only a few steps away from her. Jennifer was already thinking ways to punish the dog when the earth went missing underneath her feet. She screamed as she fell, crashing on the dirty, leaves and broken branches falling on top of her.

Lola walked at the edge of the hole and looked down as her owner cried in pain. Jennifer curled up in the foetal position, clenching her ankle tightly. She was pretty sure she'd broken it. Every part of her body ached. She couldn't breathe; her ribs were killing her. The tears stunk in her eyes as she looked around for a way out. There was none.

"Hello? Help someone, please!" she yelled. There was no answer.

With great difficulty Jennifer scrambled to her knees. Her left arm was bleeding, and her forehead was also wet with blood. Jennifer was scared. How was she going to get out of there? She was all alone, deep in the woods, and everyone she knew was back at the inn sleeping. Dread filled her stomach and a sob escaped her lips. No one was going to find her. Not ever. And she'd just starve to death, or die from the cold, or die from dehydration.

"Please, someone, help!" Jennifer cried out. She heard noises from above and she raised her head. A foul odour filled her nostrils and she was soon soaked in gasoline "No! No, no, no!" she cried as she heard the unmistakable sound of a match catching on fire "No, no, please no!" she begged tears streaming down her face.

Lola barked as the match fell into the hole. Jennifer screamed so hard her throat bled. She moved her feet, tried to stomp the fire but it was impossible. It licked her body, eating away her clothes, burning her skin. The smokes suffocated her and Jennifer started coughing. She took a deep breath, inhaling as much of the smoke as she could, whishing for death to be merciful and claim her already. Everything burnt, everything hurt, and Jennifer felt so tired. She couldn't hear her screams anymore but she knew she hadn't stopped. She couldn't see the fire but she knew that it was going strong around her.

Lola whimpered as Jennifer's body crashed on the dirt, the fire still dancing around her. The dog barked and barked but her master didn't respond. Lola looked up at the person standing at the other side of the hole gazing down at the burnt victim. Lola whimpered again as their eyes met, and with one last frightened bark, she ran away.

**A/N; so...Jennifer died. Ugh, I think it was a little rushed? Did you like it? Yes? No? Let me know!**


	5. The first morning

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own BTR, or Harper****'****s Island on which the story is based on. **

**A/N: I hate to admit it but I think this is a filler chapter. It****'****s also a short one. The title is innovative, don****'****t you think? (please note the sarcasm) Anyway, enjoy! **

Chapter 5

The first morning

Jo woke up as a gush of air swept through the room. She sat up straight on the bed, the covers falling off of her, her eyes swiftly moving to the door. She brushed a hand through her hair, cringing when her fingers got tangled in her messy locks; her head always looked like a bush when she woke up. She turned to look at the bathroom only to find the door closed. Jo had a quirk; all the doors that led in and out of her bedroom should be closed in order for her to fall asleep. She rubbed her eyes and slid her legs off the bed when she noticed that her window was open. She frowned. She could clearly remember closing it the night before.

She stood up and walked to the window. She looked down, her hands coming to the frame as she leaned against it. She heard a noise, like someone was dragging a chair across the room, and she jumped back. Jo twirled around, fully expecting to find someone in her room but there was no one there. Her left hand came to her forehead and she shut her eyes. She was getting paranoid.

After a quick shower she threw on a pair of sweats and a jumper and decided to go for jogging. It was still pretty early and she didn't expect to find anyone else awake. Passing through the lobby she heard music. She stopped and backtracked, halting at the entrance of the living room. Kendall was sitting on one of the armchairs close to the fireplace. His fingers were strumming across the strings of his guitar as he hummed under his breath. Jo rested her head against the door, just looking at him; she'd always love his music, nothing would ever change that.

It took Kendall a couple of minutes to realise that he wasn't alone anymore. He had the urge to turn around and see who else was there but he didn't want to stop. So he shut his eyes and let the music take him away once more. It was ten minutes later when he finally stopped and threw a look over his shoulder to find Jo staring at him.

"Hey," he said softly not wanting to scare her. Jo's eyes snapped open and she gave him a startled smile.  
"Good morning," she said running a hand through her hair.  
"What are you doing up so early?" Jo wrapped her arms around herself and shrugged.  
"I woke up, and you know how I can never go back to sleep once I'm up," Kendall rolled his eyes at her "So I decided to go for a jog. But then I heard you playing..."  
"And you got mesmerized?" he asked cheekily. Jo smiled as she lowered her head to look at her shoes "So...you want some company?"  
"What?"  
"Jogging, would you mind if I come with?" Kendall asked letting the guitar next to him. Jo raised an eyebrow as she looked at him.  
"You wanna go jogging?" she asked doubtfully. Kendall shrugged standing up.  
"Why not," he said. Jo crossed her arms and fixed him with a glance.  
"Because ever since you dropped hockey the only kind of exercise you know of is the horizontal style," Jo said and Kendall chocked on his own saliva.  
"W-what?" he mumbled. Jo chuckled to herself.  
"I meant sleeping. Get your mind out of the gutter Kendall," she said and turned around to leave.  
"So I can come with?"

Jo lost him three minutes after they entered the forest. At first Kendall did a pretty good job at keeping up with her but that didn't last for very long. Jo was thinking how much fun she'd have teasing him, when she saw a deer. She stopped, her lips curling as she looked at the animal munching at some grass. She'd never seen a deer up close. And then it stopped eating and raised its head looking straight in her eyes. Jo was still smiling when she felt a hand pressing over her mouth. Her eyes grew wide and she wanted to start screaming when someone whispered in her ear.

"Shh, don't yell."

/

Logan was leaning against the wall just outside the bathroom looking worried. He wanted to get in there but Camille refused to let him in while she was throwing up saying 'I don't want you to see me like that', which was completely stupid. They were getting married for crying out loud! Logan sighed and inched closer to the door when he heard the toilet flush.

"Babe, are you okay?" he asked.

Camille braced herself against the sink and looked herself at the mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks flushed. She turned the tap, let the water ran through her fingers and cleaned her mouth. She splashed some water on her face and took a deep breath. Her stomach was settled now but her head felt heavy.

"I don't know," she said her voice husky.

She heard the door opening and Logan hesitantly walked towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and Camille leaned back on him shutting her eyes. Logan's worry eased somehow now that he had her in his arms. He kissed the side of her head and Camille nuzzled her nose on his throat.

"You feeling any better?" he asked in a soft voice.  
"I do now," Camille said and smiled. Logan smiled as well and bent his head brushing his lips against hers.

"Seriously now," he whispered in her ear, his nose deep in her curls breathing in her vanilla scent "Do you feel any better?" Camille shook her head negatively "You want me to get you..."  
"No," she refused instantly.

"But it would help with your headache..."  
"I said no Logan," Camille snapped. She pulled away from him and turned around to face him "No Advil, or Tylenol, or I don't know what painkiller you had in mind. None of that," she said firmly.

Logan took a deep breath wanting to keep his temper in check, but it was hard when Camille was being so unreasonable. He hated seeing her in pain, and being unable to do something to help. He also hated it when there **was** something that could make her feel better but she childishly refused to take it.

"At some point you'll have to get over it..." he started and Camille scoffed.  
"Get over it?" she asked looking at him in disbelief "Get over the fact that my mother committed suicide by taking enough painkillers to destroy her liver? Get over the fact that she spent a week in a hospital bed dying a slow and painful death? Get over the fact that she died before I turned two? How am I ever going to get over it Logan? Hah?" Camille demanded.

"Your mother was chronically depressed, she'd tried to kill herself several times..."  
"So that means that I just have to get over it?"  
"No Camille it means that you should've already gotten over it!" Logan snapped. Camille swallowed and took a step away from him, her back hitting against the sink. Logan swore internally; so much for not losing his temper "Your stomach is all messed up, and you have a headache. The painkillers would help."  
"There's no way," Camille muttered shaking her head in denial. Logan pinched the bridge of his nose and then pinned in her eyes. He made a step forward and Camille inched away from him.  
"C'mon love, I hate seeing you like that," he said reaching for her hand. Camille let him hold it but didn't move closer to him.

"Then don't. Go away, I won't mind," Camille murmured her eyes tearing up just at the thought of being alone while feeling so ill.

Noticing the tears in her eyes Logan sighed and tagged at her hand pulling her closer to him. Her arm came around his middle and she rested her head on his chest taking a deep breath as a lone tear made its way down her cheek. Logan rested his head on top of hers and they just sat like that for a while until Camille's phone broke the silence.

"Do you have to take it?" Logan whined when she pulled away. Camille wiped her eyes and smiled.  
"It might be something important, it will only take a minute," she said getting out of the toilet.

Camille shook her head; she was so pathetic, she could never stay mad at Logan for more than five minutes. She smiled as she heard him singing in the bathroom and took the mobile in her hands. And then she dropped it. Steve's name was blinking at her in the screen. Camille's eyes swiftly moved to the bathroom door and then at the device lying on her feet. She grabbed it and saw that he'd sent her a message,

"I will be waiting for you at the old warehouse behind the inn. You should better come, or I'll come to find you. Tell Logan I say hi.

P.S: Wear something red

-S"

Camille took a deep shaky breath, her stomach churning once again. She closed her fingers around her mobile, her grip on it tight enough to break it. She hadn't notice that Logan had stopped singing, and he was now leaning against the frame of the bathroom's door staring at her. So when he spoke she jumped startled.

"Who was it?" Logan asked and she plastered a smile on her face as she turned around to look at him.  
"Lucy," she lied. Logan's eyes fell on her hands and then went back to her eyes. Camille shook her head "She had this stupid fight with Nathan, and she's all weepy now. Would you mind if..." she trailed off.

Logan could sense that there was something off in the way she bit on her lip. She looked anxious. Or maybe he was just losing it.

"Logan? Would you mind if I went over there? Her text was full of misspelled words, that can only mean bad things," Camille kept lying. She felt so bad but she couldn't tell him that Steve was there. At least not before she made sure that Steve left the island. Then she was going to tell him.

"No, of course not. You should go," Logan said pushing a forced smile on his face. Camille's smile brightened and he felt his own getting a little bit more genuine "I should go talk to Chad anyway..."  
"Talk to Chad? What about?" Camille asked concerned.  
"I need to check and see if he has a concussion. When he came to it he didn't remember what had happened so this might be why," Logan said. Well it wasn't a complete lie.

"Did Wayne beat him up that bad?"

"You'd be surprised at how easy it is to get a concussion," Logan said not wanting to upset her. Wayne had beaten Chad that bad but Camille didn't need to know that.

"You don't think he needs to go to the hospital do you? There's no fear for internal bleeding or..."  
"Internal bleeding?" Logan asked chuckling. Camille frowned "Okay a concussion is easy to get. Internal bleeding needs a bit more trying."  
"Well excuse me for being worried about my brother!"  
"You look adorable when you're angry, did you know that?" Logan asked. Camille smiled despite herself.

"No, this is the first time you mention it," she said.

"You do," Logan said lowering his voice, his eyes getting a bit darker as he walked closer to her. When Logan was close enough to kiss her, she let him for a second and then pushed him back, making him groan.

"I got to go to Lucy," Camille said feeling worst, and worst about lying to him. Logan hanged his head.  
"I know," he muttered.

"Okay I'll see you in a while..."  
"Don't you forget the scavenger hunt," Logan said when she reached the door.  
"Don't worry, I'll be on time," Camille said and with a wink she walked out. Logan sighed and ran both his hands through his hair. His morning was to start swimmingly well; who doesn't wanna start his day with a conversation about suicide?

/

"This will only take a second," Jett whispered and Jo noticed that his hand was bloody. She stomped her feet and he made a hushing noise again turning to his left. Jo followed his gaze and she saw Wayne with a crossbow, smiling maliciously as he looked at the animal.

Jo's eyes widened as she saw him pulling at the bow. Her eyes flickered to the deer and she quickly stepped heavily on Jett's foot. He let a small yelp and Wayne lost his hold on the string sending the bow on a tree trunk instead of the deer's back as he indented. Jett's grip on Jo loosened and she pulled away from him. Wayne tossed his crossbow down swearing through his teeth as he glared at Jo.

"What the hell? What was that?" Jo demanded looking at her high school boyfriend. Jett was shaking his foot trying to figure out if his toes were broken or not.

"I think you might've broken my foot," he said.  
"Serves you right!" she snapped "What the hell Jett?"  
"I'm sorry, but I had to keep you quiet..." Jett tried to say but she cut him off.  
"Since when are you hunting deer? Aren't you two supposed to be fishermen?"

"There's an increasing number of deers lately and..."  
"You don't need to explain yourself to her," Wayne cut him off. Jett rolled his eyes and opened his mouth but,

"Excuse me? And why is that?"  
"Because he doesn't owe you an explanation," his dark eyes had a disgusted look in them as he turned them on her "Who the hell are you to tell us what to do? What makes you think you're any better than us?" Wayne said entering her personal space. Jett grabbed his arm and dragged him back.  
"Wayne," he said warningly.

"I'm someone that has never beaten up a kid seven years younger than her," Jo said glaring at the brunette. Wayne groaned and made a move towards her but Jett held him back.  
"That little freak was the one that started everything! Not me!" Wayne yelled. Jo was so angry. She wanted to stand there and scream at for hours. Instead she just scoffed, threw her hands in the air, and turned around to leave.  
"Jo, Jo, Jo," Jett called her name as he went after her. Jo had no intention of stopping so he sidestepped her and blocked her way "We're doing this for their own good Jo. The deers can't migrate off the island; if we don't cull the weak ones, they'll starve in the winter..."  
"Jo?"

Jo turned her head to see Kendall appearing behind some trees. He looked flushed and he was slightly out of breath. He also looked worried. His eyes trailed down her body as he walked closer to her. Jo looked at Jett and then at Kendall.

"Are you ok? I heard yelling and..." Kendall stopped when he saw that Jett was also there.  
"Good morning Kendall," Jett said offering a smile to the newcomer. Kendall smiled back but didn't say anything. Jett looked at Jo and then down at his feet, bouncing in his shoes.  
"You got lost?" Jo asked noticing the fact that Kendall looked absolutely dishevelled.  
"Just slightly...are you ok?"  
"I'm fine."

Jo had years to feel so uncomfortable. Having both Kendall and Jett in front of her she just wished for the earth to open and eat her up. Kendall was looking at her expectantly while Jett was gazing at his shoes like they were the most magnificent thing on the universe. The tension was so thick that Jo was sure she'd be able to cut it with a knife. It didn't help that Logan's question from the previous mind was on the forefront of her mind. It also didn't help that she didn't know the answer to it.

She was almost glad when she heard Wayne's voice calling for Jett. He looked over his shoulder to look at his friend waving at him and he sighed.

"I got to..." he trailed off. Jo smiled up at him and he smiled back, his eyes pinning in hers. She held his gaze, remembering how her heart would always beat faster in high school whenever he smiled her way. Kendall obnoxiously cleared his throat, ruining the moment.

"I, erh, I'll see you around," Jo said, smoothing some invisible wrinkles in her t-shirt. Jett grinned, a sparkling grin and walked off "Way to be civilized Knight," Jo said disapprovingly.  
"I don't know what you are talking about," Kendall feigned innocence.  
"Oh, I'm sure you don't."  
They were almost out of the woods when Kendall mustered up the courage to ask,  
"Do you still like him?"  
"Who, Jett?" Jo asked having a déjà vu. Kendall nodded "It's been almost a decade Ken..."  
"I know how long it's been. Do you still like him?" Kendall insisted.

"I don't want to talk about that," Jo said after a minute of silence. Kendall nodded to himself.  
"Okay...do you still like me?" he blurted out. Jo stopped walking.

Kendall didn't know why he asked her. He didn't intend to do it. He actually didn't even know if he wanted her to answer. But the words were already out of his mouth and he couldn't take them back. Jo looked tensed as he came closer to her.

"I- I don't..." she muttered.  
"It's a pretty easy question Jo," he said.  
"I don't..." Jo cleared her throat "I-I don't want to talk about that either," she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"So that's not a no...?"  
"Kendall! I don't want to talk about it!" Jo exclaimed. She made to walk away but he took a step on the right to cut her off.  
"You have until the wedding to figure it out. Then we'll talk," he said pinning in her eyes. Jo swallowed.  
"Is that an ultimatum?"

"I believe that's what it's called, yeah," Kendall said nodding.

"I believe that's what it's called, yeah," Kendall said nodding.

"You can't force ultimatums on people Kendall."  
"And you can't go around refusing to answer questions," Kendall said "You have until the wedding," he added before leaving, heading towards the inn. Jo stood there breathing in and out, trying to think of ways to dig herself out of the hole she'd fallen in.

/

The nerve he had. Not only he sent her a text, not only he threatened to get in the inn, but he also stood her up! Camille was about to open a ditch from the many times she'd walked up and down in front of the door of the old warehouse when she saw him coming towards her.

"I wasn't sure you'd come," he said, his hands in the pockets of his jeans, as he looked her up and down. Camille huffed.  
"Well you didn't give me much of a choice, did you?"

"Did you tell Logan I said hi?" Steve asked cheekily. This time when Camille raised her hand, he was ready for her. He took a hold of her wrist holding at it tight.  
"What the hell do you want from me, Steve?"  
"I already told you. I want another chance." Camille scoffed.  
"Tough luck! You had your chance, three years ago..."  
"You call that a fair chance? The minute that Logan realised you were moving on, he snapped his fingers and you went running back to him!"

"Are you trying to make me angry?" Camille growled through her teeth. Steve gave her a smug smile.  
"No, it's just an added bonus." Camille was so angry she was shaking. Her stomach was turning again and her head was pounding. Steve's cologne hit her nose when he stepped closer and Camille thought she was going to vomit "Haven't you missed me at all?" he asked and Camille scoffed.

"Missed you? Steve, I'm getting married! I love Logan..."

"You keep saying that, but you can't deny that you've missed me."  
"I haven't even thought of you in years! I don't miss you, and I don't want you here!" Camille said angrily, vehemently punctuating each word.

"What if I don't want to go Cami?" he said his hand coming to her face, cupping her cheek. He leaned his head forward, with every intention of kissing her. Camille wanted to push him away, or at least get away, but he was still holding her wrist. Her stomach twisted and she sensed what was going to happen only a second before it did.

Camille bend over, her arms wrapped around her abdomen as she emptied her stomach contents on Steve's shoes. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and panted as she tried to catch her breath. Steve's hand came to her back and she flinched away.

"Are you okay?"

"I've got to go," Camille muttered straightening her body "Don't call or text me again. It's over Steve. I'm getting married, so go away!" Camille yelled at him and then ran away.

**/**

Katie woke up because of the loud pounding against her door. She sat on her bed, rubbing her eyes as the knocking became louder. She groaned and forced herself out of the bed, ready to kick on the curb whoever decided to wake her up before dawn. Ok so maybe it was after dawn, at least that's what the sun shining through the cracks of the shutters suggested, but it was still pretty damn early!

She opened the door and Chad quickly passed by her and into the room, walking straight to her bed and sitting at the edge of it. Katie blinked. She ran a hand through her brown hair and looked at Chad. Then she looked at the door, and then back at the boy sitting on her bed. She blinked again and stifled a yawn.

"Okay, I'm far too sleepy to figure this out on my own," she said leaning against the door, shutting her eyes "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to the pool and then I saw Logan coming towards my room and I panicked. I didn't know what to do so..." Chad trailed off. Katie looked at the hallway but there was no sign of her brother. She shut the door and rested her back against it.  
"Why on earth are you up so early?"  
"It's not that early," Chad said with an eye roll. Katie yawned.  
"Why was Logan coming to your room?"  
"To talk about last night and..." Chad shut up.

"And?"  
"And...see if I have a concussion," Chad covered his slip. Katie hooked an eyebrow. She pushed away from the door and joined him on the bed.  
"You are a terrible liar, has anyone ever told you that?" she asked. Chad chuckled, lowering his head.  
"Actually you're the first one. I pride myself to be a pretty good liar."  
"Yeah...well you suck," Katie said teasingly bumping his shoulder. Chad looked at her sideways, a real smile forming on his lips.

Katie slowly raised her hand, her fingers ghosting over his swollen eye. Chad bit on his tongue not wanting to flinch. But Katie's touch was light as a feather, it didn't hurt him. She trailed the purple-ish bruise with her index, her eyes wide and warm as she looked at his face. She proceeded to gently brushing her thumb over the stitched wound on his forehead. Katie didn't know why she was doing what she was doing, she just had this urge to touch him and she couldn't stop herself, which was so much unlike her; Katie was always in control of her urges. She decided not to ponder too much on it as she let her finger slid over the cut on his lip. Chad took a hold of her hand, rubbing his thumb on the back of her palm. He pressed a kiss on her knuckles and Katie felt her cheeks blushing.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

"What do you think?" Chad asked snappily.

"I think that it hurts," Katie said calmly "I think that you don't like the fact that it hurts. I think that you think you're weak because you're in pain. And I think you're stupid."  
"Oh?"  
"Admitting that you're in pain is not a weakness Chad."  
"Not for you perhaps..."  
"Not for anyone!" Katie exclaimed. Chad looked at her for a long second before standing up.  
"C'mon, get up," he said.  
"Why?"  
"I want to show you something," Chad said secretively.

Katie had no idea where they were going. Chad hadn't let go of her hand, and he hadn't told her what he wanted to show her. All he said was 'it's a surprise'. Her curiousness was getting the best out of her but she knew that there was no point in asking him again; if Chad didn't want to tell her then he wouldn't, no matter how many times she asked. When they reached the beach Chad stopped. He looked around searching for something, still holding her hand tightly in his. Katie let an impatient groan and he chuckled.

"Look over there, at the pier," he said after a couple of seconds, pointing at the old pier.  
"Is that a boat?"  
"Aha! I rented it!" Chad said excitedly.

"What? When? Why?" Katie asked in one breath. Chad chuckled again.  
"I rent a boat. Yesterday, right after we landed. Because I like sailing," he answered her questions, holding up a finger for each one of them.

"You rent a boat?" Katie muttered again. Chad nodded "Ok...and what am I doing here?"

Chad's mouth snapped a couple of times but no words came out of it. He tore his gaze away from hers, dropping her hand as he staffed his own in the pockets of his jeans. He looked at the gravels underneath his feet. What was he thinking, taking her there? Actually...he wasn't thinking. She'd been so nice to him, and he wanted to get away from the inn, away from Logan. His mind wasn't working when he decided to take her to the boat. And now she was bound to start asking questions and he would have no answers for her. Or worst, he would've the answers but he'd be too shy to provide them.

"So...we're going fishing or something?" Katie asked and his head snapped up.

Katie had so many questions; where did he found the money? Who did he rent that boat from? Did his father know? Or Lucy, or Camille? Did he even know how to drive this thing? But asking them would only serve Chad clamming up to himself and she didn't want that. She didn't know why, but she didn't want him to stop talking to her.

"I was thinking maybe a trip around the island, but if you wanna go fishing..." Chad said shrugging.  
"We have like thirty minutes until the scavenger hunt begins," Katie said glimpsing at her watch.  
"You're honestly going to that thing?"  
"You're not?" Katie asked and he shook his head "Well I wanted to talk with Camille about something..."  
"What about?"

"Erh," it was her turn to shrug "Nothing important, just some details about my bridesmaid dress."  
"Woo, so interesting," Chad said sarcastically. Katie narrowed her eyes.  
"If I remember correctly you're not such a great swimmer...So maybe you should watch what you say, you don't want me to get angry. I could push you accidently in the sea."  
"I want to see you trying," Chad said cheekily. Katie chuckled.  
"Okay...so, let's do this!" she said clapping her hands.

A twig snapped then, someone tripped on a rock and fell, and a murder of crows flew away. Katie twirled around and peered at the entrance of the forest her eyes widening when she saw who was standing there. She looked at Chad and noticed that he'd paled up. Her eyes trailed to the boat, could they make a beeline for it?

"Don't even think about it."

**A/N: Okay this chapter was...terrible. It was too short and it didn't deserve the wait, I'm sorry. I promise I'll update way sooner this time, perhaps tomorrow? Anyway, tell me if you liked it or not! **


	6. Scavenger Hunt

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own BTR, or Harper****'****s Island on which the story is based on. **

**A/N: This is chapter 6, it****'****s a short one, sorry! **

**Chapter 6**

**Scavenger Hunt**

Katie crossed her arms across her chest huffing. Chad next to her was looking at his shoes, determined to keep his cool no matter what. The bushes shook and Carlos came into view rubbing the side of his head. Katie huffed again attracting James' attention, who momentarily got distracted by his friend. Carlos' eyes widened when he saw the girl glaring at them, and he not so subtly hid behind James.

"Were you two following us?" Katie asked her voice cool and collected. And low. Very low. Carlos swallowed hard; when Katie was speaking in such a low voice, she was very angry. And when Katie was angry...Carlos swallowed again.

"You are not getting on that boat," James said ignoring her question. Carlos looked at his friend impressed; James was much braver than he'd guess.

"Oh," Katie said her eyes getting wide "Says who?"  
"Says me!" James exclaimed jerking his thumb towards himself.  
"And why should I listen to you?"

"Because I'm your brothers' best friend! And because this is Logan's week and I'm gonna watch his back, and letting you go on a boat trip with Chad," James looked angrily at the boy who had his head lowered "Is not really the best way to do that!"

"Logan would have no problem with me going on a boat ride with Chad," Katie said with conviction. James chuckled but then his face got all serious.  
"Oh trust me, he would."

Katie looked at Chad but he didn't raise his eyes to her. Why would Logan have a problem with her hanging out with Chad? He was Camille's brother; they knew each other since forever! Katie narrowed her eyes and looked at James, half certain that he was lying. But he wasn't; none of the telltale signs were evident in his face.

"I'm eighteen James, I'm a big girl! I can do whatever I want," she said deciding that it didn't matter if he was telling her the truth or not.

"You're still a child," James said and Carlos smacked his palm on his forehead; now he'd done it. He heard Katie's gasp and he noticed that James tensed up a little.

"I'm not a child," Katie said punctuating each word.  
"Ah, guess what, you are," James said, his voice a bit higher than usual. Carlos noticed Katie's eyes narrowing in two slits and decided to jump in.  
"Ugh, guys, we should better get going, we don't want to miss the..."  
"Damn it, James, I'm not a freaking child! You can't tell me what I can and cannot do, and you're not allowed to follow me around!" Katie snapped making Carlos jump back.  
"I'm not telling you what you can do, just what you can't!" James yelled back. Katie frowned and shook her head.  
"Guys," Carlos said again, walking around James and standing between the two "I think you should cut it out..."  
"I'm not the one on the wrong here, you two were following me!" Katie exclaimed angrily.  
"Yes we were," Carlos admitted looking at the girl he considered part of his family "But only because we wanted to make sure that you'll be okay. You can't hold that against us, can you Katie-cat?" he asked giving her an apologetic smile. Katie shifted her weight from one foot to the other.  
"Well...no, I can't hold it against **you**," she said biting her lip.  
"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?" James demanded.  
"That I'm definitely holding it against **you**!" Katie said.  
"Guys, guys," Carlos said again, starting to get exasperated "Stop fighting. Logan wouldn't like that. Katie, we shouldn't have followed you, we're sorry. Now can we please go back? I really don't wanna lose the scavenger hunt!" Carlos said with an expectant look on his face. Katie glared at James. James glared back and Chad was still looking at his shoes "Please you guys! C'mon!" Carlos whined.  
"Fine!" Katie gave in, throwing her hands in the air.  
"Yes!" Carlos fist-bumped the air, a ridiculously huge smile taking over his face. Katie tried to hide a smile but she couldn't "Okay, let's go!"

Carlos walked up to James and started pushing him away while the taller man protested. Katie looked at Chad feeling kind of disappointed by his behaviour. He hadn't even tried to defend himself. He just stood there, saying nothing. Katie reached for his hand and he wrapped his fingers around her own.

Chad hesitantly raised his head after what felt like hours. He had zoned out for the majority of the fighting, he was very good at doing that, but he'd gotten the gist of it; Logan didn't trust him, and James didn't like or trust him. If Chad was going to be honest with himself, it bothered him. He hadn't done anything to make James dislike or distrust him. Sure he could understand why Logan might distrust him after finding out that he tried to off himself, and after being present at the fight at the Canary. But James had no right.

"Hey," Katie said softly when they were almost at the inn. James and Carlos were walking just ahead of them. Chad turned his head sideways to look at her "Don't mind James' behaviour. He was just being overprotective," she said with an eye-roll. Despite himself Chad chuckled.  
"Something tells me this is not the first time?"  
"Definitely not the first time."  
"Was he always like that?"  
"He was actually much worse," Katie said and Chad saw a fond smile making an appearance on her face for a split second "He and Kendall were always overly protective. Logan was the one that trusted me the most...But that didn't stop him from bugging my boyfriend's car in high school," Katie said chuckling under her breath.  
"What about Carlos?"

"Carlos was the most sympathetic; he is the youngest one of four siblings and he knows how suffocating it can get, having four guys acting like my bodyguards all the time. I think he was also afraid of me," Katie said looking at Carlos' back "He always tried to not set me off, always tried to get James and Kendall to get a step back, get off my case."

"So...you don't have two brothers. You have four," Chad said and Katie's eyes pinned in his.  
"Yeah, and thankfully two of them are sane," she said laughing a little.  
"Let me guess; Logan and Carlos are the sane ones?"  
"Ding, ding, ding, and the million dollar price go to Chad Roberts!" Katie said clapping her hands. Chad chuckled "Okay, ready for the scavenger hunt?" she asked noticing the crowd that was gathered at the front steps of the inn.  
"Ready as I'll ever be," Chad said. Katie squeezed his hand.  
"It's our siblings' wedding. We'll totally win this thing!" she said and started towards the wedding party, dragging him behind her.

/

"She's got you so whipped," Wayne said for the hundredth time, and again Jett gritted his teeth and didn't say anything back. They were walking through the forest, heading towards Wayne's car, while the brunette was complaining about not killing the deer "So, so whipped."  
"So it's Jo's fault that you cannot hit a moving target?" Jett asked not able to stop himself. Wayne stopped and twirled around, blocking Jett's way.  
"I don't tell her how to do whatever the hell she does back in New York," he said, his nostrils fluttering.  
"Wayne," Jett said putting both hands on his friend's shoulders "She's a reporter."  
"Oh yeah?" Wayne asked just as Jett pushed him away "Big fan are you? Are you reading all of her articles?" Jett rolled his eyes "She runs right into the middle of our hunt, gets all self-righteous and what do you do?"  
"What did I do?" Jett asked confused.  
"You get all googly-eyed and grinning like a smitten sixteen year old girl!" Wayne cried out, smacking him upside his head.  
"Ouch!"  
"I cannot believe you apologized to her!"  
"Are you kidding? I creeped up behind her and put my hand over her mouth. My **bloody** hand," Jett moved his right hand in front of Wayne's face as if to make his point "Over her mouth! It was not my finest moment. I had to apologise."  
"Whipped," Wayne said again, pushing some branches out of his way.  
"I'm not whipped dude," Jett countered.

"Okay, pathetic then," Wayne said. Jett shook his head as they started climbing down the slippery side of the hill.  
"Listen," he said putting his foot on a stable rock and halting so to look at Wayne "Jo is not your problem..."  
"What the fuck?!" Wayne exclaimed and Jett saw his eyes getting wide as he fastened his pace.  
"No dude, watch out, you could slip!" he yelled after his friend. But Wayne wasn't listening. Jett picked up his pace but it still took him longer to get near the car.

The moment he did he turned away, covering his nose and mouth with his arm. At the hood of the car was lying a dead deer, his throat slit. The poor animal had bled all over Wayne's car and was now looking at them with a pair of wide, lifeless brown eyes. Wayne was swearing through his teeth as Jett examined the deer. Wayne wracked his hands through his hair and kicked at one of the car's wheels, groaning.

"Hey, calm down man," Jett said.  
"Calm down? Calm...Argh!" Wayne kicked the tire again "You know who did this!"

"No, Wayne, we don't know that it was Chad."  
"Yes we do! That little freak will get what's coming to him!" Wayne spat and kicking the tire one last time he took off down the road. Jett sighed and let his head roll back.

/

There were still twenty minutes until the scavenger hunt and Jo was walking around the front yard of the inn aimlessly, Kendall's ultimatum running around her head. She had yet to fully grasp the fact that he'd forced an ultimatum on her, and that she only had six days to come up with an answer for him. A year ago she would've been pissed at him for acting the way he did, but right then and there she had no idea of how she was feeling. She was passing by the front staircase when she saw Camille.

"Cam?" she called out. No answer. Jo frowned "Camille!" she yelled again but her brunette friend didn't slow down. Jo was starting to get worried "Camille," she said again going after her.

Camille halted. She'd heard Jo calling her name, but her voice was distant, like coming from somewhere under water. She turned around and found Jo standing five feet away from her, a concerned look on her face. Camille wrapped her arms around her torso, biting on her lip, willing herself not to cry.

"Cam, what's wrong?" Jo asked approaching her friend. Camille's lower lip started trembling and she bit on it harder. She shook her head and sniffled "C'mon Cam, you can tell me anything," Jo said.

Camille pinned in her eyes and Jo tried to smile at her, but seeing her friend so broken made it hard to smile. Camille let out a shaky breath and nodded her head, moving closer to Jo and resting her head against the blonde's shoulder. Jo wrapped her arms around the shorter brunette.  
"Not out here," Camille croaked out.  
"Okay, let's get back in my room," Jo said and Camille nodded again.

Once in the room Jo led Camille to her bed and stood before her. Camille was shaking and her face looked paler than usual. Jo was really worried by then. She wanted to call Lucy, Logan, Mr Roberts, someone! Camille wasn't okay and she wasn't talking and Jo was getting out of her mind trying to figure out what was wrong. She knelt in front of her friend and took Camille's hands in hers.

"Honey, you're scaring me," she said honestly. Camille shut her eyes and drew a deep breath.  
"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to scare you or..." she trailed off.

"Camille, what happened?"  
"Steve..."  
"Steve?" Jo yelled straightening her body "He came here again?"

"No actually I went to him and..."  
"What? Camille, why did you do that?"  
"Because he threatened to come over if I didn't!" Camille snapped. Jo ran a hand through her hair and nodded.  
"Okay what happened?" she asked again. Camille told her everything, while Jo paced up and down the room "You have to tell someone..."  
"I'm not telling my Dad."  
"Fine, don't tell your dad. But you've got to tell Logan..."  
"No!"  
"Camille," Jo stopped and in front of her, pinning in her eyes "You can't keep this from him! **I **can't keep this from him!"  
"But...Jo, I can't tell him, I just..." a sob drowned the rest of her sentence and Camille hid her face in her hands. Jo sighed.

"I can't lie in his face like that Cam. You can't ask me to do that," Jo muttered sitting on the bed next to her friend. Camille once again leaned her head on the other woman's shoulder, getting Jo's jumper dump with her tears.

"There...is..something...else," Camille chocked through her tears. Jo started stroking the brunette's locks, waiting for her to go on "I've been feeling sick for the last two weeks and yesterday I couldn't stop vomiting. Same goes for today. My head is pounding, and my emotions are all over the place. Alcohol makes my stomach twist...well, pretty much everything makes my stomach twist, and I feel so tired all the time," Camille whispered.

It took Jo a couple of minutes to realise what Camille was saying. She stopped what she was doing and slowly pulled Camille at arms' length looking at her. Camille was biting on her lip looking nervous under the scrutinizing look that Jo was giving her.

"Cam...what are you saying?" Jo asked. Camille swallowed and squirmed a little on her seat.

"I'm saying that I might...I don't...maybe I'm..." Camille stumbled over her words, her cheeks getting pink.

"Camille," Jo stopped the incoherent words coming out of Camille's mouth. Jo pushed a lock behind her ear, and leaned closer to her friend "Are you, pregnant?" she asked.

"I don't...I might..." Camille sighed and clasping her hands together "I don't know for sure. I do have a test in my luggage, bought it four days ago but I couldn't bring myself to take it...But all the signs point to yes..."

"Oh my god Cam!" Jo exclaimed excitedly jumping up, startling Camille who let a small yelp "Cam! You might be pregnant!"  
"And I might just be sick," Camille said not allowing herself to get any hopes.  
"What do you want? To be pregnant? Or sick?" Jo asked studying her face.

Camille averted her gaze. She started playing with her hands, as the nervousness started building up inside her. What did she want? Was she ready to be a mom? Was Logan ready to be a dad? Were they ready? What if he didn't want a baby? What if...

"What if Logan doesn't want to be a father yet?" she voiced her fear and Jo scoffed. Camille's eyes snapped to the blonde.  
"Logan? Please! When we were little Logan had two dreams; to be a doctor, and to be a dad. And if I remember correctly, he first wanted to be a dad and then he happened to find a medical magazine and started thinking about becoming a doctor. The boy wanted to be a father as a profession! Of course he'll want the baby! The point is, do you want the baby?"

It took Camille less than a second to grin and rub her left hand over her still flat belly.

"Yes. Yes I really want the baby."

/

Logan was trying not to let show how worried he was, but it was clear to Mrs Knight. It was clear in the way he was standing, and the glimpses he took at his wrist watch, and at how many times he'd ran his hand through his hair. Jennifer had no idea why her son was so anxious; Camille was only five minutes late.

"Katie," she said but her daughter was giggling at something that Chad whispered in her ear and didn't hear her "Katie!" Mrs Knight yelled and several people turned to look at her. She gave them an apologetic smile and focused on her daughter "Do you know if there's something wrong with your brother?" she asked.

"Which one?" Katie asked her eyes flickering between Logan and Kendall.  
"The one that's getting married," Mrs Knight said. Katie shook her head.  
"No, he didn't tell me anything. Why?"  
"He just looks worried..."  
"He does?" Katie asked surprised, tilting her head as she looked at her brother.  
"It's a mother's thing, dear, you'll see when you'll have kids of your own," Jennifer said and Katie visibly shivered. Their conversation came to a short end when the people around them jokingly started humming 'Here comes the bride', as Camille made her appearance walking side by side with Jo.

"Sorry, so sorry to keep you waiting!" Camille said putting her arm around Logan's waist and leaning on to him. Jo gave her a wink and went to stand by the bridesmaids. Logan looked questioningly at her but all Camille just kissed his cheek "You know what they say, a bride's work is never done," she said looking at her friends and family, who agreed while some of them laughed as well "How much did I miss?" she whispered in Logan's ear. He pulled her closer to him, his grip on her waist tightening.

"Only most of it," he whispered back. Camille hid her face on his shoulder and Logan dropped a kiss on her head "It doesn't matter, you're here now," he said and she raised her head beaming at him. Logan smiled back and it took James clearing his throat obnoxiously loud to tear his eyes away from his bride-to-be "Ugh, where was I?" he muttered looking at the map to his left. It took him a moment but then his eyes lit up "Right, okay. So, four places you'll need to visit on the scavenger hunt; the Canary," he said pointing at the left side on the top of the map, he eyed his friends "There's an open bar, be kind," he said as Dak whooped and exchanged high fives with Carlos "Aaaand, from the Canary, you'll head on down to the Eastern Bluff," he said his finger travelling down the map and stopping at a circled space. Jennifer said something to Mercedes who pushed her away laughing and Camille chuckled to herself as she looked at her friends "And then, to the church," Logan said looking down at Camille, holding her closer to him "That we are going to get married in," he said and leaning forward his brushed his nose against Camille's. The crowd erupted in 'awes'. Camille tip-toed and captured his lips in a short and sweet kiss, and then laughed when she heard Dak whistling. Logan rolled his eyes.

"And then there's the Maritime Museum," Camille picked up pointing to the right side of the island "Where I used to work as a teenager."

"Now, in each location," Logan was saying as someone from the inn's staff gave to the guests different coloured bandanas "You'll have a task to complete. Have fun. Make new friends...We'll see you back this afternoon," Logan said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

James smacked Carlos on the chest making the Latino jump. Dak looked at him questioningly and James raised his hand; he was holding a purple bandana but his friends were holding red ones. James looked around for someone with a red bandana. Mercedes had one wrapped around her neck but there was no way in hell he was changing with her; James wanted her in their team. He kept looking until he found it.

"Wait a sec," he said patting Carlos' shoulder. He walked straight to Ethan and leaned on the wall beside him. The blonde looked at him with obvious distrust "Ethan, hi," James said smiling a wide smile. Ethan could only grimace back "So there's been some kind of mix up, and I got stuck with one of these," he said waving his bandana in front of Ethan's face "And all my friends have red ones. I was wondering, maybe you could give me yours?"

"Ugh," Ethan looked at the piece of clothe he was holding and then back at James' eager face "Sure, why not?"

"Thanks man!" James said clapping him on the back a bit harder than Ethan expected "I knew you were a cool guy, no matter what anyone else says," James said and walked away.

"What do they say?" Ethan wondered to himself looking as James tackled Dak ruffling his hair.

"Who's saying what?" Mercedes asked and Ethan's head snapped around to look at her "Oh, sweetness," Mercedes said taking his now purple bandana and wrapping it around his neck "This is sad, I thought we'd be on the same team," she said and his eyes fell on her own neck where a red bandana was resting. Mercedes pecked his nose and grinned "Purple brings out your eyes," she said. Ethan tried to smile at her but he only ended up grimacing again. Mercedes blew him a kiss and walked over to her team.

Jo shook her head at James who quickly put his arm around Mercedes pulling her in a one arm hug. She saw Ethan watching them and felt bad for him. Ethan to the guys was an intruder. Much like Nick and Dak, Ethan met the guys at college but whereas Nick and Dak met them at their first year, Ethan only became Logan's friend a month or two before Logan popped the question to Camille.

"Hey," Jo said and Ethan turned his eyes to her looking quite miserable. Jo raised her hand to show him the bandana around her wrist "What do you say? Can we take 'em?" she asked looking over her shoulder at the red team.  
"Erh, don't know," Ethan said with a shrug.  
"Well, as the maid-of-honour, and the groom's best friend, I think we can take 'em," Jo said with a mischievous smirk. Ethan's lips curled into a smile as he looked at her.  
"Yeah, yeah you're right,"  
"Let's kick their ass," Jo said making him laugh as they walked away.

/

"I thought God loved all creatures," Kelly said as she watched reverent Pyke destroying some spider webs, perched up on a ladder. The elder man looked down at her with a kind smile, his brown eyes sparkling.  
"Just because he loves them, doesn't mean he won't smack them from time to time," he said using a broomstick to hit the spiderwebs "And I don't think that the bride will appreciate it if one of them decide to jump down on her during the ceremony," he concluded and Kelly chuckled.  
"No I guess you're right," she said nodding. The man smiled and pointed at the bags she was holding.

"Are these for me?" he asked.  
"I believe they are," she said as he made his way down the ladder. Kelly handed him the bags and he peered at them "They are the props for the scavenger hunt. The groups are on their way," Kelly explained "They're supposed to take a photo of themselves on the altar wearing them."  
"Top hats for the men, and veils for the ladies," the man said with a smile. Kelly bit on her lip.  
"Erh, well actually..."

"It's the other way around, isn't it?" he asked and Kelly nodded. The old man chuckled "The youths these days..." he muttered to himself shaking his head.

"Okay, so remember, the rehearsal is on Friday," Kelly said and he looked at her with a scolding gaze.  
"I've lost my hearing dear," he said touching his hearing-aid "Not my mind," Kelly gave him an unimpressed look, but ended up smiling at him.

"See you later reverend."

Reverend Pyke decided not to get back on the ladder. The spiders were all pretty much gone and he could feel his bones protesting with the simplest move. Maybe he should just go to sleep. He looked at the bags in his hands and frowned; he couldn't go to sleep. He had to wait for the scavenger hunt to be over. The man rolled his shoulders and heard his bones cracking. He looked at his wrist watch; maybe he had time for a quick bath. It would definitely make him feel better.

"It will only take twenty minutes at most," he muttered to himself as he let the bags next to the ladder and started towards the forest.

Cutting through the woods would get him to his house faster so that's exactly what he decided to do. Feeling his head a bit heavy he turned off his hearing aid. As the sound of the birds, and the crickets vanished, reverend Pyke let a grateful sigh. He halted for a second taking a deep breath and relishing at the silence that surrounded him.

It was nice that he felt so peaceful during the last moment of his life on the planet. Reverent Pyke's eyes bugged out as a thick rope looped around his neck crashing his wind pipes. He clawed at it, his nails digging in his own skin in the process, trying to pray it off himself but it was no use. He tried to scream but there was no oxygen in his lungs, his voice wouldn't come out. He kicked his feet forward but his killer was standing behind him, and even if he tried the reverent would never be able to deliver a hard enough kick to throw him off balance.

There were tears in his eyes, and there was blood on his nails and his neck. No oxygen got to his lungs and the burning sensation was overpowering. Reverend Pyke tried to breathe, but a gargling noise came from his mouth. The last thing he ever saw was the green foliage of the trees above him. Then his arms fell limply by his sides, his eyes rolled back in his skull, and his head lolled on the side.

The murderer let go of the rope and the lifeless body fell in a heap on his feet. Looking around to make sure that there was no one else there; the killer took a hold of the elder man's feet and started dragging him through the woods. After a quarter of an hour he found what he was looking for. He looked at the hole where a small fire was still going, licking away what was left of the poor woman that died there. He quickly threw the reverend's body on top of the burnt corpse. A dull thud echoed throughout the forest. The killer took a matchbox out of his pocket. He took a match out and lit it. With an almost careless move he tossed it in the hole. The gasoline that had dampened the dirt instantly lit up, engulfing the two bodies in dancing flames.

**A/N: Okay so this chapter was short I know. But there will be another update probably tomorrow morning (I know I said this the last time, but this time it will happen) so don't hate me for how short this one was, okay? Ok! **


	7. Scavenger Hunt part 2

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own BTR, or Harper****'****s Island on which the story is based on. **

**A/N: Hi! So I gain I didn****'****t update when I said I was going too. Typical of me. These last couple of days have been weird, and today I think wins the cake, but I shouldn****'****t bother you with me life...Ugh this chapter is long. Like really LONG and erh...I think I got a little bit carried away with the first scene... **

**Chapter 6**

**Scavenger Hunt**

Camille could tell that there was something bothering Logan. Feeling guilty for not only lying to him but being late for the scavenger hunt, when she promised to be on time, she stopped walking. Logan didn't see that coming and had no time to stop himself before crashing on her. Camille braced herself against the wall beside her, keeping herself on her feet, and giggled. Logan managed to stay on his feet as well but he didn't even smile.

"Look," Camille started, her hands coming to the lapels of his shirt, smoothing them down "I'm really sorry, baby," she said looking at him under her eyelashes "I didn't mean to be late okay? There was just this thing that I had to do..."  
"With Jo?" Logan cut her off. Camille bit on her lip, her hands moving lower on his chest as she looked in his eyes.  
"Yes with Jo."  
"What kind of thing?" Logan asked suspiciously.

"I need to check something out before I tell you," Camille said "Can you wait? Just give me some time."

Logan pinned in her eyes and Camille felt like he could see straight to her soul. Lying to him was the hardest thing she'd ever had to do. It was also the one thing she never thought she would do. And yet there she was, looking him in the eye, and not telling him about Steve. But she couldn't tell him. She knew Logan, she knew how he was going to react, and she didn't want that. It was their week, their week to celebrate their wedding and she would be damned if she let Steve ruin it.

Logan felt kind of ashamed for himself. The first thing he thought of, when Camille was late for the scavenger hunt, was that she were somewhere with Steve. But then he saw that Jo was with her and he calmed down. If Jo knew that something was wrong she would tell him.

Logan sighed, his arms looping around her waist as he pulled her closer to him. His forehead rested against hers and Camille let a content sigh. Logan's thumbs rubbed circles on the small of her back, making her melt against him. Logan pressed a kiss on her nose and Camille chuckled, the vibration of her laugh shaking both of them.

"It's just been such a weird morning," Logan muttered, "And you weren't here."  
"I'm sorry," Camille mumbled again pinning in his eyes. Logan nodded, his forehead rubbing against hers.

"It's okay," he said never breaking their eye contact "I guess I'm just stressed out..."  
"C'mon, you? Stressed out? I can hardly believe that," Camille said sarcastically. Logan narrowed his eyes, his hands coming to either side of her waist gripping her tight.  
"Was there a tone of irony in your voice, or did I mishear?"

"Irony?" Camille asked feigning innocence, her eyes getting huge "I don't know what you're talking about," she said with a sly smirk. Logan's fingers dug in her ribs and she started laughing and squirming, trying to get away from him "Stop, stop Logan please!" she managed to choke out between fits of laughter.

Logan paused for a second, letting her take a couple of deep breaths. Camille's chest was heaving, her heartbeats going a mile a minute. Her cheeks were flashed and her eyes were dancing in mirth as she looked at him, her lips curled in a perfect smile. Logan forgot of his ability to breathe for a moment, drowning in her eyes.

"I have an idea," Camille said bringing him back to reality. Logan blinked.  
"What sort of an idea?" he asked. Camille gave him a mischievous smirk as she leaned forward and pecked his lips.

"C'mon," she said taking a hold of his hand.

Camille didn't say a thing to him as they walked. She didn't even spare a glance towards him. She only stopped and threw a look at him over her shoulder when they entered the inn's kitchen. Logan looked around him confused. Camille dragged him in front of the fridge and dropped his hand. She smirked again and opened the refrigerator, taking something out.

"You know," she said letting a chocolate cake with vanilla frosting on the steel table next to him "I have a problem," she continued taking another cake out; the top was covered with strawberries. She placed it next to the first one "I can't decide which cake I like best," she went on bringing a black forest cake out and shutting the fridge. She put it on the table as well and walked up to Logan, her hands coming to the lapels of his shirt once again "Care to help me?" she asked tilting her head on the side.

"In any way that I can," Logan breathed his eyes darkening as he looked at her. Camille winked and pulled away from him.

She took one of the knives that were lying around and cut a piece of the first cake. She let the knife down, and gazed up at Logan, the look in her eyes challenging. She slowly dipped her index in the creamy frosting and then proceeded spreading it on the side of her neck.

Logan's breath was coming out fast and hot. His eyes followed Camille's finger movement as if he was hypnotized. His pupils were so dilated that you couldn't tell them apart from his irises . He moved towards her, his hand sneaking around her waist. He was the first one to break the eye contact as he leaned forward.

Camille let a pleased moan as she felt his tongue swiping against her skin. She pushed her head back, giving him better access, her teeth boring on her lower lip. One of her hands came to the back of his head, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, as the other fisted his shirt.

"Did...did you like that?" she asked breathing heavily. Logan nibbled her skin, eliciting another moan from her.

"It was...tasty," his lips were on her ear making Camille shiver.

"Let's try another one," she whispered.

She took the knife in her hands again slicing the one with the strawberries. She picked a strawberry, smeared some chocolate on it, and then trailed it over her collarbone, all the while pinning in his eyes. The intensity in them made her knees weak. Logan took the fruit out of her hand, and brought it up to her mouth, but not close enough for her to taste it. Camille's tongue darted out in an attempt to reach for it and Logan seized the moment. His lips came down on her taking Camille by surprise. She chuckled against his mouth, her hands travelling up his back, coming to rest between his shoulder blades.

Once he was done with her lips, rendering her breathless in the process, Logan left a trail of wet kisses across her neck, making his way to her collarbone and sucking on the skin there. Camille held on him tighter, her head falling forward, on his shoulder biting him. An all too familiar warm intensity started building at the pit of her stomach, making her feel hot all over. Her hands came to the front of his shirt, attacking the buttons. Logan had moved to her cleavage, biting, and sucking, and kissing the skin there slowly driving her out of her mind.

They were too engrossed in each other to notice the door opening. They did however hear the scream and the sound of someone colliding on one of the counters and then falling down. Camille, being way more lucid than Logan at the moment, pushed him back. Logan groaned in frustration, and she shot him a scolding look.

"I'm sorry! Sorry! I didn't know..." Kelly jumped up, dusting herself off with one hand, as the other was firmly placed over her eyes "I'm sorry! I'll just go."  
"Kelly!" Camille said a bit louder than she intended to. Kelly jumped and nearly crashed on another table "Take that hand off your eyes we're not doing anything," Camille said and Logan groaned again. Kelly forced a smiled on her face.  
"No, I think I like it here," she said and Camille rolled her eyes.

"Kelly, lower your hand, and Logan stop being a horny teenager for a sec," Camille said, feeling her anger rising. Why couldn't they act like adults for five seconds? Was it so hard? Was she being unreasonable? Was it...

"Cam? Are you okay?" Logan asked worried when he noticed how tense she looked.  
"I'm fine!" Camille snapped. Logan frowned and her eyes got wide "I'm sorry, I'm just..." she trailed off shaking her head "Kelly, are you hurt?" she turned her attention to the other woman. Just looking at Logan was too much for her at the moment.

"I scratched my elbow but I think I'll live," Kelly said pointing at her left elbow. Camille smiled.  
"We really shouldn't be doing this..."  
"No, say no more," Kelly cut her off "It's okay. I'm gonna go...and I'm going to tell everyone else that the kitchen is off limits," Kelly said and with a wink she walked out.

Camille sighed and leaned against the table, shutting her eyes and pressing her fingers over her forehead. So, that's what they call extreme mood swings. Camille wasn't sure she could stand it for eight months. She heard Logan coming closer to her, his hand came to her shoulder, and at the simple contact of his skin with hers Camille shivered.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked and she nodded "Cam, look at me," Logan half ordered half begged. Camille looked at him under her lashes, the guilt slowly building up in her once again. She wasn't only keeping Steve a secret, she was keeping the fact that she was late a secret. And she'd just snapped at him for no reason. She was such a terrible fiancée. God, why was he still with her?  
"I'm sorry..."  
"Cami, shh it's okay," Logan said noticing the tears in her eyes. Camille stifled a sob and threw her arms around his neck, burring her head in his shoulder. She knew she was acting like a crazy person but she couldn't help it "Shh, it's okay love," Logan whispered in her ear while stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry," Camille said again. _Sorry for lying to you. Sorry for keeping secrets. Sorry for acting the way I do._ She couldn't say much else other than that.

Logan was confused. He had no idea what was going through her head and usually Camille was an open book for him. He stroke her hair and her back all the while whispering soothing words in her ear trying to calm her down. The best explanation he could come up with was that throwing up for five hours straight wore her out. He kissed her cheek and pulled her at arms' length to get a good look on her face. Camille opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off.

"If you say once again that you're sorry, I swear I'll take this cake and smear it all over your face," Logan said seriously. Camille giggled. She sniffled and wiped at her tears, a smirk appearing on her face.  
"Mm, food fight, sounds fun," she said cheekily and he was glad to see that her eyes weren't sad anymore.

"Yeah, but I don't think we should do it."  
"Hah...typical," Camille said with an eye roll, still smirking.  
"Typical?" Logan said and she nodded her head "What's typical?"  
"Dr. Mitchell saying something only to take it back because he's a chicken," Camille said.

"Two things," Logan said holding up two fingers "I'm not a chicken and I love it when you call me doctor."  
"Oh," Camille said taking several steps away from him "Is that so Doctor?"

"You don't know what you're doing to me Camille," he said walking towards her. Camille took another step back. She glimpsed on the table and saw that the black forest was within her reach.

"Well then," she said as her hand dipped in the cake "Doctor, I'll make sure to use the word more often."

Logan was so focused on her lips that he didn't see what she was doing. He quickly eliminated the distance between them, his hands gripping tightly at her waist. He was about to kiss her when Camille, with a delighted grin drawn on her face, smeared chocolate, whipped cream and cherry syrup all over his face. She snickered at his bewildered expression. Logan then scoffed.

"Oh babe, you're so going to regret this," he said wiping the chocolate of his eyes. Camille brought her fingers to her mouth, licking them clean, and smiled when he saw his eyes following her every move.

"Promises, promises," she sing sang. They looked at each other for a long minute, challengingly, and then Logan darted towards her. Camille let a loud shriek and tried to run away but he was too fast for her. He caught her around the waist and spun her around. Camille giggled loudly, her hands coming to his arms holding on to him. She leaned forward bringing her lips down on his, tasting the cherry syrup she'd spread on them.

"Now," Logan whispered when he finally pulled away, his eyes pinning in hers "Where were we?"

/

"What is Camille's favourite movie?"  
"Oh, oh! I know that, I know that!" Jo said excitedly bouncing in her seat. Everyone else sitting at the bar looked at her as Jo nursed her second lemon vodka. Stephanie looked up from the pad with the questions and Jo gave her a wild smile "It's 'You've got mail' with Meg Ryan and Tom Hanks. She always cries with that movie," Jo said twisting a lock of hair between her fingers "Once she cried so hard that her nose started bleeding. It was crazy!" she said and giggled.

"Seriously, is there something you don't know?" Jennifer asked a little bit annoyed, flipping her long hair over her shoulder. Jo turned to her, her finger running over the rim of her glass.  
"About Logan and Camille?" she asked.  
"No, about the Pope," Jennifer said with an eye roll. Jo opened her mouth but the brunette cut her off "Yes about Logan and Camille!"

"Oh...Well, I don't know where they're right now," Jo said tilting her head on the side "And I don't know what their favourite sex position is but if I remember correctly Camille once said..."  
"And that's enough for you!" Ethan said taking her glass away and cutting her off in the process.  
"Hey!" Jo exclaimed trying to get her glass back but failing "Nathan, c'mon give me my drink back!"  
"I'm Ethan," he said stifling a chuckle "That's Nathan," he said pointing to the man sitting next to him "And you obviously had more than you can handle. So no. I'm not giving it back."

"Aw," Jo said pouting "Killjoy." Ethan chuckled and ran a hand through his hair looking around the place. The Canary was practically empty, that was to be expected it was still pretty early for a place like it to be crowded.

"Jo?" he said and Jo chuckled; her name sounded funny with his accent "Do you know that girl?"  
"What girl?" Ethan pointed at some girl with long wavy brown hair, wearing a pair of jeans and a hoodie, her eyes glued on Jo. She frowned.  
"Ugh, I don't think so," Jo said trying hard to remember if she'd ever seen her before "Hey Steph," she called out "Who is that?"

Jo and Stephanie had never been particularly close even though they were in the same group. Jo was always a bit tomboyish; she'd go off to play soccer with the guys while Camille and Stephanie talked about music and tv-shows and what they were going to wear on their night out on Saturday. When they started middle school and Jo finally became aware of the female side of herself Logan was the one that helped to get closer with Camille. Jo at first had a hard time, she'd never open up to anyone but Logan, and even though Camille tried she was not him.

It all became easier when Jett asked her out. It was around the same time that Logan and Camille started dating and a little time after that Carlos started showing some interest in Stephanie. The girls started bonding sharing stories about the boys; Jo was now an important insider that provided Camille and Stephanie with blackmail ammo. They went out on double and triple dates, and even though Logan was never particularly fond of Jett, or his relationship with Jo, he never let it show.

Seeing Stephanie after all those years brought many memories back. Memories that made her heart flatter and memories that made her stomach knot into twisted ties. They'd hugged and said that they missed each other and Jo really meant it but if only she could erase all the bad memories that came with re-meeting people of her past. Everything would be so much easier.

"That's Sasha Thomson," Stephanie said and Jo's mouth fell open, her eyes snapping back to the girl that was still not so subtly staring at her.

"That's Sasha?" she asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah...Changed a little bit after high school, hah?" Stephanie asked hooking an eyebrow. Jo nodded absentmindedly. She jumped from her stool, wobbling a little, and grabbed Ethan's arm to steady herself.

"Don't worry, we're still gonna kick their ass," she said looking up at him "I just need to...say a quick hi," she said and walked towards the table that Sasha was sitting at.

"Oh shit," Sasha mumbled under her breath and quickly looked down, her wavy hair creating a curtain around her face. She hadn't realize she was staring. Shit! The last thing she wanted was Jo calling her out on her creepiness.

"Hi," Jo said gently, crossing her arms over the table. Sasha looked at her under her lashes, her expression showing exactly how embarrassed she felt.

"Hi, I'm sorry I'm usually not that creepy," Sasha said pushing a lock behind her ear. Jo leaned on the table to be closer to her.  
"You weren't creepy," she reassured her. Sasha shook her head.

"I know you probably don't even remember me..."  
"That's not true," Jo cut her off. Sasha raised her eyebrows and Jo smiled at her "You're Sasha," she said. Sasha's eyes widened and the corner's of her lips slightly turned upwards into a half smile.

"You live in New York, don't you?" she asked and Jo was a bit surprised that she knew that. She nodded and Sasha looked at her hands "I have a map...I've been telling myself for years that I'm going to go there one day. Seems like the perfect place," Sasha glimpsed at her, giving her a small smile before her eyes fell quickly on the table again.

"It's okay...Rent's expensive, and well the traffic is bad," Jo said "And there's not a quiet moment..."  
"But that must be totally worth it," Sasha interjected. Jo tilted her head on the side "Because no one would know what happened to you," she went on and Jo shifted in her seat, sensing the turn that the conversation was about to take "I've always wondered, if I would be different. You know, if I lived in another place, somewhere far away from here...That's why I bought the map," Sasha scoffed and pushed her hair away from her face "It must be so different, living somewhere where people don't look at you and think... 'there go those girls whose moms were strung by Arthur Griffin. You know...I'm so envious of you," Sasha said pinning in her eyes and Jo felt a lump rising in her throat "You got out of here. You did it."  
"My dad sent me away, actually," Jo managed to say. Her voice sounded so weird to her ears, so weak and broken. She didn't like that. She took a deep breath and met Sasha's gaze "I think I scared him, after my mother..." she trailed off. Sasha nodded.  
"Yeah...I think I scare a lot of people," she said with a waggle of her eyebrows and a humourless chuckle.  
"You don't scare me," Jo said reaching for her hand. Sasha smiled at her and Jo squeezed her hand.

"I see him," Sasha said after a couple of minutes that they spent in silence.  
"See who?"  
"Griffin," she said. Jo dropped her hand and Sasha bit on her lip tearing her eyes away from the blonde. She wracked a hand through her hair, looking at a poster of a fisherman holding a hook with a swordfish hanging from it "Except, not in my dreams..I-I..I see him when I'm awake, for real...Like he's back."

"Sasha," Jo said her name but she didn't look at her "My dad killed Arthur Griffin. He's dead," she said slowly.

Sasha rubbed a hand over her eyes and sighed. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything. She wasn't crazy. Jo believed that Griffin was dead and Sasha had just told her that she'd seen him. Only crazy people see dead people. But she wasn't crazy! She had seen him! Of course no one ever believed her. She was Sasha Thomson, the sad little Sasha who cut herself because she was oh so depressed after her mother got murdered. She drew a deep breath and turned her head to look at Jo.

"Then how come I've seen him?"

The two women were too concentrated in their conversation to notice that someone was eavesdropping. Said someone dropped a bucket full of fish on the ground next to their table. The thudding was so loud that Sasha let a yelp and jumped up. Jo just jolted in her seat her hand coming to her chest. She looked up to find Wayne smiling at her.

"Aw," he said leering at Jo "Arthur Griffin murdered my mommy...Boo-hoo-hoo," he said crossing his arms.

Jo was already angry with him. She could easily strangle him but she knew that Wayne was just trying to rile her up. She glared at him and he raised his eyes brows challengingly. Jo was about to tell him off when Sasha stormed off. Jo pushed her chair back and was about to follow her but Wayne stepped in her way.

"Move," she ordered angrily. He scoffed.

"Why should I?"  
"Because you don't want to piss me off anymore than you already have," she said her voice growing colder with each word.

"Woo, I'm so scared," Wayne said faking to shiver.

"You would be stupid if you weren't," Jo said smiling darkly up at him "Now move," she commanded. Wayne looked down at her for a second before raising his hands on either side of his head and stepping on the side. Jo shook her head and quickly rushed out. But Sasha was nowhere to be seen. Jo sighed and shut her eyes.

"Jo? Are you okay?" she heard Ethan's voice and she shot a look at him over her shoulder. He definitely looked more tipsy than before.  
"Are you?" she asked back. Ethan gave her a million watt smile which quickly fell away as he shook his head no.  
"I got one right," he said walking towards her "One que...queti...question," he managed to say and Jo hid an amused smile behind her hand "Right. But now I'm done. Finished...I want my Mercedes," he said pouting.  
"Okay c'mon I'll take you back to the inn," she said but Ethan shook his head.  
"No, no, I want Mercedes...I'm gonna find her. I got a map!" he said excitedly brandishing said map.  
"Ok, I'm coming with," Jo said and walking closer to him she snatched the map out of his slack grip and looked at it "So if the red team started out going to the museum...They probably headed over to the Eastern Bluff," she looked up to him. Ethan was looking at her like she was talking Chinese "That's good!" she said smiling "I know a path we'll find them in no time."

"Great!" Ethan exclaimed excitedly throwing both his hands in the air. Jo laughed and handed him the map. They were at the end of the parking lot when Jo heard someone calling her name.

"Jo!" she halted and turned around. Jett shut his truck's door and started towards her. He was still wearing the same clothes but his hands were clean of blood.  
"Hey," she said when he was close enough. Jett gave her a smile.  
"Hey," he said back. He actually looked surprised that she was talking to him. Jo thrust her hands in the pockets of her jeans and bit on the inside of her lip.  
"Look, I..I want to apologize..."  
"No, no," Jett said stopping her "I was out of line. I shouldn't have grabbed you like that," he continued looking her eyes. Jo was quick to drop her gaze on her feet. Jett licked his lips "Ugh, it was very...very high school of me," he cleared his throat "Anyway, if it makes you feel any better, we only got one deer all morning."

"Well, I certainly don't hate hearing that," she said looking up at him through some locks that fell over her face. Jett chuckled and rolled his eyes. He then looked over at the Canary.  
"Little early to be drinking, isn't it?"  
"Somewhere right now is eight o'clock," Jo said with a small shrug. Jett looked at her doubtfully "We're on a scavenger hunt..."  
"Let me guess, it was Cam's idea?" he asked and Jo nodded in response "Of course," he muttered.

"So, I run in Sasha Thomson," Jo said and Jett drew a breath his eyes moving from her to the Canary and back "I hardly recognized her."  
"Yeah," he muttered nodding his head "She...she never really got over what Griffin did to her mom."

"Dude, what are you doing?" Wayne's voice drifted between them. Jett shut his eyes "I can't even leave you alone for two seconds," Wayne said shaking his head.

"Wayne..."

"Did you ask her about the deer," Wayne asked stepping next to him, Jo was still looking at Jett who was begging her with her eyes to stay calm.

"What?" she asked and he quickly said.  
"Nothing, Wayne dude, you know she had nothing to do with it," he said turning to his friend.

"Yeah I know. And I also know who did it."  
"What are you guys talking about?" Jo asked and Jett turned back to her.  
"It's nothing," Jett said with a headshake. Wayne got in the car and lowering the window he popped his head out.

"Look goldie-locks, leave Jett alone, okay?" both Jett and Jo turned towards him, Jett with murderous look in his eyes "You didn't see him after you left. It was awful, okay? Everything about him was just...puppy dog awful," he said and turned on the engine. Jett rubbed the back of his neck and Jo could feel the awkwardness radiating off of him "Hey, sir weeps-a-lot, you coming?" Wayne asked.

If looks could kill Wayne would be dead by the one that Jett shot to him. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other and waited until Jo found the nerve to look at him. He pinned in her eyes and smiled.

"I was fine," he said and winked at her. He walked to his side of the car and got in. Jo could feel her cheeks heating up. She heard the car taking off and took a deep breath.

"Okay Ethan let's go find your girl," she said and looked behind her were Ethan was waiting for her. Only he wasn't there. She pivoted around searching for him but there was no sign of his blond hair or his blue shirt. Jo groaned an run her hands through her hair "Freaking great!"

/

"What the hell are we doing here?" Dak asked looking around him, hands on hips "I know this scavenger hunt is kind of lame, but at least there's an open bar at the Canary."  
"There are also no graves at the Canary," Carlos said looking around him with huge frightened eyes.

"Talk to Mercedes," James said crossing his arms "She's the one that asked the museum dude about Griffin's tomb."  
"Yeah, and you're the dude that followed her here," Dak pointed out. He shook his head and kicked a rock near his feet.  
"Guys! Did you hear that? What was that?" Carlos asked jumping. Dak just blinked at him as James rolled his eyes "I really hate being at the cemetery!" Carlos pouted.

"You and me both buddy," Dak patted his back.

"I found it!" Mercedes cried out coming into view. She motioned for them to follow her. James looked at his friends. Dak quickly shook his head, making a slicing motion with his hand over his neck. James turned to Carlos.  
"I think I'll just stay out here in the open," Carlos said.  
"Fine, better for me actually," James said. He took his mobile out and checked himself at the shinning screen, fixing his hair. He smoothed some invisible wrinkles on his shirt and went after the blonde.  
"Make us proud!" Dak yelled and Carlos chuckled. James raised his hand above his head giving them the finger "That's my boy!" Dak kept teasing.

James swore though his teeth. A light rain had started and it was falling down on him unmercifully. He tried to ignore the wetness as he stepped past the bushes and into what looked like a naturally secluded space. Mercedes was standing in front of an engraved headstone. There were candles on top of it, black and white candles that had at some point dripped on the marble.

"The guy at the museum told me they wouldn't burry him on consecrated land."  
"You're really excited by this, aren't you?" James asked looking at her sideways. Mercedes eyes remained pinned on the stone.

"He killed six people...To take someone's life is awful and powerful at the same time but six people..." Mercedes made a long pause "I don't know, I just..."

"It goes to show you I guess," James said, and she looked at him "Every moment," he said leaning closer to her "Could be your last," Mercedes pulled away before he could manage to kiss her.

Mercedes bit on her lip. Okay maybe she was as clueless as Camille accused her to be. She had been trying to tell her for ages that James was still holding a torch for her but Mercedes just refused to believe her. Now she knew.

"We shouldn't go back there," she said turning to face him. She could see that James had something to say "Jamie, our history is ugly," she said with a sad smile "And I have a boyfriend now. You're sweet, but I love Ethan," she said patting his arm. She looked at him one last time and then she walked away, leaving him alone before the headstone.

/

Jo couldn't find Ethan anywhere. She was worried because it was obvious in their short conversation just before he vanished, that he was intoxicated. She was also angry with herself, if anything happened to him it would be her fault. She was making her way back to the inn through the woods, to check if he was maybe there. She suddenly felt someone grabbing her from behind and she turned around frightened.

"I'm sorry!" Sasha said when she noticed the expression on her face "I'm sorry, I called your name but you probably didn't hear me, I didn't mean to scare you!"

"It's okay."  
"I just...I was...I," Sasha ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath "I wanted to thank you for today," she said "I've wanted to talk to you for so long. I've had so many conversations in my head."  
"Well, I'm going to be here for the rest of the week," Jo said smiling at her "Sasha, you know you don't have to live here, right? If you don't like it, you could move away."  
"Could I come stay with you?"  
"What?"  
"I...I mean, I've always wanted to go to New York. I..." Sasha stole a look in Jo's bewildered face and she shook her head "Forget it, it was stupid."  
"N-n-no, it's fine," Jo stuttered a little "It's just that I live in a studio with my dog and..."

"I said forget it," Sasha snapped "I never asked, okay? It was just a stupid conversation in my head," Sasha said and left.

Jo just stood there for a couple of minutes. Her head was heavy, this day could have definitely had a better start. She drew a breath and looked at the trees around her; there was no way she'd be able to find Ethan. Forcing herself to forget about Sasha she starts towards the inn. Getting there she looked every place that Ethan could probably be, and then she had to admit to herself that he just wasn't there. And that she'd lost him. And that Ethan was probably wondering around the forest while drunk, with a map that could not help him since he'd never been in the island before.

"You are so busted," Logan said standing behind her, arms crossed as she tried to get into her room. Jo grimaced. She slowly turned around, pressing her lips in a line.

"Hi," she said and grinned goofily to throw him off "I was just..."  
"Skipping out on the scavenger hunt?" Logan guessed correctly and she shook her head negatively.  
"No, no, I finished it," she lied. Logan raised his eyebrows.  
"The whole thing?"  
"Ah, yep. I won!" she grinned again "I-I answered all the questions. Pff, way too easy if you ask me."

"Aha," Logan nodded "So, the whole team quit, or just you?" Jo grimaced again.

"The whole team," she said. Logan groaned and let his head roll back.  
"I knew it, damn it."  
"No," Jo said stepping closer to him, her hand coming to his arm squeezing it "It was fun. Really, I had a great time," she said. Logan looked at her suspiciously.  
"You don't look like it," he said. Right, damn Logan for knowing her so well.

"Yeah, because Wayne showed up," she said her teeth worrying her bottom lip.  
"He gave you guys a hard time?" Logan asked worried. Jo shook her head as if to brush off his question.

"Oh, you know, it was...Just Wayne being Wayne," she said with a small shrug.

"Ok that's it," Logan said and turned around to leave. Jo's hand on his arm stopped him.  
"Logan..."  
"No, Jo," Logan scoffed scratching his forehead "No. Picking a fight with Chad last night and cutting his forehead open is one thing. Messing with you when you haven't done anything to him is another. We're not in high school anymore, I won't take his shit."  
"Logan c'mon. Don't..." Jo groaned as her words failed her "Don't stoop to his level."  
"I'm just going to talk to him, I promise," Logan said putting his hand over her own. Jo pinned in his eyes and she held her gaze "I'll even try to make friends, I'm not stooping anywhere trust me. But we need to talk."  
"Okay," Jo muttered.  
"Okay?"  
"Yeah just...don't do something I wouldn't do."

"Hah...So I can date his best friend and leave without saying good bye?" Logan asked thoughtfully. Jo gasped and punched his shoulder.  
"So not funny Mitchell!" she exclaimed and he chuckled.

"See ya later!"

Jett would be lying to himself if he said that he didn't expect Logan Mitchell to show up at some point during the day. After Wayne's behaviour towards Jo he knew that the soon to be Doctor Mitchell would show his face, trying to patch things up. Kendall had a crush on Jo since forever but even after they started dating, when they left the island and she broke up with him because she 'couldn't stand a long distance relationship', Logan was always the one that made sure that whoever messed up with her was taken care off. Mitchell was a scrawny kid when they were young but his words could cut way deeper than a knife and so people knew not to mess with him or his friends.

"Permission to come aboard?" Logan asked and Jett looked up from the tangled net on his feet.

"Granted," he said cleaning his hands on his jeans. Logan walked up the small ladder and looked around.

"Nice," he complimented the boat "This is yours?" he asked as Jett sat on a bench and started tagging at the net again trying to untangle it.  
"Yeah, I finally ponied up. Got it last spring."  
"I'm jealous," Logan admitted taking a seat behind him. He looked at the net and then at Jett questioningly who nodded. Logan took the other end of the net, his capable doctor finger working easily through the knots.

"I hear you're doing just fine," Jett commented. Logan didn't look at him.  
"I'm doing okay, I guess," he said. Jett didn't say anything and then it hit him "Oh you mean the wedding?" Logan asked finally raising his eyes.  
"The wedding, the medical career ahead of you," Jett said "Of course you were the one voted most likely to make it big in high school," Jett said and Logan chuckled.

"Look the reason I came down here..."  
"Wayne is not here Logan," Jett cut him off. Logan nodded.  
"I also wanted to make sure we're still cool."  
"Sure, as cool as we ever were," Jett said knowing that deep down Logan never liked him "Why wouldn't we be?"

"I know that Chad and Wayne got into it last night..."  
"Logan, that's been going on ever since Mr Roberts married Chad's mom. Wayne never accepted the fact that one of us deckhands got to be named Roberts and live in a mansion," Jett said "C'mon, that's never affected you and me," he said patting his arm.

"Still...I had a chat with Chad last night, asked him to keep away from Wayne."  
"Look man, if you're asking me to talk to Wayne, that's not going to change anything," Jett said honestly "It's just the way he is. You should know this, I mean you worked with him, you know how he is."

"Yeah..." Logan trailed of "Ugh, anyway, so listen we're have a party tonight," he said.  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yep, bonfire down to Harmon Beach," Logan said dropping the net, his side of it was disentangled "Should be fun. If you and Wayne want to come by, hang out," he shrugged "There's gonna be food, cold beer, single ladies," he added and heard Jett laughing. He stood up and dusted his hands off.

"I..I don't know."  
"Okay," Logan said moving towards the ladder "Just wanted to invite you for old times' sake."

"Appreciate it." Logan paused when he was on the middle step and looked at him over his shoulder.  
"Jo will be there," Jett looked up.  
"Like I said, I don't know," Logan nodded to himself and left. Jett looked at the tangled mess in his hands and swore through his teeth.

/

Ethan had no idea where he was. Or where he was going. Or how he was ever going to find Mercedes. The map didn't make any sense. This forest looked more like bloody jungle. He accidently tripped on a rock and fell forward, he put his hands out to ease his fall. It still hurt. Ethan groaned and rolled on his back, gazing at the tree foliage. Great, he was alone, drank, and lost in the forest.

"Only you Ethan boy," he said to himself as he sat up, rubbing his aching palms together "Only you."

He stood up looking at his know dirty pants and let another groan. How was he ever going to find his way back? He looked around him but all he could see were trees. Bloody trees! His eyes fell on the map, it didn't make sense. He turned it this way and that but it still remained unreadable. He was a doctor damn it, how could he not understand a simple map? He let a frustrated sigh and started walking again.

He wasn't careful and so he didn't notice the trap as his feet stepped into it. Instantaneously the rope tightened around his feet. He heard a snap somewhere to his right but didn't have time to react as he was dragged viciously into the air. Ethan yelped. He was jerked up so fast that he got vertigo. The map fell from his hands as he tangled mid air.

"Bollocks," he breathed. The dizziness made him want to throw up "Help! Somebody, help me!" the only answer he got was the chirping of birds.

/

"Why'd I go to the considerable expense of bringing you here, if you cannot do your job?" Mr Roberts said glaring at Steve who was standing in front of him, hands thrust in the pockets of his pants.  
"Well, it's not as if Cam and I ended up on the best of terms," Steve tried to reason with him. Mr Roberts shook his head "Look, I just need more time."  
"There's no time!" Mr Roberts exclaimed "My daughter's wedding is in four days!"  
"Dad?"

Camille didn't know what to think. Actually there was this very insistent voice in the back of her mind telling her that what she heard was exactly what she secretly believed was the truth; her Father was the one that brought Steve here. But Camille didn't want to believe that little voice.

She'd come to her Father to tell him about Steve, deciding to follow Lucy's advice. Her Dad had the means to make him go away and that's all Camille wanted. Then she could finally calm down enough to take the test and talk to Logan. But getting closer to her Father's room she could hear a second voice. She was surprised to find out that the voice belonged to Steve. Maybe her Father had seen him sneaking around and was now livid with him for showing his face on the island. Listening in on their conversation she realised that this was definitely not the case.

"As we said Steve, get away now," he said and Steve's eyes narrowed a little. Mr Roberts' face grew colder "Now," he ordered. Steve's gaze flickered between daughter and father and he quickly excited the door brushing right past Camille.

"Daddy?" she said and Mr Roberts gave her a loving smile. He walked up to her and pulled her in a hug.  
"Sweetheart," he told her dropping a kiss on her forehead "It's okay, I sent Steve away," he said rubbing her back. Camille pulled away to look him in the eye. Mr Roberts took her hand and led her on the bed, sitting her down and joining her "Please forgive me," he said holding her eyes with his "I..I was trying to protect you. I can only imagine how it felt to see Steve after all these years."

"You said we were getting married in four days," Camille said the little voice protesting to her Father's words. He nodded his eyes kind as his smile.

"That's right. Steve came to me for help, said that he was still in love with you, and I told him to go, that you were marrying Logan in four days," he said and Camille let a breath she didn't know she was holding "That is what you wanted me to do, isn't it?"

Camille threw herself at him, her arms coming around his neck as the annoying little voice in her brain got smothered. She sniffled holding her tears at bay and rested her cheek against her Father's shoulder.

"Thank you," she whispered and he tightened his hold on her.  
"Anything for my baby. Anything."

/

Ethan gasped and his eyes snapped open. The birds were still chirping all around "Yep, still upside down," he muttered to himself "And all alone," he looked at the rope around his feet and tried to sit up and reach for it. He got mid way when he fell back sighing "And terribly out of shape," he mumbled. He heard a twig snapping and he looked around. But there was nowhere there "Hello?" he called out "Somebody help me!"

James recognised the voice and halted. He turned around and, "Whoa." Now unlike what most people believed, James was not a complete ass. Anyone else in his position would've left his ex-girlfriend's current boyfriend dangling from a tree, without giving a damn. But James didn't do that. He didn't do that because he was a good person, not because he wanted Ethan to owe him one.

"Ethan, what the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh! Oh thank God you're here!" Ethan exclaimed excitedly. He had never been more glad to see James in his whole life, and he doubted he'd feel like it ever again "Oh my goodness, please get me down. My head is about to explode. Please!"

James laughed and took a hold of the blonde's shoulders. And then he realised that he couldn't do anything. The rope was too high for him to reach on his own without a ladder, and dragging Ethan down on his own was also impossible.

"You know, I got tired of Mercedes fangirling over Griffin, so I split," James said, looking for some way to help Ethan "I guess I made a wrong turn. Got any idea how I can get back to the hotel from here?"

"Yep, I'm pretty sure that I'll be able to guide us back with the help of my map," Ethan lied knowing perfectly well that he could still not read the map.

"Map?" James muttered and looked at the ground. Sure enough not more than three feet away from him was lying a map "There she is. Perfect," he said grinning. He straightened up and looked at the blonde.  
"Can you please just get me down."  
"I'd love that, but there's no way I can't do it on my own," James told him "This is a two-man job. I'm gonna get some help though, alright?" he said patting his shoulder.  
"No, no, no!" Ethan nearly begged "No please, James, don't go!"

"Hang in there buddy. I'll be back in a sec."  
"No, James! James! C'mon mate please!" but it was in vain; he could hardly see James' back anymore "Dude!" he yelled again. He shut his eyes and sighed "Bloody bastard!"

/

"Cam? Cam, are you here?" Logan yelled getting in their room. He got no answer so he guessed that she was out.

And then he saw the blood on the floor. There was a lot of it, some pooled just outside the bathroom door, some smeared across the wood, some stained the carpet. Logan froze for a long second just staring the blood. Snapping out of it, with his heart to his throat, he ran to the bathroom door and threw it open. But he couldn't get in. There was blood in the tub and on the tiles. Logan thought he was going to faint. With slow, hesitant steps he walked closer. A foul odour reached his nostrils and he brought his arm to his face to cover his nose with his sleeve. He leaned forward and took a peek in the tub.

"Oh God," he exclaimed taking several steps back. His shoe slipped on the blood and he lost his balance but somehow managed to stay up straight. He swallowed hard, willing himself not to puke. He waited for a couple of minutes until his heartbeats were back to normal and then he rushed to cupboard and pulled out all the towels. He grabbed one and knelt on the floor scrubbing the tiles clean from the blood.

Who could've done that? No, why would anyone do that? Logan scoffed, he had an answer to both. It was Wayne. Wayne that stupid, fucking psychopath. He knew that he had no hard evidence for his accusation but there was no way that it was someone else. No one else was sick enough to do something like that. The towel was pretty soon soaked in blood. Logan picked another one and started scouring the tiles again. He should've let Kendall hit him with his hockey stick all those years ago when they were still in middle school, when Wayne used to pick at him and bully him around. He should've let his brother break his stick on his fucking head but he didn't. Because he was goody-two shoes Logan Mitchell. Because he was a wuss. Because he hated confrontations.

Jo first opened the door and then decided to knock. She stepped inside the room and the first thing she noticed was the horrendous smell.

"Hello?"  
"Jo?" Logan looked at the towels all around him and then at the somewhat cleaner floor. He then looked at his bloodied hands as he scrambled to his feet.  
"Everything okay?" Jo asked walking towards the bathroom where his voice was coming from. Logan got out and pulled the door closed behind him. He looked at her and Jo just knew that everything wasn't okay.  
"Yeah," he said nodding. Jo looked him up and down, her eyes stopping at his hands. When she finally looked up to his face and he shook his head "No."  
"What happened?" she asked and Logan chuckled bitterly looking at the bathroom door.  
"Someone put a deer head in our tub," he said and Jo's eyes grew wide.  
"What?"  
"Yeah..." he scoffed again and went to run a hand through his hair but then he remembered that his hands weren't exactly clean "Can you imagine if Camille would've come back and found this instead of me?"

Jo shook her head. She didn't know if it was in anger, or shock, or denial or whatever. She was just immensely glad that Camille wasn't the one to find the deer head in the bathtub. The last thing she needed in her condition was more stress.

"I gotta clean this up. I have to...before she comes back," Logan muttered and moved towards the bathroom.

"Jett and Wayne were hunting deer this morning," Jo said unable to stop herself. Logan halted; he was right after all. His fist collided with the door making it creak and Jo jumped a little.  
"Son of a bitch," he growled and stormed towards the door but Jo got in his way.  
"No, Logan, Logan, stop," she said putting her hands on his chest and pushing him back "You got to stay here, clean this mess up. I'll go talk to them okay? The last thing you need is a fight with those guys," Jo pleaded with him.

"No," he said angrily "The last thing I need is a deer head in my fucking bathtub."  
"I get that you're furious. I'm angry too...Logan, look at me," Jo ordered "Let me help you. I can help you, please," she said her hands rubbing his shoulders trying to sooth him a bit "Take care of that before Camille comes back. She shouldn't see this. I'll go talk to them, okay?"

Logan nodded panting. Jo quickly put her arms around him in a short hug and then left, letting him get back to his bloody towels.

Whereas Jett expected Logan, he had not expectations of seeing Jo again; three times in one morning had to be a record. And he certainly did not expect to get yelled by Jo Taylor.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Jo, slow down," he said after five minutes of listening to her rant "I can't make out what you're saying." Jo took a deep breath and forced herself to lower her voice and speak clearer.  
"A deer head? A fucking dear head Jett? C'mon!" she ended up screaming the last word.  
"What?"  
"Look I know that Wayne and Chad can't stand each other, but I don't think Logan should get dragged into it, not during his wedding week."  
"Jo, what are you talking about?" Jett asked.

"There was a deer head in Logan and Camille's bathtub, that's what I'm talking about."  
"And what does that have to do with Wayne and me?" Jett asked and Jo glared at him "Okay look, when we finished hunting this morning, someone had killed a deer and put it on Wayne's truck. Its throat was slit, and there was blood all over..."  
"And that makes it okay for Wayne to put a deer head in Logan's tub?" Jo demanded angrily.

"No, I didn't say that!" Jett said "It's always been kind of complicated with those guys..." Jett rubbed his forehead "When Logan came and saw me earlier, I didn't know anything about a deer, you have to believe me," he said pinning in her yes.  
"Okay, I do," she told him with a nod. Jett smiled.  
"I'll talk to Wayne about cooling it," he promised.  
"Thank you," Jo said, the corners of her lips twitching upwards.

"This is not the way I wanted it to be at all," Jett said sighing "I mean, most days, this island is pretty great. Almost like it used to be."  
"Mm, I want to believe that."  
"Yeah...The only thing missing is you. I know that you're here for Logan, but if you could just give the rest of us another chance. You should've seen how psyched everyone was when they heard you were coming; your Dad, Stephanie, even Sasha...We've missed you Jo," Jett said smiling at her.  
"Yeah, I missed you too."

/

Sasha went to open her door after the fourth knock. She had no desire to see or talk to anyone but whoever was outside her house was persistent. When she saw that it was Jo she got nervous; what was she doing there?

"Hey," Jo was the first one to talk.

"Hi," Sasha muttered leaning on the door.  
"About what you said earlier..."  
"Oh, no worries. Total take-back," Sasha cut her off. Jo shook her head.  
"I've been thinking about it...it's ok. You can stay with me in New York." Sasha's eyes nearly bugged out of her head.  
"Really?" Sasha asked not allowing herself to be hopeful in case Jo changed her mind.  
"Yeah, you know...until you find a place of your own," Jo said and Sasha let an excited squeal and pulled her in a hug.  
"Oh gosh, sorry, I know...boundaries," she apologized pulling away quickly "This is an awesome day! You're awesome!"  
"I try," Jo said cheekily.

"Oh my God," Sasha said again. Something, or better say someone, attracted Jo's attention. Was that Harry? She had years to see Camille's cousin but she was positive that it was him. He stared at her for a while and then walked away. What was he doing in Sasha's place?  
"Ugh, I got to go, but you're coming to the bonfire later, right?" she asked and Sasha nodded excitedly "Okay, I'll see you later."  
"See you."

/

Stephanie walked up the steps of Sasha's home whistling. She tapped at the door but got no answer. She rolled her eyes; typical Sasha. She knocked again, a bit louder this time.

"Open up baby girl, it's your best friend Steph!" she yelled. But again she got no answer.

Thinking that she was probably asleep Stephanie bent down and retrieved the spare key from under the doormat. She put it in the lock and turned it and the door creaked open. That was weird, Sasha always double locked whenever she was to take a nap. She slipped inside the house; there was not a light on. Stephanie shut the door silently behind her and pocketed the key. She always thought that Sasha's house was too big for a single person.

She walked through the living room, up the stairs and towards the bedroom. The door was ajar but Stephanie knocked before pushing it all the way open. She frowned when she saw that Sasha was sitting at her vanity table.

"Sasha why didn't you say you're up? And why are you sitting in the dark?" she asked walking close to her friend. Sasha still didn't say anything to her "C'mon Sasha, that's not funny," she said shaking the woman's shoulder.

The moment she took her hand away Sasha's body fell backwards. Her eyes were shut and her face was pale. The corners of her lips looked blue. Her hands were clasped on her lap. Stephanie screamed.

/

Logan had to call Camille's name a couple of times for her to look up at him. He handed her a beer and Camille grimaced instead of smiling at him but he didn't notice. He sat on the log beside her, putting his arm around her waist and squeezing her on him. Camille snuggled against him, her head coming to his shoulder, her eyes refocusing on the dancing flames.

"Look James look," Dak said as he juggled three pears. James looked at him unimpressed "Oh yeah dude, like you can do it!" he said and grabbing one of the pears he threw it at James.

"Hey! That's a designer shirt!" James yelled ducking out of the way. Carlos who was sitting with Jo laughed at him and James narrowed his eyes glaring at them.

Logan's mobile chirped and he fished it out of his jeans. Camille peered at the screen when she heard him chuckling.

"Wow," she said "Found a fan of my charming personality, went back to her place in Seattle. Promise to make it to the wedding," she read out loud and Logan laughed again.  
"Well I can't say I expected anything else from Nicky," he said bringing his beer bottle in his mouth. And then he saw Jett and Wayne coming towards them.

Jett tried to keep Wayne away from the bonfire. He said to him a million times that there was no reason to make worse an already shitty situation but Wayne had made his mind up. If Logan invited them then they were going to show up. Jett was pulling at his hand in a last effort to make Wayne listen to him and turn around to leave but it was already too late. Logan had seen them.

"Hey Loges," Wayne said and Logan set his jaw, his hands curling up into fists. James was the first one to see that and he quickly stepped up, standing next to his best friend. Carlos and Kendall quickly followed "Thanks for the invite," Wayne said tauntingly his eyes never moving away from Logan's face.

"I know what you did," the shorter man said in a calm voice. He was nowhere near calm; Logan was boiling inside. He just wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off Wayne's face.

"I have no idea..." That did it. Logan's fist swiftly collided with Wayne's jaw sending him on the ground. Camille gasped and Jo stopped her when she tried to get near Logan. She pulled her back and put an arm around her shoulders, holding her close.

Jett saw the protective stance that Logan's three best friends had taken and hoped that Wayne had seen it too, and that he wouldn't try anything. He offered a hand to his friend but Wayne refused and got to his feet on his own. He rubbed his jaw, and spat some blood on the dirt; he'd managed to slit his lower lip with his teeth. He looked at Logan, who held himself back with great difficulty and then at Chad who was near the bonfire. Chad was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"C'mon, let's go," Jett said. Wayne nodded.

"Okay everyone," Jo spoke up as soon as the two were gone "Let's get crazy drunk, I think we all need it!" she faked excitement "Not you though," she whispered in Camille's ear, kissing her cheek.  
"What was that?" Camille asked and Jo frowned.  
"A kiss?"  
"No, I don't mean that Jo!" Camille snapped "What was that, with Wayne?" she demanded.  
"It was nothing," Jo said. She'd lied more in two short days than she had in the past five years "Probably retribution for last night."  
"But Wayne said they were invited."  
"Well, you know how Wayne is," Jo said shrugging, hoping it would be enough.

"Ethan?" Mercedes said looking around. She looked at her mobile again but she had no missed calls or messages. She hadn't seen Ethan all day and she was starting to get worried "Has anyone seen my cute little Englishman?" she asked loudly. James' face fell.  
"Oh shit," he said and Carlos frowned.  
"Shit? I don't like shit," he said. James slapped his forehead.  
"Shit, shit, shit"

"How could you forget about him?" Logan demanded as they walked through the forest. James groaned.  
"Look I said I'm sorry okay?"  
"No, not okay James!" Logan snapped.  
"Can someone please explain to me why anyone outside a Roadrunner cartoon would build traps like these?" Kendall asked flashing his light left and right but never straight ahead.  
"Maybe they want to..."  
"No Carlos, just, no," Kendall cut him off before Carlos had a chance to go any further. Carlos shut up and glared at him.

"Okay guys, I'm telling you he's somewhere around here," James said flashing his light to the left.

"You've been saying that for the past twenty minutes," Carlos pointed out.

"If anything happens to Ethan because of you..." Mercedes trailed of whirling around to glare at James.  
"Nothing will happen to him," James was slowly getting frustrated. He was genuinely sorry that he forgot about Ethan. Why didn't anyone believe him? "Mercie? Are you okay?" he asked when he saw how pale her face looked in the limited light they had. Mercedes didn't respond, she just kept looking somewhere behind him. Logan followed her eyes, flashing his light.

Ethan groaned and rubbed his hand over his eyes. Who was flashing a light over his face? Couldn't they see that he was sleeping? Retards. He swallowed and licked his lips and then tried to sit up but he couldn't. He frowned and opened his eyes and found Mercedes staring at him, her eyes wide and teary. He smiled but then noticed something weird...

"Sweetheart, why are you upside down?" he asked and Mercedes chuckled, pushing back a sob. She walked closer to him, cupped his face in her hands and kissed him.

Thirty minutes later Ethan was lying on the dirt holding his head with both his hands. Mercedes was kneeling next to him, stroking his forehead and talking to him, saying how brave he was. Logan and James had gone back to bring a car because Ethan was in no condition to walk. Carlos was also lying on the ground, his hands behind his head looking up at the sky and slowly falling asleep. Kendall was still on his feet standing below the tree, waiting for his brother and his friend to show up.

There was a deafeningly loud snap then and they all looked around frightened, Carlos popping up on his elbows and Ethan removing his hands from his head. Mercedes looked up and then,

"Kendall! Watch out!"

**A/N; Okay so this is the longest chapter I've ever written. I thought about splitting it but I hate doing that so I ended up with this. And...well I don't know if it's any good, so I'll let you decided! I'm not gonna promise to update tomorrow, because every time I do it never happens. I'm just gonna say that I'll update soon.**

**PS: Loganator-JR: Was the DEER scene good enough? Or should I expect a smack? :p**


	8. Untitled

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own BTR, or Harper****'****s Island on which the story is based on. **

**A/N: Hi people who read my story! This is a late update, and it****'****s also a short one. I struggled a lot with this chapter. I have to say that it****'****s a filler. I don****'****t like filler chapters, but sometimes they are necessary. Anyway, enjoy!  
P.S: I had no idea what to put as a title so I ended up with ****'****Untitled****'****...inspired, huh?**

Chapter 8

Untitled

Kendall was never more thankful for his quick reflexes. He looked up and saw one of the thickest branches of the tree rapidly heading towards the ground, towards him. He, had but mere seconds to react. His feet moved instinctively, and Kendall found himself next to Carlos just as the branch crashed to the ground.

"Whoa," he breathed, panting. Carlos' eyes moved from the branch to Kendall and back. His hand came to the blonde's shoulder and he gave him a pat.  
"You're okay," he said, more for his own sake than Kendall's. The blonde nodded his eyes never leaving the piece of wood that could have very easily killed him.

"How did this happen?" Mercedes asked still crouched next to Ethan. Kendall shook his head.  
"I don't..." he trailed off. Mercedes looked down at Ethan who shrugged.

"This..." Mercedes paused and ran a hand through her hair, her eyes flickering between the guys around her "This is not...this cannot just happen, okay? Tree branches don't just fall from the sky!"  
"It didn't fall from the sky, it snapped from the tree..." Carlos started.  
"Branches don't magically snap, Carlos!" Mercedes snapped at him.

"Love," Ethan said sitting up and taking her hands in his "Fighting with us won't help you understand what happened," he continued gently. Mercedes sighed; she knew that he was right, but it was late, and the forest was giving her the creeps and a branch almost killed Kendall, and she just wanted to go back to the inn and sleep!

"I'm sorry Carlos," she said looking up at him. Carlos had his arms crossed, and he looked like a dejected puppy, but he managed to smile at her words.  
"It's okay," he brushed it off with a little shake of his head.  
"No it's not. I shouldn't have yelled at you," Mercedes said and Ethan squeezed her hands, his thumbs rubbing the back of her palms. Carlos chewed on his lip for a second and then grinned at her.  
"Thank you," he said and Mercedes smiled back.

Ten minutes later James and Logan came back. They put Ethan, who insisted he was perfectly capable of walking and yet only managed to make four steps before collapsing, on the backseat of the rental car that Mr Roberts had rented for as long as they were going to stay on the island. Logan was the first one to notice the huge piece of wood lying on the ground and the way that Kendall was looking at it. He walked over to his brother and lied a hand on his shoulder, making the blonde tense at the contact.

"Something happened?" Logan asked worried. Kendall let a sigh and relaxed, turning his head to look at his brother.  
"A villainous tree tried to off me," Kendall tried to laugh it off, but Logan's frown deepened.  
"What? What do you mean?"  
"I mean that the tree," Kendall said pointing at the tree that had been Ethan's trap for the biggest part of the day "Tried to kill me, by throwing a branch," he pointed at the branch "At me."  
"Trees don't throw branches," Logan said before he could stop himself. Kendall gave him an incredulous look.  
"Oh really?" he asked his voice dripping with sarcasm "And I thought it was their favourite pastime activity." Logan ignored his sarcasm.

"But how did it break? Branches don't just break," he said.

"Why don't you and Mercedes try to figure that one out? She was pretty deadest on finding how it happened."  
"It's just not logical..." Logan was cut off by a loud honking.  
"Are you two coming or what?" James demanded.  
"I'm going to walk," Kendall said. James nodded and looked at Logan.  
"I'll...I'll walk with him."  
"You don't have to do that."  
"Shut up, I'm not going to let you walk through the woods alone," Logan told him.

"Okay, see you back at the inn, if you survive the bears," James said teasingly and Logan rolled his eyes. The car reversed and drove away, leaving the two men behind.  
"There aren't any bears in the woods, are there?" Kendall asked cautiously looking around.

"No you dumbass," Logan said "We grew up on the island; you should know that there are no bears in the woods!"

"How about wolves?"  
"No, Ken, not wolves either," Logan said looking at his brother sideways as they started walking towards the inn "There might be some werewolves," he said jokingly. Kendall halted.  
"What?" there was a hint of fear in his voice.  
"You are kidding right?" Logan asked looking at him dubiously. Kendall smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes, and shrugged.

"F'course I am!" he said and started walking again. Logan stared at his back for a couple of seconds. He shook his head and rushed to catch up with him "So, what was that back at the beach? The little show between you and Wayne?" Kendall asked after a couple of minutes they spent in silence.

"It was...nothing."  
"Bull," Kendall deadpanned. Logan drew a deep breath.  
"Okay, it was something," he admitted "Someone put a deer head in our bathtub," there was silence for a bit and then,  
"I'm sorry, someone did what?" Kendall asked thinking he misheard.  
"Someone put a deer head in our bathtub," Logan repeated.

"Wayne?" Kendall questioned and Logan nodded. Kendall swore through his teeth "You know, you should've let me hit him with the hockey stick all those years ago."

"Believe me that's exactly what I was thinking while cleaning the blood from the floor."

"Are you sure Wayne did it alone? I mean maybe he had help..."  
"No, Ken, don't go there," Logan cut him off. Kendall ran a hand through his already tousled hair, needing to do something with his hand.  
"All I am saying is..."  
"Just don't say it," Logan stopped him again.  
"You don't know that it's not true."  
"Yes, actually, I do know it Kendall. Just because you don't like Jett it doesn't mean he's a bad guy."  
"You don't like Jett either," Kendall pointed out, his tone slightly accusing.  
"It still doesn't make him a bad guy. And, I know that he didn't help Wayne..." Logan saw Kendall opening his mouth and he held his hand up "I just know it, ok? Trust me, and don't question it," he said. Kendall shut his mouth and sighed "And don't go to Jo with any of these stupid ideas," Logan added as an afterthought. Kendall groaned; it was a long way to the inn.

/

Logan bounced at the balls of his feet, looking at Nathan as Mr Roberts took another shot.

"Missed that one Dad," Chad said, sounding excited for the first time that morning. Mr Roberts looked at his son, who grinned waggling his eyebrows. Nathan shook his head and Lucy moved closer to him to whisper something in his ear.

"Pull," Mr Roberts said. A black disk flew through the air. Mr Roberts aimed and pulled the trigger... "What were you saying son?" he asked as the shattered pieces fell on the ground.

"Wait until it's my turn old man," Chad said cheekily.  
"Woo, old man," Lucy said her eyes flickering between her father and brother "Things are getting heated."

"Has anyone ever beat your dad?" Logan asked and Camille frowned.  
"At skeet shooting?" she asked and he nodded "Not that I can remember. Although I was really close to, once..." she smirked "Planning to dethrone the king, Doctor Mitchell?" Logan let a low groan.  
"Don't call me Doctor with all these people around," he whispered leaning closer to her. Camille chuckled. She put her arms around his neck, and pinned in his eyes.  
"But why not Doctor? I don't see anything wrong with it," she said with an innocent expression on her face. Logan bit on his lip, his hands coming on her waist, pulling her closer to him...  
"You're up, Logan," Nathan called out. Logan sighed. Camille kissed his cheek.  
"Go get 'em," she said winking.

Logan took a deep breath and grabbed the riffle that Mr Roberts extended towards him. He'd never fired a riffle before, not ever. He saw Chad giving him two thumbs up, and Nathan mouthed 'kick his ass' and he felt a lump raising in his throat. Crap he was going to make a fool of himself.

"Pull yourself together Mitchell," he chastised himself. He knew everything there was to know about riffles, and skeet shooting, he knew how obsessed Mr Roberts was so he read some books on them. But Logan also knew that reading in a book about recoil and actually feeling it against your shoulder wasn't the same thing. He looked at the gun in his hands and he instantly recognised Jack. A sly smile appeared on his face and he threw a look over his shoulder to where Camille was standing. She blew a kiss to him and winked again and Logan felt instantly better.

"Pull!"

One, two, three...He was on roll! Logan wanted to drop the gun and do a small victory dance. Damn! If he knew that shooting things was going to be so exciting he'd taken it as a hobby years ago. He loaded the gun again and brought the butt on his shoulder.  
"Pull."

Camille clapped animatedly and drew another line under Logan's name. Lucy laughed at her sister's eagerness. Chad walked up to his father and patted his shoulder.

"Tell me Father, how does it feel, now that your throne is shaking?" he said and Nathan snorted. Mr Roberts glared at his son-in-law and Nathan tried to turn it to a cough but it didn't work. Lucy stroke the back of his neck, and then slowly run her hand through his hair.

"You tried babe," she said and pressed a kiss on his lips.

"One more and you could win Daddy, love," Camille said.

"Yeah Logan," Nathan spoke up ignoring the way his father-in-law was looking at him "Let's see what you're made of. Do you have what it takes to be a Roberts?"

Did he? Did he even want to be a Roberts? Logan shook his head. It didn't matter. This was just a stupid game after all. In the end of the day whether Mr Roberts liked it or not he was going to marry Camille, and no one could stop him. Although he would be lying to himself if he said that it wouldn't feel great to beat Mr Roberts. Logan took a deep breath and rolled his shoulders.

"Pull!"

"Aw, that's okay..."  
"And he is DETHRONED!" Chad covered the end of Lucy's sentence. Lucy shook her head at her brother's childish behaviour. Chad patted his father's shoulders "Wow, after 15 odd years it feels so good Dad," he said grinning a ridiculously huge grin.

"You seem awfully excited about this son."  
"Oh, you have no idea!"

Logan had no time to prepare before Camille tackled him. He usually had time to brace himself, but not this time; he lost his balance and tumbled backwards and on the lawn, dragging her along.  
"Congrats babe," Camille said when she managed to stop giggling. She kissed his throat and rested her head on his chest, his heart beating under her ear.  
"Your father doesn't look so impressed right now," Logan said noticing the way that his future father-in-law was looking at him.

"Don't care," Camille said quickly. She raised her head a little and looked him in the eye "Reminds you of something? Our current predicament?"

"Oh, hmm...I don't know..."  
"Logan..." Camille nagged her head falling forward. Logan chuckled, and the vibration of it shook them both.  
"Maybe my proposal?"

"Maybe? You're not sure?" Camille demanded.  
"Well it's not exactly like my proposal. We didn't have an audience then, and it was night, and we didn't just cuddle after you tackled me..."

"Okay, you may be right."  
"I'm always right."  
"Logan?"  
"Hm?"  
"You know what?"  
"What?"  
"I love you."  
"Cam?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Marry me?"

"I sure will Doctor Mitchell."

/

"Always hate to see them go when I'm still here," Sheriff Taylor shifted his weight from one foot to the other as the coroner pushed back the white sheet "Now I may be old, but why would this little girl go and put that on her body?" the man asked without expecting an answer, his fingers running over a tattoo that was inked on Sasha's side that read 'Arthur Griffin, come back for me' "After everything Griffin did to her mom..."  
"Doc," Sheriff Taylor said walking closer to the table "I want you to do a post-mortem on her."  
"An autopsy?" Sheriff Taylor nodded "But I thought you said this was a suicide. Didn't you find an empty bottle of pills on the scene?"

Sheriff Taylor sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He looked at the lifeless body on the steel table and for a second, only a split second, he saw Jo there and not Sasha. This could've been his daughter. It was a miracle that both girls managed to move on, as much as they could, after what they'd been through.

"Yes that's right, but I have to do my job. I want you to be really thorough and...just let me know, if you find anything."

"Will do," the other man said taking a scalpel in his hands. He looked at the girl on his table and shook his head as he made his way closer to her. Sheriff Taylor had no desire to witness what was to happen next. It was time to go back to the station.

/

"No, but seriously Jo," Dak said bringing his flute to his mouth and gulping some of his champagne "You grew up on a freaking island, how come you cannot swim?"  
"Hey!" Jo exclaimed offended, splashing water at him "I can swim! I wouldn't win any races, but I can swim," she said making Carlos laugh. She glared at him and he quickly stopped and turned his attention to his drink.  
"What about you Jen?" James asked approaching the brunette who was sitting by the edge of the pool, her feet going back and forth in the water.  
"Don't even think about it Diamond," she said warningly. James raised his eyebrows, a smirk playing on his lips "No, don't you even..." Jennifer screamed as she was pulled into the water. Dak and Carlos laughed but Jo looked at James disapprovingly. He just shrugged "I'm gonna kill you for this one Diamond, mark my words!" Jennifer said angrily "This was a sunbath bikini!" the guys looked at her confused "It's not made for swimming! It's just for sunbathing and you ruined it."  
"See now, it's because of shit like this that I don't understand women, at all," Dak said.  
"See now, after admitting that, it's quite obvious why you're still single," Jennifer shot back.

"Looks like Ethan is still recovering," Jo said looking at Mercedes and Ethan as they made their way to the pool area.

"I'm surprised to see them out at all this morning," Dak said taking another sip from his flute. Jo looked at him questioningly "They were at each other, all night long," Dak said raising his eyebrows. Jo turned back to Ethan, an impressed smile etched on her face.  
"Was he pissed at her?" James, who only go the last part of the conversation, asked and Dak rolled his eyes.  
"No, you stupid. Going at it," Dak said with a little headshake. James face fell a little "Like howler monkey," Dak went one "I'm amazed anybody in the hotel got any sleep."  
"I heard them too," Carlos said "What the hell is a boozle-wozzle?" he asked scratching his face.

"I don't get it!" James muttered, his eyes trained on his ex-girlfriend. He tipped his flute back, emptying it.  
"He's a nice guy, James," Jo said shrugging "Sometimes that's enough."

James shook his head. No, he knew Mercedes. Being with someone who was 'good' wasn't enough, not for her. James wasn't a particularly jealous person, he also was over Mercedes so the fact that he disliked Ethan, the fact that he thought he was just not good enough for Mercedes, had nothing to do with their relationship.

He handed Carlos his, now empty, glass and swam to the ladder closer to him. He took a hold of the railings on either side of the steps but didn't get out. He cleared his throat, avoiding to look straight at the couple that was seated on the seat of lounges just a few feet away from him.

"James," Mercedes said coolly and he looked up, plastering a smile on his face.  
"Hey, hi Mercie," he said and she narrowed her eyes at use of her old nickname. James gulped, it was not his intention to anger her "Ugh, so I wanted to say sorry, again, about leaving you hanging," he said his eyes shifting over to Ethan. The blonde nodded "That was totally my bad, man. I...I owe you a beer, okay?" he asked with what he hoped was a pleasant smile.

His eyes found Mercedes again and he held her gaze, as he pushed his feet against the wall and slid backwards. Mercedes was the one to look away first after a couple of seconds and James sighed to himself.

"Is he apologizing, or...flirting?" Dak whispered to Carlos.  
"Well knowing James, he's probably doing both. Man's a multitasker."

"Hey Jo," Jennifer said and Jo turned around to look at her "Isn't that your dad?" she asked pointing.

Jo quickly got out of the pool and wrapped a towel around her. She walked up to her father, shivering as a cool breeze swept through. She didn't like the expression on his face. Jo hugged the towel tighter on her body and crossing her arms over her chest she waited for him to talk.

Sheriff Taylor didn't know how to start. He didn't know which words he should use to make the news any less horrible than they were. He took off his cup and ran a hand through his hair. He could tell that Jo was growing impatient by the way she was tapping her fingers against her arm. He cleared his throat and rubbed his chin.

"I need to tell you something that will come as a surprise."  
"What happened Dad?"

/

Logan looked at the slip of paper in his hand. The words 'Steve Anderson is at the Pines Motel' were tormenting him ever since he woke up to find the small envelope lying on the floor before the door. At first he thought it was a practical joke that one of his friends played on him, but as the hours rolled by Logan found himself believing more and more that the note was real. There were clues that pointed out its authenticity; Camille's disappearance the first night on the island, Lucy's guilty expression the same night, the missed call on Camille's phone, then her nervousness the previous day when he asked her who'd texted her.

He didn't want to believe it, but Logan couldn't lie to himself. He didn't know who slipped the note under his door, but if it was true, then it was probably Steve himself. Logan didn't know him that well; they'd talked once or twice at some college parties, but nothing other than that. He knew that Steve and Camille dated for six months, six months that he spent overseas in a student exchange program. It was his idea to break up with her because of the distance. Camille fought with him; she refused to break up with him, but finally gave in when he said that he didn't know if he was ever going to come back to the States. It was a lie of course, but Logan thought that it was for the best; he didn't want Camille to be tied to an absentee boyfriend for six months, it wasn't fair for her.

He had been in Rome for a month when Kendall called with some 'not so exciting news'; Camille had a new boyfriend. Logan reacted better than he'd expected. He didn't break anything, and he didn't beat his roommate. He just got pissed drunk and passed out. And, that went on for the rest of the week. He tried to move on, he tried to find someone else, but it was impossible; you can't move on from your soul mate, and you can't find something to substitute perfection. So Logan decided to focus on his studies and his friends and forget about girls. His mom and Katie visited once, as did the boys. Jo was the one that visited him the most, three times in six months. Everyone was careful to not bring up Camille or Steve and Logan was grateful.

The day he left from Rome was bittersweet; he loved the city, and studying abroad was a great experience; he'd made friends, he'd learnt a new language, and he'd seen what it was like to be alone in a foreign country. But the anticipation of going back home and seeing his family overshadowed his sadness. Everyone was in the airport; the guys had even invited Ethan along, and Jo had flown in from New York to greet him. His mom and Katie were the first two to see him. His mom started crying then and when she hugged him she wouldn't let go; Katie had to physically pull her away. His friends then tackled him all at the same time and Logan found himself buried under the weight of seven people. Jo waited patiently for her turn, she gave him a bear hug and got teary-eyed when he said he missed her. And, then, there was Camille.

She'd distanced herself from everyone else, standing closer to the exit doors. She had her arms wrapped around her and she was biting on her lip. She was wearing a knee length blue dress, and her hair was longer than he remembered, and Logan was positive that she'd never been more beautiful. She had been looking at him the whole time, but when she saw that he'd seen her she dropped her gaze on the floor. If Katie hadn't pushed him, or better say shoved him, towards her he would've never find the guts to go to her on his own. As it happened, Logan stumbled forward and nearly fell on his face, but on the last minute he managed to balance. He heard Carlos chuckling behind him and then he heard him crying out in pain as someone, probably Katie, smacked him across his head. Walking the small distance between his family and Camille was the longest walk that Logan had ever taken.

She was the first one to speak. She'd broken up with Steve. It was the only thing she said, without looking at him. And, it was all it took. It was all that needed for Logan to take her face in his hands and kiss her. It was all he needed to start breathing easier again, to feel lighter, to smile brighter. It was all he needed for his heart to feel whole again. And, it was at that moment that he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Camille.

He'd never heard or seen Steve after that. Camille never talked about him; she never talked about the time that Logan spent in Italy. Logan was curious; he wanted to know more about this Steve character, so he asked his friends. The one answer that he got from all of them, was that the guy was bad news. That served to make him more interested about his girlfriend's ex-boyfriend, but he knew that the only person who could answer his questions, was Camille and she obviously didn't want to talk about it. So Logan tried and successfully forgot all about Steve Anderson's existence. Until he saw the missed call on his fiancée's phone.

"Hey handsome," Camille's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He stuffed the piece of paper in his pocket and turned around to look at her "You did a great job today, congratulations are in order," she said walking up to him. She pressed a kiss on his lips, her arms coming around his neck.

"Thank you," Logan said kissing her back. Camille frowned.  
"Is there something wrong?" she asked "You seem...troubled." Logan took a minute to respond.  
"It wouldn't matter, right?" he asked and her frown deepened "If I lost to your father, it wouldn't matter," he explained, but didn't give her any time to answer "You'd still choose me?"

"Logan, what are you talking about?" Logan took a deep breath.  
"If you had to choose between your dad and me. Or..." Logan paused and licked his lips "Or me and anybody...You'd still chose me?" Camille sighed and dropped her hands. She tilted her head on the side,

"Didn't you hear?" she asked and he just blinked at her. Camille smirked and walked to her dresser. She picked something and went back to him, holding it up so he could see what it was "In three days, me and you Doctor Mitchell...together forever," she said tapping her finger over the invitation. Logan chuckled and she snuck her arms around his waist, his lips coming down to hers.  
"Just checking," he said with a wide smile.  
"I love these dimples," Camille said putting her index on one of his dimples. Logan took her hand in his and pressed a kiss on her knuckles "Sadly, I have to go to the town," she said pulling away from him. She walked backwards towards the door, her eyes never leaving his "But I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, sure," Logan said rubbing the back of his neck "I got to figure out this toast for your dad," he said pulling a face. Camille sniggered.  
"Woo, sounds fun," she said opening the door.  
"Yeah, I'm gonna have the time of my life," Logan said sarcastically.

"My Dad doesn't stand a chance against your charm, babe," Camille said encouragingly "See ya later!"  
"Love you," Logan said just as the door closed. He looked at it for a second, knowing that her coming back for something that she forgot was a possibility, and then he pulled out the slip of paper that was taunting him the whole day. He sighed and let his head fall back. Well, there was one way to find out if Steve was on the island. And Logan had to know.

/

"Dad, you're just making it worse," Jo pointed out. The more he waited to tell her what happened, the more time her mind had to run wild and create the craziest scenarios.

"I'm here about Sasha Thomson," he said and Jo felt dread filling her throughout "I didn't want you to hear it from someone else."  
"Hear what?" Jo asked. Her father sighed and looked away "Dad! Hear what?" she asked again.

"Stephanie...Stephanie King, found her last night," they were walking across the Candlewick's front yard, and Sheriff Taylor found that it was easier to talk when he wasn't looking at his daughter.  
"What...? Are you saying...are you saying that Sasha's..." Jo stuttered grabbing his hand and stopping him. He reluctantly turned his eyes on her and sighed again.  
"She's dead, Jo, I'm sorry." Jo hid her face in her hands, pressing her fingers against her eyes as they felt them stinking with tears.  
"H-how did it...I mean.." Jo paused for a second "What happened?"

"It appears that she ugh...she took her own life." Jo shook her head no, still hiding in her hands.  
"No, no, she wouldn't do that. That doesn't make sense," she mumbled. She felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and she lowered her hands a little to look up to her father "It doesn't make sense," she said again "I-I saw her yesterday. She was happy!"  
"Doc Campbell told me that she has a history," he said squeezing her shoulders, trying to offer some kind of support "Has been on a lot of meds. Swings can occur in a couple of hours..."  
"How did she do it?" Jo cut him off. Sheriff Taylor shook his head.  
"It doesn't matter."  
"Dad, just tell me, how did she do it?" Jo demanded. Sheriff Taylor pressed his lips together for a second.  
"She downed a bunch of pills," he said and Jo let a breath she didn't know she was holding. Her father rubbed her shoulders "Can you think of anyone who might have seen or talked to her yesterday?"

Harry. The name jumped in the front of her mind, and Jo had to bite to her tongue to not say it out loud. She could remember seeing Harry half dressed walking from the kitchen towards the staircase in Sasha's house. She had no idea what Camille's cousin was doing in the girl's house, and she never got the chance to ask her that. Now she would have to ask him. She looked at her father and gave him a small shrug.  
"No, nothing comes to mind," she said and he nodded. She didn't know why she'd just lied to her dad. She just knew that she had to talk to Harry before the police did.

A/N; So that was it. It probably sucked majorly, and I'm sorry about it. I hope that the next one will be better. Anyway, let me know what you think!


	9. Bang

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own BTR, or Harper****'****s Island on which the story is based on. **

**A/N: Hi people who read my story! Thanks for taking the time to read it! And special thanks to those who have reviewed, you have no idea how much your reviews make my day! Anyway, here****'****s chapter 9 **

Chapter 9

Bang

Camille pushed her hair back and studied herself in the mirror. Sure blue looked great on her, and that particular laced bra was perfect. She sighed and walked closer to the mirror, turning on the side as a voice drifted into the changing room.  
"How does it look, Miss?" the saleswoman asked and Camille tilted her head a little.  
"I don't know," said she "Part of me thinks I should wear white on my wedding night," she let another sigh, and ran a hand through her hair. She heard the sound of the curtain moving, and saw the reflexion of a hand holding towards her a hanger with a pair of red undies.  
"I'm sorry, I said white," Camille said turning around just as someone else slipped inside the changing room.

"Yeah, but I wanna see you in this," Steve said smiling at her. Camille's eyes grew wide and she took several steps back, only stopping when she hit against the mirror.  
"What are you..." She started grabbing her dress to cover herself "Get out!" she said forcefully. Steve reached for her, taking a hold of her arm. He turned her around, his other hand moving over her belly, pressing his chest on her back.  
"Just, let me look at you," he whispered in her ear.  
"No, Steve, stop it!" Camille said freeing her arm. She quickly moved away from him and turned around to glare at him.  
"Oh c'mon, you used to like this game," Steve said with a smug smirk. Shortly after Camille's palm collided with his cheek.

"God!" she groaned pulling the dress over her head "D-did you really think going to my Father was going to change my mind?" Steve's face turned confused but Camille was too busy to notice.  
"What are you talking about?" he asked and she looked up at him.  
"Quit playing dumb Steve, he told me everything," Camille said momentarily pinning in his eyes.  
"Everything?"  
"Yeah. Did you really think that he was going to help you?" Camille asked scoffing.  
"What did your father tell you, Camille?"

"That he said no, and that he told you to leave," she said and he shook his head, chuckling under his breath "What's so funny?" she demanded.  
"Nothing," he said, his arms coming to her shoulders and slowly sliding down her arms "Hey look," Steve started, making a small step towards her "I realized that if I didn't come see you...then I would regret that for the rest of my life," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.  
"Well, you've seen me," Camille said looking at him coldly "Feel free to go."  
"Problem is," Steve muttered taking another step closer, Camille backed away "Now that I've seen you," he continued leaning closer to her. Camille tried to pull away but his hold on her was tight "I'm convinced that..."

"Ow!" the saleswoman exclaimed, her cheeks turning pink. Steve sighed and turned around to glare at her "Here's..." the woman trailed off, her voice squeaky. Camille saw that she was holding the pair of undies she'd asked for "Uhm, I-I didn't..." the woman stuttered "Well, I got to say, you two are going to make a gorgeous couple," she said and then she rushed away.

Steve was looking at her with a haughty smile. His eyes slowly slid down her body, and Camille shuddered when they started darkening. Feeling like she was going to puke, she shoved him away and made her way out of the changing room. The saleswoman gave her a knowing smile, and Camille had the irrational impulse to slap her. She handed her some money, she never got to change out of the blue undies, and made a beeline for her car. Once inside, she took a deep breath and shut her eyes. This was getting out of hand. Steve had no intention of leaving on his own. Camille gazed at the rear view mirror and saw him standing by the entrance of the shop, his eyes on her car. Camille clenched her jaw, cursing the moment she met him.

/

Harry had just walked out of the bathroom when he heard someone knocking at his door. He frowned as he dried his hair with the towel; who was knocking on his door? Harry had no friends on the island. His presence on the wedding was obligatory; since his mother was in the hospital, and his dad had passed away the previous year, he was the one that had to represent the family.

He walked over to the door, a towel wrapped around his waist, his curly black hair still sticking on his forehead. He was a bit surprised to find Camille's blonde best friend standing there. Her eyes widened a little at his undressed state. She cleared her throat and shook her head, her gaze finding his.  
"Hi, Harry, I don't know if you remember me, I'm..."  
"Jo Taylor," Harry cut her off. He crossed his arms across his chest, leaning against the frame of the door. Jo smiled.  
"Yeah that's me. We've talked before, a couple times," she said, while she played nervously with the hem of her shirt. Harry nodded.  
"I don't know where my cousin is," he said when she didn't continue.  
"Oh, no, no," Jo said quickly shaking her head "I didn't come looking for Camille."  
"What then?"

"Could I...could I come in?"

Harry looked at the messy room over his shoulder and then at the girl waiting in front of him. She seemed slightly uncomfortable and he was starting to get a bit chilly with only the towel covering him. Harry nodded, albeit a bit reluctantly, and pulled aside to let her in. Jo looked at the clothes that were lying all over the place. She watched as Harry picked up a t-shirt and a pair of sweats and walked into the bathroom, letting the door half open.

"So?" he asked after a while. Jo rubbed her hands together and licked her lips, trying to find the right words.  
"Ugh, yesterday when I...when I visited Sasha, I saw you," Jo said slowly. She waited for him to say something back but Harry remained silent "I saw you in her house and..." Jo paused and took a deep breath "I have some bad news. And I thought you should know," she paused again "Sasha is dead."

Harry dropped the shirt he was holding. His eyes flickered from the mirror to the door that joined the bathroom with his room and back. Sasha was dead? He shut his eyes, a sigh escaping his lips. She was alive and happy when he last saw her.

"My Dad thinks that she killed herself," Jo went on "But I'm not so sure..."  
"Are you accusing me of something, Jo?" Harry asked walking out of the bathroom fully dressed. Jo's cheeks flushed red. She shook her head no.

"I just...I want to understand what happened to her last night," she said with a small shrug. Harry ran a hand through his hair.

"There's not much to tell. We...we met at the Canary. She was fighting with some dude before and she was pissed at first but then she calmed down...We hooked up, we had a great time. After your little visit, when you told her she could come to New York with you, she got all bouncy happy..." Harry said and Jo saw the corners of his lips twitching as if he wanted to smile and tried not to "She didn't," he stopped and swallowed "She didn't look like someone who was about to end it."

"Did she say anything about Arthur Griffin?"

"She didn't have to," Harry said shaking his head "I saw the tattoos, he was all over her...So, you really think that she didn't kill herself?" Jo took a deep breath and pinned in his eyes. She slowly nodded her head.

/

Nathan was lounging by the pool, a glass of scotch in his hand, a pair of shades covering his eyes. He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled; finally some peace and quiet. Nathan loved his wife, and he adored his sister-in-law, but being around them 24/7 was slowly driving him mad. It didn't help that his father-in-law had always something nasty to say about him.

He brought the glass to his mouth and took a sip. Nathan knew Mr Roberts for ten years now. He'd met him a little while after his graduation, when he interviewed for a job at Roberts Enterprises. Graduating from Columbia, with a Master degree in Financial Economics, Nathan was certain he'd get the job. All he needed was to ace his interview. But the moment he walked in Mr Roberts' office and saw the man seating regally behind a dark mahogany desk, his throat went dry. He stuttered his way through the whole thing and when it was time for him to go, Nathan was close to tears. He was very surprised when he got a call from Mr Roberts' secretary that informed him he got the job.

It was only after he started dating Lucy that the problems between himself and Mr Roberts started surfacing. No matter how much he tried, Nathan was never good enough for Mr Roberts' older daughter; he was not clever enough, or wealthy enough, he'd never love her like she deserved. Nathan took a deep calming breath, but it didn't help. He tipped his glass back, gulping the rest of his drink.

Nathan was about to get up and go find Lucy, when he felt a pair of hands pushing him back on the lounge. Hot breath tickled him, as someone leaned closer to him, breathing next to his neck. A pair of lips touched his ear.

"Hello, I didn't expect to find you out here all alone," Jennifer's voice was low and husky. Her hands moved from his shoulders, down to his chest, stopping close to his belt.

"Anyone could walk by," Nathan said trying to keep his voice steady. Jennifer chuckled next to his ear. Her teeth slowly grazed his earlobe and Nathan shut his eyes, his hands turning into fists by his side.

"That's what makes it so...fun," Jennifer whispered. Her hands started working on his shirts' buttons. When she undid the third one, Nathan's hand moved over hers and stopped her actions.

"This is considered sexual harassment."  
"We are not in an office, Nathan. And I'm definitely not your boss."  
"No, but you're his wife," Nathan said removing her hands from his person. He sat up on the lounge, and turned around to look at her. Jennifer's curly dark hair was caught up in a ponytail and she was wearing a white sundress. She looked at him with wide, lust-filled brown eyes, her teeth boring on her lower lip. Nathan shook his head "Look, I've warned you about this ok? I'm not gonna jeopardise my wedding just because you're horny. If you don't stop, I'm telling Richard." Jennifer let out a loud and obnoxious laugh.

"You wouldn't dare."  
"Oh don't sound so certain," Nathan deadpanned. Jennifer shook her head at him. She stood up and walked close to him, her hand coming on the top of his head, ruffling his hair.  
"You're afraid of your own fucking shadow, babe. You're scared shitless of Richard. So, I know that your threats are empty," she said with a small shrug.

Nathan stood up as well. He grabbed her hand, his fingers wrapping tightly around her wrist. Jennifer grimaced in pain, and he smiled when he noticed. He squeezed her wrist tighter in his hand and she cried out a little.

"You," he said stepping in her personal space "Do not want to try me," he said pinning in her eyes, anger, and disgust dripping from each one of his words. Jennifer tried in vain to free her hand but Nathan was not done "I am not your little play thing, I won't stand this behaviour. If you hit on me again, Richard will find out about it."

Nathan looked at her unblinkingly for a second, and then dropped her hand. He turned around, and walked away towards the inn. Jennifer rubbed her hand, her eyes following his retrieving form.

"Oh little boy, you will regret this."

/

"Oh my God!" Lucy's hand came to her mouth when Camille walked out of the bathroom. Camille grinned, twirling around in her wedding dress. The skirt of the dress flew around her, and the tiny diamonds on the bust reflected the sunlight that got in the room through the windows. She stopped and struck a pose, making Jo, and Lucy laugh.  
"You like?" Camille asked, her hands moving over the red sash around her waist.

"It's perfect!" Lucy exclaimed pulling her in a hug. Camille's attention turned to Jo, who'd kept silent.

"My poor Logie, he's gonna lose it when he sees you in this," Jo said shaking her head. Camille chuckled and pulled away from her sister.  
"It's spectacular," Lucy complimented.  
"Really?"

"Yes absolutely. Let me see the back," Lucy said turning her around "The silk is just...amazing."  
"Yeah it's come together beautifully in the back," Camille said looking down at the dress. Her mobile started ringing and her eyes moved over to the coffee table where it was lying.  
"I'll get it," Jo said.

"Cam," Lucy muttered, and Camille noticed that there were tears in her sister's eyes "Your mom would be so proud if she could see you right now."  
"Oh Luce, c'mon, don't cry," Camille put an arm around Lucy's shoulders and pulled her in a one arm hug.

"I'm just so happy for you," Lucy said, leaning her head on her sister's shoulder.

"Camille..." Jo said holding up the mobile "It's Steve."  
"Steve?" Lucy asked just as Camille reached for the device. Camille groaned, and ran a hand through her hair "Why is Steve calling? I thought you said you took care of him."  
"I did! I-I..." Camille sighed "I thought I did," she muttered.

"I'm going to Dad."  
"No Lucy, you don't..."  
"This is getting over tonight Camille. I'm going to Dad, no matter what you say," Lucy said storming out. Camille sighed again, and sat on the bed, hiding her face in her hands.  
"You didn't tell her that your Dad knows?" Jo asked joining her. Camille shook her head negatively.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do Jo," Camille admitted lifting her head to look at her friend. Jo stroke her back.  
"I think you should tell Logan. It's the only thing he holds over you Cami, if you tell Logan, Steve will have nothing to threaten you with," Jo said.  
"You see, I know that you are right. And I want to tell him. But I'm so scared," Camille whispered, tears shinning in her eyes. Jo embraced her.

"You don't have to. Logan will understand. It's not like you invited Steve here," the blonde said holding her friend close "I know that it's not the best moment to ask but did you take the test?" Jo asked after a little while. Camille nodded "And?"  
"I took it before I changed into the dress...I still haven't...I didn't check it," Camille said. Jo pulled her at arms' length.  
"You want me to go check it for you?"

"No," Camille shook her head a couple of times.

"Ok."

Jo squeezed her hand and Camille tried to smile but her stomach turned. She took a deep breath and let a shaky sigh and then she got up. Her steps were small and hesitant, Jo had never seen her so scared and anxious before. The blonde quickly jumped up and walked next to her friends, taking a hold of her hand. Camille looked at her sideways and smiled. The test was lying on the counter next to the sink, face down. Camille's hand started shaking a little despite being in Jo's grip.

"I can do this, I can do this," Camille whispered to herself. She pressed her lips together and reached for the test. She knew she was being stupid, she had nothing to be scared off. And yet the seconds it took her to read the test correctly were the longest in her whole damn life.

"Well?" Jo asked after two minutes of silence. Camille looked at her and then quickly back at the test, her free hand coming to her chest "Cami? What...is it..."  
"Positive," Camille said a grin slowly spreading across her face. Jo let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Cam that's...it's so..." her words were failing her, and she could feel tears rushing to her eyes. She sniffed and started giggling, throwing her arms around Camille, pulling her in a tight hug "It's so..."  
"I know," Camille whispered glad that she wasn't alone.  
"I'm so happy about you," Jo said, a couple of tears rolling down her cheeks. Camille felt a lump rising in her throat. She nodded to let her friend know that she heard, and tried to calm her breathing.

She was happy. So incredibly, unbelievably happy. But she was also scared; things were going so well, with the wedding only three days away, and finding out about the baby and Camille couldn't keep her mind from thinking that good things don't last for too long. She had to tell Logan; tell him about the baby and tell him about Steve. She couldn't keep it from him any longer. She just wished that he'd understand why she didn't tell him in the first place.

/

Logan walked in the Pines Motel, waving at the girl behind the counter. She smiled at him, and Logan stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans, pushing what he hoped was an aloof smile, on his face.

"Hey Logan, didn't expect to see you," she said, scribbling something on a piece of paper on her desk.  
"Oh well, after I called and you confirmed that Steve really has a room here I thought I should probably stop by, welcome him on the island," Logan said bouncing a little on his feet.  
"It's actually kind of surprising that he came here when the rest of the wedding party is at the Candlewick."  
"One too many people," Logan said with a small grimace "Things like that happen at weddings," the girl nodded.  
"Your guy is a popular one," she commented and Logan felt his smile faltering. He hoped she didn't notice.  
"He is...he's friend of the family," Logan lied.

"I don't think he's in right now."  
"That's fine, if you could just give me his room key...Ruth, I'll bring it right back, I promise. I just want to leave him a little welcome gift," Logan said. Ruth tagged at her hair, and looked around as if she was trying to make sure that they were alone. She let a sigh, and handed him a key.  
"Room number 15. Just, bring it right back," she said pinning in his eyes. Logan grinned at her.

"I will," he said reassuringly.

Logan didn't know what he was doing in Steve's room. He didn't know what he was looking for. But his instinct told him that Steve didn't come on the island on his own, someone brought him. And Logan had learned to trust his instinct. He closed the door silently behind him, and dragged the curtains closed. He first checked the wardrobe, then the drawers of the tv cabinet. He saw a notepad next to the telephone, and he searched for any notes in it, but it was blank. He opened the drawers of the desk, half certain that he wouldn't find anything. But he was wrong.

He took the paper in his hands and started reading, his hands unconsciously clenching around the page as he went farther. It was a flight schedule, Steve's flight schedule to be exact and it was clearly stated that the one paying for the travel costs was Richard Roberts. He was also the one who made the flight arrangements.

Logan felt like he was about to start screaming. He felt like he wanted to hit someone, preferably his future father-in-law. And in the same time he just wanted to start laughing, because honestly? He should've seen it coming! Mr Roberts never liked him, no matter what Camille said. He never accepted him, never thought him worthy enough to marry his daughter. And in a weird, twisted way, Logan agreed; he wasn't good enough for Camille. Mr Roberts based his opinion on Logan's fortune, or better say on the lack of it, Logan based it on the simple fact that he as an individual would never be good enough for her.

He heard noise coming from the other side of the door and he panicked. He took a deep calming breath, he was a genius, but he never worked well under pressure. His eyes caught sight of the wardrobe and he rushed in it, the itinerary still clasped in his hand. He pressed his back against the wall, and kept as silent as he could.

Steve walked in the room, turning on the ceiling fan right before he closed the door. He checked his mobile, not really thinking that Camille had called back. When he saw he was right he sighed, and threw it on the bed. He ran both his hands through his hair, walking across the room, and towards the bathroom. He let the door open, bending over the sink, and turning the tap on. He splashed some water on his face.

His head snapped up, his eyes quickly moving on the mirror when he thought he heard the front door closing. Steve took the towel in his hands and tried his face. He walked out in the main room, and looked around but everything seemed normal. He shrugged and was about to go take a bath, when he saw the flight schedule on his bed. He picked up the paper, and made his way to the door, throwing it open and looking around. There was no person in sight. Steve stood there for a couple of minutes before closing the door. Steve decided to go and take a long bath; he'd leave the necessary phone call to Mr Roberts for later.

/

James for the life of him couldn't explain how he ended up in the spa, on a bed next to Mercedes. He also couldn't explain why some old lady was putting honey all over his face and bare chest. He couldn't remember agreeing on this. Mercedes insisted, saying that it would be good for his complexion, not that James' complexion needed any improvement, but he didn't remember actually agreeing with her.  
"So...have you done this before?" he asked turning his head on the side to look at her. Mercedes managed just in time to change her amused expression into a friendly smile.

"Oh yeah," she said, and James nodded to himself. He shut his eyes, and Mercedes brought her hand to her mouth to stifle a chuckle "It's fantastic. It's mostly honey, but they put these..." Mercedes felt like laughing again. She swallowed it down, and cleared her throat "These herbs in it. Clears your pores and makes your skin really touchable."

"Well," James smiled to himself "I like touchable," he said and Mercedes rolled her eyes. Same old James. He swept some of the honey that was on his neck and then licked his finger "Mm, tastes good too," he said opening his eyes, and looking straight in hers. Mercedes tried to smile "How come you are not doing this?"

"Because," Mercedes trailed off looking at her hands, her mind searching for an excuse that wasn't too lame "I am...already touchable," she said, and added a mischievous smirk for good measures. James gave her a charming smile, one that six years ago would have her swooning.  
"Well, maybe when we're finished, you and I can compare..."

"I'll be back in about ten minutes," the honey-lady said, putting a piece of cucumber over each of his eyes.

James settled on the bed, his muscles relaxing. Hmm, well this honey-herbal-thing didn't feel so bad. It stuck, true, but it was good for his complexion and it tasted nice. James sniffed, it also smelled pretty good. Maybe listening to Mercedes was a good idea after all.

"Okay, so I know it is terribly clichéd, since I'm the ex-boyfriend and all, but I gotta ask," he started and Mercedes arched an eyebrow "This English guy, you know, he seems decent enough. But really, is he good enough for you? Because we didn't work...So I was wondering...what-what's he got that I don't?"

"A pillow," Ethan's voice came instead of Mercedes' and James stood up alerted.  
"What?"

Okay so trusting Mercedes was not a good choice after all. James made a mental note as the feathers from the slashed pillow, to never listen to his blonde ex ever again. He coughed and spurted as the feathers got in his mouth. He heard Mercedes giggling.

"Well played my love," Ethan said pressing a kiss on her lips.

"You are dead!" James said pointing at Ethan. Ethan's eyes widened a little at the exclamation. James scrambled off the bed, grabbing the sheet and hastily wrapping it around his waist. Ethan ran out of the room, with James in hot pursuit.

"What the...?" Dak trailed off when he saw a feather covered James running after Ethan yelling profanities at him. Carlos' mouth snapped a couple of times but no words came out of it. Nathan stared for a second and then shook his head rolling his eyes. Mr Roberts just turned a page in his paper completely uninterested.  
"You will rub this on his face for the rest of eternity, won't you?" Carlos asked and Dak chuckled.  
"You are correct Carlitos. Diamond boy will never live down on this. Ever."  
"Oh boy," Carlos said smacking his palm over his forehead.

/

"Jo! Hey, Jo, wait up!" Jo stopped when she heard Kendall's voice. She wrapped her arms around her torso and waited for him "Hey," he said when he was closer, offering her a smile.

"Hi," Jo said back, pushing some hair behind her ear. Kendall frowned.  
"What's wrong with you?" he asked. Jo kicked a stone, lowering her head.  
"Lots of stuff," she said laconically.  
"Like for example...?" Kendall trailed off. Jo sighed.

She was on her way to the police station when Kendall stopped her. She wanted to talk with her father, see if he had any news on Sasha's case. Harry hadn't been as helpful as she'd hope he'd be. Sure he said that Sasha had a fight with some guy, and Jo was willing to bet everything she ever owned that the guy was Wayne, but she doubted that Wayne had anything to do with the girl's death. He was a creep, but he was not a killer.

"Do you remember Sasha Thompson?" Jo asked looking at him under her lashes. Kendall nodded.  
"Carlos had a crush on her in middle school," he said and Jo frowned.  
"She was four years younger than us," she said, and Kendall shrugged. Jo shook her head "She's dead."  
"She's what?"  
"Dead. Stephanie found her last night; apparently she'd downed a bunch of pills."  
"Wow," Kendall breathed surprised. When he asked her what's wrong he didn't know what he expected her answer to be, but it was definitely not that one "Why would she..."  
"Actually, I don't think she did. That's why I'm going to the police station."  
"You think that someone killed her?"  
"I don't...I..." Jo groaned "I just don't think she killed herself," she said running a hand through her hair. Kendall nodded to himself.

"I'm coming with you," he stated.  
"No, Kendall, you don't have to do that."  
"No, if someone murdered Sasha, on the island, three days before my brother's wedding, I want to know," Kendall said "Actually, I need to know," he corrected himself "So I'm coming."

The ride to the police station was silent. Jo agreed to let him drive when Kendall started reminding her of all the times she'd nearly crashed the car, with him inside, when they were dating. Jo had no desire to go down the memory lane, so she quickly gave in. She hated the self-pleased smile that Kendall sported. When he stopped the car she quickly got out and headed towards the door.

Jo stopped as soon as she got in. She had years to step foot in the police station, and an onslaught of memories hit her quite suddenly. She looked around her, unable to tell if something was different. It looked the same, it definitely felt the same, but she was certain that the place had gone through some small changes. She spotted her father's desk, and marched towards it. There was no sign of him around. His desk was neat as always, all the papers sorted in even packs. She involuntarily smiled when she saw a framed picture of herself. She took it in her hands and studied it; she couldn't be more than fifteen, and she really looked like she was in no mood to get the picture taken.

"I wouldn't mind a more recent picture, if you've got one," her father spoke up, and she jumped a little "Hello Kendall," her dad added, and she only then noticed that Kendall was standing next to her.  
"How are you doing, sir?"

"Son, it would be a lie if I said I was okay," Sheriff Taylor said stopping in front of his daughter. Jo let down the photograph, and turned to face him.  
"I need to talk to you," she said seriously, and he nodded.  
"Okay by me," he said. Jo rubbed her hands together, her teeth boring in her lower lip.  
"I don't think that Sasha killed herself."  
"Really?" Sheriff Taylor asked his eyebrows reaching his hairline "Is that what Harry Roberts said to you?" Jo set her jaw, and pressed her lips together.  
"How is Harry involved?" Kendall wanted to know.

"Kelly saw them leaving the Candlewick together, him and Sasha," Sheriff Taylor responded.  
"So, let me get this straight, Harry and Sasha were a thing?"  
"Why are you questioning Kelly?" Jo demanded, completely ignoring Kendall's question "If you think that it was a suicide?"

"I don't have to explain my methods to you," her father said walking around her to get to his desk.  
"Oh right, because you are oh so open and honest about everything else."

"Jo, look, I don't want to do this," he said sitting on his chair, and taking off his cap "The only deaths we have had on this island in the last seven years have been from illness or old age..." he paused for a second "Sasha is a tragedy for sure, no matter how she died. But right now, I don't know how she died...I wanna do right by her, and I will. But cases like hers take time," he said hoping his daughter would understand. When she didn't say anything he sighed "I heard that Wayne was giving her grief about Griffin yesterday."  
"Right, right," Jo said "But...since you're not investigating anything," she continued her tone bitter "There's no real reason to go talk to him, is there?" she asked waggling her eyebrows. Sheriff Taylor remained silent. Jo scoffed, and shook her head. "Right. Bye Dad."  
"Jo, c'mon. Jo don't do this..." Sheriff Taylor knew that it was no use. He sighed again and rubbed his face with his hands.  
"Sir?" Kendall asked, reminding him that he wasn't alone in the Station "Do you think that Sasha was murdered?"  
"I haven't heard from Dr Campbell yet, so I guess that the post mortem is not over..."  
"What do you think though? Because I know that you've already made up your mind, I just don't know which way you're leaning towards; murder or suicide?" Kendall asked. Sheriff Taylor was careful with his words.  
"I've known Sasha since she was a little girl, and even though she's been through a lot, even though she suffered from depression, I don't think she had what it takes to take her own life."  
"Thank you," Kendall muttered. His eyes flickered to the door "I'm gonna...make sure she doesn't do anything stupid," he said and Sheriff Taylor nodded, despite knowing that if his daughter wanted to do something –stupid or not- Kendall Knight wouldn't be able to stop her.

/

Logan was pacing up and down the room, his hands at times running through his hair, his teeth chewing on his lip and the inside of his cheek. He didn't know what to do. What was he supposed to do? Confront Mr Roberts? Go back to the Pines Motel and beat the crap out of Steve? He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Camille slipping inside the room.

"Logan?"  
"Camille!" he exclaimed surprised, stopping. Camille had her hands clasped in front of her "When did you...I didn't hear the door," Logan said, as she walked closer to him. She tiptoed and pecked his lips. Despite himself, Logan smiled. It quickly fell away though, when he noticed her troubled expression "Is there anything wrong?"

"C'mon," she muttered taking his hand in hers "We need to talk."

She led him to the bed, and sat down on it, patting the empty spot next to her for him to join. She took a deep breath, while playing with her hands, her eyes avoiding his gaze. Logan didn't know how much longer he'd be able to stand her silence. Camille felt the tears burning in her eyes, and she blinked rapidly to shoo them away. She didn't want Logan to notice, but of course he did.

"Love? What's wrong?"  
"I-I'm sorry," Camille said, her voice shaky. She wiped at her eyes and smiled at him "I just don't know where to start...I don't...I don't want you to hate me..."  
"I could never hate you," Logan cut her off. He scooted closer to her, grabbing her hand and bringing it close to his mouth to place a kiss on her knuckles. Camille stifled a small sob "Never," he repeated his voice low and yet firm "You can tell me anything, Camille," she nodded to herself and sniffled, trying to calm down.

"Steve is on the island," she blurted out. Logan gaped at her. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to react. He was just so confused "Logan, please say something," Camille pleaded.

"I...I don't..."  
"Are you mad?"

"Did you invite him here?" Logan asked without meaning to do so. He knew that Camille had nothing to do with Steve being on the island, he knew that it was all Mr Roberts work. Camille gasped and he cringed.  
"How could you...how can you even ask me that?" Camille questioned jumping up. Anger bubbled inside of her, hot and unstoppable like lava.

"All I wanted to say is..."  
"Why would I invite him here, Logan? Why would I want him here when we are about to get married?"

"Cami, calm down, it was a rhetorical question," Logan said standing up as well. Camille huffed and turned around to leave, but he stopped her, taking a hold of her arm and dragging her back close to him "I know you didn't invite him here. I'm not angry with you, because I know that you had nothing to do with him coming here. I trust you, babe, I know you would never hurt me like that," he said pinning in her eyes. Camille swiftly pulled him in a hug, burying her face in his chest.  
"I love you," she mumbled against his shirt. Logan's arms came around her waist, squeezing her close to him. His hand ran up and down her back, knowing that it calmed her down. He whispered in her ear that he loved her, and that everything was going to be okay. Camille shook her head, she wasn't finished. She slightly pulled back to look him in the eye, and felt her throat closing. The words she was about to speak were chocking her and Camille fought for her breath.

"Love, you're hyperventilating," Logan's voice was smooth "Try to calm down for me love," he whispered in her ear. He kissed her crown as Camille tried to regulate her breathing, but it was impossible. Logan took her hand and placed it over his heart "Can you feel the beating?" he asked pinning in her eyes. Camille nodded, her breaths coming short and fast "Okay I want you to count six heartbeats and then take a deep breath, okay? Can you do this for me?" he asked. Camille nodded again.

Camille concentrated on Logan's heartbeat pushing all the thoughts that made her anxious on the back of her mind. When she'd count six beats she drew a deep, shaky breath. The oxygen burnt her lungs making her wince. She saw Logan nodding, his hand rubbing circles on her back and she started counting again.

"There you go, just, don't think of anything," Logan knew he was rambling but he couldn't stop "In and out, don't let anything else get you anxious love. In and out, it's all going to be okay. I love you."

Camille lowered her hand, and put her head against his chest instead. The feel of his heart beating was relaxing. It made her feel safe. She wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him impossibly close.

"He kissed me," she whispered and it was in such a low voice that Logan could pretend he hadn't heard her. But he had, and she felt his body going rigid against hers "He came here the first night and he kissed me, I couldn't...I pushed him back and I slapped him but he'd already..." Camille trailed off, tears making their way down her cheeks "I'm so sorry Logan, I didn't want to keep it from you, but I was scared and I...I'm sorry," she whispered, pressing her face harder against his shirt.

"Did it only happen that one time?" Logan heard himself asking, and his voice sounded foreign to his ears. Camille nodded.  
"He tried to do it once again yesterday, but I ended up throwing up on his shoes..."  
"You threw up again?" Logan asked pulling her at arms' length, looking at her concerned.

"Yeah about that..." Camille started. She looked even more nervous, if that was possible.

"About that, what?"

"I..." Camille paused and licked her lips "I am..." she stopped again and took a deep breath "I'm pregnant."

Logan knew that his mouth was hanging open. He knew that he was gaping at her and that he should probably stop, and say something. She'd caught him completely off guard.

"Logan?"

Logan wanted to laugh. And he wanted to cry. He wanted to hug her. He wanted to kiss her, and never let her out of his sight. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to feel their baby. God, he wanted to be able to say something to her! But his damned brain was paralyzed, and he could only stand there looking at her like a fool.

"Are-are you okay? You...you are not angry with me...?"

"No!" Logan exclaimed quite loudly, finding his voice and his ability to form words for a second. He startled Camille who jumped a little and looked at him worried.

"What then?"

"I just...I-I...ugh, crap," Logan groaned running a hand through his hair.  
"Crap?" Camille asked taking a step away from him. Logan's eyes widened in alarm.  
"No, no, no! No, no, I didn't mean it like that! I didn't..." he groaned again "I'm so fucking ecstatic right now Camille, that I've been reduced into a stuttering mess," he said, beaming at her "I have so many feelings," he said his hand coming to his chest "And I...I have no idea how to express them...they are suffocating me," he explained.

"So you are happy?"  
"Ecstatic," Logan repeated. Camille grinned. She walked closer to him, her arms looping around his neck. She titled her head on the side, her eyes boring in his.  
"I might know of a way to help you express all those feelings," she said, and he raised his eyebrows.  
"Oh really?"

"Aha," she nodded her head, leaning closer, her lips slowly brushing over his. His hand came to the back of her neck, fisting her hair and Camille sighed against his lips. She melted against his body, and she was lucky that his other arm was securely around her waist, keeping her up straight.

"So," Logan said grinning a million watt grin "We are gonna have a baby," Camille couldn't keep herself from giggling at his giddy look.  
"Yeah, yes we are!" She said pressing her lips against his once more.

/

"Jo, wait c'mon, you know your father!" Kendall yelled after her.

"Is that supposed to be some kind of excuse?" she snapped at him. Kendall raised his hands on either side of his head.  
"I didn't say that...Look, do you wanna go back to the inn? We could..."  
"I want to go and talk to Steph," Jo said running a hand through her hair, and then crossing her arms across her chest "And then maybe, make a quick stop by Wayne's house...what?" she asked when Kendall scoffed.  
"Nothing."  
"Seriously, what?"  
"I had a feeling you were going to investigate this on your own," Kendall said with a small headshake. Jo smiled "So, where are we going?"  
"We?"  
"I promised your dad to not let you do something stupid. I know that I can't stop you, so I decided to join you," Kendall said and shrugged.

"Aha, I see how this is going...Okay, to the marina then," Jo said and Kendall gave her a military salute. Jo could stifle a chuckle.

The first thing that Jo noticed was the yellow crime scene tape across the dock. She saw Kendall frowning and she motioned for him to go ask what was going on. Kendall looked between her and Stephanie, hesitating for a second but then his curiosity got the best out of him.

"Steph, I'm so sorry about Sasha, I knew you two were close," Jo said and Stephanie sniffled, wiping at her eyes. She tried to smile but she ended up grimacing "I don't understand why she'd do what she did to herself..."  
"No," Stephanie cut her off "Sasha didn't kill herself," she went on, and Jo frowned. Stephanie stuffed her hands in the pockets of her jacket and looked at the blonde standing in front of her "I'll tell you who did it. It was that bastard Arthur Griffin." Jo blinked a couple of times.  
"But Steph, Griffin is dead."  
"You and I know that," Stephanie said "But Sasha believed he was alive. She saw him in every shadow, heard him calling her name whenever she tried to sleep," a single tear rolled down her cheek and she hastily wiped it away "You know, she'd call me at 3:00 in the morning, convinced that he'd been in her room..." Stephanie's voice broke in the end she shook her head biting on her lip "I hate it to say it but maybe...Maybe she killed herself because he couldn't."

Jo heaved a sigh, and turned away from Stephanie, pressing her fingers against her forehead. It was awful to think like that but it made sense. Sasha had even told her that Griffin was alive, that she'd seen him. Maybe she believed that he was stalking her, that he was going to kill her. Maybe that's why she decided to...

"I'm sorry, Jo, I didn't mean to talk about Griffin so much."

"No, no, c'mon it's fine," Jo lied. Stephanie didn't look convinced "What if...what if it wasn't all in her head?" Jo asked and Stephanie squinted, confused "What if someone really was stalking her?"

"Someone? Like who? Wayne?" Stephanie asked. Jo didn't say anything "He was pretty pissed when she broke up with him..."  
"Did he ever...?" Jo couldn't bring herself to say it. Stephanie nodded.  
"Yeah, he got really rough with her. I found her several times crying, covering her bruises with makeup. I told her to talk to your dad, but she wouldn't listen. She was convinced it would only make everything worse...And now," Stephanie paused as a new set of tears formed in her eyes "I don't know what to think," she said and Jo felt her heart breaking a little. She pulled her in a hug and they stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Stephanie declared that she had to get back to the Canary.

"So it looks like there's something else beside Sasha's death, that your father didn't want to discuss," Kendall said taking her away from her thoughts.

"What's going on?"  
"They found blood in Al's boat," Kendall said tilting his head on the side "Lots of it. But there was no body, or any signs of struggle."  
"Just blood?" Jo asked and he nodded.

"That doesn't sound good," Jo murmured.  
"I agree."  
"Okay, let's go pay Wayne a visit."

/

Mr Roberts was shaving in the bathroom, preparing himself mentally for the dinner and Logan's toast. Lucy had just left his room; she'd come to inform him about Steve's presence on the island, and tell him that he was the only one that could sent him away. She seemed really worried, and he told him that Camille had been crying a lot lately; Mr Roberts didn't want that. All he wanted was his daughter to be happy. This situation was slightly getting out of hand. He heard a knock on the door,  
"It's open!" he yelled and started cleaning the remains of foam off his face.

Steve walked in the room looking around for any signs of Richard Roberts. The door to the bathroom was open, and he could hear water running, which led him to believe that his almost father-in-law was in there. He decided to avoid the phone call, and have instead a face to face conversation with him. He also decided not to tell him about his suspicions that someone knew about their arrangement.

"So, you lied to Camille," Steve Anderson's voice echoed throughout the room. Mr Roberts gave a long look at himself on the mirror and then walked out, coming face to face with his daughter's ex-boyfriend.  
"You were here, she saw us together," Mr Roberts shrugged "I had no choice."  
"What if I can still get Camille to leave with me?" Steve asked raising his eyebrows. Mr Roberts shook his head.  
"That deal is off the table."

"Okay, here's a new deal for you," Steve said pinning in the older man's eyes "I'll leave tonight, all alone, but it's gonna cost you 50 grand...Or, I can tell Camille the truth, that this was all your idea."

"She'll never believe you," Mr Roberts said with conviction. Steve chuckled a little and shrugged.  
"Well, we'll see."

"Is that all? That was your great threat?" Mr Roberts asked and Steve blinked at him. Mr Roberts nodded "Great, now you can leave my sight," he said turning around, heading towards the bathroom.  
"Fifty grand, Mr Roberts," Steve called after him. The man gave him no sign of acknowledgement. Steve shook her head and walked out of the door.

/

"Okay, are we sure about that?" Kendall asked looking nervously around him "Wayne is not the most stable person...I mean look at the state of this house," he said pointing at the creepy two store house that belonged in Wayne's family for years now.  
"Kendall, if you don't want to be here, you can leave. I'm not going to stop you," Jo said making her way to the front door.  
"I'm not leaving you alone," Kendall said firmly. Jo rolled her eyes. She walked up the steps and knocked on the door.  
"Wayne? Are you in?" no response. She knocked again. A sound came from the garage and made her turn around.  
"Oh, I don't like this," Kendall muttered to himself. Jo ignored him.

She opened the door, eliciting a screeching noise from the hinges and stepped in. The smell of rotting carcass filled her nostrils, and Jo felt the urge to puke. She covered her mouth and nose with her arm and walked further inside the room. There were several pieces of nylon hanging from the ceiling, and Jo couldn't make out why they were there. She almost screamed when she saw someone standing on a chair, a thick rope wrapped around his neck. She slowly pulled the nylon away; it was Harry. His head snapped up, and his eyes shinned when he saw her, but then they turned alarmed.

"Are you looking for me?" Wayne asked from behind her, and Jo yelped, stumbling away from him "Do you know what Sasha's problem was?" he asked moving the knife he was holding closer to her abdomen. Jo bit on her tongue and stood her ground "She was just so desperate for attention," he said walking around her, slowly making his way to Harry "That she didn't even care what kind of a person she got it from," he said brandishing the knife way too close to Harry's body. Harry tried to pull away, and almost lost his stepping.

"Why would Harry want to kill her?" Jo tried to resonate with him.

"I don't know! I don't know what kind of creep he is..."  
"Then why do you believe that he had something to do with her death?"  
"He was the last person to see her alive," Wayne said moving closer to Harry. The knife was now a hair away from the other man's torso "Then suddenly last night, she was found dead. I don't believe in coincidences..."

"Come on Wayne, you don't want to do this."

"No, no, no. I'm not listening to you," Wayne spat at her "Sasha did, Sasha listened and look what happened to her! You were talking to her about New York? What did you think she was going to do when she got there?!"

"Wayne, stop playing dumb, we all know that what happened to Sasha was not Jo's fault."  
"Oh, pretty boy is here," Wayne said tauntingly, a huge smile covering his face "But of course...And that stupid boy I call my best friend thinks that he still has a chance with you," Wayne muttered shaking his head "Yes I know that Jo is not responsible for her death, thank you very much Captain Obvious. I just don't understand why she needed to fill Sasha's head with all those stupid ideas about moving away!"

"Sasha wanted a fresh start I just..."  
"You just what?" Wayne demanded, the knife coming once again pretty close to Jo "Moving was not gonna save Sasha. She took him with her everywhere she went! She dug his name, into her skin!" he snapped, the knife coming into his own palm as if to demonstrate what he was talking about.

"Weren't you the one that gave her those tattoos?" Kendall asked to distract him. Sure enough Wayne turned his anger towards him. With three long strides he was right into Kendall's face.  
"She wanted those, it was her idea."  
"Yeah? Then why do you sound so guilty?" Kendal asked hooking an eyebrow "I don't like you Wayne, but it wasn't your fault. And it wasn't Harry's fault either," Kendall said.  
"Not a move princess or I'll cut pretty boy here in ways that no one will find attractive," Wayne yelled and Jo stopped dead in her tracks. She lowered her hands, and took a step away from Harry's chair "Do you two think I'm that stupid?" Wayne asked, scrapping the side of his head with the knife.  
"No, we don't think we are stupid," Jo said and Wayne chuckled.  
"Well, this one seems to have a different idea," he said pointing the knife towards Kendall. The blonde didn't say anything.  
"Wayne, I know what happened, that's why I'm here. I...I came here to tell you...Sasha was murdered," she said and Wayne blinked rapidly.  
"What?" he asked "You...No, you...You don't know that!" he snapped.  
"I do too," Jo said, her voice low and even "Sasha was right, it was Griffin. He was after her, he was the one who killed her." Wayne scoffed.  
"You're just as crazy as she was!"  
"No I'm not," Jo shook her head "And Sasha wasn't either. I know you are worried. I know that you loved Sasha, and that you're worried that people will blame you. That they'll try to pin this on you."  
"She just," Wayne tagged at his hair with his free hand "She wouldn't shut up about Griffin."  
"Well, she knew," Jo said "She...she could feel him...watching her and coming into her house, in the middle of the night when she was defenceless," her voice was angry now.  
"I didn't believe her..." Wayne whispered and Kendall tried to conceal his surprise; Jo's story was actually working.  
"And that's how he got away with it," Jo said vehemently "Nobody did. He knew to chose Sasha, because no one was going to believe her. Arthur Griffin sat there, a gun in his hand, as he watched her down pill after pill. She probably didn't even put up a fight," Jo shrugged "In a way...I guess, it was exactly what she wanted...what she needed. To find peace...And then he just watched as the last breath left her body..."

Then everything happened too fast. Her father barged in with his gun drawn, screaming for Wayne to drop the knife. Wayne got startled by his voice, and backtracked hitting against the chair and knocking it down. Jo was thankful that Kendall was in there as well, and that he was close to Harry, because he managed to keep him from dying. He wrapped his arms around Harry's feet and held his weight. Wayne went to help him, dropping the knife and Jo was quick to pick it up and slice the rope. Harry fell, taking with him both Kendall and Wayne.

/

Logan approached Mr Roberts while he was talking with an old friend of his. He listened in as his future father-in-law bashed Nathan, and he chuckled bitterly at the man's nasty words. He waited until one of them noticed them; it was the other man that saw him first; Mr Harrington if he wasn't mistaken. He excused himself, leaving the two alone. Mr Roberts looked at him under his nose.

"I know that you got a lot of money," Logan started "And that, I don't. You could try to excuse yourself, but the truth is that you are nothing but a bully, and I'm tired of your attitude. I won't stand it any longer."  
"I hope your toast is a little more...eloquent than that," Mr Roberts said, taking a sip of his wine. Logan chuckled to himself.  
"My toast, is none of your concern," he said stepping closer to him "I know you brought Steve here," he said and Mr Roberts' frowned. Logan didn't let his satisfaction show "Don't worry, I won't tell Camille," he said. Mr Roberts' caught sight of his wife and Camille walking towards them "But know this, I'm marrying her, and I'm going to make her happy, whether you approve of me or not."

Logan was aware of Camille's fingers wrapping around his. He didn't know how long she'd been standing there, but he really hoped she hadn't heard the part about her father brining Steve here; he knew how close she was to her dad and it would kill her to know that he did something like that. Jennifer sauntered next to Mr Roberts, putting her arm around his waist and leaning on him. He kissed her crown, his eyes never leaving Logan's.

"Come on," Camille whispered in his ear. Logan smiled at her and with one final look at Mr Roberts they walked away.

/

"That was some story you told in there," Sheriff Taylor said locking the door of the police car. Kendall was talking to a shaken Harry, attempting to get out of him how Wayne abducted him "About Griffin still being alive," he continued. Jo scrapped her shoe against the dirt, looking at him under her lashes.  
"I was just trying to distract Wayne," she said with a headshake "I think he's blaming himself for what happened to Sasha and...I don't think that she killed herself, but I doubt that he killed her," Jo paused for a second and looked him straight in the eye "What do you think Dad?"

"I don't know, all I know is that Sasha was a sweet, young girl, and if someone did that to her, then I'll make sure that he pays," he said and Jo felt herself smiling a little.

"Jo! Ready to go back?" Kendall asked and she turned to look at him "We're gonna lose the dinner and I want to be there for Logan's toast," he went on. Jo nodded.  
"Yeah, sure I'm coming," she said. Kendall nodded and stared at her for a long second before looking away "Ugh, good night I guess, we'll talk," Jo said and with a small wave to her dad she walked away.  
"Good night Jo," he whispered when she was too far away to listen.

/

"Dude, you're so shinny," Dak said making Carlos chuckle. James took a swing from his drink. He narrowed his eyes and glared at Dak.  
"Yeah, and I smell incredible too, jealous?" he snapped. Dak raised his eyebrows just as Ethan came towards them. He stepped in between Carlos and James, and patted the latter on the back

"So, about today," Ethan said leaning closer to him "Totally my bad," his tone was dripping with sarcasm, and the elation was obvious in his face "I owe you a beer, okay?" he said. James set his jaw, gripping his glass tighter. Carlos held his fist out, and Ethan bumped it with his own.  
"Well, that was, harsh," Carlos said with a small laugh.

"Truly," Dak added "Our best player just got played!" They both pretended to be in the verge of sneezing, leaning closer to James. Then they fake sneezed, blowing white feathers all over James. James chuckled darkly, downing his drink.

James looked around and he saw that Logan was standing behind him chuckling. At least Camille wasn't laughing at him, she was smiling amused but she wasn't laughing. James took a hold of Logan's arm pulling him closer to him.

"Okay, I thought I should give you a heads up, I'm gonna kill Ethan," James said darkly.  
"No, no you're not," Logan said still laughing "You, left him hanging like a freaking piñata for hours, he got you back," Logan patted James' shoulder "He got you back, now you're even," he said. James huffed, and rolled his eyes. Logan looked between Dak and Carlos "Awesome," he bid them and Dak laughed.  
"Always aim to please," he said. James hit him across the head "Woo, someone turns violent when teased."  
"I'll get you back for that Zevon."  
"Is that a promise or a threat, Diamond boy?"  
"Whatever you want it to be..."  
"Ladies, ladies," Carlos stepped in "Will you stop flirting?"  
"Awe, Carlitos, do you feel all left out?" Dak teased.  
"Touché."

/

Richard Roberts could feel a pair of eyes on his back. He looked up, and he saw Steve standing by the doors, his hands stuffed in his pockets, wearing a black suit. His mobile buzzed then and Mr Roberts took it out, already knowing what he was going to find there.

"50.000$, or I tell Camille the truth,

-Steve"

"Is everything okay, darling?" Jennifer questioned and he quickly put the phone back in his pocket. He smiled and pulled her in his arms.  
"Everything is perfect," he said. Jennifer didn't buy it, but she couldn't bring herself to care, so she just smiled. Her eyes drifted away, and she saw Lucy giggling at something Nathan said, then she quickly leaned over and crashed her lips against his. Jennifer narrowed her eyes.  
"Remind me to tell you something, love, when we get back to our room," she said and kissed his cheek.  
"Can't you tell me now?" he questioned.  
"Not right now, no. Besides, Logan is about to give his toast," she said pointing at the Logan.

Logan tapped his knife against his champagne flute.  
"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I would like to thank my future father-in-law," he said turning to look at Mr Roberts "Richard Roberts, for this dinner, and for this week, since it was his idea for the wedding to happen on the island, and most importantly for father the most amazing woman I have ever met," Camille reached for his hand as a round of 'awes' broke through the dining room "Thank you. Now, I'll be honest...Some of my friends wondered if Mr Roberts would ever accept the guy that used to clean his boat as his son-in-law," Logan said gazing at his friends.  
"Guilty as charged," Dak spoke out, making the people around him laugh. Logan shook his head.  
"But the, lovely and surprising truth is," Logan went on as if Dak hadn't spoken "He doesn't have a choice," he said with a small shrug. Everyone in the room erupted in laughter. Logan raised his glass "To Richard Roberts, health, wealth and all happiness."

/

Sheriff Taylor had been in Sasha's house for hours now, looking for something that just wasn't there. There was no sign of struggle, there were no foreign fingerprints, nothing that would indicate that someone had broken in. He was about to give up when he noticed a door in Sasha's bedroom that didn't lead to the bathroom. He threw it open and he froze; what was originally a walk in closet, was turned into a shrine of Arthur Griffin. There were articles about him on the walls, pictures with his face, pictures of his victims, things that people said about him were written on the wall.

One of the articles had fallen off, and was now lying on the floor. Sheriff Taylor picked it up. Six red words glared at him "You found her, now find me." The article was about the murders, a photograph of Sasha's mother hanging from a tree, was featured on the left upper corner. Sheriff Taylor's phone wrung.

"Hey Doc."  
"She didn't commit suicide."  
"What?"  
"Sasha didn't commit suicide. She was dead long before the pills could kill her. Someone had injected her with cyanide."  
"Doc, are you sure about that?" the Sheriff asked looking at the article that was still clenched in his hand.  
"Very much so. Sasha Thompson was murdered."

/

Steve looked at his wristwatch. Another five minutes and he would call Camille and tell her everything. He crossed his arms behind his head, shutting his eyes. He was in a jet, one that was owned by the Candlewick, the one he was going to use to get away, waiting for Mr Roberts to prove how much of a chicken he actually was and give him the money. If he wanted to be honest with himself, it did stunk a little that Camille wasn't there with him, but he was sure that the fifty grand would make him feel better.

"That was foolish," Steve grinned when he heard Mr Roberts' voice. He opened his eyes and stood up. The older man gave him a calculative glance. He extended his hand towards Steve, a white enveloped firmly held between his fingers "Your check," he said, and as Steve went to take it he pulled back "But you'll never speak to my daughter again," Mr Roberts added.

Steve gave him a nod. Mr Roberts handed him the envelope and walked away without another word. Steve smiled to himself, stuffing the envelope inside his jacket. He sat back down and turned the key in the ignition.

There was nothing better than driving a jet sky in the night. There was a quietness that Steve had learnt to appreciate as he grew older. The smell of the sea was relaxing and so was the darkness that surrounded him. Steve started contemplating what to do with the money he got, maybe he should go a trip in Europe? Or, Asia, he'd never been there before. Steve ran a hand through his hair, and looked at the vastness of the sea all around him when something caught his eye. There was a maroon back under the passenger seat. Steve frowned. He leaned over and drew the zipper over...and he snorted unable to believe his eyes. The bag was full of cash and perched on top of the money was lying a Glock 19. Steve took it out and checked the magazine to find it full.

He was about to start counting the money when the jet lost speed. The engine run slower and slower until it completely stopped. Steve let the gun back in the bag and stood up. He walked to the back of the jet and took a hold of the handle that opened the flap that covered the engine and the fuel box. It didn't badge. Steve sighed and tagged at it again. One, twice, thrice...

A gunshot echoed in the darkness. Steve had no way of seeing it coming. He had no time to react. He was so close to the canister that the shotgun got drenched in his blood. Being shot in such a close proximity, his face was a gruesome sight. His body tumbled back, falling on the floor, limp and lifeless. Steve Anderson was dead.

**A/N; So I think the death scene was kinda flat...But trust me, I worked on it a lot and I couldn't come up with something better...Soo,anyway! Let me know what you think!**


	10. The bachelor party

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own BTR, or Harper****'****s Island on which the story is based on. **

**A/N: Soo here****'****s chapter 10...**

Chapter 10

The bachelor party

Lucy had spent a quarter of an hour looking at the small shop. The sign hanging above the door creaked as it moved because of the wind, the word 'Oracle' shinning when the silver letters caught the sunlight. When Lucy first read the sign she felt like snorting, but of course what else could a shop, owned by a fortune-teller be named? The woman took a deep breath, and flipping her hair over her shoulder she walked up the steps. She raised her hand to knock on the door, when a thin, melodic voice, came from inside.  
"It's open."

Lucy hooked an eyebrow, and looked at the door dubiously. She wrapped her fingers around the knob, and pushed. The wooden surface gave in and Lucy stepped into the small shop. She didn't know exactly what she expected, but the inside was fairly normal. Lucy had never visited such a place before. She never believed in fate, or fortune telling. But Camille was a different story. And this was her bachelorette party. Lucy sighed; the things she did for her sister.

She walked farther inside the shop and found a woman with wavy brown hair, sitting behind a desk; her head bent as she looked at some Tarot cards. From what Lucy could see of her face she couldn't be much older than her, maybe a couple of years. Lucy cleared her throat, which seemed to attract the other woman's attention.

"Hi, I'm Lucy," she introduced herself, walking forward and extending her hand "I called about my sister's bachelorette party."

"Hi, I'm Ella," she shook Lucy's hand, smiling up at her "Nice to finally meet you."  
"Likewise."  
"I think we are in pretty good shape for tonight," Ella said and Lucy nodded.  
"Great, great. I just want," Lucy titled her head "I want it to be a lot of fun. Like, you know, aura readings and tea leaves, stuff like that "I brought a list of birth dates for horoscopes, and I also wrote down a few details about each person, just in case you and the spirits need a little help," Lucy said. Ella squinted her eyes a little, and Lucy feared she'd said something to offend her. Well it wasn't her fault that she didn't believe in any of these things. But then Ella smiled, what it looked to Lucy like an understanding smile.

"Thanks. I think I should be fine," Ella said. Lucy's eyes drifted to the Tarot cards. Camille used to own a set of those when she was younger, and she used to pretend that she knew exactly what each of them meant. Lucy never understood her sister's fixation with stuff like foreseeing and card reading. Camille was always willing to read Lucy's Tarots, but Lucy never wanted her too.

Lucy shook her head, tearing her gaze away from the deck of cards. She found Ella studying her, and she ran a hand through her hair, an awkward smile appearing on her face.

"Pardon me for staring," Ella excused herself "But you seem to have a lively spirit," Lucy didn't know how to respond to that. "Would you mind picking a card?"

"What?" Lucy asked confused. Ella reached for her hand, looking her in the eyes for permission. Lucy didn't bring any protest. The other woman guided her hand over the Tarots. She used Lucy's fingers to spread the cards, and then she let go of her.

"Just, pick a card," Ella said again.

Lucy's eyes flickered between the brunette standing next to her, and the desk where the cards lied. This was ridiculous. Why should she pick a card? It's not like a stupid piece of paper could hold any significance for her future. Lucy looked at Ella who was gazing at her curiously. She set her jaw, _better get it over with, _she thought to herself as the rational part of her brain started objecting, she did not have to pick a card, she should just turn around, and leave. Lucy shook her head a little, her fingers running over the cards. She lingered on the pre-last one for a second, and then she took the last between her index and thumb and turned it around.

She was greeted with the picture of a tower on a rocky ground. The sky above it was torn in two as a powerful bolt of lightning, stroke towards the ground. There was a figure of a man, falling, flailing his arms desperately in an attempt to save himself. For a second Lucy was awed by the details and the colours on the card; she was a sucker for art, and that card was in her eyes a masterpiece. But then she remembered herself, and shook her head, turning to look at Ella.

"Oh dear," Ella said, a sad smile dancing at her lips, as her eyes met Lucy's.  
"What? What does this mean?" Lucy asked a little frustrated at herself. It was just a card with a drawn tower, it didn't mean anything.

"Nothing good I'm afraid," Ella said. Lucy had the urge to roll her eyes.

"Could you be a bit more specific?" she inquired. Ella gave her another sympathetic smile, grating on her nerves.

"Every card has a ruling planet," Ella started "Mars is the ruling planet of The Tower, this means that it's a card about war," she said, her chocolate brown eyes looking at the card "It is a war between the structures of lies, which is symbolized by the tower," she said, her finger tracing the tower "and the truth, the lightning," her index moved over the bolt "It's a card, my dear, about everything that we believe it's true, only to come later to the realization that it's false."

Lucy couldn't believe herself. She was actually getting troubled about this. What was wrong with her? The worried look on Ella's face was making her angry. She tried to smile, but it was difficult with the whirlwind of emotions that were going through her.

"Ugh, thanks," Lucy said, and then frowned "Or, not, you know...whatever. I'll see you tonight," she said. She looked at Ella one last time, and then turned around, almost running out of the shop.

/

"Wow, Jo, this is so beautiful," Stephanie said looking through the album. Jo beamed at her.  
"You think so?" she asked feeling quite proud about herself. Stephanie nodded. Jo put on her best innocent face "Now all it needs to be completed is your awesome crab roll recipe," she said. Stephanie sighed; Jo had been trying to get that recipe for three hours now.

"Jo, you know how many people have asked me for this recipe?"  
"It will be our little secret, Steph," Jo said, leaning over the bar and closer to the brunette.

Stephanie knew she couldn't win. She had never won when competing against Jo, and she knew that her luck wasn't about to change. She extended her hand towards Jo, who gave her a pad and a pen, and then started bouncing excitedly on her stool. Stephanie chuckled as she started writing.

"Do you know how hard it is? Getting a wedding gift for a millionaire?"  
"Ugh, when did Logan became a millionaire?" Stephanie asked.  
"I'm talking about Camille," Jo clarified.  
"Right, about your best friend. Didn't you used to live with her? For like two years?" Stephanie asked frowning.  
"That's exactly it. I've lived with them; I know that Camille doesn't **need **anything. The Roberts have, like, 60 houses. What could I take for her that she doesn't already have?" Stephanie finished with the recipe, and handed it to Jo, who accepted the piece of paper with a huge grin. She flickered through the album and stuck it in a random page, making a mental note to organize it properly later.  
"Seriously though, this must've taken you ages to make," Stephanie said.  
"Not really."  
"It's so beautiful," Stephanie said again. Jo chuckled.  
"Well, get your own millionaire, and maybe I'll make one for you too," she said teasingly. Stephanie rolled her eyes. Jo hopped off her stool, and drummed her hands on the counter "I should get over to the newspaper. I have to finish this before the bachelorette party tonight," she said taking the album in her hands.  
"I say ditch Lucy's old maidens party, and come here instead. I'm bartending Logan's hoo-ha," Stephanie said.

"Now that actually sounds like fun," Jo whined. Stephanie grinned "Do you maybe need an assistant?"  
"Well, I sure as hell could use one," Jett said from behind Jo. The blonde twirled around giving him a not amused glance "No takers?" he asked mocking to be hurt "Is it because I have crabs?" he continued looking down at the bucket he was holding.

"Oh Jett you are so funny," Stephanie said faking a laugh. Jett perked up a little "Oops wait, no you're not."  
"Ouch, tough crowd," Jett muttered. Jo patted his shoulder, and turned to leave "Hey Jo," he called out when she was close to the door. Jo halted, and threw a look at him over her shoulder "Wait up."

/

Logan finished shaving, and looked himself in the mirror. Two days. The wedding day was two days away, and Logan literally couldn't wait. When the wedding was months away he thought that the last few days he'd be a nerve wreck, but thankfully that was not the case. Logan had never felt calmer in his life. He'd never felt happier, or more in love in all his twenty five years.

He got out of the bathroom only to find Camille standing in front of their bed, a sheet wrapped around her. He crossed his arms, and stopped in front of her, his eyes moving down her body, before they finally made their way to her face. Camille was smirking.

"You are not dressed," he said and she hooked an eyebrow.  
"Mm, aren't you observant?" Logan rolled his eyes. She slowly unwrapped the sheet, letting it fall on her feet, her eyes never straying away from his. She saw him swallowing, his eyes progressively getting darker as he looked at her, loving the effect she had on him.

"As in...you are..." Logan stuttered. Camille stifled a giggle. Logan cleared his throat "Naked," he croaked.

Maybe it was a bit ridiculous, after all they were together for almost ten years, but Logan still felt his breath hitch in his throat every time he saw her naked. He still felt his heartbeats picking up, and his briefs getting tighter just by looking at her. His hand came to his neck, tugging at his shirt; was it getting hotter in there?

"Yep, that's me. Naked," Camille said. She started twirling a lock around her finger "No clothes."

"Okay, I know what this is," Logan said, and she looked at him with wide innocent eyes.  
"What? Maybe I just...couldn't decide what to wear today," she shrugged. Logan shook his head, stepping closer to her.  
"Nah, this, this is you trying to tell me to have a good time at my bachelor party today..." he said his hands hovering over her shoulders, but not touching her "But not too good a time," he added.

"Bachelor party?" Camille feigned ignorance, frowning a little. Logan gave her an exaggerated nod "Hmm, that was today?" she asked making him chuckle.  
"Yeah," he said. He licked his lips, and then his teeth bore on his lower lip, attracting her eyes on it momentarily.

"Oh well," she said, her voice husky, "I guess I'll just go put some clothes on, then," she added, but before she could even make a step away, Logan grabbed her arm pulling her on him.

He tugged at her a bit too hard, and when she collided on his chest, Logan lost his footing and they ended up falling on the bed. Camille giggled as she found herself pinned underneath his body. He rested his weight on his arms that were resting on either side of her, and traced her face with his hand, pushing some hair out of her eyes. His thumb brushed over her cheekbone, and he leaned forward, his tongue coming out to lick her lips before he crashed his own on them. Camille lifted her body, pressing against him, moaning against his mouth. When the lack of oxygen became a problem, Logan pulled away. Camille let a pleased sigh, when he attached his lips on the soft skin of her throat.  
"Are you...are you sure we have time for this?" she asked as he made his way lower on her body "Because it sounds like you have a very, very busy day." Logan raised his head to pin in her eyes.  
"Everything else can wait."

/

"Okay, so the reason I offered to drive you to the Newspaper," Jett said keeping the door open for her to get out first "Is because I have a secret agenda," he admitted. Jo looked at him sideways.  
"Do you?" Jett nodded.  
"I wanted to say I was sorry," he said heading towards his red truck "I mean, you know, about everything that happened with Wayne..."  
"That wasn't your fault Jett."  
"I know, and I'm not about to defend Wayne, but Sasha's death wasn't easy on him," Jett paused and ran a hand through his head. He stopped before the car, and looked at her face "I just really want you to like it here. I want you to have a great time on the island, enjoy yourself, like you used too."

Jo felt herself smiling at his words. Jett always knew just what to say to make her smile, and that was one of the reasons why she loved him. And if she wanted to be honest with herself she'd missed him, a lot. Getting over him was one of the hardest things she ever had to do. It was nice to be around him after all these years. It was familiar, and relaxing, and safe. And at least Jett didn't force ultimatums on her.

"You want to help me have a good time?" she asked her eyes glimmering.  
"I do."  
"Let me drive then," she said excitedly. Jett's face fell. His eyes flickered from the truck to her, and back.  
"Ugh, isn't there any other way? Like, wouldn't you love a boat ride? I know how much you love boat rides," Jett said enthusiastically, but she didn't budge.  
"Nope, I wanna drive."  
"But...but bad things happen when you drive," Jett said. Jo narrowed her eyes at him.  
"I am a good driver," Jett snorted, and when he saw her glaring he tried to pass it for a cough "You are the one that said you want me to enjoy myself. So if you really mean it, you'll hand me the keys, and seat at the passenger's seat."

Jett looked at the car again like it was the last time he was going to see it. He reached for his key chain, and handed the keys to Jo, who offered him a perfect grin. Jett smiled to himself as he walked around the car, and opened the passenger door to slip in his seat. Jo took her own seat and looked at the steering wheel.  
"Now, where's the ignition?" she said and Jett gaped at her. Jo started laughing "I'm only kidding," she said reassuringly "But god your expression was priceless."

/

Kendall was already out on the veranda, with Harry, when the rest the two guys walked out. Carlos and James frowned when they saw the raven haired man standing next to Kendall, who was handing them beer bottles. Kendall noticed their confused expressions, and put his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"I thought it would be unfair to leave him out of the fun," Kendall said and James hooked an eyebrow.  
"Fun? You call what we are about to go through 'fun'?" he asked his tone doubtful. Kendall grimaced; James was right. Truth be told, the only reason why he invited Harry along was because he felt sorry for him. He knew that the whole debacle with Wayne had shaken him pretty roughly, and Kendall just wanted to make him feel a bit better.  
"To the big day," he said instead, inkling his beer bottle.  
"You know some people," Carlos started as they all clinked their bottles together "Consider the wedding to be the big day."

"Nah my friend. You're thinking of women. Most women think of the wedding as the big day," James said taking the first swig from his beer "Most men would consider the bachelor party as the big day."

"Which brings the question," Carlos said eyeing Kendall "Did you find...?" he trailed off. Kendall gave him a smug smile.  
"As a matter of fact I did. Her name is Jenna," Kendall said. James narrowed his eyes at him, but Kendall looked the other way. James cleared his throat. Carlos looked at his friend as James started coughing and clearing his throat obnoxiously.  
"James? Are you okay?" Carlos' voice was somewhat worried.

"He's fine Carlos," Kendall said. James glared at the blonde, who sighed "James helped me with the stripper..."  
"Thank you!" James exclaimed with a self-pleased smile. Harry shook his head at him while smiling.

"Nick should've been here," Carlos said looking at his beer bottle, his nail scratching the brand sticker "He loves strippers."Kendall scoffed.  
"Yeah, you can say that again," he said.

"You know what's weird?" James said and the others looked at him "I've been calling him for the past few days, and he hasn't answered. Not once."  
"Didn't he go back home with a girl?" Kendall asked. James nodded bringing the beer bottle to his mouth.  
"Still it's weird. I mean, he surely must have had some free time to call James back," Carlos said. The guys had no time to ponder over it.  
"So, this is my bachelor party?" Logan's voice broke between them "Three guys, and a cooler full of beers?" he climbed down the stairs and received a bottle from James "You shouldn't have."

"Don't be a hater bro," Kendall stepped forward, handing him a small box. Logan's gaze turned curious "Open it," Kendall prompted him. Logan took the lid off to find a bunch of chopped fish heads. His face broke into a huge grin.  
"Really?" he asked excitedly "Today?" his eyes flickered between his best friends who nodded. Logan let an enthusiastic yelp "Guys...this is, awesome!" he exclaimed "Come here!" Logan got squeezed nearly to death by the three guys, as Harry looked at their group hug smiling awkwardly.  
"Some guys love Vegas. Some guys love pub crawls. Logan Mitchell loves to fish," James said taking a sip from his beer. Logan was grinning.  
"We were actually thinking about taking you to the ice rink," Carlos said "But that was before you started mentioning how much you've missed fishing, like every freaking day," James and Kendall chuckled "We can take the hint."  
"I invited Chad too, but he gets seasick in small boats, so he'll seat that one out, and join us later at the Canary," Kendall said. Logan nodded.  
"What about Ethan?"  
"Wow Logan really? After what he did?" James asked affronted. Logan raised his eyebrows.  
"I don't see what the problem is; you hit on his girlfriend, and let him hang from a tree for a day, and in return he helped you understand what it feels like to be a chicken," Logan said with a small shrug and the others started laughing.

"Not funny Mitchell," James said bitterly.  
"Yeah? I think it's hilarious," Logan said challengingly.  
"I did ask him, but he said he was going to spend the day with Mercedes," Kendall said "I've rented a boat, and I hope you remember how to drive it because I have no idea," he admitted making his brother chuckle "Soon as Dak's done with his pitch thing to Roberts, we're on our way," Kendall said, his eyes turning towards one of the windows to their left. The others followed his gaze.

Mr Roberts had turned one of the rooms into his personal office, because business was business even a week before his daughter's wedding. The guys could see Dak seating on a stiff, leather armchair, trying not to squirm under Mr Roberts' scrutinizing gaze.

"M-Mr Roberts," Dak stuttered. He paused, and cleared his throat "I have...I've done my homework," Dak's hand came to his throat, and his fingers fumbled with his tie, loosening the knot. Nathan gave him a sympathetic smile "My short-term goal is to raise enough start-up capital to...to get this product in-into the market..."  
"How much money are we talking about?" Nathan asked. Dak's mouth snapped a couple of times, and his eyes quickly fell on the portfolios in his hands.  
"My pro-forms on a three year business plan were derived on an accrual basis..."  
"How much, Mr Zevon?" Mr Roberts asked pinning him with a calculative glance. Dak felt like the older man could see right through him.  
"You can be a majority stakeholder for $100.000..." Mr Roberts let a low whistle.  
"That's a lot of money Dak," he said.  
"I know, but this is a winning product Mr Roberts," Dak said. Nathan took one of the portfolios that Dak had left on the table and start flipping through it. Mr Roberts cocked his head on the side.  
"It's beer," he said unimpressed.  
"No, it is good beer," Dak corrected him "I know that you've never tried it, but it is way better than anything else on the market, sir."

"His business plan looks well thought, maybe we could..."  
"Did I ask for your opinion, Nathan?" Mr Roberts cut him off. Nathan pressed his lips in a thin line, biting his tongue to stop himself from responding. Richard had been extra bitchy to him that morning and Nathan had no idea why that was "Dak, I know that you believe in your product, and I trust that you've researched the market. But I'm sorry, I can't invest in your beer," Mr Roberts said pushing back his chair.  
"Mr Roberts, please if you could just..."

"Mr Zevon, my decision is final," Mr Roberts said coolly. Dak had the feeling that the walls were about to start closing up on him "Have a nice day," he bid him. Dak could only nod in response. Mr Roberts turned his eyes on Nathan, glaring at him for a long second before exiting the room.

Dak let out a shaky breath. That was it. Game over. That was his last chance, and it just flew out of the window. Dak hid his face in his hands, battling back tears. He was not going to start crying like a freaking baby. He could hear his friends, talking, and laughing outside. All he wanted was to go back to his room, and sleep. But it was Logan's big day, as James had dubbed it, he couldn't miss it.

"For what it's worth," Nathan spoke and Dak lifted his head to look at him "I'm really sorry." It didn't worth much. It didn't worth anything. But nonetheless Dak pushed a fake smile on his face, and shrugged.  
"Eh, he'll be the one kicking himself when I'm a millionaire," he said, and Nathan chuckled.  
"That's the attitude," Nathan pushed back his own chair and stood up "I'll see you at the Canary?" he said, and Dak nodded "Have a nice day." Dak deeply doubted that he would.

/

"Do I want to know what's in there?" Camille asked when Lucy presented her with a shielded box. Lucy crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head "What? I can never be too certain with you," Camille teased.  
"Just open it," Lucy said. Camille didn't make a move, she just kept on staring the box as if she could see through it "Cam, will you quit whatever it is you are doing, and open the damn thing?"  
"Okay...Oh," her hand flew to her mouth, her eyes quickly turning to her sister, already filled with tears "Oh, my God," she whispered "Is this...?"  
"Your mom's tea set, yes," Lucy said. Camille took out a white porcelain teapot with painted roses around the brim, her hands shaking a little "I found it in the attic a couple of days before we got here, and I thought we should use it at your bachelorette party. So you could feel your Mom here with us, because I know how much you miss her."  
"That's so...so sweet," Camille chocked, a couple of tears rolling down her cheeks. She carefully let the teapot on the table, and pulled Lucy in a hug "Thank you."  
"It's nothing sweetie," Lucy said stroking her back.

When Camille's mother passed away, she wasn't even two years old. Her Father completely distraught, and angry with his wife for taking her own life, he didn't want to have anything in their house that reminded him of her. So he shipped all of her belongings to their summer house in Palm Beach, where they stayed hidden in the attic. It didn't take him long to move on; Camille was only a little older than four when Lucy, Chad and their Mother Kathryn, moved in.

Growing up with nothing to remind her of her mom, other than a couple of photographs, was both a blessing and a curse for Camille; a blessing because it was easier for her to bond with Lucy's mom. Kathryn was a gentle and sweet woman, and Camille took an instant liking at her. By the time she started going to school she was even calling her Mom. Kathryn was the only mother Camille ever met and that was the curse. Because Camille couldn't remember her own mom, she couldn't remember what her voice sounded like, what her touch felt like, and how her eyes looked up close. She didn't know how it felt to be loved by her, to be buried in her hug.

Camille would never admit it to herself, but there was a part of her that resented her father; he never talked of her, and there was nothing of hers in their house because he didn't want anything to remind him of her. Camille knew that he was hurt. She couldn't begin to imagine, she didn't **want **to imagine how much losing the one person you love the most, hurt especially when it was that person's will to take their life away. She knew that she shouldn't blame her father but she couldn't keep herself from doing so.

"C'mon, no tears today," Lucy said pulling her at arms' length. She brought her hands up to Camille's face and wiped her eyes "It's your bachelorette party, and we are going to have fun!"  
"Fun?" Camille asked sniffling "My kind of fun, or your kind of fun?" she asked, and Lucy playfully swatted her shoulder.

"The appropriate kind of fun," Lucy said.  
"Ooh, I see..."  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"Oh, nothing," Camille said shrugging "When did you became so boring?"  
"I'm not boring!"  
"Hmm, probably when you turned into an old, married, Stepford wife."

"I'm definitely not old!"  
"You're older than me," Camille said with a grin.

"I think I liked it better when you were crying."  
"No you didn't."  
"Well, maybe I did," Lucy said crossing her arms. Camille knew that they could go on forever like this, but she decided to be the mature one.  
"C'mon, let's go, we don't want to be late in my own party."

/

"Now guys, can you honestly tell me that there's a better way to spend the day?" Logan asked loudly.  
"Yep," Kendall and James muttered simultaneously as Carlos simple nodded.

Logan pretended he didn't hear them. He leaned back on his seat, shutting his eyes, and took a sip of his beer. This was perfect. Logan wouldn't mind a day at the ice rink, but this, this was so much better.

"Logan, is it considered fishing if we don't catch anything?" Carlos asked frowning at his fishing rod.  
"You've got to be patient," Logan advised. He looked over at Dak who was gazing miserably at his bottle "Dakie, c'mon, I'm sure you did great. But you know how Roberts is. And you knew straight from the beginning that he's a real estate guy."  
"Yeah, yeah," Dak took a long swing from his beer "Stupid old bat. Nathan seemed interested when he read the portfolio, he even tried to make him agree but no, no, once the old fart has made his mind, nothing can change it," Dak scoffed and took another sip.  
"What about all the money that we gave you," Kendall said looking at him over his shoulder.  
"The two grand? Yeah, I'm not sure they'll help much."  
"Two grand?" James' sounded doubtful "Boy, we are lame," he said. Dak shook his head.  
"It's not your fault you guys...It's just that, I really needed this. It's..." he paused and looked at his shoes "I'm totally tapped, and I've no idea what I'm gonna do..."  
"Ugh, Logan, I hate to interrupt, but something is tugging at my fishing rod, and it's tugging hard," Harry sounded a bit scared. Logan quickly jumped up, and rushed next to him. Harry not only sounded frightened, he also looked like it. Logan bit back a chuckle.

"Okay, this is good Harry," he said, and Harry furiously shook his head no "Do you want me to..."  
"Yes, here, take it!" Harry yelled, shoving the fishing rod in Logan's hands.

"All right, somebody grab the net," Logan said, and Carlos was quick to follow his instructions "C'mon," Logan muttered through his teeth. Harry was not lying, that fishing was tugging hard. And then it suddenly stopped. Logan frowned.  
"What happened?" James asked, his hand coming on Logan's shoulder, as he leaned on his friend to get a better look at the sea.  
"What, did it get away?" Kendall asked

"Sorry man, I think you lost it," James said patting his shoulder. Logan was about to let go, when the fish tugged again, so sudden and fast that Logan lost his balance and stumbled forward.  
"Whoa!" a collective yelp came from anyone as Logan won the battle with the fish and pulled it on the boat. It convulsed sending water droplets this way and that and making James jump away while screaming.

Two minutes later and James was still screaming. Carlos was looking at him trying not to laugh while Logan and Kendall chuckled unashamedly. Dak allowed a small smile to cover his face and even Harry seemed amused. James cleared his throat, forcing himself to calm down, and ran a hand through his hair. Anyone else in his place would've probably blushed and felt embarrassed, but not James.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I think I'm ready to move straight to the too much drinking part of the day."  
"Yeah, yeah, I'll have to agree with Screamy McScared on this one," Kendall said and Logan snorted.

"Screamy McScared," he said chuckling. He raised his fist towards Kendall "Good one bro," he said. Kendall crushed his own fist against Logan's.

"Hey Logan," Carlos said lowering his goggles and looking at his friend "What did you say about seagulls and fish out here?"  
"That they usually go hand in hand," Logan said. Carlos brought the binoculars back to his eyes; a bunch of seagulls were gathered some fifty feet away from them. Without lowering them this time, he turned towards Logan.  
"Should we go check it out?"  
"What do you think?" Logan looked from James to Kendall, to Harry and then to Dak.  
"Now you see, if we say no, we come off as jerks because this is your bachelor party," James said and Kendall nodded in agreement.  
"True," Logan agreed.  
"But if we say yes, we have to postpone the too much drinking part, and I don't particularly like that," James went on shaking his head at the last part of his sentence. Logan raised his eyebrows.  
"So, what is it going to be?" he asked to know. The guys looked between them, and Carlos was the first one to look away. Then Dak followed, walking back to his seat, and grabbing another beer. The stare down between Kendall and James lasted almost five minutes, but in the end it was James the one that sighed giving in.  
"Fine, I guess I'm not getting drunk any time soon," he muttered. Logan let a triumphant yelp.  
"Let's go get some fish!"

/

Jo walked around the truck as she waited for Jett to finish off a delivery. She kicked the tires to check the air in them, and rubbed her finger over a scratch on the driver's door thinking that it was just dirt, but it turned out to be a rather deep scrape.

"When was the last time you aligned this thing?" she asked when she saw Jett coming towards her. He chuckled to himself, and put some things in the trunk, before dusting his hands off "Because I noticed that it pulls to the left and, you definitely need new brake pads," she said.  
"Wow, didn't know letting you drive was going to cost me so much money," Jett said crossing his arms "Then again...you never were a cheap date," he added with a teasing smile.  
"See? I did you a favour by leaving," Jo said smiling as well. Jett just looked at her for a second.  
"Yeah?" Jo nodded "Well I don't know...I was pretty upset when you left without a goodbye. It was actually pretty hard on all of us...It's just, I wanted to be there for you and you..."  
"It wasn't about you Jett," Jo cut him off gently.  
"Yeah, no, I know that...I've moved on."  
"I'm glad," Jo muttered, and he looked at her sideways.  
"Yeah...moved on. A lot," he said and something in his tone made her chuckle "What about you? I heard that you broke up with Kendall, sorry about that by the way," he said and Jo smiled.

"Thank you," Jett smiled back.  
"Any other special guy waiting for you back in New York?"

"Shh, don't tell anyone, but it's not just one," Jo said her voice low. Jett chuckled "Yeah, you know me Jett. Always getting out and about. The nightlife is crazy, and the guys are..." Jo trailed off unable to find the word she was looking for "You can understand."  
"Yeah, I sure can," Jett said. Jo looked at him and he locked their gazes for a couple of seconds "Shouldn't we..?" he asked looking at the truck. Jo shook her head.  
"Right, got to go to the paper," she muttered and walked around the car to get to the passenger's door.  
"So, I'm driving this time?" Jett asked.

"Yeah, let's see what you can do," Jo said. Jett slipped in the car and turned on the engine "Just, get me there alive, will you?"

"Oh Taylor, I've missed your lacking sense of humour," Jett said backing out of the parking lot. Jo laughed.

/

Only when they got close did the guys notice the other boat that was there. It looked empty, and there were no signs around that indicated the person who owned it was around.

"Do you think that maybe someone is scuba diving?" Kendall asked frowning.

"It is possible, but," Logan walked away from the steering wheel, and closer to his friends "But it doesn't look anchored."

"Now wait a minute what is..." Dak trailed off as his eyes caught sight of a duffle bag full of money. He leaned over the edge of their boat to get a better look, and then he jumped away when he saw something else lying on the floor covered in blood.

"Holly shit," James mumbled also backing away. Harry stumbled to the other side, leaning over the edge of the boat, and emptying his stomach contents in the sea.

"Let's get out of here," Kendall said, and Logan nodded.

"Yeah, yeah I'm with you man," the brunette said going back to the wheel.  
"Shouldn't we call someone?" Carlos was looking at the dead body with a sad expression on his face.  
"We will, as soon as we get back to the harbour."

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked patting Harry's back. Harry shook his head.  
"N-no. I've never seen a dead body before. Not even my father's..."

"Dak! No, man, get back here!" James exclaimed.  
"Dak, dude, c'mon, we're leaving," Carlos said as well, but Dak didn't listen.  
"Fuck, this stinks," he muttered, his arm covering his mouth and nose.

"Dak get your ass back here," Logan sounded frustrated.  
"Hang on a minute."  
"No, no hang on! Come on."  
"Guys, there's money," Dak said kneeling over the disfigured dead body, and reaching for the bag.  
"Look, I don't know you all that well, but I can give you money if that's what you want. Just get over here so we can leave!" Harry snapped.  
"No, I mean," Dak paused, and took a better look at the bag "Like, thousands and...a gun."  
"Gun?" Harry muttered "I don't...I don't like guns."  
"Money, gun, dead body..." Carlos said "Guys this is definitely a dead drug dealer!"  
"Carlos, we don't know that," Kendall said.  
"No, I'm telling you. This is just like one of the cases my Dad worked a couple of years ago," Carlos insisted.  
"But, if someone killed him, why wouldn't he take the money?" James asked.

"Maybe he killed himself?" Harry wondered loudly.  
"Right, because he felt bad about being a drug dealer," Kendall couldn't keep the sarcasm out of his voice.  
"It doesn't matter!" Logan yelled "Dak just get back in here. We go back to the island and report this...What are you doing?"  
"I thought you said to come back?" Dak said. Logan's expression turned incredulous.  
"The money is not coming with!" Dak scoffed. His eyes flickered between Logan and the duffel in his hands.

"I think we should put it in a vote," he said.  
"Vote? No! We are not taking drug money with us!" Carlos was quick to take Logan's side. Kendall and James also nodded. Dak shook his head.  
"I'm sorry, we just..."

Dak hadn't even realised that he was holding the gun. Let alone that his finger was on the trigger. He didn't mean to shoot. He was just so frustrated with everything, and it was kind of instinctual. He looked down and saw a hole on the floor, next to the dead guy's leg. Water was springing through it, making the carpeted ground wet. His eyes turned to the gun in his hand, and he felt glad that he was pointing towards the boat's floor when he fired.

"Dude," Kendall muttered. Dak stuffed the gun back in the bag, and zipped it.  
"I guess we are taking the money," Logan said helping his friend back on the boat. This was not how he'd pictured his bachelor party. Not at all.

/

"Ready to lose old man?" Chad asked grinning from the other side of the table. Mr Roberts looked at his cards, then at the smiling face of his son.  
"Chad, in poker, you do not play the cards, you play the man," he said, and Chad simply rolled his eyes.  
"Will you give me the same speech every time you agree to play with me?"

"I will, because you need to realise why you are going to lose."  
"Oh! Someone feels a bit cocky this morning, huh?"  
"Not cocky son, just more experienced."

That's what Camille walked in to. She had been looking for Katie and Jennifer for well twenty minutes now, but she couldn't find either. She walked out in the yard to find her father, and brother bonding over poker. She smiled to herself as she walked up to Chad. She put her arms around his shoulders and leaned forward to press a kiss on the top of his head, while looking at his cards.

"How are my two favourite boys?" she asked, and Chad hooked an eyebrow looking at her sideways.  
"Boys? Have you seen Dad lately?" he asked making her chuckle.

"Care to join us?" her father asked. Camille shook her head.  
"I can't. I have Lucy's bachelorette party to attend..."  
"Don't you mean your bachelorette party?" Chad asked confused.  
"No, I know what I'm talking about," Camille said "And with these cards, I would fold," she said with a wink. Chad looked at his father, and let a small chuckle.  
"She's bluffing."  
"Aha, whatever you say son."

"Thanks for the help sis, no bit it," Chad said bitterly. Camille giggled, and ruffled his hair.

"Actually I wanted to ask you something, has either of you seen Jennifer? Or Katie?"

"I haven't seen that wife of mine in a while," Mr Roberts said "Chad has been bugging me all morning to play cards with him."

"Katie is with her mom, they had something important to talk about," Chad said shuffling his cards "She didn't tell me what though. And, Jennifer was by the pool a little while ago."  
"Okay, thanks," Camille said pulling away. She walked around the table and dropped a kiss on her father's cheek "Have fun," she said before walking away.

"Get ready to lose," Chad said, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

A/N; So nothing happened in this chapter. I wouldn't even call it a filler...I don't know what it is. But I'm gonna update again, today I think, or maybe tomorrow. Did you like this one at all?


	11. The bachelorette party

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own BTR, or Harper****'****s Island on which the story is based on. **

**A/N: Hey people! This was actually supposed to be up yesterday, but I****'****m a lazy, lazy person so you got it a day later. Anyway, I hope you****'****ll like it**

Chapter 11

The bachelorette party

All that Nathan wanted was a nice, relaxing morning. Of course after the way his day started, he should've known better. He was on his way to the pool, when the door of the storage room opened and someone dragged him. The door shut behind his back, and Jennifer turned the key in the lock. Her hands then made their way on his chest, pushing him back against the door. Her face was inches away from his own.

"Good morning," she said nuzzling her nose against his. Nathan shut his eyes, and drew a deep breath.  
"What do you think you are doing?" he asked his voice low, and angry.

"I'm making sure your day is as nice as mine," Jennifer said innocently looking straight in his eyes. Her hands slid down his body, her fingers finding his belt and started unbuckling him.  
"You know, I gave you a chance Jen, now I'm just gonna have to tell Richard," Nathan said trying to keep his anger in place. Jennifer chuckled.

"Oh, I already had this conversation with Richard baby," she said, her left hand cupping his face, as her right slipped inside his jeans. Nathan's head rolled back, resting against the door. A smirk covered Jennifer's features.  
"What...what is that supposed to mean?" Nathan demanded, his voice heavy.

"It means," Jennifer said taking a step closer to him, her chest now pressing against his, her breath hitting on his cheek as she leaned forward, her lips caressing his ear "That I told him you hit on me," she whispered.  
"What?" Nathan growled pushing her away from him. Jennifer stumbled backwards, but the smirk didn't flatter on her face.

"Relax baby, I told him that we talked it out, and that you'll never do it again..."  
"So that's why he was more of a bastard than usually, today," Nathan said to himself.  
"Unless of course you don't do what I say," Jennifer's next words made him pin in her eyes "If you are not going to be a good boy, then I'll tell him you tried to sleep with me."  
"You wouldn't," Nathan said, and her smirk grew bigger.

"Oh I would," she said walking closer to him again. She brought her hand to his face, and slowly pocked his nose, then traced her finger over his lips "You don't want to test me baby."  
"I never thought you'd stoop that low."  
"I can go lower than that," Jennifer said suggestively. Once again she had him pressed against the door. Nathan was glaring at her "Oh c'mon now, don't tell me you don't want this," she said pouting.  
"You disgust me," Nathan said vehemently. Something flashed in her eyes, but it was there for a second, and he had no time to interpret it.  
"Oh yeah?" she asked, her hand once again slipping inside his jeans. Nathan this time hit his head against the door "It certainly doesn't feel like you are so disgusted, baby."

And then her lips were on his, smothering his answer. Her tongue pressed against his mouth, and he denied access, until she bit hard on his lower lip, making him growl. Jennifer smiled, her fingers running through his hair, her nails scrapping his skull. She stepped even closer to him, pressing their bodies together.

Nathan couldn't tell how much time had passed. He didn't want to think of what he was doing so he'd made himself completely tune out, but then he heard a loud gasp that brought him back to reality. Jennifer must've heard it too because she stopped, and turned towards the door. But it was still closed. Nathan furiously rubbed the back of his hand over his mouth.

"Oh fuck," Jennifer whispered. Nathan followed her gaze and saw Camille standing outside, looking straight at him through the window.

The reality of his situation started slowly settling in, and Nathan felt his stomach sinking to his knees. No, this was not happening. It was a misunderstanding, he hadn't done anything wrong. Nathan was shaking his head unconsciously, while Camille backed away, her hand coming over her mouth. He could hear Jennifer cursing under her breath.

Camille backed away slowly, and she turned around to leave. The door opened with a bang, and Nathan called her name but she didn't stop. The tears were burning her eyes as she thought of Lucy and her Dad. How was she supposed to tell them?

"Camille, wait!" Nathan yelled desperately getting a hold of her arm. Camille came to an abrupt halt.  
"Let go of me Nate."  
"No, no, Camille you need to understand, I didn't..."  
"I said let go!" Camille screamed in his face. Instead of doing what she said, his fingers tightened around her arm making her wince.  
"I didn't kiss her, I would never cheat on Lucy, Camille, you know that. I love your sister!"

"O-okay, just let go of me Nathan," Camille said feeling her arm going numb from the elbow down. Nathan shook his head.  
"You can't tell her. Or your father. She won't...she won't believe me...Jennifer forced herself on me, I swear she did! I wouldn't have..." Nathan was now mumbling, and Camille couldn't quite make out what he was saying. She swallowed a lump on her throat, and nodded along.  
"I-I won't tell her, just, let go of my arm," Camille said her tone soft. Nathan looked at his hand, and then at her face. He dropped her arm, pulling away as if she'd burnt him. Camille brought her arm to her chest, stroking the aching limp with her other hand.

"I-I'm sorry," Nathan whispered, his eyes wide. Camille just nodded "I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry..."

Camille couldn't stay there any longer. She swiftly turned around, and almost ran back to the inn.

/

"Nothing is lonelier than taking a shuttle to the airport," Jo muttered, drawing patterns with her finger on the glass. Jett took his eyes from the road for a second to look at her, but Jo was looking out of the window "Or landing having no one to wait for you..."  
"Well, it doesn't need to be like that," he said and she turned to him "Does it?" Jo smiled, and shrugged a little.  
"I don't even know anymore."  
"No, you know," Jett said with an understanding smile "You are just not ready to admit that you know to yourself."  
"Oh, is that so?"

"Yep, but you'll get there, don't worry," Jett said. The car slowed down until it came to a stop.

"I'm gonna..." Jo trailed off. She tried to open her door but it didn't badge. She tugged at the handle, and pushed but the door didn't want to open. Jett quickly got out from his side, walked around the car, and opened it for her. Jo felt her cheeks blushing, as she brushed against him when climbing down. She pushed some hair behind her ear and looked up at him "Thanks for letting me drive."  
"No problem," Jett said with a shrug.

Jo walked to the entrance of the newspaper, and looked back at him over her shoulder. Jett was leaning against his truck, his arms crossed, his eyes on her. She gave him one last smile, before pushing the door open and stepping in. The small bell that was hanging above the entrance, went off, alerting the girl behind the counter that she wasn't alone anymore. She lifted her head, flipping her ginger hair over her shoulder, and looked at Jo.

"Hello, I'm Jo," the blonde introduced herself "I called last week about getting a back issue. July of '95...It was um, it was a photo of a boy and a big fish," she said knowing that she wasn't very helpful. The girl blinked at her for a couple of seconds, and then she smiled.  
"Oh, right," she said standing up "You'll just have to wait for a second," she said and walked through a door to her left. A signing that was pinned on it read 'archive'.

Jo sighed, and ran her hands over her album. She bounced at the balls of her feet, looking around. She hoped the girl would be quick, she didn't want to be late for the party. Her eyes turned on the counter that she was leaning against, and she saw some old articles resting on the side. Having nothing better to do she started reading through them.

In the first one, the head title read 'Chopping down the past', and the picture in the middle of the page, made her stomach turn. The tree, Griffin's tree, was standing there, tall as over. Jo turned her attention to the second one, and came face to face with Griffin's name. She frowned as she brushed past that one and looked at the third. A photograph of her father was on the top corner, the title 'Sherriff kills suspect', in bolt letters, and then underneath it in a large font, but not bolded 'Griffin's body found'. Jo flipped through them all, her frown deepening; they were about Griffin, and his murders...

"You know about the Griffin stuff?" the ginger haired girl was back. Jo pushed the articles away from her and nodded "It's pretty weird, huh?"  
"Yeah," she mumbled. Who was digging up all the articles about Griffin? And why? "Why are they out here?" she asked looking at the girl.  
"Oh, somebody wanted everything we had on it," she said with disinterest.

"Well, can I ask who?"  
"Um, I wasn't here when they called, so I'm not sure," the girl shrugged "But it doesn't matter; they never came to pick it up. Here's the article that you ordered," she said handing her a yellow envelope.  
"Thanks," Jo said as the girl went back to her job.

Jo tried to distract herself. She took the article out of the folder, and looked at it. She instantly smiled when she saw a nine year old Logan standing next to a fish that was almost as big as he was. The proud smile on his face made him look so cute. Jo could still remember that day, and how Logan wouldn't shut up about that fish. He was actually talking about it for a whole month. Jo chuckled to herself as she staffed the article inside the album, letting the yellow envelope empty on the counter.

She got outside, still trying to figure out why would anyone request every article the paper had on Griffin. She could feel someone staring at her, and she turned around but there was nowhere there. She heard the loud screeching of a car's brakes, and she jumped back, the album nearly slipping from her hands. She cradled it close to her chest as she looked at the woman inside the car.  
"I'm sorry," she said earnestly her eyes huge. Jo tried to smile.

"No, it's okay, it was my fault," Jo said quickly. The woman drove away, and Jo took a minute to calm down. Jo let out a breath, and shut her eyes, this one was close. She opened them again and drew a deep breath, forcing Griffin out of her mind. It was Camille's bachelorette party, and she was going to have fun, no matter what. Repeating that to herself, over and over again like a mantra, Jo started walking back to the Candlewick.

/

James, Kendall, and Harry were sitting on the couch, their elbows against their knees, their heads leaning on their hands, their eyes pinned on the money on the coffee table. Carlos refused to be anywhere near the 'drug money' as he called it, so he was sitting at a chair on the other side of the room, glaring every now and then towards the coffee table. Logan was sitting on the armchair, his hand covering his mouth. Kendall looked around his room.  
"Where's Dak?" he asked confused.  
"In the toilet, he's been in there for almost half an hour now," James said looking at his wristwatch. Kendall nodded.  
"Should we count them again?" Harry asked.  
"Why? It's been 250 grand every other time," Kendall said.  
"Okay, we need a plan," Carlos spoke up.  
"I have a plan; we turn it in!" James snapped. Logan shook his head.

"We can't now, we committed a crime; we sank the boat, and stole the money. If I'm correct that's a lot of jail time," he said heaving a sigh.  
"Jail time?" James whispered horrified. Kendall patted his shoulder.  
"Guys, we can't keep drug money in our rooms!" Carlos raised his voice.  
"Carlos, we don't know that it's drug money," Kendall said for the umpteenth time.

"Yeah we do. And there are probably dealers out there, and...and gangsters looking for it!" Carlos said getting all worked up.

"Hey, hey, Carlitos, just calm down," Kendall said. He stood up and went next to his friend, lying a hand on his shoulder "Everything's going to be fine, ok?" Kendall said.

The door to the bathroom opened, and Dak's head popped out. Everyone in the room turned to look at him, but he was looking at Logan.

"Loges, can I talk to you? It won't be long. Please," he requested. Logan sighed and stood up. Dak opened the door all the way, pulling aside to let him get in. Logan leaned against the sink, crossing his arms. Dak closed the door, turning around to face him "Look, I'm sorry about what happened on the boat. I-I saw all that money and I just...I don't know my brain just kind of went blank...I didn't mean to fire that gun, and I sure as hell didn't mean to sink that boat...We're here for your wedding, and that's what's important, I just," Dak rubbed his hands together, his eyes falling on the floor tiles "I just wanted you to know that.  
"Dak, it's cool," Logan said, smiling "We just need to be smart and figure out how to get rid of that money..."  
"Yeah about that...What I said back on the boat, I'm seriously tapped out Logan. I'm like, scary broke. I still have to pay off my College loan, and I-I went all in on my beer venture...I'm paying my MasterCard with my Visa...I," Dak paused and took a deep breath "It's ugly, man. It's just..."  
"Dakie, it's okay, we'll help you," Logan said trying to cheer him up. Dak shook his head and let a bitter scoff.  
"No, no, you don't get it. Guys like me Logan..." Dak licked his lips searching for the right words "I'm not going to be a doctor, and let's not kid ourselves; I'm not gonna marry a Roberts," Logan's eyebrows reached his hairline, Dak rolled his eyes "You know what I mean...This money that we found, this is my one shot."

"Dak you know I would..."  
"Just," Dak cut him off and Logan bit on his lip to keep from yelling in his friend's face "Just think about it. Okay?"

Logan got out without saying a single word. He walked straight to the coffee table, and start putting the money back in the duffel. Once he was done, he zipped it up and looked at the others.

"Okay, here's the deal. Today is my bachelor party, and I want to have fun. I'm also, very freaked out right now, and I mean **very**; my whole brain is practically crying from anxiousness, so I can't think straight," Logan started pacing back and forth in front of the coffee table "So, we leave the money here and deal with the dead guy later. Because right now, I can't. Agreed?" he asked halting, waiting for their answers.  
"Agreed," all the other men said in unison. Logan nodded to himself.  
"Okay, I'm gonna go see my fiancée now, because she's the only one that can calm me down, and I want you losers to be ready to get drunk out of your minds when I see you later, ok?" he almost ordered them. The others nodded.

"I think we broke Logan," Carlos said after Logan was gone. Kendall shrugged.  
"Nah, he's okay, just a bit freaked out."

"I've never heard him talk like that before," James said sounding uncertain. Kendall sighed.  
"I'm telling you, he's just fine! Now, if you could kindly excuse yourselves, and leave me alone in my room, I would appreciate it," Kendall said, walking towards the bathroom "You all know where the door is."

/

Camille opened the door to her room, her hand shaking. She bit back a sob, and walked inside, not expecting to find anyone there. When she saw Logan sitting on their bed, buttoning up a white shirt, she froze. Logan must've felt her eyes on him because he looked up, his face bright with a smile that he only reserved for her. But it quickly fell away when he saw her state.

Logan stood up, and walked closer to her, taking her hands in both of his. Camille sniffled, willing herself to not cry, as he pressed a kiss on her knuckles.

"What happened?" he asked his voice heavy with concern. Camille swallowed, and tried to speak but she couldn't "Camille, what's wrong?"

"Um, Jennifer..." Camille's voice was shaky. She took a deep breath, and sniffled again "She-e-e..." she stuttered "With Nathan..." she couldn't say it. The tears rolled down her cheeks, and Camille buried her face in his chest. Logan wrapped his arms around her, one of his hands stroking her hair.  
"Shh, calm down love, just calm down," he whispered in her ear. Camille was shaking in his arms. Logan walked her to the bed, and made her sit down. He then joined her, pulling her in his arms again. Camille was crying so hard she could hardly breathe "Cam, please try to calm down," he said kissing her crown "This is not good for the baby sweetheart, please."

Camille knew that he was right. Her mood had been off this couple of days. She had been crying a lot, and she was feeling a great deal of anxiety. It wasn't good for the baby. But the fact that she knew he was right, didn't make calming down any easier. She pressed her face harder against his chest, her hand snatching his shirt in her fist as if she was afraid he'd go away. That's when Logan saw it.  
"Camille what's that?" he asked his finger ghosting over the hand print on her arm. Camille wiped at her eyes, and looked at what he was referring.  
"Nathan..."  
"Nathan?" Logan demanded, his voice angrier than he intended. His grip on her became tighter.  
"He didn't...he didn't mean to..." Camille said shaking her head a little.

"I'm gonna..."  
"You won't do anything," Camille cut him off. Logan looked at her in disbelief "Logan he's not...I told him that I wouldn't say anything," Camille wiped at the new tears that had gathered in her eyes "When he did this," she said her eyes locked on the ugly bruise on her arm "He wasn't himself."  
"What do you mean?"  
"He just...He wasn't Nathan. When he realised he was hurting me he let go, and he said he was sorry, but for a second there...He just lost it," Camille muttered.

Had that happened before? Was it a common thing for her brother-in-law to lose it like that when the situation was pressuring? Had he ever hurt Lucy? Camille didn't want to think about that, it would only make her start crying again, and she didn't want that. But what if it was true? What if he'd hurt her sister? What if...what if he'd hit her?

"Shh, calm down, breathe," Logan whispered in her ear when her breaths became shorter, and faster. He brushed his lips over her forehead, and his hand moved over her stomach, as he started humming the lyrics of her favourite song under his breath "I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy..."

Camille concentrated on the feeling of his heart beating underneath her ear, on his voice - low, and raspy, and sweet- that made her shiver. On his hand that made patterns over her belly. On his gentle breathing as he sung to her. Camille concentrated on him, solely, finally managing to calm herself down.

"Logan," she said when he was done. He looked down at her, and Camille gave him a sweet smile "I love you."  
"I love you too."

/

It was a couple of hours later when Camille's bachelorette party finally kicked in. Camille had stood everyone up, because Logan had insisted that she'd be perfectly calm and in control of herself before leaving the room, and that took a long while. Camille wished she'd wouldn't have made him agree to not tell anyone about the pregnancy, because then she could just say that the reason she was late was because she didn't feel okay, and everyone would've been understanding. Instead she ended up with a lame ass apology about dozing off.

"It's okay, no need to apologize," Lucy reassured her, giving her a short hug "And now that you're here, we can start," she said excitedly clapping her hands. Camille tried to smile but then she saw Jennifer standing not so far away from her, and her insides turned. Jo was the only one that seemed to notice the change in her expression.

"Are you ok?" she asked in a low voice coming closer to her. Camille shook her head.  
"No," she whispered making Jo frown "I'll tell you later."

"Excuse me, could I have your attention?" Jennifer called to the women in the room. Everyone looked at her expectantly "So...I wanted to have a special surprise today, Camille," she said offering a smile to the bride to be.  
"Oh it was special alright," Camille whispered under her breath. Jo gave her a funny look, but Camille simple shook her head.

"I know how much she misses her mom, and how much she loves the rest of her family," Jennifer's eyes turned to Lucy who was smiling, and Camille thought she was going to throw up "And all of you lovely ladies, so I asked myself...what can I do as a new stepmother to show my love and become a member of this wonderful club?" _fuck Lucy's husband? _Camille thought bitterly, while smiling "And then," Jennifer said her hand landing on a box that Camille hadn't notice before "I realized that every club needs a uniform," she said opening the box and taking out a pink hoodie. Logan and Camille's names were sewn on the top left side inside a heart.  
"Aw, that's so cool!" Mercedes said, and Jennifer who was standing next to her agreed with a head nod.

"Aren't they great?" the curly haired woman asked, holding the hoodie up for all to see. The room erupted in applause. Jennifer started handing them around.  
"They're so pink," Mercedes said when she got her own.

"And I got black ones for the guys."

Camille looked at the piece of clothe in her hands, and she had the urge to tear it in shreds. Her guests were bubbling about how great Mrs Roberts present was, putting them on, and telling each other they looked cute. Jennifer herself looked genuinely happy, and Camille wanted to punch her. She had no right to be happy. She had no right to act like nothing happened.

"Um, hi girls," Kelly's voice sounded hesitant as she approached Camille, and Lucy.

"Kelly! Did you decide to join us?" Lucy asked with a wide smile. Kelly shook her head.  
"I'm sorry, I...I need to talk to the both of you for just a moment," she said.

"What happened?" Lucy asked. Kelly looked from her to Camille, a sympathetic smile spreading across her face.  
"Your mom's tea set...it's destroyed."

Camille didn't say a word. She rushed out of the lounge and straight to the dining room, where they were supposed to hold the tea party. She threw the double doors open, and walked in. Camille felt her heart constricting when she saw the broken porcelain pieces on the tables.

"No," she whispered, feeling the tears once again coming to her eyes. Other than the broken teacups, dishes, and pots, the room was in an impeccable state. Camille picked up a piece of what used to be a teacup, careful not hurt herself.  
"Oh Camille," Jo said coming next to her friend. She put her arm around the brunet's shoulders.

"I have asked the staff, but no one heard a thing," Kelly was saying to Lucy "I'm really sorry, this is so awful."

"No c'mon sweetie don't be upset, we can fix this," Jennifer said, lying her hand on Camille's shoulder "When we get back, we'll just buy you a new set," Camille shrugged the offending hand off, and turned to the woman who had the audacity to call herself her stepmother, glaring.  
"No, there is no new set!" she snapped "This was my mother's!" and with that she stormed off.

/

"Oh god, we are all going to go to jail," Harry said running his hands through his hair. James looked at him, debating with himself whether slapping the dude up the head would make him stop saying the same thing again and again.  
"Look," he said, deciding that violence wasn't the answer "We are probably not keeping it, okay? But let's say for a second that we could, how would you spend your 50 grand?"  
"I would give them to charity," Carlos said sipping his beer. They were all sitting at the lounge, waiting for Logan.  
"Well, if by charity you mean, you were going to help out your dear friend Dak, then I thank you very much," Dak said bowing his head. Carlos shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"What about you?" James asked looking at Kendall.  
"Easy. First I'd get a new house for Mom and Katie, a nicer place somewhere close to Seattle so they could be closer to us. And then...then I'd book Madison Square Garden for a concert, it would be the first big gig for 'The rush'," he mused.

"Who would ever buy a ticket for that concert?" James asked, and Kendall glared at him. James raised his hands on either side of his head "Dude, I'm just kidding."  
"What about you Harry?" Carlos asked.  
"Lawyer fees."  
"No, c'mon," Dak said, and Harry shook his head.  
"No, I'm serious. This is like aiding and abetting or...or a violation of corpse...or," Harry sighed, hiding his face in his hands "You know how long I'd last in jail?" his voice came muffled.

"You'll be fine..." James said, taking a swig out of his bottle "You know as a bottom," he added making everyone laugh. Everyone but Harry.

"What? A...a bottom? Is-is that bad?" he asked frowning.  
"A little bit," Dak said while still laughing.  
"Well it depends actually, on what you like," Kendall said. James nearly choked with his beer.

"Guys," Carlos voice was low and serious "Guys, I don't want to freak you out, but..." he muttered, inkling his head towards the bar. A pair of two black-suited dudes had just walked in, going straight to the bar, their expressions unreadable "Just, play it cool," Carlos instructed.

Harry's eyes got wide. He swallowed down a knot in his throat, and tried to calm down, but it wasn't going to happen. He hastily pushed his chair back, jumped up, and rushed to the door. Once he was out he climbed down the stairs, stopping on the last one. He sat down and took a long deep breath.

"Way to play it cool dude," James said after a couple of seconds glaring down at him.  
"I'm sorry, I panicked."  
"Really, don't say," James' voice was dripping with sarcasm.  
"Those people are drug dealers, okay?" Harry snapped, glaring as well "They're looking for their money. I'm really sorry that I haven't been in a similar situation before and therefore I don't know how to react!"

"Okay, let's calm down," Carlos cut in before James had a chance to say anything "Fighting with each other is not going to help."  
"Yeah, we just...we gotta get rid of the money," Kendall said.

"Guys, it's too late, we sank the boat," Dak reminded them.  
"Nah, pal, **we** didn't, **you **sank the boat," James corrected him. Dak looked at him in disbelief.

"Hey," Logan's voice broke between them "I saw you guys rushing out here, is everything okay?"

"No..."  
"Dude, no, don't point!" Kendall ordered, grabbing Harry's arm, and forcing it down by his side. Logan frowned.  
"What happened?"

"There are two big dudes inside, with guns," Kendall responded. Logan's mouth snapped, as he looked between his friends.  
"Well we...we don't know...I mean, they-they could be hunters," Dak said lamely. James tilted his head on the side looking at the blonde.  
"Man, just...stop. You sound stupid."

"Okay, look Dak, I'm sorry. I really am, but we are done with this. We have to find a safe place to put that money, and...after all this blows over, I'm going to figure out a way to turn it in," Logan took charge.

"Where is safe?" Dak demanded.

"I don't know," Logan was trying hard to remain composed "But it's not in our rooms, okay? Not anywhere they can tie it to us," Logan paused for a second "We need to hide it."  
"Not me!" Harry said immediately.

"Me neither," James exclaimed. Carlos also shook his head vehemently.  
"Ok, we'll draw straws then," Kendall said. He reached to the pot on his left, and cut off six tall blades of grass. He held them in his fist, and waited for everyone to pick one. Logan was the first to realise that there was something wrong.  
"Really Ken?" he asked looking at his straw. Kendall's cheeks flashed.  
"Oops, okay my bad. I forgot to make a short one."

James groaned as he gave his own straw back. Carlos was anxiously bouncing up and down as Kendal cut one of the straws "Ready?" Kendall asked. Logan didn't say anything, and just pulled at a random straw. Harry was chewing on his lip as he took his own. Dak was the last one. Harry whimpered when he noticed that his was the shortest.

"Okay," Logan put his hands on Harry's shoulders, and pinned in his eyes "You can do this. Just put it somewhere where no one's going to find it for a few days, it will be fine."

"Yeah, fine," Harry said looking at Logan like he'd signed his death penalty. He felt the others patting his back, and he took a deep calming breath. He could do this. Yeah, yeah he could. It was going to be alright...

/

Camille wished she could get drunk. She wanted to stop feeling so shitty. It was her bachelorette party damn it, she was supposed to be happy. Not ready to burst in tears at any moment. After she'd stormed off, Jo had gone after her asking what had really upset her, but Camille didn't tell her. Not because she didn't want to, but because she couldn't bring herself to speak the words. Now she was sitting before an odd looking lady who was reading her Tarot Cards. Any other day Camille would be really excited about it, at the moment though she couldn't make herself care.

"I'm seeing a change, a change in fortune," Ella said, and Camille squinted looking at her suspiciously.  
"Are you talking about my mom's china, lady?" she asked. Ella shook her head.  
"I don't think so...This hasn't happened yet. Upside down," she said pointing at a card "This means betrayal by someone you love," she continued pinning in her eyes. Camille leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, not my Logan," she sign sang. And then she quickly brought her hand to her mouth.  
"Oh, drink!" all the other women exclaimed. Camille looked disdainfully at her daiquiri. Great she had to fake drink this thing, again. She brought the glass to her mouth, and tipped it back. Camille grimaced when a couple of drops made it past her lips, wetting her tongue, but thankfully no one noticed.

"You know," she said "I never should have agreed to this game, okay?"  
"She's right, this is not fair," Lucy came to her sister's aid "She's going to be saying Logan all night."

"Drink!"  
"Drink!" Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes. She took a sip of her drink, and then laughed along with the rest of them.

"You know, I already know who is going to betray me," Camille said, and her gaze turned from Ella to Jennifer who was standing by the window "It's a woman, isn't it?" Ella again shook her head.

"No, but, however it is that's going to betray you, is also your saviour."  
"Really?" Ella nodded. Camille stared at her for a long second and then blinked "Okay well, what can you do, hah? I'm done, Jo it's your turn!" she said jumping up.  
"What?" Jo asked confused.  
"Your turn," Camille repeated, pushing her down on the chair "Oh c'mon, it's just for fun."  
"Fine," Jo gave in. She looked at Ella, and smiled "Hmm, we already had one close encounter today, didn't we?" she asked remembering who the woman had almost ran her over.  
"I'm sure this one will be much more pleasant," Ella said smiling as well. Jo reached for the clasp of her necklace, and took it off.  
"Let's see if you can get a reading out of this," she said challengingly giving it to Ella.  
"Oh, this is so beautiful," Lucy said looking at the pendant. Jo smiled proudly.  
"Was it your mother's?" Ella asked, and she nodded.

"I wish our moms were here," Camille whispered. Jo looked at her, and Camille pushed a smile over her face, her eyes shining with tears "I just wish...I wish mine was here right now," she said her voice breaking towards the end.

Suddenly Ella gasped. Her eyes flew open, and she dropped the necklace on the table. Jo turned to her worried. Ella was panting, looking at the piece of jewellery scared. She soon realised that everyone was looking at her and she tried to recall herself. She took a deep breath, and pushed her chair back, pinning her eyes in Jo's.  
"I'm sorry...I really...I have to go," she said, hastily picking up her things, and making a beeline for the Candlewick's exit.

"So," Jo said when the silence in the room was too much for her to stand "That...that was fun."

"What the hell was that?" Mercedes asked chuckling a little.  
"I'm so sorry, Jo," Camille said. Jo shrugged it off.  
"No, I'm okay. You know that I don't believe in this stuff, Cami," she said to her friend as she put her necklace back on.

"That's good, I don't believe in it either," Camille said, and Jo scoffed.

"Oh, yeah right, Cami, you don't," she said condescendingly. Camille stuck her tongue out.  
"Shut up, I don't!" she exclaimed. Jo raised her hands in innocence "But you know what I believe in?" she said smiling hugely.  
"What?" Jo asked playing along.  
"Logan," Camille said loudly and then started laughing. The others soon joined.

/

"This," James said putting his arm around Logan's shoulders, pulling him closer "This is beautiful dude," Logan chuckled "I hope you had fun today."  
"I had fun," Logan reassured him.  
"And no hard feelings about me not being your best man, I mean it," James said and Logan raised his eyebrows "I mean I know I kind of made a huge deal out of it..."  
"You refused to talk to me for a month," Logan reminded him. James simply rolled his eyes.  
"I needed time to understand that the only reason you chose Ken-dork over me was because he's your brother," James said, and Logan laughed "I mean, that's the only reason right?"  
"Right," Logan agreed, knowing that James was too drunk "You know that if I could, I'd make all three of you my best men, right?"  
"I do man," James patted his shoulder "I do. And I gotta say Logie, I..." he stopped and hiccupped "I love you, man."

"I love you too, Jamie," Logan said. James gave him a wide grin.  
"Jo should be here," he said rubbing his hand over his eyes tiredly.

"Yeah," Logan agreed with a nod.  
"Where the hell is Jo, anyway? Where's is...Oh my god, Logan, Logan, Logan," James said until Logan looked at him "It's them! Be cool! It's them! Oh shit we are gonna die! We'll die!"  
"James, calm down," Logan ordered. James nodded. The two tall men they'd seen earlier slowly made their way through the Canary and stopped in front of them. James was tagging at Logan's shirt, as Logan tried not to show how freaked out he was himself.  
"I'm looking for a guy named James," one of them said, his voice so heavy they could barely make out his words. James' eyes grew wide, and he started tagging at Logan's shirt more urgently "Either of you guys James?"  
"Yeah, he is," James said quickly pointing at Logan. Logan's jaw dropped. James turned away from him, unable to handle the betrayal shining in his friend's eyes.  
"You got the money?" the other big dude asked.  
"Ugh," Logan mumbled, his brain searching for something to say. From the corner of his eyes he saw James shaking in his seat.  
"Do you have the money?" the guy asked again.  
"What ugh..."  
"For the girl."  
"What?" Logan frowned.  
"Whoa, whoa, wait! Are you guys with the stripper?" James asked jumping between Logan and the two dudes. They both nodded. James let a relived sigh and started chuckling "Oh man, yeah!" he fist bumped the air "They're the bouncers, Logan! They're the bouncers," he said excitedly.

"Okay," Logan said having a hard time to process what exactly was going on.  
"God, Harry is going to pee his pants," James said chuckled "Oh you guys, you've no idea how much you scared us. Phew," James said sweeping the sweat from his forehead.

"Ah, look I don't know what you've smoked, but we need the money," the first dude spoke looking at James and Logan funnily. James sobered up a little.  
"Right, right, the money, okay, follow me gents. "

/

Harry had the impression that someone was following him. More than once he'd turn swiftly around with his flashlight, and catch a glimpse of a shadow moving. At first he thought that he was being paranoid but when he heard a twig snapping he knew that he was right. He dropped the duffle, unzipped it and took the gun out. He brought the flashlight to the height of his chest, and looked around.

"Okay, I swear to God, if you don't come out right now, I will..."  
"Harry, it's cool!" Dak said quickly jumping behind some bushes. Harry frightened took a step back, his hand flexing around the gun "It's me, it's cool. Don't shoot!"

"Man you scared the hell out of me!" Harry exclaimed, slowly lowering the gun "What are you doing here?"  
"Nothing," Dak shrugged walking closer to him "I was, I was watching your back."  
"Damn it," Harry said although he was smiling "Don't...just don't do that again," he said and Dak chuckled a little. "Oh god," Harry groaned, rolling his head back. A loud roar came from somewhere, Harry's finger instinctively pressed against the trigger.

"I've been hit!" Dak yelled loudly, looking down at himself. Harry's eyes widened afraid that he'd shot him. Dak patted his chest, then his torso and then his legs, and finally sighed gratefully "Wait, no I'm okay, I'm okay," he said. Harry smiled.  
"Sorry, trigger finger," he said. Dak was about to tell him that it was all okay, when he saw the blood staining Harry's jeans.  
"Harry," he said "You shot yourself."  
"What? No," Harry said quickly looking down at himself "No but," he mumbled unable to believe his eyes "It didn't...it didn't hurt! I mean, it would hurt, right?" he asked looking hopeful up at Dak. Dak nodded.  
"Yeah, yeah, of course it would man. Maybe it's just a flesh wound."

It didn't hurt because Harry's adrenaline levels were high. It wasn't going to hurt, he realised as he lost his balance and fell to his knees. He was losing so much blood, but it wasn't going to hurt. He heard Dak calling his name as he tried to sit up, and then he was pushed back down on the ground.

"Harry...Oh my God, that's a lot of blood, dude," Dak said. He was starting to freak out.

"Really?" Harry asked trying to look at his leg, but Dak was blocking his view.  
"I think...I think you hit something...Damn all this blood..."

Harry couldn't hear what Dak was saying. It was like he was trying to listen to the radio but every now and again the signal went away, and he ended up listening only parts of the song. Harry also noticed that his vision was getting worse. There were black spots, more and more with every blink. And his breath was getting slower, uneven. Dak was right, he was losing a lot of blood, he'd probably hit an artery.

"...We need some help."  
"No!" he exclaimed, clenching on to Dak's hand "No don't leave me," he begged. Dak nodded.  
"Okay, okay...Let me, let me try applying some pressure," he said pushing his hands over the wound.

His situation started quickly seeping in when he realised that he couldn't feel Dak's hands on his leg. Harry blinked back his tears. He was going to die. He was going to die, in a forest, on an island, next to a guy that he barely knew. A guy, who essentially was the reason why he was dying. But Harry couldn't bring himself to blame Dak, he didn't want his last thoughts to be bitter.

Oh god, his last thoughts. Harry coughed, fighting for his breath. He was never going to see his mother again. His poor mother, first losing her husband, and only a year later her only son. Would she even find out what happened to him? Would Dak say to the others what really happened? Or was he going to just bury him and forget everything? He didn't even wanna come to this wedding, in the first place! And now he was going to die..._No bitter thoughts, _Harry repeated inside his mind.

"Harry?"

He could hardly make out Dak's voice anymore. He felt the other man shaking him but he couldn't react. His eyes wouldn't obey the orders coming from his foggy brain, they wouldn't open. One last, short, laboured breath of air made its way through his nose. His heart pumped one last time. And then his head rolled on the side.

"Harry? Harry! Oh my god! Oh no," Dak yelled. He scrambled away of the lifeless body. His moves were so hasty that he lost his balance and fell. Dak brought his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around them, and hid his face on his knees. He started rocking back and forth as silent tears made their way down his face.

/

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Kendall yelled drumming his hands against the pool that was in front of him "Friends of the groom, Logan, my brother," he said pointing at Logan, who pointed back at him "Give it up for Jenna!" he yelled. The rest of the party clapped and cat called.

Kendall went to sit next to Logan, playfully punching his brother's shoulder. Logan chuckled. James and Carlos started whistling as soon as the door opened. A petite woman, with curly bouncy blond hair, came out, wearing a school uniform, twisting a think black tie between her fingers.

"Dude," he said looking at Kendall "She's smoking hot."  
"I know!" Kendall exclaimed.  
"Local girl?" he asked. Kendall shrugged.  
"Don't know man, James found her."

"Jimbo, is she local?" Logan turned to his left. James nodded "Wow," Logan said to himself.

The girl started undressing, while dancing to the music, taking her time to get each piece of clothing off herself. Her expression was suggestive and so were her moves. She winked at Logan, and he frowned a little. She looked oddly familiar. The girl dropped to her knees, and she slowly crawled over to Logan. Her hands ran up his legs, and stopped at his knees as she was about to climb in his lap, and then she stopped.

"Logan?" she said pulling back, and pushing some hair behind her ear "Logan Mitchell?" she said again smiling. Logan looked at her confused "It's me! Jenna!"  
"Jenna...?"  
"Jenna Malone! Tom's little sister!" she said. Logan's face turned pale, as she pulled farther away from him and started dancing again.  
"Dude you know her?" James demanded.  
"I do, since like she was ten...I used to tutor her," Logan said rubbing his face with his hand. Oh, this was so wrong.  
"Wait is she the little girl who used to come over every Friday? The one with the really long pigtails?" Kendall asked looking at the stripper in awe. Logan nodded.  
"That's her...Oh this is so wrong," Logan hid his face in his hands.  
"No, no man," James patted his shoulder "This is what makes it hot!"

/

Jo walked out of the Candlewick sighing. She needed some fresh air. It was a chilly night and she was only wearing the pink hoodie that Jennifer had given them, over a t-shirt. She wrapped her arms around her body, and started towards the pool when she felt someone touching her. She quickly spun around, and found Ella standing behind her.  
"You should leave."  
"What?" Jo asked confused. Ella grabbed her arm, and pulled her closer.

"You need to leave, he wants you dead!"

"Let go off me," Jo said trying to free her hand. Ella shook her head.  
"Please, you need to listen to me. You need to get away!" Jo pulled her hand out of the other woman's grasp "He won't stop," Ella said her tone fearful "Please, leave," she added.

They looked at each other for a long second, and then Ella left, leaving Jo alone. The blonde wrapped her arms tighter around herself, jumping as an owl hooted. What did that mean? And why did Ella wait for her to get outside to tell her that? Couldn't she say it earlier, when she was supposed to get a reading out of her necklace? Jo fingered with the pendant that was hanging around her neck. It was pointless to worry about a deranged person's words. At least that's what she told herself as she walked back to the inn, and straight to her room.

/

Carlos was playing a game of pool with the bouncers. Kendall, and James were seating on a table, but James was too busy looking at the stripper who was sitting on Ethan's lap, to pay any attention to what Kendall was talking about.  
"No seriously, seriously, I just don't get it!" he said smacking his hand against the table. Kendall jumped a little in his seat. He turned to his friend.  
"What?"  
"He's not even that attractive," James whined. Kendall sighed, and rolled his eyes.  
"Are we talking about Ethan again?" he asked. James nodded "Of course."  
"He is an average looking guy, with a cute accent," James said "I don't...I just, I don't get it," he said shaking his head.

Logan heard the door opening and he looked up, smiling wide when he saw that it was Dak. He walked straight to him, his hand coming to Dak's shoulder.  
"You finally made it out of the room!" he said, and Dak nodded "Oh man, I might be a bit tipsy right now...But I'm really glad you're here," Logan pulled him in a hug, and Dak was half certain he was going to start crying again "Tonight wouldn't be the same without you."  
"I-I'm happy to be here man," Dak said clapping Logan's back.  
"Hey, have you, have you seen Harry?" Logan asked when he pulled back. Dak willed himself to stay calm "I thought he'd be back by now."  
"N-no, sorry...I-I haven't seen anyone," Dak ran a hand through his hair "I passed out, so..." Logan nodded.  
"Okay, c'mon, let's have some fun."

/

It was well past midnight, and Camille was taking a walk around the pool. She was so glad that the day was over, that she didn't have to pretend that she was okay anymore. She raised her eyes on the sky and prayed for the days to fly by. She just wanted to go to bed and wake up at Saturday. She just wanted to marry Logan.

She was still holding Jennifer's hoodie in her hands. She felt chilly in her purple sleeveless dress, but she wasn't about to put it on. She glared at the garment like it had personally offended her. How could Jennifer act so collected around her? How could she act like nothing happened? Camille couldn't understand it.

She stopped at the side of the pool, and looked at the water. Mm, a night swim didn't sound like a bad idea. Logan would be easy to persuade, and it would be...fun. Maybe a bit cold, but fun. Camille giggled to herself, as her thoughts turned to her fiancé, and her hold on the hoodie slackened. It slackened so much that the clothe fell in the pool.

"Oh crap," Camille said. Part of her didn't care. But there was another part, the one that knew that people would started gossiping about the hoodie that was found in the pool, and to who it belonged, and how it had ended up in there. And it was that part that made her get down on her knees, take off her heels, and reach for it before it was too late.

Her fingers were a hair away from the sleeve. Camille leaned a little more over the edge...and she fell in. Camille kicked her feet, and came on the surface giggling. She grabbed the hoodie, and carelessly threw it out. She knew she was going to regret it the next morning, she knew that her dress was going to be ruined, but she didn't care at the moment. Camille lied on her back, looking at the stars above her. She was right, a night swim was not a bad idea.

Camille took a deep breath and submerged in the water. She smiled to herself, it was so nice. She loved the peace and quietness. The only thing she could hear was the sound of her own heart beating. Not even the sound of the pool cover as it started covering the pool. Only when she was almost out of breath, and she opened her eyes to swim back to the surface, did she notice the thick plastic seat that was above her.

Camille panicked. She knew that she shouldn't, that she should be calm, that it would save her much more oxygen if she remained calm, but she couldn't control it. She kicked her feet, and smacked her fists against the cover. But it didn't badge. It didn't even move an inch. Camille let a scream but since she was underwater it wasn't as loud.

Her vision blurred, and her lungs burnt. She was running out of oxygen. The scream died in her throat, and she gulped in some water. Tears sprung in her eyes and instinctively one of her hands came over her stomach. No this was not happening. _I don't want to die, _was Camille's last thought before she passed out.

"Camille? Camille! Oh my God, are you okay?"

The first thing she was aware of was Logan's voice. And then that she was cold. She was so cold. Camille forced her eyes open, as Logan's arms tightened around her. She took a deep breath, and blinked up at him. He's expression was a mixture of fear, and worry. Camille then noticed that someone else was standing behind him; Nathan was there, panting, dripping wet, also looking extremely worried. Logan pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"What happened?" he asked. Camille clenched at his arm, needing as much of his support and warmth as she could get.  
"The cover," she said, and her voice was so weak that she had trouble recognising it " The cover..."  
"What it closed?" he asked confused "How?" Camille just shook her head, and Logan turned to Nathan.  
"I don't..." he said shrugging a little "I'm just glad that I was here, if I hadn't seen her...This could have been bad."

Logan didn't know what he was supposed to think, and mind you that wasn't a very common occurrence. It didn't make sense for the cover to go off on its own, and it didn't make sense for Nathan to save Camille if he was the one that made the cover close. Logan shook his head, he couldn't think about all that at the moment. Camille was trembling in his arms, and she had started crying again.

"Shh, it's okay angel, I got you," he whispered in ear "C'mon, let's get you to our room," he said, and standing up, he pulled her on her feet. Camille was trembling so bad she couldn't even stand. Logan quickly swept her off her feet, holding her close to him. As he walked towards the inn, he could feel Nathan's eyes boring on his back.

A/N: Um, so...that was it. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Let me know either way!


	12. Before The Wedding Rehearsal

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own BTR, or Harper****'****s Island on which the story is based on. **

**A/N: Okay, soooo I haven****'****t updated in a long while, and I****'****m really sorry about that. I had a huge problem with my inspiration lately, and real life kept getting in the way...anyway, I shouldn****'****t bother you with all that, enjoy! **

Chapter 12

Before the wedding rehearsal

Camille was pacing up and down the veranda, her hands tagging at the hem of her t-shirt. She was biting on her bottom lip, and a deep frown was drawn on her face. She'd tried everything in order to relax; she'd tried to take a nap, but it didn't work. She'd drink some tea, but it didn't work. She'd taken a long, warm, bubble bath, but it didn't work. So she decided to try and walk it out. But it wasn't working.

"Camille," Logan called her name startling her. She twirled around, and found him leaning against the frame of the door, arms crossed. She pushed a couple of locks behind her ear, looking at him questioningly "I woke up, and you weren't there," he said simply. Camille nodded.  
"I think I'm breaking," she admitted in a low voice. Logan chuckled, and stepped forward, his arms looping around her waist.  
"Mm, I can't imagine why," he said sarcastically "You're pregnant, in the second month of your first trimester, meaning that the mood swings and the morning sickness have already kicked in, you almost drowned last night, and...We're getting married tomorrow."

"You are not helping," Camille said seriously. He chuckled again, and leaned forward to drop a kiss on her forehead.  
"Take the day off. I'm sure that Mercedes would be more than delighted for a day at the spa, or you could go for a walk around the island with Jo, or..." Camille sighed.  
"I can't," she mumbled snuggling on his chest "There's so much to do."

"You are the bride, you can do whatever you want," Logan said, but she just shook her head. Logan saw Mr Roberts coming towards them "Would you please tell your daughter, that she can take some time for herself today?" he asked, and she pulled slightly away to look at her dad. Mr Roberts smiled at her, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his black slacks. Camille smiled back, and then refocused on her fiancé.  
"Logan, I'm fine," she said pinning in his eyes. He shook his head.  
"No you're not."  
"I have like a million things to do today."  
"Well, I'm sure that Logan can hold down the fort on his own for the day," Mr Roberts said looking at Logan, who nodded.  
"Absolutely," he said. He noticed that Camille was still looking at him doubtfully "Look I have my mom, and Katie, and even Jo, so if I ran on any kind of trouble, I have backup, ok?" he asked stroking her shoulders. Camille sighed.  
"C'mon, we'll go for a walk, have a little heart to heart," her father said nudging her side. Camille smiled "You know you want to."  
"Are you sure you can make it on your own?" Camille asked looking at Logan. He reached for her hands, squeezing them in his own.  
"I'm positive. I'll have breakfast with mom, and Katie, because she insisted, and then I'll tackle the wedding chores."  
"They are not chores!" Camille exclaimed, making him laugh.  
"Just go," he said pushing her towards her dad.  
"Do you see how he's treating me?" Camille said teasingly. Her father smiled down at her, offering her his arm. Camille looped her own around his, and turned to Logan "See, true gentlemen still exist."  
"Have a nice time. I love you," Logan said.  
"I love you too," she said before her father pulled her away.

Logan waited until they were out of his sight, and then turned around, and walked back to the inn. Knowing that Kendall was a late sleeper, and that he'd probably forgotten about the breakfast date, he walked straight to his brother's room. He contemplated for a second whether he should just barge in, Kendall never locked the door, but then he decided against it and just knocked.

When the door opened, Logan took a small step back, his mouth falling open.  
"I-I..did not see this coming," he muttered.

/

When Kendall walked back to his room from Logan's bachelor party, the last person he expected to find there was Jo. So when he saw her sitting on the edge of his bed, her eyes red, and her cheeks all puffy, he walked back out to check the number on the door.

"This is my room," he said dropping the keys on the coffee table. Jo simply nodded "How did you even..."  
"You should really start locking that door," she said, trying to smile.  
"You've been crying," Kendall told her walking closer to her.  
"Is it that obvious?" she asked

"A bit more obvious than that," Kendall said, and she chuckled. He sat next to her, and she scooted closer to him, lying her head on his shoulder "What happened?" he whispered, his hand making small circles on her back. Jo shook her head.  
"Don't wanna talk about it."  
"That's okay," Kendall dropped a kiss on the top of her head, his hand coming on her waist, pulling her closer to him "How was the bachelorette party?"

Jo thought of Camille's frustration when she joined the rest of the party. She remembered the destroyed tea set and the forlorn expression on her friends face, the half hour she spent comforting Camille, and the brunette's refusal to tell her what was really bothering her. Then Ella came to her mind, her gasp when she took hold of her mother's pendant, her crazy and slightly scary words when she more or less ambushed her outside the inn.

She looked up and found Kendall staring down at her, waiting for an answer.  
"It was okay," she said with a small shrug "How about the bachelor?" Kendall tensed slightly, and she frowned as she looked up at him.

"It was great," he said shrugging off her questioning look "You were greatly missed, especially by James," he added. Jo remained silent "Are we really not gonna talk about what happened?" he asked after a couple of minutes.  
"We are really not gonna talk about what happened," Jo confirmed. Kendall sighed, and pulled away from her, his eyes pinning in hers.  
"Jo, you're not a crier, so if something made you cry, I'm willing to bet it was important. Why can't you just tell me?"

Jo sighed, and lowered her head. This was always the problem with Kendall; he always had to know everything. And he was stubborn about it. It was the reason why they fought so much when they were dating. Jo didn't like this kind of pressure, if she wanted to talk about something, then she would in her own time. That's what Logan always understood about her, and what Kendall couldn't get.

Jo pushed her hands against the mattress and got up.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come here," she whispered.

"No, stay," Kendall said quickly, taking a hold of her hand. Jo shook her head.  
"I should get to my room..."  
"No, Jo," Kendall stood up as well, taking both her hands in his own. He took a deep breath, and smiled at her "I'm an idiot..."  
"Tell me something that I don't know," Jo cut him off. Kendall rolled his eyes.  
"Okay I deserved that. You can sleep here tonight. I mean, that's why you are here, right? Can't sleep alone? " he asked, and she simply nodded "'K, so you can sleep here."

"No more questions?" Jo asked pinning in his eyes. Kendall raised his hands in surrender,  
"No more questions."

Jo studied his face for a long second, and then she stepped closer, her head resting against his chest, her hands pressed between their bodies. Kendall's arms came around her waist, tucking her head under his chin.

They stayed like that for a little while, until Jo started yawning. Kendall gave her a pair of sweats, and a t-shirt to change into refusing to let her sleep in her 'uncomfortably tight pair of jeans' as he called it. He gave her some privacy, going to the bathroom to change in pyjamas, and when he got out he had to suppress a groan. Seeing her in his own clothes did some weird things to his insides. Jo crossed her arms, a smug smile covering her face.

"You feeling okay?" she asked.

"Great," Kendall said with a goofy grin. Jo chuckled "So, sleeping arrangements," he clapped his hands, and pointed towards the bed "You take the bed, I take the couch."

"Kendall, we are not twelve, we can sleep on the same bed."  
"Trust me, we can't."

"Are you **that **tempted Knight?" Jo asked teasingly, walking towards him. She tried to put as much seductiveness as she could muster in her walk, and if she wasn't as preoccupied to keep her expression steady, she'd see that it was working. Kendall balled his hands into fists, and shook his head. He looked at Jo's face, it was a hair away from his own, and smirked. He leaned forward, and he heard her gasp, but he bypassed her lips, and stopped next to her ear,  
"Don't start something you can't finish," he whispered. As he pulled away, he dropped a kiss on her cheek. Jo could feel her whole face flaming up.  
"Good night," she said quickly, and rushed to the bed.

She woke up to the sound of the shower. At first she was confused. She looked around, trying to make out where she was, and then she got scared; god, what if she'd done something stupid last night? Her hand came to her forehead, pushing back a couple of tangled locks, and she sighed falling back against the pillows. The water stopped running, and she heard a male voice singing. Her eyes got wide, that was Kendall's voice. She shot up, a move she instantly regretted as the room started spinning around her.

"Ow," she moaned, falling back, her fingers pressing against her closed eyelids "Damn those daiquiris." Her other hand snuck under the covers, a relived sigh escaping her lips when she realised she was wearing clothes "That was close," she muttered to herself.

Jo was about to fall asleep again when someone knocked on the door. She cracked her eyes open, and looked first at the door, and then towards the bathroom; the water was still running. The complications of her actions didn't even cross her mind, as she stood up, and went to answer the door. Only when she saw Logan's surprised expression did she realise how her opening the door to Kendall's room looked. And it didn't look pretty.

"I-I did not see this coming." Jo quickly shook her head,  
"No, it's ugh, it's not..." the headshake didn't help her hangover. She shut her eyes, and leaned her head against the door.  
"Jo?" Logan's voice was concerned.  
"I'm fine...Kendall's in the shower."  
"Right, and...You're in his room," Jo opened her eyes to look at him.  
"I don't like the tone of your voice," she said snappily. Logan frowned.  
"That's my usual tone," he said defensively.  
"No it's not. It's your 'You-did-something-stupid-that-you're-gonna-regret' tone."  
"Did you?" he asked without meaning to. Jo glared at him, and Logan took a step back. He cleared his throat "Do I- do I have many different tones?" he asked, his voice coming a bit squeaky.  
"Sure, your current one is 'Fuck-**I**-did-something-stupid'," Jo crossed her arms.

"Sorry, I was just surprised to find you here."  
"It was a...weird night," Jo tucked a lock behind her ear, avoiding his eyes "And I didn't feel like sleeping alone."

"Something happened?" Logan asked frowning. Jo licked her lips, and she was about to tell him, when the door to the bathroom opened. She looked back inside the room, to find Kendall standing just outside the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his middle. Logan followed her gaze,  
"Logan, what are you doing here?"  
"Good morning to you too, Ken," Logan said, his eyes flickering between Jo and Kendall, as his brother walked closer to them.  
"Morning. What are you doing here?" the blonde asked again. Logan tilted his head on the side.  
"You forgot, didn't you?" Kendall looked at him questioningly "Of course," Logan ran a hand through his hair "Breakfast with mom, today? You agreed to be there," the shorter man reminded him.  
"Oh right," Kendall slapped his palm against his forehead "But we were going to take breakfast together," he said looking down at Jo. Jo's eyebrows reached her hairline.  
"We were?" she asked, and he nodded "It's okay, I'll...I'll take a rain check," she shrugged.  
"No, no, we'll go..."  
"Kendall, you can't blow us off," Logan said.

"I won't. I'll come down with you," he said pointing at his brother "once I'm dressed, and I'll stay for twenty minutes, while you take a shower," he pointed towards Jo "And when you're done, we'll meet out front in, say, half an hour?" Jo turned to Logan.  
"Are you okay with that?"

"I'll have to be," Logan tried not to sound too upset. It was so typical of Kendall to blow of a family breakfast, or anything involving family really. His brother grinned.  
"Great!" he said, and Logan sighed, just as the door was shut in his face.  
"Great," he muttered bitterly.

/

"Daddy this is so, beautiful," Camille said taking a deep breath. She closed her eyes for a brief second, just enjoying the feeling of the light breeze on her face, and the chirping of the birds. Mr Roberts smiled, as he led the way through the forest.

Cycling was an old hobby of theirs. When Camille was little she, and her bike were inseparable. Before she even new how to cycle, she'd fallen in love with her bike, and she'd spent hours cleaning it, decorating the flower basked, or even talking to it. She was the first one of the Roberts kids who learned how to ride, at the age of four. Lucy couldn't bother, and Chad tried as he might he always managed to fall down. Camille was a natural, and Mr Roberts, who used to be a professional cyclist athlete, took great pride in it. Richard knew that cycling helped Camille to relax, and he couldn't think of a better way to spent the day. So they rented two bikes from the town and they headed towards the woods.

"Thanks Dad, I really needed that," Camille said opening her eyes. Richard beamed at her.  
"I know sweetheart," they stayed silent for a while, until Mr Roberts spoke again "I can't remember the last time it was just the two of us."  
"Prague, Christmas, three years ago," Camille said after a second. Mr Roberts looked at her sideways.  
"Wow, that was pretty fast...I guess there hasn't been all that many," he said. Camille shrugged.  
"I know you're a busy man," she said with a fond smile "So I take what I can."

"Still, we need to fix that."

"Dad, it's not like we won't have any time to see each other. I'm getting married, I'm not going to the war," Richard sighed.  
"I know, I know...It just all happened so fast."

"There's still time," Camille said chuckling "It's not like Logan and I are gonna move away."

Camille saw the bushes next to them moving, and she cranked her head to take a better look at what caused the stir, afraid it could be a snake. But it wasn't. Her hands quickly clenched around the brakes, and the bike jerked as it halted, making her body move forward. Her dad looked at her frowning.

"Did you see that?" she asked, pointing at the rocky path to their left.  
"See what?"  
"It looked like Lola, Jennifer's dog," Camille said, still looking intently down the path.

"Jennifer?" Mr Roberts asked trying to remember which of the two girls that shared a name had a dog, when he did he turned to look at his daughter "Didn't you say she left?" Camille nodded.  
"I did...I mean, that's what Jen told me. Jennifer's boyfriend called about some emergency, and she had to go back to Seattle, and she texted Jen to let her know."  
"She texted Jen, but not you?" Camille sat back on her bike, her eyes finding her father's.  
"She didn't want to worry me," she said with a small shrug "Come on."  
"Oh no," Richard exclaimed when he saw her heading towards the rocky path "We are going after it?"  
"I need to know if it was Lola," Camille said looking at her dad over her shoulder.  
"Eyes on the road little lady, we don't want you to hurt yourself," he chastised. Camille chuckled, and turned her attention to the road.  
"How does her boyfriend put up with that dog?"  
"I don't know, but something tells me you're gonna ask when they get here."

The farther they went into the forest, the less sun light came through the tree foliage. Richard was certain that he'd never been surrounded by so many trees before. He was slowly, but steadily, getting tired of the bumpy road, and he was half certain that by the time they'd get back to the inn, it would be midnight.

"Honey, it can't be her dog," he said after what he thought was at least five hours, but couldn't really have been more than forty minutes "She's always carrying it. I've never seen it walk!"

"Yeah, maybe it was just a rabbit," Camille agreed but didn't stop.

"Or a wild Chihuahua," her dad deadpanned, and she laughed.

Camille had stopped minding the minor bumps after the fifth time she nearly fell off her bike. She was trying to enjoy herself, and relax like Logan wanted her too, and it was working. Cycling always had that effect on her, as did spending time with her dad. She didn't even notice the silver chord as the wheel of her bike rolled over it. And she didn't even see the log heading her way, she only felt the impact.

The log hit against the front wheel of her bike, and she screamed, as she was roughly pushed on the side, her bicycle colliding on her dad's. The ferocity of the impact forced them off their bikes, and down a small hill. Camille landed on top of her father, unconscious, after her head hit against a rock on their way down. The bikes lied down by the edge of the hill, as the log dangled back and forth.

/

Katie had been avoiding Logan for more than three days now, ever since she had the conversation between Mr Roberts, and that man who, she was now convinced, was Camille's ex boyfriend. Going against her initial decision to confront Camille, Katie decided to first talk with her mother.

"Mom?" Katie called entering the room.  
"In the bathroom!" Mrs Knight yelled. Katie nodded to herself, and walked towards the bed, sitting at the edge of it.  
"Are you gonna be long or..." Katie trailed off as her mom appeared at the bathroom's door "Never mind," she said with a small smile. Jennifer crossed her arms, fixing her with a gaze.  
"I know that look."  
"What look?"  
"The 'I have to tell you something important' look."  
"I don't have such a look!"  
"Yes you do, now spill missy," she ordered joining her on the bed. Katie worried her lip, her eyes moving away from her mom's "Hey honey," Jennifer's tone was now more placid, as she reached for her daughter's hand "You know you can tell me anything,"

And she did. Katie told her about the conversation she'd overheard the first night they spent on the island, and how she wanted to talk to Camille about it. Mrs Knight listened without saying anything, her expression growing harder as Katie went on. Once she was done, Katie simply looked at her mom.

"That's it," she said feeling that she needed to point out that it was the end of her story. Jennifer nodded.  
"And you're one hundred percent sure about it?"  
"Mom, I know what I heard!" Katie exclaimed.

"Okay but this is serious accusation..."  
"I know! So what are we gonna do?"  
"We?" Mrs Knight scoffed. Katie frowned "**We** aren't going to do anything, because **you** are going to stay out of it."  
"But..."  
"Uh-uh, no 'buts' Katie Apple Knight," her mom said firmly, making her cringe at the sound of her middle name "Look, honey, I know you want to get to the bottom of this, because you love Logan, but...This is a serious situation, and I don't want you to get mingled in, okay?" Katie huffed.  
"Fine." Jennifer looked at her doubtfully

"Just like that?" she asked, and Katie only blinked "No yelling, or crying, or begging, or scheming, or..."  
"Nothing," Katie cut her off. Mrs Knight raised an eyebrow "I'll stay out of it. Promise."

And she had. She'd stayed out of it. She avoided Logan, she avoided Camille, and she made sure to never be in the same room alone with Mr Roberts. She spent all of her time with Chad, mostly goofing around, and talking nonsense. She unconsciously smiled as she thought of Camille's curly haired brother, just as Kendall, and Logan walked in the dining room. Her eyes widened in alarm, the smile instantly dropping from her face. She panicky turned to her mom, who made a motion for her to calm down.

"Good morning Mom," Kendall said dropping a kiss on his mother's head, as he went to sit next to her. Logan kissed her cheek, and then walked around the table and towards Katie, sitting next to her and ruffling with her hair.  
"Not the hair!" she screeched making her brothers laugh. Katie smoothed her hair down, glaring at them "Jerks," she mumbled.  
"Katie, language," Mrs Knight scolded. Kendall smirked, and Katie stuck her tongue out. Logan chuckled and shook his head.

Jennifer smiled. Her eyes flickered between her children, lingering at each one of them for a couple of seconds. They'd all grown so much. Katie would soon turn twenty, Logan was getting married, and Kendall...Kendall had dropped out of college to be in a band. Jennifer swiftly stopped her train of thoughts; she didn't want to start another fight with Kendall.

"Mom, are you okay?" Logan's voice broke through her thoughts.  
"Mm? I'm fine," she said pushing a smile on her face.  
"You haven't even touched your food," he said looking at her full plate.  
"I was waiting for you boys, and I'm not that hungry," she said feeling her stomach turn at the mere idea of food.

"You weren't hungry last night as well," Logan pointed out. Katie looked at her mom, and Kendall frowned. Jennifer tried to shrug it off.  
"It's nothing. I'm just nervous because the big day is finally here!" she said beaming at Logan.

"But you're not the one getting married, why are you anxious?" Katie wondered.  
"Because it's not every day one of your kids get married! It's a big day, I'm allowed to be nervous!"  
"Mom, are you sure you're okay?" no matter how much she pretended, Kendall could see right through her. Jennifer sighed picking up her knife and fork.  
"I'm fine," she said again, cutting some of her sausage "Everything is okay, alright? I'm eating, there's nothing wrong with me."

The moment the meat hit her tongue, her stomach lurched. Jennifer tried to keep her expression neutral as the conversation picked up around her, but it was difficult. She chewed on the sausage for as long as she could, dreading the moment it would go down her oesophagus. Eventually though she had to swallow. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for the urge to vomit, and then she swallowed. Thankfully it wasn't as horrible as she thought it would be.

It wasn't long after that that Kendall looked at his watch.

"Oh crap," he mumbled, pushing his chair back "I gotta go."  
"Where are you going?" Mrs Knight inquired.  
"Logan will explain, I have no time," he said, and after patting a bewildered Logan on the back, he rushed away. Logan looked towards the door as it shut close, and then at his mom, a small nervous chuckle escaping his lips.  
"Explain," she said simply.

"He's...ugh, he's got a breakfast date with Jo," at that piece of information both Katie and Mrs Knight went off at the same time,  
"Breakfast date? You mean he's going to eat more?!" Katie asked sounding appalled.  
"Date with Jo?"  
"...he cannot possibly eat anymore..."

"...are they back together?"

"I mean, he already ate enough for five people..."

"...why hasn't he said anything?"

"...he's gonna fall in a food coma!"  
"...and when did they get back together?"

"Please tell me you're done?" Logan pleaded when both women remained silent for more than a couple of seconds. They both nodded. Logan let a relieved sigh, running a hand through his hair "Katie," Logan first addressed his sister "You know how Kendall is with food, so I don't know why you're so surprised."  
"One of these days, he's going to fall in a food coma. And then I'm gonna say 'I told you so'," Katie said and he just rolled his eyes.  
"And mom, Kendall and Jo are not back together. She had a rough night, and they slept in the same room, but nothing happened!" he added quickly when he saw the expression on the woman's face "And they made plans to go for breakfast together."  
"Oh..So, Kendall forgot about having breakfast with us?" she asked, and Logan's mouth snapped a couple of times, as he tried to find something to say "It's okay honey, you don't have to cover for him."  
"I-I wasn't going..." Logan stopped; he couldn't lie to her "He wouldn't go if it wasn't Jo, you know he wouldn't." Jennifer sighed, but smiled.  
"I know," Logan smiled as well.  
"On a different note," he said taking a bite from his sausage, his eyes flickering between the two women "Is either of you good at planning a wedding?"

Richard was the first one that came to it. He blinked against the dim sunlight, and he groaned as he felt his whole back burning. He tried to move but he couldn't, and he soon realised why; Camille was lying on his chest. His hand stroke her shoulder, shaking her a little.  
"Camille? Honey, are you okay?"

Camille stirred. The first thing she was aware of was the pain on the side of her head. Her fingers slowly massaged the sore skin, searching for any sign of bleeding. When she found none, she sighed relieved. Her other hand came over her belly. There was no pain there. She raised her head a little and inspected the lower part of her body; no bleeding either. She could only hope that her baby was okay.

"Take it easy, take it easy," her father admonished as she moved off him "Are you okay?" he asked again. Camille simply nodded.  
"What happened?"  
"I have no idea," Richard said, climbing on his feet. Camille tried to do the same, pushing her hands against the dirt. A sharp cry left her lips, and she quickly clenched at her left wrist, bringing her hand close to her chest "What's wrong?" he asked alarmed.  
"I think I might have sprained my wrist," Camille said blinking back tears. Richard helped her on her feet, practically dragging her up, and pulled her in a hug.

"It's going to be okay," he said kissing the top of her head.  
"I know."  
"That's my girl," Richard smiled despite their situation. He let go of her, and Camille looked up at him "Do you have your cell phone?"  
"I don't know," Camille reached for the pockets of her hoodie, but her mobile wasn't there. She turned around, and looked down for it. She spotted the device a couple of feet away, broken in pieces, lying around a rock. She pointed at it, raising an eyebrow as she looked at her dad.  
"That's all right," Richard said, refusing to sound defeated "C'mon let's go," he said. Camille gave him an affirmative nod, and started walking, but her knees trembled and she had to clasp her father's extended arm to keep from falling "Can you walk?"  
"Yeah, I think I'll manage," Camille said still holding on to him "If you don't let go," she added.  
"I won't, sweetie. We'll take it easy," they were about to start when Camille stopped him.

"Wait! How's my face?" she asked and he blinked at her.  
"What?"  
"I'm getting married tomorrow Dad. How's my face?" Camille asked, feeling her nerves about to snap. Her father chuckled to himself, as his eyes studied her face.

"Beautiful as always," he said, brushing his thumb over a small scratch on her right cheek. Camille rolled her eyes, but smirked.  
"Liar," she said and he chuckled again.

"C'mon, let's go this way."

**A/N: Soooo this was a filler and I have the slight impression that it sucked, big time, but maybe I'm wrong? What did you think? Let me know!**


	13. Before The Wedding Rehearsal part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, or Harper's Island on which the story is based on. **

**A/N: Okay, another filler...Don't hate me! **

Chapter 13

Before the Wedding Rehearsal part 2

Katie decided that breakfast that day was definitely weird. Especially after Kendall left. At first it was okay; Logan had a mini mental breakdown over the wedding staff that he had to take care of, but after their mom reassured him that he could do anything he put his mind in, reminding him of the laser beam he'd made for a science fair in middle school – one that no one thought he could make, he calmed down. And then things got weird, because there was silence, and mom wasn't eating her food, and Logan was squinting while looking at her, like he did when he was thinking really hard about something. Katie didn't like the silence, so she bailed on them, claiming that she was full.

She was walking around the Candlewick premises, trying not to worry too much about the looks that Logan threw towards their mom, when she noticed Chad sitting at the steps that led to the backyard. With a small smile drawn over her face, she walked over to him.

"Hey," she said patting his shoulder, as she sat next to him. Chad looked up, and smiled when he saw it was her. Katie felt like blushing. She let her head fall forward, her hair effectively covering half her face.

"What you doing?"Chad shrugged, playing with the firecrackers in his hands.  
"Staying out of everyone else's business," he said looking at her sideways "You?"  
"The same, I guess," Katie muttered. Chad chuckled.  
"Well, don't you feel as essential for this wedding, as I do?" he said a bit bitterly. Katie chuckled as well.  
"I just want it to be over," Katie admitted, her eyes looking towards the forest "This island is creeping me out."  
"Creeping you out?" Chad asked back, dipping his head closer to hers "Are you still afraid of Griffin walking around, searching for his next victim?" he asked lowering his voice, trying to sound as creepy as he could.  
"No!" Katie exclaimed affronted, ignoring the goosebumps that rose on her flesh due to his proximity.  
"You so are," Chad taunted, sniggering. Katie glared at him.  
"No I'm not!" she shoved him away from her, and jumped up "And now excuse me, but I don't have time to waste on you."  
"Right," Chad said keeping his face neutral, refusing to let her know that her words kind of stung him "You have to wonder aimlessly around the yard, don't you?" Katie froze on her tracks. She crossed her arms, fixing him with a glare "Oh what? I got it right?" Chad sounded surprised, but it was obvious in his expression that he didn't feel it. Katie didn't answer.

Chad walked up to her, his eyes pinning in hers. His gaze was penetrating; Katie had the impression that he could see right through her. He reached of her hand, his fingertips ghosting over her skin, and she willed herself not to shiver. God, she was usually more in control than that! He slowly wrapped his fingers around hers, a sly smile twisting the corners of his lips upwards.

"Come on. I think I know something we could do to...waste some time."

/

Logan had promised himself that he wasn't going to freak out. He could do this, if Camille could deal with the wedding details, then he could do it as well. He pulled at the side as a girl, carrying a flower centrepiece so tall that didn't allow her to see where she was going, nearly crashed on him, and watched as five more people followed her carrying equally huge pots with flowers.

"Can't do it," Logan murmured to himself, giving in his anxiety. His hand snuck inside his pocket, and he quickly took his mobile out, hitting number one on speed dial. He pressed the phone against his ear, and waited for Camille to pick up. But she didn't. Logan shut his eyes, and let a heavy sight. He started walking towards the door "Babe, hey, it's me...again," he said cringing a little. He'd already called once but didn't leave a message "Hope you're enjoying your hour off," he took a look at his wrist watch "Closer to...two now. Ugh, call me when you can. Everything is going perfect over here..." Logan swallowed, a desperate expression covering his features for a moment "No it's not, I'm dying here," his eyes widened once he realised what he said. He let a struggled chuckle "I'm...just kidding...Kinda, sorta...Ugh, love you! Bye."

Logan swiftly pulled the phone away and slapped his palm over his forehead.

"What happened to not freaking out, Mitchell?" he whispered angrily to himself "God, I'm so hopeless without Camille," he shook his head.

It was true too. For a genius, Logan was quite disorganized, and unable to be calm under stressful situations. It was one of the reason why he dreaded being a surgeon; what if something went wrong during an operation? He couldn't afford to freak out in the OR! It was Camille, and his mom, but mostly Camille, who told him that he could do it. And Logan believed her...but this, this wedding thing, all those chores...he couldn't do it. He just...

"Logan!" Kelly's voice sounded from somewhere in the close distance. He opened his eyes, and saw the woman beckoning him to come closer. Logan plastered a smile to his face, and walked over to her, and another woman who was holding two different cloths in her hands.

"Lay it on me," he said, and Kelly chuckled at the lost look on his face.  
"Okay, we have a question with table runners. Seashell," she said pointing at the left piece "Or Ivory?"

"Ugh," Logan squinted "Is there a difference?" Kelly bit on her lip to keep from laughing. She lied a hand on his shoulder, and leaned closer.

"They're both off-white colours. Seashell has a pink-ish tint in it, while ivory has a yellow tint...If you squint really hard," she added when Logan looked at her doubtfully.

"Okay...Erh, Ivory," Logan said clapping his hands. Kelly looked at him.  
"That's what I'd go with, smart boy," she said patting his back. She dismissed the other woman with a wave of her hand, and turned to face him "Now, you gonna come with me, and we'll do napkin rings." Logan frowned.  
"You see, I don't understand the point of napkin rings."  
"Oh Logie," Kelly looked at him like he was a five year old trying to understand quadratic equations. Logan would've been offended, if he didn't actually feel like a five year old trying to understand quadratic equations "I'll be there with..."

The rest of her sentence got cut off as she let a small scream when some firecrackers went off. Logan looked around him surprised, and he saw the small explosives lying on the ground, not seven feet away from them. He heard some giggling, and he turned his head up, someone was on the balcony.  
"C'mon, run!" he heard Katie order through giggles. A curly mop of brown hair came in view for a second. As quickly as it appeared it was gone.  
"Chad, what the hell are you doing with my sister?" Logan wondered to himself.

/

Dak was rolling around softly moaning. There were beads of sweat on his face, and his comforter was kicked on the floor. He had his pillow clenched in a death grip, his nails digging deep in it. From time to time he'd matter 'Harry' or 'Watch out, the safety is off', and he'd whimper loudly.

"No, no," Dak mumbled in his sleep, his fists tightening around the pillow. He shook his head, his eyelashes pressed together tightly "No...Harry...no!"

Dak shot up, his heart beating a mile a minute. He looked around, feeling disoriented, and then he slowly calmed down a little, when he realised he was in his room. It took him a while to realise that the noise reaching his ears was the shower. He frowned; he wasn't in the shower, so why was the water running?

"Harry?" he mumbled to himself, still half asleep.

He slid his legs of the side of the bed, and stood up, noticing for the first time the clothes lying on the bed next to his. There was this tiny spec of hope inside him, that everything was a bad nightmare, that Harry was still alive, and they'd never found the damn money.

"Harry?" he said again his hand reaching for the door. He was about to push against the wooden surface, when it opened.

Dak jumped back, a scared yelp coming out of his mouth. Carlos looked at him surprised, his head tilted on the side. There was a towel around his waist, and another one around his shoulders. His hair was dripping wet, and from what Dak could see in the bathroom, the mirror was fogged; meaning Carlos was in there for well thirty minutes.

He felt stupid then; why would Harry even be in his room? They didn't share a room, Nick was supposedly his roommate, but Nick was busy banging some girl in Seattle. Dak was so guilt ridden that even the most illogical explanation would make sense, as long as it meant that Harry was alive. But of course that wasn't the case.

"Carlos what...why were you in my bathroom?" he asked rubbing a hand over his eyes.

"James used all the hot water," Carlos said grabbing his clothes, from Nick's never used bed.  
"So...?" Dak trailed off questioningly.  
"So, I tried Kendall's room, but he wasn't there, and for the first time ever he decided to lock," Carlos shook his head "I thought about going to Logan's but then I thought 'What if he and Camille...' you know," he said waggling his eyebrows as he looked at Dak. Dak pulled a face; the last thing he wanted to think of first thing in the morning was Logan and Camille going at it.  
"So you decided to come and take a shower here?" he asked, and Carlos nodded "What? Why?" Carlos blinked at him and then rolled his eyes in exasperation.  
"I already told you, James used all the hot water."

"And of course the most reasonable solution you could come up with, was taking a bath in my room," Dak said, sarcasm dripping like venom from his words. Carlos didn't catch it though.

"Yeah," he said nodding his head. Dak narrowed his eyes, looking at him doubtfully for a second, and then he just threw his hands up. He turned around and stalked back to his bed, falling down on it unceremoniously. Carlos shrugged, and walked back to the bathroom to change "Hey, you wanna go for some breakfast later?"  
"Sure," Dak said his arm coming over his eyes.  
"Cool!" Carlos said excitedly "Hey Dak?" he said after a little while. Dak sighed.  
"Yes Litos?" Dak said back using one of his favourite nicknames for his Latino friend.  
"Did you see Harry at all last night?" Dak felt his body going rigid. He removed the arm from his eyes, and turned towards the bathroom door "Cause I thought he said he'd drop by after he was done with...you know what, to let us know," Carlos concluded appearing fully dressed.

"Ugh, no," Dak said sitting up "I haven't...haven't seen him."

"Hah," Carlos took out his mobile. He went through his contact list, and when he found the number he was looking for he pressed the 'call' button.  
"You have his number?" Dak asked surprised. Carlos gave him an affirmative nod.  
"I asked for it last night before he took off with the...money," Carlos whispered the word, as if he was afraid someone would hear him "And I gave him mine, to call if he ran in any kind of trouble."  
"Hmm, good thinking," Dak said. His poker face had to be better than he initially thought because Carlos just smiled, and looked away.  
"Voice mail," he said, and Dak felt his stomach lurching "Hey, Harry, hi, it's uh, it's your friend Carlos. Where are you hiding out man? Did you find a hot chick and ran off with the money?" Carlos chuckled to himself, and Dak had to try hard to not throw up "Anyway, call me when you get this okay?" Carlos ended the call, and looked over at Dak "He'll call," he said confidently.  
"I'm sure he will," Dak said, and he was immensely glad that his voice didn't waiver.

"Cool, now let's go eat!" Dak doubted he'd be able to keep anything down.

/

Kendall held the door open for her, and Jo chuckled a little as she stepped in the restaurant. The scent of tobacco, and coffee quickly assaulted her nostrils, and Jo took a minute to look around the place; nothing had really changed. Like everything else on the island, the old restaurant still looked the same, with the round tables and the wooden red chairs. She smiled to herself at the familiarity of it all and looked up at Kendall, just to see him gaping at something.  
"What's wrong?" she asked confused, and he pointed at one of the tables not far away from them. Jo frowned, but turned to see what he was pointing at.  
"Is that my Dad with Jett?" she said doubtfully. Kendall nodded, and then he realised she couldn't see.  
"It looks like it," he said finding his voice. Jo shook her head in denial.  
"No, no. What would my Dad do here with Jett? Nah, he-he-he hates Jett," she stuttered. Kendall shrugged.  
"I don't know. We could go eat someplace else if..." Jo was already marching towards her father's table. Kendall shut his eyes, and let a heavy sigh; this is not how he'd imagine his breakfast date with Jo.  
"Morning!" Jo said cheerfully, slamming both palms on the table. Jett jumped a little in his seat, and he and Sherriff Taylor looked up at the smiling blonde.  
"Good morning Josephine," the Sherriff said, and she bit her tongue in order to not say anything back; he knew how much she hated when he called her Josephine.  
"What are you guys doing here?" she asked, her tone still cheerful. A bit too cheerful.  
"We ugh, we're having breakfast," Jett said, glimpsing at his half empty plate. Jo arched an eyebrow and turned to her dad.  
"Together?" she asked and he shrugged a little. Jo was going to say something else, when her dad smiled, looking at someone behind her.  
"Hey Kendall," he greeted. Kendall gave him a small wave.  
"Morning Sherriff Taylor, Jett," there was something at the way he said Jett's name, Jo noticed, as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.  
"Would you guys like to sit here with us?" Jett asked. Jo's eyes found her father's searching for any hint of objection and when she found none she said,  
"Sure!" just as Kendall said,  
"Nah, we're gonna find another table..."  
"So, which one is it going to be?" Sherriff Taylor asked, trying to hide a smile. Jo looked at Kendall over her shoulder. Kendall didn't know what to do; he didn't want to offend Jo's dad in any way, but he didn't want to have to sit on the same table as Jett. But Jo's pleading look made up his mind for him.  
"It's the lady's choice," he said and Jo beamed at him. Jo sat on the chair next to her father, making Kendall swear internally; great now he'd have to sit next to Jett!

"So," Jo said ignoring the discomfort that was obvious on Kendall's face "What were you talking about before I interrupted you?"  
"Oh, just about Jett's police record," Sherriff Taylor said with a smile. Kendall smirked as he turned to the man next to him.  
"You have a police record?" Jett rolled his eyes.  
"Only because some people bailed on me eight years ago," he said.

"Eight years ago?" Jo asked puzzled. Jett pinned in her eyes.  
"Yeah, it was right after junior year. We had permission to party on Mr. Roberts' yacht."  
"I remember that one," Kendall said with a faint smile.  
"You telling me Roberts didn't mind a bunch of teenagers breaking into his galley and drinking all his liquor?" Sherriff Taylor asked. Jett shook his head.  
"We didn't drink all his liquor," Kendall said "And yeah, Logan had the okay from Camille," he added.  
"Then, why did Richard Roberts call and woke me up at one in the morning?" Sherriff Taylor questioned his eyes flickering between the two guys.

"Because Richard hated the fact that his daughter was banging Logan," Jett answered easily "Just liked you hated me for...ugh, dating Jo," Jett felt his cheeks flushing. Sherriff Taylor gave him a dismissive hand wave.  
"I didn't hate you."  
"Dad, you put Jett in jail." Jo reminded him "For the whole night!"  
"That's because he was the only one when I arrived at the scene..." Sherriff Taylor saw the look on his daughter's face "Okay, maybe I hated you a little bit."

"Finally!" Jett exclaimed dropping his fork and knife loudly "Thank you!"

"Let me get this straight," Jo said looking from her father to Jett and back "You two didn't like each other back then, because of me?"  
"Oh absolutely," they both said quickly. Jo's eyebrows reached her hairline.  
"But Dad, you never had a problem with Kendall," Jo said trying to understand.

"I never caught you and Kendall kissing in the patrol car," her father said and it was Jo's turn to blush. Kendall felt like he was about to get sick "Plus you only started dating Kendall after..." Sherriff Taylor stopped. The silenced that stretched amongst them was tensed, until he cleared his throat "So, you're here for, what, another couple of days?" he asked looking at his daughter. Jo nodded.  
"Yeah, the wedding's tomorrow."  
"Don't know if you have time, but...I've got some things. I've been keeping them at the house I don't know why...I..," Sherriff Taylor paused and took a breath "Some yours, and some of your mom's," Jo's breath hitched in her throat; her dad rarely ever mentioned her mom "Thought maybe you'd like to look through them," he shrugged.  
"Yeah okay," Jo pushed a fake smile on her face.

"Maybe this afternoon?" he asked hopefully. Jo sneaked a look towards Kendall, and then shook her head  
"We've got the wedding rehearsal. I don't..." her father's face fell "But, i could check and see if there's time," she added quickly. Sherriff Taylor smiled.

/

"Voice mail again," Carlos said pulling his mobile away from his ear. He was pacing up and down Dak's room. James was eating an apple, lying on Nick's never used bed.  
"Well, you and I both know that a lot of the island doesn't get reception," he said looking at his friend. Carlos nodded, nibbling on his lower lip.  
"Yeah...but it's not like Harry to just disappear."  
"We don't know that," Dak interfered "We don't know Harry."

"What if something happened to him?" Carlos asked worried, coming to a stop behind James head.  
"What, like he tripped over his own shovel?" James asked kinking an eyebrow, and Carlos laughed at the ridiculousness of the suggestion.  
"Maybe somebody saw him burying the money," Dak suggested trying to keep the guiltiness out of his voice. James tilted his head on the side.  
"Like who?"  
"I don't know," he said quickly shrugging "But, that was a lot of money, a-and Harry..." Dak shook his head "I'm just saying you guys, we don't know," he finished off lamely. Carlos looked at James.  
"Maybe we should go and try to find him?" he suggested "You know, just in case," James groaned, grabbed the pillow that was behind his head, and covered his face.  
"No, no, Carlos is right Jimbo," Dak jumped right in "We-we-we could split up and meet back later."

Dak didn't know why he sounded so eager. It's not like they'd be able to find Harry. All he knew was that he wanted to get as far away from his friends as possible. So searching for Harry sounded like a very good idea at the moment.  
"Okay," Carlos patted James' chest "C'mon Jamie, get up," James didn't move "James, the sooner you're up, the sooner will be done with this," again James didn't move. Carlos huffed and crossed his arms "Okay, if you help us with this, I promise to let you do whatever you want with my hair for the wedding tomorrow," James grabbed the pillow and removed it from his face, but still didn't get up. Carlos rolled his eyes "And you can decide what I wear after the reception tomorrow night."  
"Great!" James gave him a million watt smile, jumping up "Let's go find Harry!"

/

Katie shut the door to her bedroom with a loud bang, and leaned against it, fighting to catch her breath. Chad went straight to the couch, and dropped down on it, his mouth wide open, gulping in air.

"That was fun," he said, rolling his head on the side to look at her.  
"F-fun?" Katie managed to say "I don't remember ever running like that before in my life!" she exclaimed. Chad chuckled.  
"Well I told you that we didn't have to run, Logan was not following us we didn't have to run. But you were too scared..."  
"I...was...not...scared," Katie said between long pauses.

"Aha, yeah, whatever you say."  
"Hey, I was not scared!" Katie snapped. Chad looked at her innocently.  
"Who said you were?"  
"Stop patronizing me!" Chad rolled his eyes and she glared at him.

He looked at her for a long moment and then stood up, walking close to her. His hand came up to her face, as if to cup her cheek, but he didn't do anything. He just held his hand there, his skin almost touching hers, making Katie shiver. Seriously what was with Chad? She was usually so much better at keeping calm around guys.

"I didn't mean to upset you," he said earnestly, his bright blue eyes pinning in hers.  
"Well, you didn't do a very good job at not upsetting me," Katie pointed out, still breathing faster than normal. Chad nodded.  
"I know. I just...I suck at being a decent human being," he admitted with a shrug. Katie frowned.  
"No, that's not true," she refused. Chad chuckled.  
"Of course it is."  
"I don't know what your criteria of a 'decent human being' are, but according to mine, you're just perfect," she said without thinking too much of it. Chad's eyes widened a fraction.

"You think I'm perfect?" he asked his voice barely above a whisper. For the first time in all the years they knew each other, Katie could say that Chad looked truly vulnerable. She took a step away from the door, entering his personal space, and smiled at her.

"No one is perfect," she said and his face fell a little. Katie could almost see his guards raising behind his eyes once again "Perfect people do not exist, Chad. But," she added, her hand coming over his, as she leaned on his touch "A person can be a perfect match for another one ."  
"I don't think I'm perfect for anyone," Chad muttered. Katie smirked at him, her eyes glinting.  
"That's where you're wrong," she said and took another small step towards him. Katie's heart was beating so fast, she was half certain he could hear it. Chad swallowed hard, and saw her leaning forward, her eyes never leaving his. Her lips were a hair away from his own when the door opened and in walked Mrs Knight.

/

"Well," Richard said glimpsing towards Camille as they walked through the forest; Camille was limping, heavily leaning on to him "I was hoping we could get more time together, but this is not what I had in mind," he chuckled a little and waited for her to say something. When she didn't he looked at her, and noticed the somewhat lost expression on her face. He shook her arm calling her name, and Camille turned to him surprised.  
"What?" she asked blinking rapidly. Richard looked at her worried "Sorry," she said brushing some hair off her face with her free arm, a sheepish smile appearing on her face "I'm just thinking about Logan."  
"You looked troubled," her dad pointed out. Camille chuckled.  
"Dad, he doesn't know the difference between a Leonidas rose, and a Calla lily...Kelly's probably eating him alive."

"Not much of a meal," Richard said under his breath. Camille scoffed, and slowed down, coming to a stop after a few seconds. Richard looked at her and she just shook her head "What?"  
"I thought we were past this," she said crossing her arms.  
"Past what?"  
"You not like the man I'm marrying, tomorrow!" the last word was heavily punctuated.  
"Keep walking, we can't afford to lose the day light," Richard said, and Camille threw her hands in the air.  
"That's all you gotta say?" she demanded, feeling the anger building up inside her.  
"No, I like Logan," Richard said pinning in her eyes "I do, he's ambitious, he's smart; he'll go places, and he loves you, he's..."  
"Just from the wrong side of the marina," Camille said bitterly as she started walking again.  
"That has nothing to do with it."

"Then what is it?" Camille raised her voice. Richard sighed.  
"I just...I don't think he's good enough for you," Richard said knowing that going with the truth was the best tactic; Camille would just keep asking until he caved in "And I don't trust him with you...it's a gut instinct."

"So you trust your own intestines more than your daughter?" Richard didn't like the sad undertone in her voice. He stopped walking and focused all his attention to her.  
"My instincts have gotten me where I am today..."  
"Yeah yeah...And what does your 'gut instinct'," Camille said sarcastically using air quotes "Say for Nathan, Dad? Huh?" Richard's mind flashed to that very morning, only an hour before he met with Camille, to his latest fight with Nathan "Better say, what does it say about Jennifer?"  
"Oh c'mon now Camille, I thought we were past that," Richard said shaking his head.

"Well your instinct sucks Dad," Camille said with a bitter chuckle. She knew she shouldn't do this; not in the middle of the forest, not when they were lost, and certainly not a day before her wedding. But she was tired, her wrist was killing her, and her Father's distrust of Logan infuriated her "She's cheating on you, with Nathan," she said "Oh and the best part is, I don't even think he is in to her."

Richard shook his head refusing to believe her. Camille watched as his heart slowly lost the battle with his brain, his brain that had picked all the little clues that his heart didn't want to acknowledge. She watched as his face palled up, and his eyes glazed over as he remembered of something, and she felt like the worst person on the earth.

_But he had a right to know, _a little voice spoke up from the back of her mind. That was her only excuse; he had to know. Camille looked at her father, and she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Sorry," she said in a little voice, and she'd never meant that word more than at that moment.

A/N: Soooo this was a filler and I have the slight impression that it sucked, big time, but maybe I'm wrong? What did you think? Let me know!


	14. The Wedding Rehearsal

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, or Harper's Island on which the story is based on. **

**A/N: Hey people, missed me? Sorry for the late update, but I got something else distracting me at the moment...anyway, here's chapter 14, enjoy! **

Chapter 14

The Wedding Rehearsal

Logan was just about to start hitting his head against the table as he looked down at the seating chart. The scribbled letters looked back at him, mocking him, as he tried to make some sense of what was going on. He looked at the list on his left, and then back down at the tables; a bunch of people had nowhere to sit, and he had to figure out where to put them. He ran an agitated hand through his hair, knowing his nerves were about to snap when he got sight of Jo coming in the room.  
"Jo! Jo, you like Ethan, right?" he asked, desperation seeping in his voice. Jo looked at him confused "Do you mind sitting next to him at the reception?" Jo blinked at him, looked down at the seating chart, and then back at his face. She shook her head a little,

"You won't guess who I just had breakfast with," she said. Logan frowned.  
"Kendall," he said with a shrug "I already knew that."  
"No, no, no," she shook her head "My Dad," she said, and Logan's eyebrows reached his hairline. He pulled away from the table, and crossed his arms, looking at her.  
"You called him?" he asked doubtfully "D-did he call you?"

"Kendall and I kinda tagged along."  
"Kendall?" Logan's eyes widen "So wait, you and Kendall had breakfast with your dad?"  
"And Jett," Jo added with a nod of her head.  
"Jett?! What was Jett doing there?"

"Turns out he and Dad are pretty good friends."  
"No way, your dad hates Jett."

"My dad hates most people," Jo corrected him.  
"Okay, so...you just came back from a breakfast date with your dad, your ex-boyfriend, and your high school boyfriend," Logan walked closer to her, his hands coming to her shoulders, squeezing them "How do you feel?" Jo shrugged a little.  
"I don't know. It was..."  
"Awkward?" Logan provided her with an answer.  
"Definitely...but it wasn't as awful as you'd expect...Dad asked me to come over this afternoon, pick up some stuff."

"So you forgive him?" Logan asked pinning in her eyes. Jo held his gaze and shrugged again.  
"I told him I might be busy...Why? Do you think I should go?" Logan was going to tell her that the decision should be her own, and that he didn't want to get in the middle of this, when he heard Kelly calling his name.

"Please stay here and choose salad forks with me!" he begged, his grip on her shoulders tensing. Jo chuckled, and quickly pulled away, backtracking towards the stairs.  
"I ugh, I'd love to sit with Ethan at the reception!" she said before turning around, and heading upstairs to her room. Logan shook his head as Kelly came into view.

"Logan! Just the groom I was looking for," Kelly said, and Logan offered her a smile "We may have a bit of a situation," she went on.  
"The napkins don't fit the napkin rings?" Logan asked jokingly. When Kelly didn't laugh at his joke, he sobered up. _Oh god, what if they really don't fit? _Logan started panicking; they'd spent an hour and a half choosing those damn napkin rings, what if they were the wrong size, what if...  
"I haven't been able to get a hold of Reverend Pyke," Kelly said, putting an end to his internal melt down.

"Are we concerned?" Kelly shook her head.  
"We just need to know what time the rehearsal will end so we can time the dinner."  
"Oh...ugh, okay," Logan stuffed his hands in his jeans' pockets "I'll walk down to the church and take care of it."

Kelly tried to stop him, she said they could send someone from the staff, but Logan insisted. He needed to get out of there. He took the familiar path to the church, revelling in the silence. At last none yelled his name, he wasn't needed to make decisions about linen, and he didn't have to choose what colour the sash bow should be to match with the chair cover! He had no idea how stressful those wedding details could get.

"Camille never complained," he thought loudly. The chirping of the birds was his only response. Logan smiled as he started thinking about his fiancée. He could hardly believe that in a little longer than twenty-four hours he'd be able to call her his wife. Once again Logan found himself reaching for his mobile.

"Okay babe, I get why you were having a panic attack this morning," he said, stopping before the marble staircase of the church "And why you're taking your sweet time coming back," he added with a chuckle "Just, don't take too long, I miss your face. Okay, that's call number three, I love you, come back to me. Bye."

Logan finished with the phone call and pushed the device back in his pocket. He looked at the exterior of the church, taking in how little it had changed since his childhood years, and then he climbed up the stairs, taking the steps two at a time. He walked in; the only sound that reached his ears was the one of his own shoes against the floor.

"Reverend Pyke?" he called out.

There was no answer. Logan pivoted around, his eyes sweeping through the place. He made another couple of steps, stopping in the middle of the aisle. Something smelled foul. Logan narrowed his eyes and looked around him once again. This time he spotted something on the altar. He walked towards it, his arm instinctively coming over his mouth and nose as he got closer.

The carcass of a dead racoon was lying on top of a golden embroidered cross that was tainted with the animal's blood. Flies and worms were eating away the flesh, and Logan felt his stomach turning. One of the flies flew towards him, straight to his face. Logan backtracked so fast that he tripped on his own foot and fell down. He quickly jumped up, and ran towards the exit. He'd just stepped outside, when he felt his breakfast travelling up his oesophagus and making its way out of his body, through his mouth, and down on the marble floor.

/

"Daddy, please say something," Camille pleaded clenching on his arm. Her father looked at her, sighing. He shook his head.  
"I feel like such a cliché," Richard said raising his eyes towards the sky, catching only glimpses of it through the foliage "The widower on the rebound who marries the beautiful young woman," he paused for a second, pressing his lips tightly together, bitter thoughts running through his mind "The classic cuckold. Pathetic..."  
"Hey!" Camille exclaimed, tugging at his arm, forcing him to look at her "You're not pathetic. You loved her," Camille gave him a sad smile, her hand stroking his arm "That's not pathetic."  
"My relationship with Jennifer was more complicated than just love," Richard said as they walked further in the forest. The bushes and trees around them were so tufted and close to each other, hiding completely from view a rather large sign with the words 'No trespassing' in red, bold, writing.

"What?" Camille asked confused "You never said..."  
"Camille, look," Richard stopped walking, and turned to face his daughter "I don't tell you everything, and I get that...Camille?" she was paying no attention to him. Her fingers snatched his sleeve, her eyes looking at something behind him.  
"Dad," she said nodding with her head towards where she was looking. Richard followed her gaze.

At first he didn't see anything. His eyes were getting tired without his glasses, and they'd been in the forest for far too long, so everything looked like a tree log to him. But there was something there that wasn't a tree. It was a man, looking straight at them, standing in a close distance. Richard turned back at Camille, and she looked at him with a hopeful smile.

"Hey there, sir," he called out. The man took a step closer to them; Richard could almost feel Camille's eagerness to get back home "Can we use your phone?" the man didn't respond. Instead he turned his head away from them.  
"Why is he just standing there?" Camille asked starting to get annoyed. What was this guy's problem? They just wanted to use their phone to get back to the Candlewick!

"I have no idea," her father said. Camille bit at her tongue trying to stay quiet, but after a long minute she couldn't stop herself from yelling,  
"Hey, sir! We only want to use your phone!"

Camille was the first one that saw the dog running towards them. Its jaw was open, and its eyes shinned as it looked at them. It started barking, and she felt the blood running cold in her veins. She started tugging at her father's sleeve unable to say anything, fear filling her throughout.

"Run, Camille, run!" her father ordered. Camille was staring at the dog as it came closer and closer to them, her legs trembling "Camille, listen to me," Richard took her face in his hands, pinning in her eyes "I know you're scared, I know, but you've got to run. Now. Okay? Run!"

Camille nodded as if she was in trance. Richard grabbed her hand and started running, almost dragging her behind him. Camille willed her legs to follow the commands coming from her brain, but they didn't want to cooperate. She looked at the dog over her shoulder; it was gaining ground on them.

"Get in here," Richard said stopping in front of an abandoned jeep.

Camille tried to open the door on the back of the jeep; she heard the bones cracking in her left wrist, and cried out in pain. It was too heavy. Richard heard her, and he quickly went to help her. He pushed her inside the jeep, and then climbed in himself, getting in just as the dog leaped to get a hold of his leg. The door closed in the dog's face, and Richard stumbled backwards in the vehicle.

"It's okay," he said as Camille latched herself at him, tears pouring down her face "It's gonna be alright," he wrapped his arms around her, dropping a kiss on her forehead. The dog was still barking outside.

/

"Logan?"

Logan's head snapped around. Nathan was standing at the end of the stairwell looking at him worried. Logan straightened his body, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Nathan walked closer to him, his eyes trailing down the younger's man body, spotting the vomit by his shoes.

"What happened?" he asked concerned.  
"When did you come here?" Logan asked instead, frowning. He couldn't remember hearing anyone approaching him.  
"Just now," Nathan said shrugging. Logan stared at him "Erh, Kelly said you were gone for too long and there is some kind of emergency..."  
"Emergency?" Logan asked alarmed, walking down the stairs, getting closer to Nathan.  
"Something about...flowers?" Nathan asked raising his eyebrows. Logan let a breath he didn't know he was holding. For a second he was scared that something bad had actually happened "Care to tell me what happened?" Nathan inquired again.  
"Yeah, yeah, just a sec," Logan took his mobile out "Gotta call someone."

Sheriff Taylor arrived thirteen minutes later in his patrol car with another officer. Nathan hadn't stopped asking what was wrong, but Logan decided to wait until the Sherriff was there. The two officers approached them, and Logan held his hand out towards John Taylor. The Sheriff looked at it, hesitated for a moment, and then pulled Logan in a hug. Logan's body stiffened, and he wished the older man would pull away sooner than later; he didn't really like physical contact, unless Camille was involved, and he wasn't big on hugging people, especially people he hadn't seen in seven years.

"It's good to see you Logan," Sheriff Taylor said, finally pulling away. Logan pushed a smile on his face.  
"It's good to see you too, sir," the older man chuckled.  
"Always formal, ever since you were a little boy," he said shaking his head a little.

"It was the reason why you preferred me to everyone else," Logan said cheekily, making him chuckle again.  
"That's true...Ron, did you find anything?" Sheriff Taylor asked, and Logan wondered internally how he knew that his subordinate had exited the church when his back was towards it.

"Looks like the Reverend hasn't been in his office for a couple days, boss," Ron said climbing down the stairs. Nathan frowned at turned to Logan.  
"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" he demanded.  
"The mail's all stacked up. He's got over 20 messages on his phone," Ron went on, ignoring Nathan. Sheriff Taylor nodded.  
"Okay, you go check his home, and then give me a call."

"Yeah you got it," Ron said heading towards the car.

"Something happened to Reverend Pyke?" Logan asked crossing his arms.  
"What?" Nathan exclaimed. Sheriff Taylor spared a glance to him, and then focused on Logan.  
"If you're asking me if I think something bad happened to him, I don't know yet," he said truthfully "Right now, we got to get this carcass cleaned up, so you can have your wedding rehearsal," he added grabbing the shovel that was lying on the ground next to him.  
"Carcass?" Nathan muttered, not expecting anyone to explain anything to him at this point.

"Great," Logan said with an eye roll "Although, without the Reverend, it's gonna be tough to have a rehearsal. Sheriff Taylor patted his shoulder and started towards the church.  
"Logan?" it was clear in Nathan's voice that he had a million questions to ask. Logan ran a hand through his hair, grabbed the other shovel and tossed it to his future brother-in-law. Nathan caught it in mid-air, hooking an eyebrow.  
"Dead carcass on the altar, have no idea how it ended up there. You're gonna help clean up. Let's go." Nathan blinked at Logan's retrieving back. He looked at the shovel in his hands and then at the church. A heavy sigh escaped his lips.  
"Great, it's not like I had anything better to do," he muttered and followed the other two.

/

Dak looked around him to make sure he was alone. He'd lost James fifteen minutes ago, but every now and then he'd hear a twig snap, or the sound of a bird flapping its wings, and he'd twirl around expecting to find someone there following him. Paranoia was definitely settling in.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets, and when he saw the small rocks in a cross shape he'd placed on top of Harry's grave to mark it, he stopped. Dak swallowed, and licked his lips, his eyes pinned on the dirt that covered the dead man's body.

"Hey, Harry," he said, his voice hoarse "Just wanted to...Pay my respects, tell you how sorry I am," he said swinging back and forth "I kinda feel like this is my fault, you know?" he said, a mirthless chuckle making its way past his lips.

Dak took a deep breath, and let it out in a shaky sigh. He blinked back his tears and opened his mouth again, but no words came out. He lowered his head, his chin hitting against his chest. Images of the previous night flashed through his mind; him following Harry, Harry taking the gun out, Harry shooting himself, bleeding to death...Dak shook his head violently, feeling a couple of tears running down this cheeks.

"I only followed you 'cause I was to try and convince you to keep the money, man," he said his voice barely above a whisper, his words slurred. A sob rocked his body, and Dak brought his hands to his head, hiding his face in his palms. His guilt was suffocating him "I'm so sorry...I-I can't tell the guys...They're gonna t-think...they'll think I shot you instead of what really happened..."

Dak sniffed loudly and lowered his hands. His vision was blurry as he raised his eyes on the sky, taking deep breaths. He kept muttering 'sorry' under his breath, like a mantra.

"I-I know that your father died not long ago, and that your mom is all alone now," Dak spoke, surprising himself with the steadiness of his voice "And I want you to know that I'm gonna give her your share of the money...And I-I won't let anyone blame you for anything...I didn't know you all that well dude, but I promise you, I promise you, no one will blame you."

/

"Is this how you imagined you'd be spending your last day as a bachelor?" sheriff Taylor questioned, scooping up the dead racoon with his shovel, and throwing it in the bag that Logan was holding open. The brunette turned the other way, shutting his eyes and pressing his lips in a straight line. Nathan made a grimace of disgust as he started scooping up the worms that littered the altar.

"What, you mean cleaning up a mess before my fiancée finds it?" Logan asked dropping the bag after hid tied it shut "Yes," he added to which Nathan gave him a funny look.

Sheriff Taylor's phone went off. He went to pick it up, and then he noticed his dirty gloves.

"Don't mind it, it's probably just Kelly, putting out an APB on me," Logan said.  
"I don't doubt it, the woman's half pitbull..."

They worked in silence, until all the worms were in a different bag, next to the dead racoon. Logan lifted the bloodied sheet off the altar. If his mom was there she'd definitely consider the blood that was smeared all over the embroidered cross as a bad omen.

"We'll get this cleaned up," the Sheriff's voice brought him out of his thoughts "and get a couple of fans in here."

"Hey, could this...could this be like a prank, or something?" Nathan asked, leaning against his shovel.  
"It's pretty damn twisted for a practical joke, don't you think?" Sheriff Taylor asked back. Nathan shrugged.  
"No, no, Nathan could be right," Logan said "Something like this happened to me in the Candlewick the other day," they both looked at him frowning "Someone put a deer head in our bungalow," he explained.  
"And you didn't think it was worth calling me about?" the Sheriff questioned raising his eyebrows. It was Logan's turn to shrug.

"I took care of it," he said nonchalantly "And I'm pretty sure it was Wayne."

"Was this before or after he grabbed Harry?"  
"Whoa, whoa, Wayne grabbed Harry?" Nathan broke in the conversation. Logan nodded "What for?"  
"It doesn't matter, and it was before...Why, do you think Wayne could have done this?" he pointed towards the bags. Sheriff Taylor shook his head.  
"He couldn't have, I still got him locked up at the station. Thought I'd keep him quarantined till after the wedding; consider it my gift to you and Camille." Logan chuckled.  
"Thanks."

"Hey Logan," the Sheriff spoke as the two started walking towards the front door of the church. Logan turned to him "I wanted to thank you for...getting married here. It's been, seven years since I'd seen her, I was...I was beginning to think she'd never come home."  
"You should actually thank my father-in-law, it was his idea," Logan said. Sheriff Taylor opened his mouth to say something, but then he regretted it and closed it again "It just takes time, you know?" Logan said after a couple of silent moments.

"Yeah..."  
"Sometimes when someone you love dies, you get angry at them. And because they're dead, you think that it's wrong, that you shouldn't feel this way," Logan continued "I know it because I was angry at my parents. And I tried to refuse it, I tried to stop...Mom one day took me to the cemetery and she said I should yell at them," Logan paused for a second, a smile gracing his face "I was confused. I asked her why I should do that, and she said 'It's okay to hate them'...And it was like someone lifted a huge weight off my shoulders...a-a dam broke and I started screaming at their graves, crying, saying that I hated them for leaving me. I know for a fact that Jo never did that, she never let all her anger out...And I also know that she has a lot of bad memories regarding this place, some of them involve you."

Nathan was still standing by the altar watching the two men as they walked and talked until they got out of the church and his sight. He scratched his forehead, and looked at the bags near him. He let his eyes wonder around the place for a second, from the huge door, to the chairs, to the long aisle before him, and the heavy chandelier above his head. He narrowed his eyes looking at it, and then bent down and picked the bags up.

He was on his way out when he stepped on something. He paused and looked down; it was a red firecracker. Nathan knelt on the floor, and took it in his hands; why was there a firecracker in a church?

"Hey, I thought you lost the exit," Logan teased when he saw Nathan.  
"I think I found something, but I don't know if it's relevant or not..."  
"What did you find?" the Sheriff asked. Nathan held his hand up, the firecracker pinned between his thumb and index "Is that..."  
"A firecracker," Logan muttered. Sheriff Taylor frowned and looked at him.  
"Does this mean anything to you?"

"It might," Logan spoke, a mental image of Chad and Katie running away while laughing, passing through the front of his mind.

/

Jo had thought about it. She'd thought about it for a long time, and she finally made up her mind. She was going to ask Logan to take her to her father's house, but she couldn't find him anywhere, so she walked there. When she saw the two-store house, with the beige walls, and the small white picket fence, she couldn't stop the smile that came to her face.

She pushed the yard door open, and stepped in, walking straight towards the front door. She took a deep breath, and knocked. Jo waited for a little while, but no one answered. She looked through the window but she couldn't see anyone inside. Jo shook her head; her father was probably held up at the station. She took her mobile out and dialled his number. It rang three times and then she was directed to the voice mail.

"Hi Dad," she said tucking a lock behind her ear "I um, I changed my mind about coming over..." she paused, and eyed the pot next to the doormat "I'm gonna let myself in. Okay? Bye."

She knelt down, pushed the pot back, and smiled when she saw the silver key lying on the concrete. She picked it up, twirling it between her fingers, before sticking it in the lock and twisting it.

Jo hadn't been in the house for years. The fact that pretty much everything was as she remembered didn't come as a surprise and neither did the feeling of nostalgia that filled her throughout. She walked in the house, memories of her childhood and teen years, rushing to her mind. She stood in the middle of the hallway, next to a couple of rather huge boxes, and looked at the living room, her father's armchair always next to the bookcase, and the end table with an ashtray on top of it to its left. Jo could remember her father promising her he'd stop smoking ever since she was nine years old. He'd tried but the longest he'd succeed to keep himself away from that deadly addiction of his was a week.

Jo tore her eyes away. She mentally prepared herself for what she was going to do next, and then climbed up the stairs. Three more large boxes were waiting for her on the second floor. They were all shielded, and from the looks of it they seemed heavy. Jo ran her hands over the lid, and tried to guess what was lying inside of them. That game wasn't so entertaining though, and she soon gave up. Jo went down the hallway, and stopped in front of a white door.

The mental preparation wasn't enough. As she got in her bedroom an onslaught of emotions almost brought her to her knees. They were so many, so intense and entangled that Jo couldn't make sense of them. The room was intact; it looked exactly the same way it did the last time she was in there. Her father had kept it like a shrine. With legs that trembled a little she went to her bed, and sat down on it. She took one of the pillows in her hands, and brought it close to her face inhaling deep. She could barely make out the faint scent of lavender, meaning that the sheets weren't changed that long ago.

Jo hugged the pillow to her body, her eyes sweeping through her room. They paused on the posters of her favourite bands and actors that still adorned the walls, on her desk that was tidy as ever, on her wardrobe that she knew was empty, and then on two photos on her nightstand; one of them was of her and her mom sitting on the hammock that used to be on the porch at the backyard, smiling as her father took the picture.

In the other one Jett had his arms wrapped around her waist, his head on her shoulder, and she was leaning back against him, hiding her face in his neck. Next to them was standing Logan and Camille in a similar position, only unlike Jett, Logan wasn't looking at the camera but down at Camille who was smiling up at him. Kendall was their photographer, and Jo could still remember how grumpy he was that day, saying time and again how much he hated being the fifth wheel in a double date.

Jo smiled to herself, and fell backwards on her bed, still hugging the pillow in her arms. It didn't feel so bad being back home.

/

"Why on the island?" Camille asked randomly at some point. Richard thought she'd fallen asleep, and she was talking in her sleep, but when he looked over at her, she was staring at him, her eyes questioning. She'd brought her knees close to her chest, and her arms were draped around them.  
"What?" he asked unable to understand what she meant.

"Why did you insist the wedding should take place on the island?" Camille reformed her question "I had no problem marrying in Seattle, Logan surely had no problem marrying in Seattle. But you...You wanted us to get married here, you wouldn't let us get married until we agreed to do it here," Camille tilted her head on the side, pinning in his eyes "Why?" Richard drew a deep breath.

It wasn't his idea. Just like his daughter, and his son-in-law, Richard didn't really care where the wedding would take place. But it was a promise. One that he'd made a long time ago. He pinned in Camille's eyes, noting how serious she looked. And it was like a wave suddenly crashed on him out of nowhere; the realisation that his little baby girl was all grown up, that she was about to get married, that he wasn't the one man, the only man, that she looked up to anymore. And it was because of that look in her eyes.

Richard felt overwhelmed. He didn't know if he was ready to lose Camille. When Lucy got married, it was only a little while after her mother had died, and he was still grieving about his dead wife; he had no time to contemplate how much losing Lucy would change his life. With Camille it was different.

He knew it all along, that he was going to lose her to that orphan boy. Ever since she brought him home after school one day claiming they had to study for an algebra test. Richard had never seen his daughter looking at anyone like that; with that look of utter adoration, and love shinning in her eyes. He tried to not let it bother him, and he'd done a good job, a better onr than many other fathers with teenage daughters. But he couldn't stop the little voice that yelled in the back of his mind that Logan was simply not good enough for Camille, that there was just something about him that didn't quite fit.

"Dad?" Camille's voice brought him out of his thoughts. Richard blinked, and rubbed his chin with his hand.

"I'd promised it to your mother," he said finally. Camille's eyes widened "She wanted to get married here, but...we got married in London because of my parents. Your mother never forgave me for that. When she got pregnant with you, even before we knew you were going to be a girl, we had these-these long talks about you, and your life; what you were going to be once you grew up, who you were going to take after, what would your favourite food be. The day we found out you were going to be a girl, I promised ro her that no matter what, you were going to get married on the island. I knew it wouldn't fix what I did, but it was all I could do," Richard shrugged a little, his eyes distant "I'd never seen her happier. Not in our wedding day, not when you were born...never."

Camille was amazed. First of all because It wasn't a secret that Richard Roberts had tried to erase his first wife from his memory, it wasn't a secret that she'd hurt him so much with her suicide that he'd ended up hating her despite the fact that she was Camille's mother, it wasn't a secret that he only made and honoured promises that would somehow be profitable for him. And secondly cause it was the first time he talked about her mom without any sign of bitterness in his voice. It was actually the first time, she could remember him talking about her mom. He'd usually just avoid the topic, and if Camille asked a question about her and was insistent on him answering he'd be curt.

"You never told me that," she said in a small voice "We never talk about mom," she added, her tone accusing.

"You think it's gone?" Richard changed the subject. Camille blinked confused by the abrupt change. She then scoffed; after all these years she should've known better.  
"Don't know," she said, shrugging her shoulders "Haven't heard it barking in a while." Richard nodded and got on his knees "Daddy what are you doing?"  
"Stay here," he ordered. He crawled closer to the door, and after hesitating for a beat, he pushed it open.

Richard looked around; there was no sign of the dog. He carefully climbed out of the car, his head turning this way and that, carefully examining the trees around him; still no sign.

"Daddy?" Camille's voice was scared.  
"It's okay honey; it's gone. It's safe, come out."

Camille slowly made her way out of the car. Her legs trembled a bit, and she swayed dangerously; she could still not even stand on her own. Richard quickly put an arm around her waist. She smiled at him, and wrapped her arms around him in a short but warm hug. No matter how much he drove her mad, he was still her dad, and she still loved him.

"C'mon sweetie," Richard said in her ear, pulling away, lightly pinching her nose. Camille giggled "We don't want to be late for that wedding rehearsal of yours."

/

Jo was bored. She was already there for forty minutes, and there was yet no sign of her father; he hadn't even called her back. If it wasn't for her decision to give him another chance, she would've taken the boxes and she would've left, but she felt like she was ready to forgive him. Jo needed her dad back in her life. She also needed something to do until he decided to get back home.

She sat up on her bed, and looked around the room, wondering if her old toys were up in the attic. Or maybe they were inside the boxes her father had packed for her? A grin broke her face in two as Jo remembered of one particular 'toy', one that she had to find and take with her back to the Candlewick.

"Logan will love this!" she said excitedly as she hopped off her bed and started towards the staircase to the attic.

When Jo was a little girl she had no girl friends. She spent all her days hanging with the boys, mostly Logan, but there was the occasional time that James or Carlos, or Kendall would stop by her house to play with her. Her father always find it kind of weird that his daughter preferred hanging out with boys, but her mom had no problem with it.

Jo's most prized possession from the age of four to seven was a wooden dollhouse that her grandmother had given her on her fourth birthday. It was rather large for a dollhouse, and it came fully furnished and with its own dolls. Jo adored it, but she was so afraid of breaking it that at first she'd made her mother put it on one of the highest shelves in her bookcase so she could admire it but not touch it. She only started playing with it when she turned six, and she only let Logan anywhere near it.

One day, it was Saturday and they had no school, Carlos and Kendall stopped by. Jo had planned to spend the day fishing with Logan, and she was about to call him and let him know, when the guys appeared in her front door. Since they were already there she couldn't do anything. They played some football, taking turns as goalies, and when Kendall started losing he decided to turn the game into 'tag' by pushing Carlos with both hands screaming 'you're it!'.

Carlos hadn't expected the shove. He lost his balance and fell on the ground, face first. Jo could still remember how scared she felt when he screamed in pain. Both she and Kendall rushed next to Carlos who was whimpering as blood came out from a gash on his forehead.

"Okay, okay let's not panic!" Kendall had yelled in an almost hysterical voice. Jo glared at him, her hands coming on Carlos' shoulders.  
"C'mon Carlitos, let's get you inside. My dad taught me what to do in cases like this one," the seven year old Jo Taylor said to a still crying Carlos Garcia. The small boy sniffed loudly, and let her help him get up. Kendall touched his shoulder, and he flinched away.

"Carlos," Kendall moaned petulantly "I didn't mean for this to happen. Please forgive me!" he begged. Carlos looked at Jo who shook her head negatively, and turned around to get in her house. Carlos turned his wet eyes to Kendall, his bottom lip sticking out, and after a long stare he followed Jo. Kendall groaned, his head rolling back.

Her mother was out in the town so the three kids were alone in the house. Jo had wiped all the blood from Carlos' forehead with a wet blanket, and she'd sent him and Kendall up to her room as she searched for an ice pack to prevent the wound from swelling.

"Hey I couldn't find any..." Jo had stopped mid-sentence, her eyes bugging out when she stepped into her room. Carlos and Kendall looked up at her with guilty expressions, as her beloved dollhouse lied in small pieces all around their feet.

Jo sulked for a whole week, refusing to see anyone who wasn't Logan. He had apologised a million times for his friends' mistake but Jo wasn't willing to forgive them. That didn't mean that Logan stopped telling her how sorry Kendall and Carlos were, until of course Jo threatened to burn his favourite book if he didn't shut up. A week after the 'murder' of the dollhouse, as Jo had dubbed it, Logan walked into her room holding a box much bigger than himself, grinning from ear to ear. Jo inspected the box, asking what was inside but all he told her was 'open it'. And so she did.

And she squealed. Logan's grin got even bigger, if that was possible, as he helped her get her present out of the box.  
"Is this for me?" Jo asked looking at the dollhouse. Logan beamed at her.  
"Yep," he said. Jo threw her arms around his neck, pulling him in a tight hug.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you! This is the best present, ever!" she yelled in his ear. Logan giggled.  
"You should thank my dad; he's the one who suggested we should make you a new..."  
"YOU MADE IT?!" Jo screamed making him jerk away. His ears started ringing and she smiled "Loges, you're the bestest friend a girl could ask for."  
"Oh well..." Logan shrugged it off "Wanna play?"

She could still remember everything like it happened yesterday. That dollhouse was one of the last things that Logan had built with his dad, and it was very important to both of them. Logan's father was a carpenter and building things with his son was one of his favourite pass time activities. They'd made a rocking chair together and a jewellery box for Mrs. Mitchell's birthday, and a birdhouse for the Knights. They never got to finish Logan's tree house though...

Jo was already searching with her eyes for the dollhouse before she'd even turned on the lights. But when the light bulb lit up, she froze in her shoes. The attic had definitely changed. There were articles all over the walls, with Griffin's name highlighted. There was a map on one side, with red pins on it and names written across it. There was a board with photos of Griffin's victims, and their post mortem reports on it. Jo felt her blood running cold when she spotted her mother's body between the photographs. She quickly turned her eyes away, finding a photograph of Griffin himself, his ice blue eyes, pinning at hers, seeing straight to her soul. Underneath his mug shot there was a card with his fingerprints.

Jo turned around, shutting her eyes, and bringing her hands to her face. She couldn't understand what was going on. Why were all those articles in their attic? What was her father trying to do? She lowered her hands, and saw that there was a desk on the corner overflowing with papers. She made her way to it, searching through the different articles, photographs and post mortems for something that would help her make some sense out of everything. There were photographs of crime scenes, and dead bodies that Jo was positive had nothing to do with Griffin's case.

She racked her hands through her hair, straightening her body and looking around the room. What was going on? She noticed another board, on the other side of the attic, next to the stairs. When she got closer she saw that the articles that were hanging on it were from 2007 and onwards. They were all about murder cases, and from the post-it notes on some of them, it was obvious that her father believed someone was copying Griffin's M.O . And then two words gave her pause; on an article about two bodies that were found on the beach her father had written in all capital letters 'Another Griffin?'.

Jo stepped backwards, her arms wrapping around her middle. Her father was still obsessing over Griffin. Her father, the man who had sent her away to get her mind off Griffin, was still tracking cases that were similar to Griffin's. Her eyes were still pinned on the last article; why had he used the word 'copycat'? Why had he written 'another Griffin'? Was there a chance that...No. Jo shook her head. No there was no way...

The sound of a car's engine powering off made her jump. Jo ran to the window and saw her dad getting out of the patrol car. She made a beeline for the switch, turning the light off, and quickly climbed down the stairs.

Sheriff Taylor walked into his house, shrugging off his coat and hanging it on the rack on the door's left. He was going to the kitchen when he noticed that Jo was sitting on the floor, in front of an open box, a book open in her lap.

"Hey, you're still here," he spoke and she looked up.  
"Yeah, I didn't want to leave without seeing you," Jo said, her heart beating fast inside her ribcage. She'd just managed to get the box open when her father walked through the threshold.

"I got your message but I had something to take care of," Sheriff Taylor explained. Jo smiled and nodded.  
"It's okay," she said reassuringly, hoping he wouldn't understand how fake her smile was.  
"Did you find anything?" he asked looking at the box. Jo held the book up "Of course you'd find a book," he rolled his eyes good-naturedly, and chuckled "I kept most of your mom's jewellery."  
"Oh," Jo also looked down at the box "I..I didn't see that. Maybe I could come back later, and look."

"I can make coffee," her father suggested glimpsing towards the kitchen. Jo's smile faltered a little.  
"I need to get going."  
"All right," his voice was so low that Jo wasn't even sure he'd spoken. She nodded and turned around to leave when "I'm glad you could stop by. I-I may not get to see you again before you leave," she stopped and span around to face him "I'm not telling you to come back...or not to, I just...I'm sorry Jo, for what I said...For everything that happened before you left...I-I wanted you to know that. I hope you'll come back."

Jo pinned in his eyes, holding with difficulty the questions from coming out of her mouth. She bit on her tongue, gave him a small smile and quickly exited the house. Once out she took a huge breath, and let a beat pass. Then she took her mobile out.

"Hey, it's me... Can you meet me at 'Lotus' in half an hour? It's important...Okay see you there."

/

Mrs Knight walked out of the kitchen after placing her lunch order. She was especially dizzy that morning, but she knew that if she had nothing to eat Katie would get suspicious, and she couldn't have that. Her head was starting to bother her, and so was her back, and Mrs Knight realised she wouldn't be able to attend the rehearsal. She had to let Logan know, and she had to find a lie to tell him.

She was not looking where she was going, and she ended up crashing on someone. Said someone saw her swinging dangerously, and quickly steadied her by grabbing both her hands.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't careful and..."  
"No, no it's okay. I wasn't looking where I was going either."

"It's my fault really, I should've..." Mrs Knight shook her head, and then looked at him for the first time "J-Jett? Is that you?" she asked a surprised expression taking over her face. Jett chuckled lowering his hands.  
"In the flesh Mrs Knight."  
"Oh my gosh, I hardly recognised you, you've grown so much."  
"I don't think I've changed all that much."  
"Believe me honey, you have," Mrs Knight patted his arm, a motherly smile twisting the corners of her lips upwards "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Jo. I wanted to apologize for this morning..."  
"This morning? I thought Jo was out on a breakfast date with Kendall this morning," Mrs Knight cut him off. Jett moved his weight from one foot to the other awkwardly.  
"She-she was, but so was I with her dad...and I asked them to join us and it was..." Jett rubbed the back of his neck, sighing "It wasn't my best move."

"I'm sure she won't hold it against you," Mrs Knight reassured him.  
"I'm gonna apologise anyway," Jett shrugged "I'm kinda of getting used to apologizing to Jo Taylor."  
"Do as you please," Jett offered her a smile.

"Okay then, I should..." Jett pointed behind Mrs Knight, and walked around her and further down the hallway.  
"Jett," Mrs Knight called out, and he stopped, looking at her over his shoulder "Only the kitchen is that way."  
"T-the kitchen?" Jett asked. Mrs Knight nodded "But I asked someone from the staff and they said..."

"I just placed my lunch order in the room at the end of the hallway, and I'm pretty sure I'd realize it if I were in Jo's room."  
"Right...So, where's her room?" Mrs Knight pointed on the ceiling, and Jett's eyes followed.  
"Second floor, room 23...But, she's not here."  
"She's not?" Mrs Knight shook her head.  
"She went to see her father."  
"Do you know when she's coming back."  
"No, I'm sorry, I don't."

An acute pain in her abdomen made Jennifer brace herself against the wall. Her breath hitched in her throat, and she had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming. Her right hand pressed against her upper abdomen, as the right clawed on the wall to keep herself from falling.

"Mrs Knight, what's wrong?" Jett asked worriedly hurrying next to her. Jennifer shook her head, not trusting herself to open her mouth "Are you okay?"  
"I-I-I'm fine..." she chocked out. She felt the sweat pooling on her forehead "Just a little stomach ache."  
"You don't look so well, maybe we should call a doctor..."  
"No!" Jennifer didn't mean to yell. Jett blinked at her "Logan...Logan examined me," she lied "He's not a doctor yet, but I trust my son...He said I shouldn't worry about it," she forced a smile on her face and shrugged "So I won't."  
"Okay," Jett said hesitantly.  
"But you'll have to excuse me, I think I'm gonna go to my bedroom and lie down until it passes," Jennifer continued pushing away from the wall. Jett was still looking at her concerned.

"Okay Mrs Knight, I'll see you tomorrow at the wedding," the blonde man said at the woman's retrieving back.

As soon as she knew she was out of sight, Jennifer wrapped both her arms around her abdomen and leaned against the wall, drawing in deep breaths. Sweat trickled down the back of her neck. She shut her eyes and waited for the pain to subside a little. She wouldn't make it to her room if she had to stop every five steps. And she had to let Logan know that she wouldn't be on the rehearsal.

/

"I should've known better than to go over there," Jo said her eyes pinned in the contents of her steaming mug. Her hands were wrapped around the cup despite how scalding hot the ceramic was.  
"Beating yourself over it won't change anything," Kendall told her. Jo shook her head.  
"He seemed so sweet this morning, talking with you and-and Jett," she said. Kendall's face fell a little when he heard Jett's name "And I thought maybe, maybe I should give my dad another chance," Jo looked at him under her eyelashes, and he tried to smile at her "You should see what he keeps in the attic," she said her voice getting darker, and more whispery. She looked around to make sure that no one was paying attention to them "Articles, police reports..." she made a grimace and swallowed hard "Awful photographs."  
"You should probably talk to Jett about it," Kendall said, surprising even himself with the suggestion. Jo frowned at him "He and your dad look pretty chummy, maybe he knew about this," Kendall explained. Jo shook her head.  
"No I don't think he does. I doubt my dad would say anything about his Griffin shrine to anyone...I mean people would try to get him committed in a hospital if they walked inside our attic...And it wasn't only old stuff," she said her eyes returning to her coffee "There were articles about other murders...New ones, in Seattle, Portland, even one in Minnesota. He's obsessing over murders when Griffin's already dead."

Kendall looked at her, wishing there was something he could do to make her feel better.

"Maybe that's how he copes, Jo."

"No," Jo's voice was full of conviction "No, it feels like...like more than that," she looked up at him again, pinning in his eyes. Kendall raised his eyebrows questioningly "Like he's still chasing Griffin."

/

"We should go straight to church," Richard said, and Camille looked at him bewildered "We shouldn't get cleaned up, or change our clothes or anything," he shrugged, and smiled to let her know he was joking.  
"Right, right...No, we'll show up and tell them some lunatic in the woods had his dog attack us," Camille agreed with him, nodding her head. Richard chuckled, and so did she.  
"Honey?" Camille turned to him again "When we get back, I don't want you to say anything about Jennifer and Nathan." Camille frowned.  
"But what about Lucy, Dad? She's a big part of this...huge part of this, actually." Richard bobbed his head.  
"I know, and we'll tell her. After the wedding, when we get back to Seattle, when we can do something about it," Camille opened her mouth to protest, but he didn't let her "The important thing is," he said pinning in her eyes, his hands coming to her shoulders "You're getting married to Logan. That's all that matters. I don't want you to worry about me, or your sister, and I know –because I know you- that it's practically impossible to keep you from worrying, but I want you to try. It's your day tomorrow honey, and I want it to be the best day in your life."

Camille giggled, and blinked a couple of times to keep from tearing up. She bit on her lip, and titled her head on the side, looking at her father. She took a step forward, her arms coming around his waist, her head nestling under his chin.

"I love you, Daddy," she said. Richard dropped a kiss on the top of her head.  
"I love you too."

/

Dak walked in the lobby, hands stuffed in his jeans' pockets. Carlos and James were already there, a beer bottle in their hands, sitting around a table. Dak went straight to them.  
"Hey, guys. I got nothing." he said. He'd never felt more thankful for the drama class he'd taken in college; if it wasn't for it he'd never be able to keep a good poker face while lying to his friends "How about you?" Carlos shook his head.  
"No, I asked around the dock, nobody remember seeing him," he said chewing on his thumb.  
"And I looked around the woods, after I lost you, but there was no sign of him sleeping on top of the bag," James took a sip from his bottle "Oh and by the way great job you douche; you've never been on the island before why would you stray away from me when we got in the woods?"  
"Hey, I didn't mean to get lost okay?" Dak said back with fake indignation. James rolled his eyes.  
"Guys, I'm gonna say this, but I don't want either of your getting pissed or anything," Carlos broke between the two, before they could get further in the argument "What if Harry took the money?"

"No way," Dak deadpanned.  
"it's $250.000, Dakie, think about it."

"And I said, there's no way," Dak said again "Harry would never to do that to us."  
"We don't know Harry," James reminded him "And actually, I'd rather believe that, than the other thing." Dak crossed his arms.  
"What other thing?" Carlos looked at James, who nodded, and then turned to Dak. It was obvious that they'd been talking about that 'other thing' before he'd showed up.

"What if something bad happened?" Carlos said "I mean, what if...what if whoever made the mess on the boat got to Harry?" Carlos asked his voice low.  
"What if Harry is..." James trailed off. Dak's eyebrows reached his hairline.  
"You're trying to say that Harry might be dead?" he asked feeling his stomach lurching. James tilted his head, shrugging his eyebrows.

"I'm just saying," James clarified "We don't know..."  
"Maybe," Carlos spoke up "maybe we call the Sheriff."  
"And tell him what?" Dak asked "Tell him that we found a dead guy's body on a boat and we stole his money? Money that you, Carlos, think are drug money?" he demanded "Yeah I don't think so."

"Then what?" James asked. Dak took a deep breath.  
"Okay, maybe I was wrong before..." Dak started "Maybe he chartered a boat and went back to mainland," he continued. _You're the worst human being on the face of this planet Zevon, _he thought darkly. Not an hour ago he'd promised to Harry's grave that he wouldn't let anyone accuse him of stealing the money, and now he was doing so himself.  
"And went where?! It's not like we can't find out where he lives, he's Camille's cousin," James reminded him.

"What about Logan?" Carlos asked "He's part of this."  
"Oh yeah, great, let's drag Logan into this," Dak agreed with a nod of his head "**The day before he gets married!**" he snapped. Carlos jumped a little on his stool.  
"Okay, you're right, you're right," James muttered "Let's...let's play it cool for now," he ran a hand through his silky brown hair "Tell them that something happened to his mom, and Harry had to get back."

"Wouldn't Mr Roberts know if something had happened to his cousin?" Carlos asked frowning.  
"No, Camille said their families were never close," James reassured him.

"Okay so," Dak paused and looked at the two men opposite him "For anyone who isn't us three, Harry is back home because something happened to his mother."  
"Yep," Carlos and James said in unison.

/

Logan was about to call Camille again, as he walked down the steps to get in the front yard. But he stopped when he saw Mr Roberts and Camille walking towards the inn. Camille had seen him too, and she turned to her dad unable to contain a smile. Richard chuckled.  
"Go," he said motioning with his head towards Logan. She didn't need more encouragement. Richard watched as she quickly made her way to the brunette man, who looked relieved to see her again. With a small smile on his face, he started walking towards the inside of the Candlewick; he needed a bath.

"Hey," was all that Logan managed to say, before Camille tackled him. He lost his balance and a second later he found himself on the ground, with her on top of him "You should stop doing this," he said chuckling, wrapping one arm protectively around her waist. Camille kinked an eyebrow.  
"That's the first time you complain," she said, her eyes moving from his eyes to his lips. Logan raised his head, and brushed his lips against hers. His free hand came to her face, stroking her cheek as Camille deepened the kiss.  
"Mm not complaining," Logan said once she pulled away. Camille grinned, and that's when he noticed the scratch on her cheek. His thumb ran over it, his eyes growing worried "Are you okay? I've been calling all day."

"Yeah well," Camille started, toying with the buttons on his shirt "We had an accident but..."  
"Accident? What accident? Are you okay? The baby? Is your dad okay?" Logan asked in one breath. Camille cupped his face in her hands, pinning in his eyes.  
"Slow down," she ordered. Logan nodded "We are all okay," she said reassuringly "More than okay, I think...I'm actually really glad we went."  
"Oh honey..." Logan stroked her cheek again. Camille pushed his hand away, making a grimace.  
"What's that smell?" Logan gave her a sheepish smile, and looked at his hand.  
"I think it's raccoon," he said and she blinked at him.  
"Raccoon?"  
"Yeah, I'll tell you all about it," Camille nodded "I don't think I was a very good representative for you today," he admitted scrunching his nose.

"No?" Logan shook his head.  
"Napkin rings are complicated," he said in a dead serious tone that made Camille burst out laughing. Logan grinned at her.  
"Well details are not that important," Camille said crushing her lips on his.

/

Sheriff Taylor was up in the attic, going through a new case file; another murdered with an M.O that could be considered similar to Griffin's. This time it was a woman, in her mid-thirties, a blond paralegal who was found hanging from a tree in a Cal Anderson park in Seattle. It was the first murder after a long while in Seattle that could be linked to Griffin. His mobile went off, and he let the file on top of his desk.

"Yeah Ron, what is it?"

"Found something boss, and it's not good."  
"Do I have to guess what you found, or you're gonna tell me some time in this century?" Sheriff Taylor barked.  
"Right, right, I was going to the Reverend's house, cutting through the woods, and I found a hearing aid," Sheriff Taylor rubbed his chin with his hand.  
"Are you sure it's a hearing aid?"  
"Pretty sure boss, my nana had a similar one. And you know, Reverend Pyke also had one..."  
"Yeah I know that," Sheriff Taylor walked towards the stairs "Stay put, I'm on my way."

/

"Why do I have to come with?" Nathan asked when Logan appeared outside his room.  
"Because you were there in the church with me, and you where the one who found that firecracker," Logan said grabbing his arm, and pulling him out "Now let's go!"  
"Hey Logan," Lucy's voice came from inside the room.  
"Oh, hey Luce," Logan greeted with a wave. Lucy crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.  
"Why are you manhandling my husband?" she asked, her eyes falling on his hand that was around Nathan's arm. Logan chuckled nervously; he was always kind of scared of Lucy.  
"I wasn't...Ugh, have you seen Chad, today?"  
"I think he's in his room," Lucy said, and he nodded.  
"Okay thanks. Promise I'll bring him back in one piece," he added jokingly patting Nathan's back.  
"You better," Lucy's tease sounded more like a threat. Logan cleared his throat.  
"Okay let's go," he said, pushing Nathan down the hallway. Nathan stumbled forward and nearly fell.

"Hey, you don't need to shove," Nathan said angrily.  
"And you don't need to bang Roberts wife, but you do," Logan deadpanned. Nathan looked at him sideways.  
"I've never slept with her."

"Sure you haven't."  
"Hey!" Nathan stopped walking, and grabbing Logan's shirt, he pushed him against the wall "I never slept with her," he said again slower, stressing every word. Logan finally understood what Camille meant when she talked about Nathan not being himself. The blood started boiling in his veins as he thought of the tall man in front of him manhandling Camille, and he had the urge to punch him. But he wouldn't be Logan Mitchell if he gave into his urges. So he willed himself to calm down, and when he talked nothing in his voice betrayed how angry he was feeling.

"Okay, Nath, okay, now just let go," Nathan instantly pulled away, shaking his head.  
"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to do that."  
"Hey, it's okay," Logan lied.  
"No it's not...And it happens more and more lately, I can't control it."  
"Maybe you should...hire an anger management counsellor?" he suggested.

"Maybe...Let's go."

Chad didn't expect to see Logan when he opened the door. And he didn't expect Logan to be with Nathan. He let them inside the room, and leaned against the door, waiting for them to tell him why they were there. Nathan looked squirm-ish.

"Where you and Katie at the church today?" Logan quickly cut to the chase.  
"What if we were?" Chad shrugged.  
"Did you happen to play with firecrackers while being there?" Logan went on "Cause I remember you two throwing some of them this morning, and then one of them magically appeared inside the church."

Chad pressed his lips together and ran a hand through his hair. Okay, so throwing firecrackers in the church hours before the wedding rehearsal was not his best idea. But after Mrs Knight walked in on him and Katie when they were about to kiss, he had to cheer her up. Not that Mrs Knight seemed to mind, in fact she didn't say anything to them; she went straight to the bathroom and locked herself in there. But Katie was mortified, and they already had the firecrackers so Chad thought why not?

"Was the raccoon another one of your practical jokes?" Logan broke through his thoughts. Chad frowned.  
"What raccoon?"  
"The dead raccoon on the altar," Logan said. Chad shook his head moving away from the door.  
"No, I don't know anything about a dead racoon. I would never kill an animal! I was there, with Katie, and we did explode those firecrackers, but I was just trying to make her smile after your mom walked in on us when we were going to kiss..."  
"You were going to kiss my sister?" Logan demanded, and Chad shrunk backwards towards the door.

"She-she was going to kiss me but..." Chad shut his eyes, and sighed "But it doesn't matter. It didn't happen. And you have to believe me, there was no raccoon when we were there."

Logan ran a hand through his hair. Chad and Katie? Oh this was so not right! Katie was...and Chad was...They just shouldn't be together! Chad was trouble, he had issues and Katie wasn't mature enough to handle them.

"Okay, I believe you...Did you see anyone else there?"  
"Yeah," Chad said, his eyes moving to Nathan "Him."  
"Him?" Logan followed his gaze; Nathan had turned red "Nathan? You were at the church?"

"He was there with Jennifer," Chad said glaring at his sister's husband. Logan looked at Nathan accusingly.  
"Look, it's not what you think, okay? We were there because I wanted to talk to her, and I knew that no one would be at the church. I had a fight with Richard today, he accused me of hitting on his wife, which is a lie of course and I tried to set him straight but he wouldn't listen. So I went to speak with Jennifer, and she admitted that she'd lied to him, and that she'd do it again if I didn't agree to..." Richard trailed off.  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Logan snapped.

"Because I knew you wouldn't believe me! Like you don't believe me now, but I'm saying the truth Logan, I've no idea how that raccoon ended up on the altar..."

Logan hid his face in his hands and groaned. Everything was just too much for him; that whole fucking day was getting too much for him. Logan felt like he was suffocating under the pressure of everything. He took a deep breath, his hands wrecking through his hair and looked first at Nathan, and then at Chad.

"Okay, I'm gonna believe both of you, and I'm gonna leave, because if I don't I might say something that I'll regret," he licked his lips and went to the door "See you both in the church in an hour. Do not dare to be late."

/

Sheriff Taylor shut the door of his car and walked closer to Ron, who was holding the hearing aid in his hands. Taylor narrowed his eyes, inspecting the device from a close range; it looked dirty.  
"It was on the ground, I only spotted it cause I had to take a leak," Ron said shrugging. Sheriff Taylor gave him a scary glance.  
"Remind me again why I hired you," he said, and Ron rolled his eyes; if he had a penny for every time his boss made that question.

"My uncle Ralf was best man at your wedding."

Sheriff Taylor scratched his forehead. He looked around, and found trail marks, obviously Ron hadn't taken notice of them.

"Okay, the Reverend's house is back there," he said pointing behind his back "But, the tracks lead in the opposite direction," he muttered pointing at them. He started following them and Ron could do nothing but follow.

/

"Mm," Jennifer purred, her arms looped around Mr Roberts "Call me a romantic, love," she said leaning on to him "But being in this church, makes me wish we'd done a big church wedding," she said and Richard chuckled. As they passed by Carlos and Dak, she winked at the latter. Dak shook his head.

"But dude," Carlos slapped his shoulder "What are we going to say if anyone asks about Harry?"  
"Why would anyone ask **us **about Harry?" Dak questioned raising his eyebrows "It's not like we were friends or something!"  
"Right, right."  
"Besides, didn't we decide that Harry had to go back because of a family emergency?" Carlos nodded.

"Logan, Logan, dude! Hey wait up!" James hurried after Logan as he came through the entrance. The shorter man stopped, and crossed his arms as he looked at his best friend.  
"What is it James?"

"Okay so...I'm gonna tell you something but you won't hate me, and you won't punch me," James said looking at him seriously.  
"God knows how many times I've wanted to punch you, but have I ever?" Logan asked.  
"'K you got a point. Okay so...when you and Camille broke up, when you went to Italy and before Steve happened, I...I tried to..." James paused and swallowed "I tried to..."  
"You tried to sleep with her," Logan continued his sentence for him.  
"Yeah I did and...Wait," James eyes widened "How do you know?" Logan chuckled.  
"Camille told me."  
"She did?"  
"Yeah...and even if she hadn't, I know you James. You wouldn't be you if you hadn't tried to sleep with her," Logan said patting his friend's shoulder.  
"So are we..are we okay?" Logan chuckled.  
"Of course we are, nothing happened right?" James gave a timid smile.  
"Right..." Jennifer and Camille walked past them then as they walked around the church, and Camille blew a kiss to Logan, who grinned back at her "You're marrying one hell of a woman, dude," James said "And I'm truly and sincerely happy for you, man."  
"Thanks bro," Logan said "Means a lot."

"Aw, look at you two, eye sexing each other, with all these people around," Jennifer cooed. Camille playfully swatted her arm.  
"We are not!" she said winking at Logan. Jennifer chuckled, and rolled her eyes.  
"Right," she said pushing a straight brown lock behind her ear "All I hope is I find somebody one day, someone who won't mind having eye sex with me with a hundred of strangers around. Someone who will make me feel like Logan makes you feel," Jennifer sighed.  
"Oh honey," Camille squeezed her friend's arm, laying her head on her shoulder "You will."

/

Mrs Knight opened the door and saw the cart with her tray standing just outside her room. She dragged it inside, and towards the table. She was really not hungry, but she had to eat if she wanted to take her pills. A bitter snort came out of her; what was the point? It's not like the pills were going to make her better. She shook her head and took the lid off the plate; the meatball pasta looked delicious.

"A couple of bites Jen, you can do it," she pep talked herself.

She put her dish on the table, and picked up her fork. Her mind was at the church with her children; with her little boy standing in front of the altar pledging his love to the girl of his dream. A smile crept up to her face, and she took a bite of her pasta. She couldn't wait for the next day.

/

"What are you thinking?" Ron asked. After half hour of walking the two officers were well inside the woods. It wasn't a secret that Ron wasn't particularly fond of the woods especially at night. The young cop raised his eyes on the sky and swallowed when he saw that it was getting darker as the seconds ticked by. Sheriff Taylor hadn't said a word to him since they started walking.

They found themselves in a clearing, and Ron noticed that the Sheriff had stopped walking. He was staring at the distance, his face serious as he tried to work out something. Ron didn't like that expression on his face; it was never a good expression.

"Boss, is there something wrong?"  
"I'm afraid so..."

/

"You ever wonder how one short walk can change everything," Camille asked. Logan put his arms around her and nodded.  
"Sure...Well it's not like we become different people," he said playing with a lock of her hair "But it can give us some needed perspective." Camille smiled.  
"Camille Roberts Mitchell," she said and then bit on her lip "Sounds good don't you think?"  
"Sounds perfect," he said pecking her nose "Or we could always go with Logan Mitchell Roberts," he said and she giggled "Hey, I'm an open-minded husband!" Camille leaned forward and kissed him.

"Good afternoon, everybody," Kelly's voice boomed into the church "As some of you may know, Reverend Pyke can't be here today," she said and Camille looked questioningly at Logan "So I will be conducting the rehearsal."  
"I'm sure everything is okay," Logan whispered in her ear, and she nodded. Kelly smiled to everyone  
"First off, let's all move up to the front of the church."

They started walking when Logan spotted Jo, and Kendall walking in the church. He let go off Camille and waited of his brother and best friend to come closer.

"Hey, look who decided to show up," Logan said teasingly. Jo quickly gave him a hug.  
"Please bro, I'm your best man, I wouldn't miss this," Kendall said slipping his arm around Logan's shoulder.  
"You would've if it wasn't for me," Jo said batting her lashes. Logan looked between the two of them.  
"Okay, I'm not sure I want to know what you two were doing together," Kendall waggled his eyebrows, making him snort "But, just remember to come around tomorrow same time, that's when the actual wedding is," he said.  
"I'll keep that in mind," Kendall said.  
"C'mon you two, they can't perform the rehearsal without the groom!" Jo said and grabbing their hands she dragged them towards the altar.

/

Mrs Knight was lying on the couch when she realised that something wasn't okay. She was licking her lips, but she couldn't feel her tongue running over her lower lip; it was like both had grown numb. She pushed her hands against the couch, and lifted herself in a sitting position, her hand coming to her mouth; it didn't feel swollen or anything.

She decided to get up and go to the bathroom to take a long, hot, bath. It would help with the ache on her back, and maybe with the sudden paresthesia of her lips. As soon as she stood up, she fell back down. She shut her eyes, and let her head fall back; the whole room was spinning around her. Her stomach turned, but that was nothing new; it happened after every meal.

Jennifer gritted her teeth and stood up again. She was going to get in the bathroom, and take that bubble batch, and the stupid nausea wouldn't stop her. After a couple of steps she stopped. She had the weird sensation that she wasn't standing anymore. She looked down to make sure that her feet were in fact still on the ground. She brought her hands to her forehead and pressed against it; this was one of the worst cases of light-headiness she'd experienced.

Her knees started trembling then, and Jennifer soon found herself on the floor. She let out a sharp cry of pain that scratched her throat. She tried to roll on her back but it was impossible. She popped on her elbows, panting. Her lunch swiftly made its way up her oesophagus and she belched her stomach contents on the carpet. Jennifer pulled a long breath. Her hands were covered in her own vomit and she could feel her heart racing inside her ribcage. Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong.

Her hands were trembling. She fell on the rug and with great difficulty she rolled herself on the back. The ceiling looked so close, like it was a hair away from her nose. She tried to raise her hand and touch it, see if it was true, but she couldn't. She couldn't move any of her limbs. She could hear her heart beating frenetically in her ears, and her breaths became shorter and faster. She was going into a cardiac arrest.

She was going to die. The realisation didn't scare her, she'd come to terms with it but...but what about Katie? Katie who would walk through that door and find her dead body on the floor, in a pool of vomit? Jennifer felt the tears in her eyes. She couldn't do this to her, not to her little baby. She had to get herself to the bathroom. She tried to push against the floor but she couldn't, she couldn't even move her pinkie. The tears slid down her face; this wasn't fair, it wasn't fair to Katie.

That was her predominant thought as her heart gave one last flimsy pump. Jennifer's breath left her mouth with a croaking noise of her throat, and the life slipped away from her body.

/

"Logan? Where's your mother?" Kelly asked tapping her pen against the chart in her hands.  
"Ugh, she wasn't feeling so well, so she decided to stay back at the inn, but she'll be here tomorrow," Logan said bouncing on the balls of his feet. Kendall gave him a confused look.  
"She was fine this morning," he said to his brother.  
"I know, but she got a head ache..." Logan trailed off. He noticed the worried look on Camille's face "Look, I'm sure that she's going to be fine, okay? No worries."

"Okay..." Kelly said after a long second "And where's Harry Paulsen?" she asked looking up from her chart. Dak turned to Carlos.

"He had to leave," the Latino said.  
"Family emergency," Dak quipped in. Camille looked at them frowning, and they both just shrugged.  
"We ugh, we are not sure when he'll be back," James added "Camille, he said no point in calling, no mobiles are allowed in the hospital."  
"What?" Logan questioned frowning. James also shrugged.  
"Jennifer Daramour and...Mercedes Carter?" Kelly went on.  
"Jennifer will be here tomorrow, and I have no idea where Mercedes is," Camille said looking at Jennifer and Jo. The girls exchanged a look between them; no one had seen Mercedes all morning.  
"Probable torturing Ethan somewhere," James said under his breath and Camille gave him a dirty look.  
"At this rate, we could've eloped," Logan whispered. Camille narrowed her eyes at him.  
"Not funny," she mouthed. Logan looked at her innocently.  
"Rest assured that I'll be here tomorrow," Lucy said from her left "And for the record, all of this hassle – completely worth it," Lucy caught Nathan's eyes and smiled at him "I might not be a wedding person, but my wedding day was the happiest day of my life."

Logan felt Camille shivering next to him. He pulled her closer to him, his lips touching her forehead.  
"We're not them," he spoke softly. Camille pinned in his eyes.  
"I know."

/

Ron felt like he was going to faint. He braced himself against a tree log, and with trembling fingers he pointed towards the hole on the ground.  
"Are these, are these dead bodies?" he asked his voice squeaky. Sheriff Taylor took off his hat, and ran a hand through his hair.

"That they are Ronnie boy."

/

"I think we make a dashing couple," James said to Jennifer who simply scoffed.  
"Dude will you stop hitting on everything that wears a dress?" Kendall said looking at him over his shoulder. James smiled at him evilly.  
"Sorry Ken, not everyone swings for the other team," he shrugged. Kendall narrowed his eyes at him as Jennifer giggled. Jo shook her head at them.

Camille smiled as she heard the exchange between her friends. She looked at Logan when she felt his eyes on her, and beamed at him. Her dad leaned closer, and kissed the side of her head.  
"I wish you, forever happiness."

'Here comes the bride' echoed throughout the parlour and the marching down the aisle began; first it was the best-man and the maid of honor, then it was James with Jennifer, followed by Carlos who walked alone since Mercedes wasn't there. Then it was Lucy and Nathan, and finally Chad and Katie.

"Our turn," her father said in her ear.

They slowly started walking towards the altar, Camille's eyes permanently fixed on Logan. When she was a couple of steps away from him she couldn't keep in an excited giggle. Her father looked down at her with a big smile. They stopped in front of Logan, who couldn't tear his eyes away from his bride. Mr Roberts cleared his throat, and half-heartedly Logan glimpsed at him.  
"Take care of her," he said, and it was obvious in his voice that he was overwhelmed. Logan nodded.

"Hey," Camille said giddily. Logan chuckled.  
"Hi."

"And, Jo, this is where you'll do your reading, which we have no time for," Kelly said looking at the maid of honor "And then you'll exchange your vows and say..." Kelly trailed off.

"I do," Logan said with his trade mark lopsided smile.  
"I do too," Camille said back. There were a couple of 'awes' as Logan gave her a quick kiss.

"And then Mr Roberts will come up, and light the unity candle," Kelly said, and Mr Roberts who was sitting at the front row stood up "Can someone get the lights?"

"Got it Kelly," Jo said and rushed to the switch. She stopped when she felt her mobile buzzing in her pocket. She took it out and saw a call from her dad. Biting on her lip she pushed the phone back in her coat. She turned off the lights.

Everything happened in slow motion. Katie was the first one who heard the creaking noise coming from the chandelier, and she looked up. Chad who was standing next to her followed her gaze, and saw something sparkling despite the lights being off. Camille frowned at Logan, and as Jo made her way back to them, she heard the whooshing sound of a blade cutting through the air. Katie screamed, and Jo saw Mr Roberts' body falling backwards, a head spade protruding from his head.

**A/N Phew, that was long hah? Okay so it sucked...and it SO didn't deserve the wait. The ending was rushed, I think, but I promise the next chapter will be better. BUT...I don't know when the next chapter will be...Till the next time, bye! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, or Harper's Island on which the story is based on. **

**A/N: Hey guys! Missed me? This is a short update, but I wanted to get it up because it's been a month since the last time I updated , and I couldn't stop feeling guilty. I hope you guys are still interested in this story! Sorry that it's taken so long, and sorry for the short and sucky chapter ...**

**P.S; oh and this chapter doesn't have a title because I couldn't come up with one. If you have any suggestions, I'd like to read them in your reviews, and if I like them, I'll make sure to edit it and give you credits!**

Chapter 16

Jo was frozen in place. The chaos around her had already started overwhelming her, and she would've tried to run out if her feet didn't feel as numb as they did. She heard Camille's scream, and she saw Lucy falling on her knees crying while Nathan tried in vain to calm her down. Chad had run off. Logan was holding Camille close, his arms wrapped protectively around her, whispering something in her ear. Katie was pale, shaking as a leaf, and Carlos was trying to get her to follow him out of the church. James and Dak were holding Jennifer back; the young woman was trying to claw her way over to her dead husband.

She wanted to leave. She wanted to be far away. She didn't want to listen to Camille's sobs anymore, they were tearing at her heart. She commanded her legs to move but they wouldn't obey. She was fixed there, staring at the scene unravelling before her, unable to offer some comfort to the distraught family.

Nathan took off his jacked, and laid it on top of Mr Roberts' body, as if hiding him of view would make the corpse go away. Lucy was still crying loudly, her hands wrapped around her own body, as she rocked herself back and forth. Nathan couldn't take his eyes of the motionless body in the middle of the church, as he stumbled back to his wife.

"Jo?" someone was in front of her, but Jo's gaze was fixed on Mr Roberts "Jo, look at me. Please, Jo," Kendall was begging. She swallowed the bile that rose to her throat, and she slowly turned her gaze to him.

Once again Kendall was the one to be in control when the situation demanded for a leader. An irrelevant memory of the boys calling the blonde their leader, came to the forefront of her mind. She saw that he was holding his cell in his hands, probably he'd called the police, and he barked some orders to Carlos and James to get Jennifer and Katie out of there. He then refocused on her, his hands coming to her shoulders.

"Jo, say something please," he said again, his eyes pinning in hers. Jo realised, belatedly, that she was scaring him. She tried to relax her face, and let him know that she was okay, and that he needn't worry but it didn't work.

Kendall stood there, next to her, one arm draped around her shoulders, until she heard the doors to the chapel bursting open. Then her father was talking to her, shaking her shoulders, and Jo wanted to scream to him to let go of her, but she couldn't find her voice.

"Jo, Jo, look at me!" he said, while shaking her violently. Jo blinked the haziness out of her mind, and pinned in his eyes "What happened?" he demanded.

Jo opened her mouth, but no words came out. She tried again, but she had the same result. Disheartened, and kinda pissed with herself, she raised her eyes on the chandelier. Sheriff Taylor followed her gaze, and then looked down at the man he knew since he was a young boy.

"It will be okay," he said, his voice much softer than before, turning to look at his daughter again "Wait for me outside, alright? " he added, but Jo gave no indication that she heard him "Kendall," the older man said, looking at the blonde who had kept his calm long enough to call the station, but now looked like he was on the verge of breaking down himself.

"Sir?" Kendall muttered, his eyes shifting from face to face, taking in the disaster before him.

"Kendall, take her out, stay with her," Sheriff Taylor ordered, pushing Jo gently on to him "Everything will be okay," he said reassuringly, knowing very well that it was all empty words "I'll be with you in a second."

"Okay," Kendall muttered nodding to himself "Okay," he said again, shaking his head, recalling himself "Jo," he whispered in the woman's ear, leaning closer to her "C'mon, let's get out," he continued, taking a hold of her hand. Jo didn't budge. Kendall looked at Sheriff Taylor, but the man was assessing the situation too busy to pay attention to his daughter. Kendall wracked his free hand through his hair. This was crazy. What had just happened? How..?

Jo trembling by his side brought him back once again right around the moment he was to get into panic mode. He positioned himself behind her, and with both hands holding on to her arms, he started walking, practically pushing her outside the church as she refused to move her own legs.

Soon as Jo and Kendall were out, sheriff Taylor walked closer to the group that was gathered around the fallen body. He went straight to Mr. Roberts, lifted Nathan's jacket and felt his gag reflex coming alive when he saw the head spade protruding from his old friend's head. He rubbed his chin, standing up. He threw a quick look at Lucy and Camille, his heart constricting at the sight of the two broken women.

"All right, listen to me, people," he said, his voice asserting authority "I need you to stop outside now. Do not leave the premises," he said making eye contact with Logan, who gave him a firm nod "But go outside. Now," he repeated.

James and Carlos were already gone, with Katie and Mrs. Roberts. Nathan helped Lucy off the ground, and Dak was next to Jennifer who was too shocked to cry. Nathan slowly coaxed Lucy into following him, and Dak touched Jennifer's arm to get her attention. The brunette woman jumped, yelping, and Dak soothed her down with some whispered words in her ear. She gave him an apologetic smile and allowed him to lead her out.

Camille was nearly in hysterics. Her face was pressed against Logan's shoulder, and her whole body was shaking because of her sobs. Logan's own eyes were teary, he couldn't handle the pain that Camille was in. It was killing him that he couldn't do anything to make her feel better. He was practically holding her up; Camille's legs were too weak to hold her own weight.

"Logan, get her out of here," sheriff Taylor ordered, with a sad look on his face, as he looked at Camille.

"Cami," Logan said lifting her face to look in her eyes "Cam, we have to go..."

"No!" Camille screamed, speaking for the first time since her father's death. Logan tightened his grip around her, as Camille fought to get away from him, and closer to her father. She kept screaming 'no, no,' her voice progressively getting more and more shrieking. Logan thought about letting her go, he couldn't stand her screams, especially while knowing he was the one causing them.

Camille fought him all the way to the exit. She'd managed to scratch his face; blood was trickling down his left cheek, and crinkle his clothes, but Logan couldn't bring himself to care. Camille protests seized when she felt the cool breeze on her face. She grew limp on his arms, and when he tried to talk to her, she looked at him with wide, unfocused eyes. Somehow this behaviour scared him more than the previous one.

Lucy was hugging Nathan so hard that Kendall, who was looking at them, was surprised that he could still breathe. Kendall searched with his eyes for his sister, and found her leaning against Mr Roberts' rental car, with Carlos standing guard by her side. She was still pale, and she had Carlos' jacket around her shoulders, but she was talking with him, even if her gaze was pinned at the church. Kendall then looked around for James, and found his friend looking worried as he watched Logan trying to get Camille to respond to him.

"All right, listen up, folks," Kendall was brought out of his thoughts, as sheriff Taylor spoke, standing at the steps of the church "I'm very sorry for your loss," at that Kendall heard a loud sob coming from Lucy "I know you all have a lot of questions, and I'm gonna work very hard to answer them," sheriff Taylor's eyes briefly met his, and he pulled Jo closer to him instinctively "But right now, I think, it's very important that you get back to the Candlewick. If you will help make sure everyone gets back there and stays put, I'd appreciate it," he said looking from Kendall, to Carlos, then to James and finally to Logan, who nodded, while stroking Camille's back "Okay, I'd recommend you all stay together. This is no time for anyone to be off on their own," sheriff Taylor sounded serious "I will be back there to talk to you as soon as I can."

Everyone started walking down the road, towards the inn. Jo blinked rapidly, and she almost jumped out of her skin when she felt Kendall's hand on her lower back. The blonde looked at her worried, and she managed to offer him a smile. They had just started following the others, Kendall still by her side, when her mobile started buzzing. She slipped her hand inside her pocket, took the device out, and without checking the caller ID she pressed the green button, pushing the phone against her ear.

"Hello?" the word came out in a hoarse voice, but at least it came out. Jo heard someone breathing on the other line "Hello?" she said again, halting. Kendall made a couple of steps forward, before he realised she was left behind. The person was still breathing on the other line, and Jo pulled the mobile hastily away to see who was calling her. The screen read 'caller unknown'. With trembling hands this time, Jo brought the cell close to her ear once again "Hello?" it was meant to come out fiercely, but she only sounded scared. Kendall looked at her concerned.

"Jo? Who is it?" he asked walking back to her. Jo taking a deep calming breath, slipped the mobile back in its place, and looked up at him.

"Wrong number," she lied and started down the road. Kendall stared at her retrieving back for a couple of seconds before following her.

/

James was in the process of loosening his tie, having just opened the door to his room, when he heard the scream. He froze in his tracks, and turned around to look down the corridor, as Carlos' head popped from his own room. With a jolt James realised that the scream was Katie's, and his eyes widened. Carlos must've come to the same realization because he heard him whispering,

"Mama Knight and Katie's room."

The two friends exchanged a worried look, before the sprung in action. They ran to the stairs, taking the steps two at a time. Carlos almost fell twice, and he was thankful that James was with him to stop him from landing to the second floor on his head.

They'd just come back from the church and all James wanted was to take a hot bath and be alone. He didn't want to see anyone for the rest five hours or so. He had no idea how to get the image of Mr Roberts' bloody body out of his head, but he thought that if he had the time to relax, he'd figure something out. Katie's scream was obviously a game changer.

When they got to the room Kendall was already there. Carlos threw a look to his friend, and came to a halt. Kendall had braced himself against the door, his eyes wide as he stared at something beyond Carlos' vision, his mouth agape. James rushed over to Katie, who was still screaming, and pulled her out of the room and into the hallway. He noticed that Logan was also there, kneeling on the floor, but he didn't see he was kneeling over Mrs. Knight's body.

"What happened?" Carlos asked from his place near Kendall. Kendall didn't speak. Carlos couldn't tell if it was because he hadn't heard him, or because he couldn't speak. He glimpsed at James, and saw his friend trying to calm Katie down, but the young girl was sobbing her heart out.

Carlos sidestepped Kendall, and stepped into the room. The first thing that registered in his mind was that Logan was crying. That alone was enough to sent alarm signals in his mind. Logan didn't cry; ever since his parents died, Carlos hadn't seen his friend cry, not once! He'd fall down, scrape his knee, and not a tear would roll down his cheek. He'd fight with Kendall, and storm to his room with flushed cheeks, but no tears in his eyes. He'd get a B in physics, and be moody for a week, but he wouldn't shed a tear. Carlos hadn't been around him when he found out that Camille had a new boyfriend, but he was willing to bet that again he hadn't cried.

Then there were all those other things that made his stomach fill with dread; Logan's emergency kit on the floor, the pool of vomit that stained the carpet, Mrs Knight's body in front of Logan, Mrs Knight's unmoving body in the middle of the vomit pool.

Carlos felt like he was going to get sick himself. No, no, this wasn't true. This wasn't happening. First Mr. Roberts, and now Mama Knight...Carlos backtracked, knocking on Kendall, his eyes swimming with tears. Mama Knight wasn't dead, she couldn't be dead!

"Carlos, what's wrong?" James questioned from the hallway. Katie hadn't stopped crying.

"Mrs. Knight is...she is..." Carlos couldn't bring himself to say the words out loud. He heard James' footsteps, and soon enough his taller best friend was in th room with them.

James blinked. This was a nightmare. No actually this was worse than a nightmare. This was a sick joke that someone was playing on them for some reason that he couldn't understand. James started shaking his head no, as if the movement would make the sight before him not be real.

Mrs Knight had been kind of a surrogate mother to him. His own parents were always too busy to pay any real attention to their only son, but Mrs. Knight filled their shoes easily. She was always there in his hockey games, well okay they were also Kendall and Logan's hockey games, but she never ever lost one of his plays. James was the only one of the four boys who cared about theatre, and had actually joined the drama class, and Mrs. Knight was always there in his premiers, looking at him with a pride that his own mother had never shown. James loved her dearly, and the feeling was mutual.

James spun around, unable to look at Mrs. Knight's body any longer. He noticed Kendall's glazed gaze as he stared straight ahead, and watched as Carlos slid on the floor, his back resting against the wall, silent tears running down his cheeks. He could still make out Katie's whimpers from the hallway.

"I don't know what happened to her..." Logan's voice was barely above a whisper, but it echoed throughout the silent room.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Carlos wondered, frowning at the brunette. It took only a beat for Logan to leap on his feet, and turn around to glare at his friend.

"It means that I don't fucking know how come she's dead! Is that clear enough for you Carlitos, or you maybe want me to spell it out to you?" Logan spat angrily. Carlos's eyes widened a fraction; he'd never seen Logan so angry "I don't know why she's dead," he said slower, mockingly.

"Logan, hey, calm..."

"Don't you fucking tell me to calm down James!" Logan exploded "Just don't!"

"Okay, okay, I won't," James agreed with him. Logan panted, his cheeks as red as his eyes. His breaths were shaky, and his whole body was trembling. He was a polar opposite to Kendall who seemed calm and collected.

"She shouldn't be dead," Logan muttered, his hands tagging at his hair "She shouldn't...she can't be dead..."

"Logan, have you ruled out poisoning?" James asked, knowing that leaving Logan alone with his thoughts right now wouldn't be the best policy "I mean there's vomit all over the carpet, and there's a dinner trey on the table..."

"Yeah but vomit is the only evidence of poisoning. Her mouth and throat is not yellow, or shrivelled, her gullet doesn't look thickened or ulcerated...I don't..." Logan ran a hand through his short hair "I'll need to do a post mortem on her to know for sure," he said finally.

"You mean, the police should do a..."

"No, I'm gonna do it," Logan said firmly pinning in James' eyes "If someone's gonna slice open my mom, then that person will be me. I don't want anyone messing up the investigation."

"Shouldn't someone actually call the cops?" Carlos hesitantly said. He was still shocked by Logan's outburst. Logan sighed heavily, his shoulders slumming. He pinched the bridge of his nose, and looked between his friends.

"I guess so...if one of you guys could do so, I'd appreciate it."

"Yeah, yeah sure thing Logie," James said clapping him on the back. Logan tried to offer him a smile but failed.

"Whatever you need man," Carlos said climbing on his feet. Logan looked at him guiltily.

"Carlos, I'm sorry for..."

"No, hey, forget it," Carlos cut him off. Logan opened his mouth to apologize again, but Carlos raised his hand stopping him "It's okay. We're alright," he said reassuringly.

"Um, is Kendall going to be alright though?" James asked looking at the blonde who hadn't moved an inch since they'd arrived in the room. Logan gazed at his brother.

"He's gone into shock," he said wondering when he was going to break down. For now he was under control, but he knew that at some point he was going to break, and it wouldn't be pretty "He'll be okay."

"And Katie?" James questioned this time looking towards the hallway.

"Same," Logan said "They need to get some sleep in their system, let their bodies work everything out. I'm not saying that they'll be perfectly fine when they'll wake up, but I hope they'll be slightly better than now." James nodded.

"Okay, what do you want us to do?" Carlos asked. Logan rubbed his eyes.

"I need you to call the police. Tell sheriff Taylor what happened, but no one else."

"That's all?" James inquired.

"Yeah. The rest you remember from the church; no one is leaving. Try to keep everyone calm, and be alert for anyone heading outside. I'll be down at the lobby as soon as I can."

"No, take your time, we can handle this," Carlos told him.

"Thanks you guys."

"No need for that Logie," James said and Carlos agreed with a nod.

"Oh, and could you maybe check on Camille? She's in our room, she wanted to be alone. Just please...don't tell her about..." Logan pressed his lips in a thin line shutting his eyes "I want to tell her myself," he finally choked out.

"We understand," Carlos mumbled.

"Okay, go. Call sheriff Taylor, I'll be downstairs soon," Logan said ushering them out of the room. With a last look at their friend, James and Carlos made their way downstairs.

/

Katie didn't know how Logan did it. She couldn't understand how he could be so in control. Katie prided herself to be a fairly not emotional person, but under the circumstances her behaviour was understandable. She and Kendall, who had held it together impressively up until he showed up to her room upon hearing her screams, were complete nerve wrecks, but Logan seemed...fine. Katie couldn't help but find it weird, and a bit worrisome. Of course Logan wasn't the one who found their mother's unresponsive body on the floor in their room.

"Katie?" Logan's voice wrung in the haziness of her mind, when he saw her visibly shuddering "Are you okay?" Katie gave him a stern look, and Logan felt his cheeks reddening "Right, sorry, I didn't..."

"It's fine," Katie cut him off "I'm worried about Kendall," she added, looking at her other brother. Kendall still hadn't uttered a word.

"Don't be," Logan told her reassuringly "He is going to be fine." Katie didn't mean to scoff, but she did it anyway.

"How is any of us going to be fine Logan?" she asked, looking in her brother's eyes, expecting an answer "After everything that happened today..."

Logan didn't answer, and Katie felt her stomach sinking even lower. She really expected him to have the answer; Logan always had the answers to her questions, ever since she could remember herself. Katie felt an arm around her shoulders, and suddenly she was pressed against his short and firm body. Logan wasn't one to usually initiate physical contact, and Katie thought that maybe he wasn't as fine as he seemed to be.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear. Katie didn't know why he was apologizing, but she didn't say anything. She hugged him back, just as tightly as he did, and new tears came to her eyes when he pressed his lips against her forehead.

"I'm scared Logie," she admitted, her voice barely audible. Logan ran his fingers through her soft brown tresses, cradling her slender body against his. It wasn't often that Katie admitted she was afraid, and when she did it usually brought out his older brother over-protective side "I'm so scared...Someone murdered Mr. Roberts and now mom..." Katie chocked on a sob "Mom is dead Logie! How can she be dead?"

When Katie had finally stopped crying she'd vowed to herself that she wouldn't start again. But that was a much more difficult task than she'd expected. She snatched his shirt in her fingers, hiding her face in his shoulder, as a new round of sobs rocked through her body.

Logan couldn't say anything. He couldn't do anything, other than hold her, and stroke her hair, as Katie broke down in his arms, her cries growing louder and louder. He didn't want to tell her that it was going to be okay, he didn't like lying to her. Of course it wouldn't be okay, their mother had just died. _Everyone around me ends up dead, _Logan thought darkly. An image of his mother scolding him for thinking like that entered his mind, but he quickly shooed it away; his mother was gone, dead. She'd never scold him again.

"Logan," Katie said between hiccups, when her crying had somewhat subside. She pulled slightly away to look at his face "I might not say it enough, but I love you," Logan gave a low chuckled, and ruffled her hair.

"I know. I love you too Katie-Kat," he said using the nickname that Carlos had given her all those years ago.

A small and brief smile graced her lips. The three siblings started walking down the corridor again, Logan always holding on to Kendall's arm, forcing him to move. They reached Kendall's room, and Logan for once was glad that his brother never locked his door. He pushed the door open, walking in first, and the pulled Kendall behind him.

"Katie, there's another room, next to the bathroom," Logan said, as he pulled the covers from Kendall's bed, and made the blonde sit down. Kendall's gaze was still unfocused, and Logan had to repeat to himself several times that Kendall was okay, and that he just was too shocked. He knelt next to the blond, took off his shoes, and then made him lie down on the bed, dragging the covers back over his body "Ken," he whispered in his ear, not wanting Katie to hear him "You're scaring me. I know you're shocked, we all are but..." Logan paused, and took a deep breath "Come back. We need you, Katie needs you right now," he stopped and run a hand down his face "I need you man. I can't do this alone," he muttered. He heard the door of the second bedroom opening, and shot to his feet "Get some sleep," he said hoping Kendall would somehow hear him.

"Anything changed?" Katie asked from behind him. Logan turned around, and gave her a negative nod "I'll make sure he sleeps."

"You should actually make sure you sleep," Logan said, using his best 'big brother' voice. Katie rolled her eyes.

"I will. Now you should go, I know how much you want to be with Camille," Katie said looking at him seriously.

"Katie, it's true I want to be there for her, but you're my family and we just found out our mother..." Logan could still not say the word. Katie nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, and she just had to stand there while a head spade skewered itself on her father's head," Katie said. Logan remained silent. She sighed, walking closer to her brother "Look, we'll be fine...or, as fine as we can be," she corrected herself "You gotta go be with your fiancée," she continued pushing him towards the door.

"But you and Kendall..."

"If we need you, we have your number," Katie said, knowing that Logan was genuinely worried about them "Go, now," she said more firmly this time.

"Okay, ok," Logan mumbled to himself. He was half out the door when he stopped "Whatever, you need, you call. Understood?" he said pinning in her eyes. Katie nodded.

And then they were alone. Katie didn't know that silence could be so deafening. With one last look at Kendall, who'd turned on his side clenching his pillow in his hands, she walked back to the other room, and made herself comfortable on the bed there. But she couldn't sleep. Sleep was elusive, and if that wasn't enough, every time she closed her eyes, she could see her mother's smiling face, or hear her voice, or feel her touch. Katie shot up on her bed, once again on the verge of tears. She hurriedly slid of her bed, and padded to the main room. Without giving it a lot of thought, she climbed into Kendall's bed, and put his arm around her. She snuggled close to him, and allowed herself to relax. A couple of tears rolled down her cheeks, as Kendall's warmth and closeness overwhelmed her.

"Hey," she heard her brother's voice, soothing in her ear "No tears," Kendall said half begging, half ordering "It will be okay. You'll be okay," Kendall pulled her closer, and Katie let herself believe his lie; she was going to be okay.

**A/N That was it. Told you it was short. Um, the next chapter will be up in less than a month this time, I promise. Let me know if it sucked or not! Till next time, bye! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, or Harper's Island on which the story is based on.**

**A/N: Hey guys! Merry Christmas! I hope your Christmas was as great as mine! Santa visited you? Or were you in the naughty list? ;) Doesn't matter. I got a new chapter, consider it a late present! Not a great present considering it's a filler, but a present nonetheless! So enjoy!**

**P.S I decided that coming up with suitable titles for each chapter is impossible, so I decided to stop using titles. Irrelevant but, I thought I should let you guys know. **

**Chapter 17**

Jo, Dak, and Jennifer were the only ones at the lobby. James and Carlos had gone up to their rooms, and Kendall said something about having a serious talk with Katie. The rest of the wedding party still didn't know anything about Mr. Roberts. Jo guessed that Logan was still with Camille. Elbows leaning against her knees, Jo rested her head on her hands taking a deep breath; she wanted to be there for her best friend, but she knew from experience that what Camille really needed right now was sometime for herself.

Jennifer was sitting at the far side of the couch, her knees drawn up to her chest, her arms draped around them. Her chin was perched on top of her knees, and her dark brown eyes were pinned on the table, but she couldn't really see it. Jennifer was humming the lyrics of a random song under her breath, refusing to let her mind think; if she was preoccupied with reciting unimportant crap, she wouldn't have time to panic about the murder she'd just witnessed. Because Jennifer wasn't stupid; she knew that Mr. Roberts was murdered, she knew that there was a killer on the loose... Unclenching her arms from around her legs, she reached on the coffee table to grab her glass. Bringing it to her mouth she took a huge gulp of her whiskey; the liquid burned all the way down, and brought a fuzzy numbness to her mind.

"What was that thing?"

Jennifer and Jo turned to look at Dak, who was sitting back against the couch, arms crossed over his chest. In the last thirty minutes no one had dared to break the silence that had comfortably spread between them. Apparently Dak had had enough of it.

"I don't know," Jo said, her voice slightly hoarse; she hadn't used it much in the last couple of hours.

"A sword, maybe?" Dak threw out, and Jennifer looked at him in disbelief. He shrugged defensively.

"Maybe...maybe it was a part of the chandelier," Jo said, not believing for a second her words.

"You mean like an accident?" Jennifer asked. Jo looked at her, and the brunette shook her head "Aha, no way. You saw what it did to Camille's dad? Somebody did that on purpose," she said, shivering. She took another long sip of her drink.

"That could've been any one of us under that," Dak whispered.

"Unless..." Jennifer trailed off. Jo eyed her questioningly.

"Unless?" she prompted. Jennifer took a deep breath, and turned her gaze on the liquid inside her glass.

"Unless the person responsible for what happened knew that after the lights were turned off, Mr Roberts would stand under the chandelier in order to light the unity candle..."

"But that would mean that whoever killed Mr Roberts is in the wedding party," Dak said, his tone showing how ridiculous he thought the suggestion was. Jennifer opted to just take another sip of her drink, instead of answering.

"Guys, none of us would ever do something like that," Jo said "We don't even know if this was a murder or..or an accident. But we can't start questioning whether or not we trust our best friends. This will only lead us to paranoia."

"Right," Dak muttered after a couple of silent seconds "Jo is right. None of us would do that to Mr. Roberts..."

"I've never seen a dead body before," Jennifer's voice was barely above a whisper.

"I have," Dak said without thinking of the implications of his words "I mean...I-I saw my aunt, when she..." he cleared his throat, his palms getting sweaty.

"Well I guess we've all seen one, know," Jo said darkly, her thoughts turning to her mother.

"It's going to be okay," Dak said, hoping his words would somehow comfort the two women sitting on either side of him. Jennifer scoffed.

"And how do you think that's gonna happen? Mr. Roberts is dead. Camille is never gonna..." Jennifer had to stop, as she felt her eyes tearing up. Poor Camille. After losing her mother so early on, she had to see her father die in front of her a day before her wedding!

"So, I guess the wedding is..." Dak trailed off, making a vague gesture with his hand.

"They'll...they'll probably postpone it," Jo said running a hand through her hair.

"I bet we'll all be on a boat heading home tomorrow morning," Dak spoke up, when he sensed that the silence was going to engulf them once again.

"No," Jennifer said, her fingers tightening around the glass. She looked at her friends over the rim "If someone did this on purpose...We should leave here right now."

/

Carlos raised his hand to knock on the door and lowered it again. He chewed on his lip, his eyes glued on the wooden surface in front of him. Damn, he shouldn't have let James convince him play this on rock paper scissors; James always cheated, and Carlos knew that. It would've been so much easier if he had to call the police. Carlos let a heavy sigh, and shut his eyes; this day was going from bad to worse, in such a fast track that it was nauseating.

Mr Roberts was dead, and so was Mrs Knight. It was still so hard to believe it. Carlos knew both since he was a little boy, and even though he was scared of Mr Roberts back then, he couldn't feel anything but sadness as he thought of him lying on the church's floor. And as for Mrs. Knight...just thinking of her cold, unresponsive body, brought tears to his eyes.

This wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to Camille, and Lucy, and Chad to have to witness their father take a blow from a head spade, while being unable to do anything. It wasn't fair for Katie, and Kendall, and Logan to walk in their mother's room to find her dead, lying in a pool of vomit. It wasn't fair to Camille, to lose her father after losing her mom when she was two, and it wasn't fair to Logan to lose a third parent, after losing his biological ones. It was certainly not fair to both his friends to have their parents dead a day before their wedding.

Carlos slowly tapped his fingers against the door and waited. He got no answer. His teeth bore on his lip, as he knocked one more time. Again, no answer. Carlos took a deep breath, and reached for the knob, hoping the it wasn't locked. It turned when he applied pressure, and a small sigh of relief escaped his lips. He pushed the door open, and hesitantly walked in.

"Camille?" he called in a gentle voice. As he expected; no answer.

He walked past the threshold, and what he saw then made his heart constrict. Camille was curled up on an armchair, one of her father's jackets in her hands. Her face was buried in it, and he could hear muffled cries coming from her. She hadn't even notice he was in there. Feeling worse than before, something he didn't thought possible, Carlos walked closer to her, kneeling in front of the armchair when he was close enough.

"Camille," he said again, touching her arm.

"He's dead Carlos."

Okay, so maybe she did notice he was in the room. Camille's voice was broken enough to make his eyes misty. She didn't raise her head to look at him, but he knew she expected him to say something. Instead he leaned forward, and put his arms around her in an uncomfortable hug. He tried to convey all his feelings in it; how sad he was for what happened to her dad, how much he wanted to help, how much he wished he had a way to comfort her. Camille didn't hug back, but when he pulled away, he noticed that her shoulders were less tensed.

"I'm sorry," Carlos offered, knowing his words wouldn't do her any good. She didn't respond "Camille, can I do anything for you?"

"Bring him back? Please, bring him back," Camille begged, finally raising her head to look at him. The pain in her eyes knocked the air out of his lungs. Carlos made a grimace, trying hard as he could to not start crying.

"I can't do that sweetie," he muttered. Camille pinned in his eyes for a second, and then with a barely there nod, hid her face in her father's clothe.

"Is there anything else...?" he trailed off "Maybe I can bring you something to eat? Or call your sister..." Camille shook her head no "Do you want me to go fetch Jo?" he insisted; he didn't want her to be alone.

"No," Camille choked out. Carlos pressed his lips together, and nodded.

"I can stay with you, if you want," he had to give it one last try.

"No, Carlos. Thank you, but I need some time alone," Camille managed to get a whole sentence out, before her tears rendered her silent again.

"Okay then, I'm...I'm going to go," Carlos climbed to his knees "Logan will be here in a while though, and you know there's no getting rid of him," Carlos tried to brighten the mood, but it was impossible; especially since he knew the news that Logan would bring with him "We're all here for you Cami," he whispered, leaning forward to press a kiss on the top of her head "Whatever you need," he added. Camille didn't give him a response.

Carlos pulled away, knowing that he wouldn't get anything else out of her. At least she'd talked to him; that had to count for something. Unlike Kendall, she was responsive. Carlos walked to the door, and paused to look at her again "I'm really sorry," he said softly before closing the door behind him.

/

"Damn jacket contaminated the crime scene," sheriff Taylor mumbled under his breath. The flash light went off, and a snapping sound echoed through the church. Soon, another one joined.

"To tell you the truth, I'm glad it's there," Ron said, as he lowered the chandelier. He threw a look over his shoulder to the body, and shivered at the mental image of what was underneath the clothe "As if those skeletons in that hole weren't enough," he added his voice thin. Thinking about it made his stomach turn.

"Lord, not another one," the gentle exclamation informed the two officers of Doctor Campbell's arrival. Sheriff Taylor lowered the camera, and looked at the other man, his left hand coming up to rub his forehead.

"I think this explains why the reverend was killed," he said, as the doctor let his leather handbag down, and then knelt next to the body. When he pulled back the jacket, sheriff Taylor heard Ron making a gagging noise. He glared at his subordinate, who hurriedly returned to his job "I'm guessing whoever did this, probably killed the reverend 'cause he needed the church empty." Doctor Campbell sighed, and ran a hand down his face, looking pitifully at the body before him "This took a long time to set up," sheriff Taylor went on.

"Are you sure that the skeleton belonged to the reverend?" doctor Campbell questioned raising his eyebrows.

"Well, we won't be positive until we get the results of the analysis on the skeletons, but yeah I'm willing to bet good money that one of them belongs to reverend Pyke."

"Excuse me, did you say skeletons? As more than one?" Doctor Campbell asked. Sheriff Taylor let a sigh.

"That's right Doc. There were two inside the hole, and I hope they were both dead before the fire scorched their skin. I sent two of my men out there to take them to the morgue, so you'll be busy," doctor Campbell didn't look too pleased by the news.

"Boss," Ron said patting his back. Sheriff Taylor looked at him, and Ron pointed at the chandelier, which was now only a few feet over the sheriff's head.

"Okay, do you want me to climb on that ladder and do your job for you?" Sheriff Taylor asked sarcastically, and Ron could feel his cheeks flashing.

"N-no boss," he said lowering his head.

"Make sure you try and pull prints off of everything," he barked, and Ron nodded "Halpert, heads up," he called out, and Ron turned just in time to catch the camera that sheriff Taylor threw at him "I want lots of pictures Halpert."

Doctor Campbell stood up, and walking up to sheriff Taylor, he grabbed the man's arm and dragged him a few feet away from Ron. John looked at him questioningly.

"We got another killer on this island," the doctor said in a low voice. The sheriff blinked at him.

"No, Paul why would you say that?" he said his own voice dripping with sarcasm. Paul Campbell glared at him.

"You know what I mean," he said sternly "The reverend dead and burnt into a hole, this man nearly split in half," sheriff Taylor tightened his jaw but didn't say anything "_Another_ unidentified body...Oh, and don't you pretend that you don't recognize that weapon," the doctor went on, pointing at the murder weapon "This has Arthur Griffin written all over it."

"Griffin is dead," sheriff Taylor growled. Doctor Campbell tilted his head on the side, his eyebrows reaching his hairline. He stared at the other man for a few seconds, before drawing in a long breath.

"Well, then, somebody is doing one hell of a job at imitating him."

It took sheriff Taylor a couple of seconds to shake his head, effectively clearing his mind from thoughts he didn't want to consider. He walked to the altar and picked something up, and beckoned the doctor to come closer.

"However did this knew what he was doing. Looks like he rigged a trip wire to the light switch," he explained.

"Flick the switch..." doctor Campbell trailed off.

"Fire the head spade," sheriff Taylor continued.

"Isn't this a bit random? Could've hit anybody," John shook his head, and held up the piece of paper he was holding. It was a diagram of everybody's position during the ceremony.

"The lights were turned off when the unity candles were lit."

"And you think that the killer knew this?" the sheriff nodded.

"And who stood where," he added. Doctor Campbell ran a hand through his grey-ish hair "Somebody wanted Richard Roberts dead."

/

"Logan?"

Logan stopped one foot on the last and the other on the pre-last step. He turned around, and found Jo standing at the base of the stairwell, arms wrapped around herself, her eyes red as if she had been crying. He quickly eliminated the distance between them, and pulled her in a tight hug, revelling at her warmth and the familiarity of her embrace. Jo could sense that there was something wrong with him, so she held him close, her hand rubbing small circles on his back.

"I just wanted to check...where were you?" she asked when he finally pulled away.

"I, ugh," Logan ran a hand through his hair, making it even more messy than it was before. Jo noticed his hands trembling. She covered them with her own, and was surprised to find them ice cold.

"Logie? What's wrong?" she asked softly, and Logan's eyes whelmed up. He swallowed, shutting his eyes. He felt a hand on his cheek, brushing away a tear that escaped from his firmly closed lashes "Did something happen? Is Cam alright? Something with the baby...?"

"No," Logan said immediately, his eyes snapping open "I mean, I don't know...I haven't...I wasn't with her...I..." he stopped and drew in a shaky breath.

"Hey, you can tell me anything," Jo said pinning in his eyes, her hand still cupping his face. Logan nodded, his eyes burning with tears he didn't want to shed.

"It's...um...mom, s-she died," he stuttered. Jo gaped at him "K-Katie, Katie found her and she-she started screaming and...and Kendall and I..w-we ran to their room and...and she-she...she's dead, Jo."

"Oh Logan," she whispered pulling him in another breath stopping hug. Logan clung on to her, taking in all the comfort she could offer "I'm so, so sorry," Jo muttered next to his ear, her own eyes growing wet.

She held him in her arms for what felt like hours but it couldn't have been more than five minutes. When she felt ready to let him go, she took a step back, but didn't break the contact; she was worried about him. Jo knew how much Logan loved his mother, and she could only imagine how broken and lost he was feeling.

"How are you?" she questioned. Logan made a vogue movement with his head.

"I'm fine. I'm worried about Kendall though. And Katie, but not as much. Kendall is...he's in shock, he's not speaking... I don't know what to do," he said. Jo squeezed his hand.

"You don't have to do anything. And you can't do anything, to make this better. I know you want to, Logan. But you can't. You can just be there for them, for your siblings and Camille," she said and waited for him to nod "And I'll be here for you. Whatever you need," she said stroking her thumb over the back of his hand. Logan managed to offer her a smile.

"Just everything about this day...this afternoon," Logan paused and shook his head "Before the rehearsal I was with Nathan and Chad...Nathan and Richard had a fight today, and then Chad told me he saw him and Jennifer at the church..."

"You think he did that to Camille's dad?" Jo asked taken aback when he didn't continue. Logan looked at her, shrugging his shoulders. He shook his head, and he pushed the fingers of his free hand on his forehead.

"I was supposed to be getting married," he mumbled, his shoulders slumming "I'm scared," he admitted.

"I know," Jo said "Look, go to Camille. Stay with her, and...I'm gonna check on Katie and Kendall," Logan shook his head.

"They need to sleep, but you can help Carlos and James. They have to distract the guests," Logan said.

"Done."

"And when your father gets here, come and get me," Logan added. Jo frowned "Crime scene, my mother's bedroom, the sheriff needs to come," Logan said, and she nodded again.

"Okay, ok. You just, go, don't worry about anything. Just...go and be with Camille," Jo ordered. It was Logan's turn to nod. Jo squeezed his hand, tighter this time, before letting go. She walked down the steps, throwing a worried look at him over her shoulder, and then vanished down the corridor. Logan stilled himself for a minute, taking a deep breath. He doubted he was ready to deliver the news to Camille.

/

"We will need to move the body..." doctor Campbell was cut off by the sound of the sheriff's mobile. He crossed his arms, and watched as the other man responded to the call.

"Hello...James? James, speak slower," John said to the speaker, his eyebrows frowning as he tried to make out what James was saying. His expression slowly changed as the words and their meaning started sinking in. Sheriff Taylor took a step back, hitting against the altar, his free hand going through his hair "How...how did that happen?" he demanded "Okay, okay, I'll be there as soon as we're done here...James, James, no don't freak out on me," John said forcefully "Yeah, take a deep breath, like that. We'll be there shortly, okay? 'K, I'm gonna go now."

"What happened?" doctor Campbell asked.

"Jennifer Knight is dead," sheriff Taylor said. It felt wrong to put the word 'dead' so close to Jen's name. Paul looked at him as if he was joking for a long second, before his face turning white.

"You're being serious," it was more of a statement than a question, but John nodded anyway. Paul brought a hand over his mouth, drawing in a deep breath "But...how? When?" Sheriff Taylor shook his head.

"They found her when they went back to the Candlewick. Logan did a preliminary examination, but he didn't find anything wrong with her..."

"Dear Lord, this is so horrible," Paul exclaimed "these poor kids, just a day before their wedding..."

"It is horrible alright. Horrible and premeditated," sheriff Taylor said coolly "And I'm gonna find out who did it. Even if it's the last thing I do."

"Let's...let's finish up here. Got a lot of job back at the morgue," Paul said darkly.

"Oh, ugh, Logan demanded to be the one to perform the autopsy, to Jen's body," sheriff Taylor said, remembering how adamant James was about that.

"But he's not qualified for something like that," doctor Campbell interjected. If he was honest with himself, it would be a relief to not get to see Jennifer Knight's dead body on his table, but as an old friend of the family he wanted to make sure that there were no mistakes during the examination "And it's his mother, John, he won't be in the best state of mind..."

"Logan insisted on it. And you know how that boy can get when he wants something," John said, a fond smile making its way to his face as he thought about Logan "But if you ask him, I'm sure he'll have no problem with you being there." Paul sighed, still didn't like the idea very much but he knew that there was no point at fighting an already lost battle.

"Okay, let's get this over with," he said, and clapping John on the back, he walked towards Richard Roberts' body. John took a deep breath, and followed him.

/

Camille was still crying, curled up on herself, when Logan walked in their suite. Her father's jacket was firmly gripped in her hands, and her face was hiding at the collar of it; the cologne her father preferred filling her lungs with every intake. If Logan could feel any more heartbroken he would've when he saw his fiancé, still at the armchair he'd left her when he heard his sister's screams.

"Cami?"

She could easily ignore Carlos, and his soft words, and his attempts to comfort her, but when she heard Logan's voice her head snapped up. There was something in his voice that put her senses on alert. Pushing aside for a second her own pain, Camille took a moment to study his face; she could tell there was something wrong with him. Logan tried to keep his expression aloof, but as the seconds ticked by his resolve weakened.

"What happened?" she questioned, her voice strained. Logan shook his head, pressing his lips in a thin line. He'd said it already too many times; to Katie, to Kendall, to Carlos and James, to Jo...but somehow saying the words out loud in front of Camille was much more difficult. It would make it real in a way that Logan wasn't sure he could handle "Logan?" Camille called, trying to get his attention.

Logan swallowed the bile that rose in his throat, his eyes refusing to make contact with hers. He clenched his hands together to stop them from trembling, and his teeth bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood.

"M-mom, is..." he trailed off, his voice thickening before he could get the last word out. He cleared his throat, and gave it another try "Mom is...she's...Mom died," he said finally, allowing his eyes to lock with hers.

Camille just stared at him. Processing what he'd said was unfeasible; her mind refused to accept his words as real information. It couldn't be. Jennifer couldn't be dead. Not the same day that her father was taken away from her. Not the day before their wedding. No, it couldn't be...it wasn't true.

"Cami, she's dead," Logan said, his voice trembling. Camille saw his fingers pulling at his shirt, his shirt that was stained with her father's blood. She noticed how his legs, like his voice, trembled, and she realized that Logan was trying not to cry, not to break down.

Wiping at her eyes, Camille slowly rose from the armchair, the jacket falling from her hands. With legs that could barely hold her weight, a dizzy head, and an aching heart, she made her way to him, knowing that she had to show him that it was okay to let go. Logan was rooted on spot, unable to move towards her even though he wanted to. He was afraid that his legs would give up on him at any moment, especially if he tried to walk.

When she got in front of him, Camille pinned in his eyes for a brief second, and then her arms looped around his waist, her head snuggling against his chest. She let a hand slip under his shirt, and she rubbed her fingers over the two dimples on his back, knowing how it relaxed him. Logan, almost mechanically, brought his arms around her, and then lowered his head on her shoulder, his breath tickling her neck.

"Logan," she murmured, and he squeezed her in his arms, to let her know he was listening "I love you," Logan felt his eyes tearing, and blinked rapidly wanting to keep the tears at bay "It's worse to keep it inside, love. Just let go," she said, her warm hand making small circles on his back.

Logan fought for a while longer. He had to be in control, he had to be level headed, had to be the one who didn't break down, had to take care of the others...Camille lifted her head, and placed a small kiss on his neck. She could feel him shivering, and she kept stroking his back in a comforting way. He realised belatedly, when he felt the moisture on his skin, that he'd started crying. Camille was whispering soothing words, as he clenched on to her, sobs wrecking through his body.

"I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere," Camille didn't know what she was saying anymore. Logan's moanful crying made thinking quite a hard task "I'm so sorry. So sorry. But we'll be okay. You'll be okay, Logan. I'll make sure of it."

Camille didn't give in the temptation to start crying again. Logan needed her to be strong, and she would be no matter how hard it was.

/

Lucy came out of the bathroom to find Nathan hastily throwing his clothes in a suitcase. Her husband was still oblivious to her presence, and Lucy stood by the door trying to figure out what was going on. The minute they came back from the church Lucy locked herself in the bathroom, refusing to talk to Nathan or see anyone. She'd climbed into the bathtub, curled up in the fatal position, her thoughts getting the best out of her, a feeling of deep despair raging through her.  
When she calmed down enough to stop crying, she realised that she'd probably scared Nathan, even though that wasn't her intention. She was about to apologize, when she stepped out of the small ensuite bathroom, and walked in on him making his suitcase.

Nathan haphazardly tossed the last of his belongings in the luggage, and stilled himself to take a deep breath. Arms hanging limply by his sides, he threw his head back, and inhaled. He had to keep it together, he had to...With the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of Lucy, staring at him. His head snapped up, eyes getting wider as he looked straight in his wife's.

"L-Luce," he stuttered, running a hand through his short auburn hair.

"What's going on?" Lucy demanded, her eyes flickering between the suitcase and his face.

"I-I'm...this is not..."

"Not what? Not what it looks like?" Lucy said angrily, walking closer to him. Nathan nodded, and she narrowed her eyes "What is it then? Because it looks like you're running away, and I want a real good explanation Nathan!"

"I...I can't give you one," Nathan murmured.

"You can't?" Lucy's voice raised dangerously "What the fuck Nathan? Tell me what's going on!"

"I can't," Nathan kept his own voice low, not wanting to antagonize her "I just need to leave Luce, I have to..."

"Why?" Lucy insisted. Nathan took a deep breath, his eyes locking with hers.

"I had a fight with your father today. Before he went on his little walk with Camille. We-we yelled at each other and...it was bad," he shook his head, and pressed the fingers of his left hand over his forehead "Jennifer overheard it," Nathan said, and it was technically not a lie "You know my history with your father... I don't want them to pin this on me." Lucy blinked confused.

"How can they do that?"

"I don't know..."

"Nathan for all we know this was a freaky accident..."

"Do you honestly believe that?" he questioned, and Lucy's gaze faltered "I thought so."

"Yes but still, you're innocent," the conviction in her voice didn't go unnoticed to him; even though they'd spent their day separately, Lucy was certain of his innocence "They can't just pin this on you. They need evidence, they can't..."

"I don't want to risk it," Nathan cut her off, and returned his attention to the suitcase. He zipped it, and lifted it off the bed.

"So what? You're just gonna run off?" Lucy said doubtfully. Nathan didn't look at her "Okay...so you're going to run," she said, realization slowly dawning in her "If they want to pin this on you, running away is not the best way to prove your innocence," Lucy said, trying not to consider who much it hurt that he didn't seem to care about what was going to happen to her.

"I know that...But I can't stay Luce," he said daring a look to her face. Lucy's expression was stoic but it didn't surprise him; Lucy was always great at hiding her feelings. She nodded.

"Okay...I'm gonna," she stopped and swallowed down a sob that rose to her throat "Gonna tell everyone that you didn't feel good and stayed in bed...And then tomorrow, I'll...I'll tell them your mother called and she..." Lucy felt the tears pooling in her eyes, and she blinked furiously in an attempt to shoo them away.

"Luce..."

"No, it's okay," Lucy cleared her throat, her hands turning into two tight fists "It's okay...I'm alright..."

"Lucy, you're crying, you're not alright," he said. A bitter scoff escaped her lips, and Lucy looked him in the eye.

"But you don't care, right?" she said and Nathan frowned.

"What?"

"Oh c'mon Nathan! You didn't even...didn't even thought twice about running away!"

"You think this is easy for me?" she scoffed again.

"It certainly doesn't look difficult!" she was getting angry again.

"Luce, I can honestly say that this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do," Lucy rolled her eyes "I mean it! I wish there was a way to make you believe me..."

"You didn't even thought of asking me to come with you!" Lucy snapped, a few tears sliding down her cheeks "You don't want me with you, so why would I believe that you care?"

"Lucy," Nathan breathed her name, his shoulders slumming. Lucy's words cut through him, and he had to fight his own tears "How can I take you away from your family after what happened? It's not that I don't want you with me, god knows how much I do, but I can't...I'm not that selfish."

"You're my family."

"But what about Camille and Chad?"

"Camille has Logan, and her friends. Chad...he was always closer to her, he'll be alright. You're my family Nate."

Nathan had to take a moment to accept what she was saying. After everything he'd done to her, after all his fights with her father, after all the times he'd scared her, after almost losing control with her, when pull came to shove she wanted to be with him. She chose him over her family.

"I don't deserve you," he mumbled, taking a step away from her. Lucy looked at him confused "Your siblings need you."

"Not as much as I need you."

"Are you sure about this?" Nathan asked after a moment of silence. Lucy nodded without hesitation "Okay then. We're leaving. Tonight."

/

Katie stirred when she heard the knock on the door. She blinked confused, the weight of someone's arm around her alarming her momentarily. She soon realized that she was in Kendall's bed, and that she'd apparently fallen asleep. She groggily rubbed her eyes, and sat up, just as the door creaked open.

"Hey," Jo said awkwardly, the door still open behind her. If Logan knew she was in there..._no time for that, _she scolded herself "Katie, I hope I didn't wake you..."

"Doesn't matter," Katie said shrugging. She glimpsed at Kendall who was still soundly sleeping next to her, and she carefully got off the bead. Feeling chilly she wrapped her arms around her body, as she looked at Jo "Did you want something?"

"As a matter of fact..." Jo nervously shifted her weight from one foot to the other, chewing on her lip. Katie raised an eyebrow "I know that you've already been through a lot today, and I'm sorry about your mom..."

"Jo," Katie's voice was still low for Kendall's shake, but it sounded firm "Cut to the chase."

"Right...We can't find Chad," she explained "My Dad is gonna be here in a while, and he gave specific orders..."

"No one was supposed to leave," Katie recalled. Jo nodded.

"Exactly. But James went over to Chad's room to check on him, and he wasn't there."

"Did you ask Lucy?"

"We would but...Well Chad and she weren't close, I doubt she knows his whereabouts."

"What do you want from me?"

"This might be stupid, but I think you're the only person who knows him. If you have any idea where he is..." Jo trailed off. Katie remained silent for a couple of minutes.

"I might," she said finally. Jo's eyebrows raised; she didn't actually expect Katie to have an answer for her.

"Really? Okay tell me."

"No, I'll go find him."

"Kate, I think you should better stay here with Kendall. Logan will be pissed..."

"I don't care," she said in a true Katie Knight defiant voice "I need to do something to get my mind off mom, and sitting here with Kendall won't help. So I'll go find Chad." Jo knew Katie well enough to know when she'd lost an argument.

"Okay. I'll give you an hour. If you don't find him, I want you back here," Jo ordered, and Katie gave her a nod.

"We'll you stay here? I don't want to leave him alone," Katie said throwing a look at her brother "I don't want him to wake up without anyone around. I don't know what he might do."

"Katie, he won't do anything. Give him some credit," Jo said, refusing to even entertain the idea of Kendall doing something extreme after waking up alone.

"Still, I'd be grateful if you stayed with him," Katie murmured looking at her with huge brown eyes. Jo should've known better than to fall for it, but the Knights always had a way of making her do things she didn't want to do.

"Okay, I guess I can stay, until my father gets here," she saw the triumphant smile on the girl's face, and sighed internally.

Walking up to her, Katie stopped and dropped a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks," she whispered before making her way out of the room, after grabbing one of Kendall's hoodies that was lying on an armchair.

Jo sighed, stuffing her hands in the pockets of her jeans. She looked around the room that was too clean to actually be Kendall's. Kendall mumbled something in his sleep and she thought she heard her name. For a second she was worried that he was up, but then she heard his soft snoring and calmed down. Pushing some hair behind her ear, she too Katie's place on the bed next to him – careful to leave a respectable distance between them. She let her head roll back against the head board, her eyes closing; she'd give anything just to be able to stop thinking for a minute.

**A/N; Soooo did you like it? Did you hate it? Where my emotional scenes any good? What do you think; should Lucy and Nathan run away? And will they make it out of the island alive if they try too? Tell me what you think in your reviews! Until the next time, bye! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, or Harper's Island on which the story is based on.**

**A/N: Hello...is anyone here? Guys, I'm sorry for the long wait. I have a terrible writer's block concerning this story. It's really hard for me to write it, but I can't give up on it. This is a filler, but I thought I should update it, just to let you know that I still care about GI. I hope you'll like it. **

**Chapter 17**

"H-hey, it's me again Jenny," Jennifer said sniffling, her voice trembling a little. She wiped at her eyes that got misty again, and ran a hand through her hair "Can you call me? I just need to hear your voice, and know you're okay," she pleaded with her friend's answering machine "Or maybe sent a text message, or something, okay?" she paused as if expecting an answer. Jennifer drew a deep breath, pulled the mobile from her ear, and shook her head as she slipped it back in her pocket.

"Hey," she heard Carlos' smooth voice and her head span to the left, to see him towering over her, hands in the pockets of his black slacks, his tie loosened around his neck. She gave him a small smile, and he smiled back, as he took a sit next to her "Jen is back in Seattle, with some dude, right?" he asked tilting his head on the side. Jennifer chewed on her lip, her eyes flickering from his eyes to her hands, and back.

"That's what everyone keeps saying, but nobody seems to know for sure. I left her like, five messages...she still hasn't called back."

"Maybe she's just having a great time," Carlos tried to reassure her. Jennifer shook her head.

"No, it's not like her to not call back. She knows how easily I get worried, and..." her voice broke, and she felt new tears coming in her eyes.

"Hey, no, c'mon," Carlos reached for her hands, squeezing them in his own "This guy, they've been going out for a while now, right? He's a serious relationship, that's a new thing for Jen. Being in love is something new for her, so she's allowed to maybe, just forget about the rest of us and have a good time with him, right?" he asked pinning in her eyes. Jennifer sniffed, and then gave him a small nod. Carlos smiled.

"I hope she's okay," Jennifer whispered.

"I'm sure she is."

"Did you...did you guys hear from Harry yet?" she asked wanting to change the subject. Carlos' jaw tightened, but he managed to keep his expression neutral.

"Yeah he...um, he had to go home..." he trailed of vaguely. Jennifer lowered her eyes on their joined hands, and took a deep breath.

"He's so lucky to not be here for this," she said and Carlos could feel the bile rising in his throat. He noticed that Jennifer was shaking, and he put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him, giving her some of his warmth and comfort "I hate this island," she murmured.

"Yeah...me too," Carlos whispered, tucking her head under his chin.

/

Jo had almost fallen asleep herself when she heard the knocking on the door. She sat up on the bed, running a hand through her hair, just as the door opened and James walked in. He looked grim and tensed, and when he noticed her there he frowned.

"Jo?" he said confused. Jo stood from the bed and walked near him, her arms wrapped around her torso "What are you doing here?" he asked in a low voice, not wanting to wake up Kendall.

"I got roped into staying here while Katie went looking for Chad," she explained.

"What? You let Katie go out there alone to search for him?!" James snapped. Jo shushed him, throwing a worried look over her shoulder to Kendall, but the blonde was still oblivious to their presence.

"Katie is the only person who can find Chad right now, okay? And I don't think she'd like you doubting her ability to take care of herself."

"I don't care whether she'd like it or not. She's still a kid!" James hissed. Jo looked at him sternly.

"She's perfectly capable of looking out for herself, James. And we need to find Chad before my Dad gets here..."

"Well it's too late then." James said crossing his arms over his chest "Your dad just got here; he's in Mrs. Knight's room." Jo let a heavy sigh, and shut her eyes.

"Great," she muttered darkly.

"Yeah, he sent me to call for you."

"Why?" she questioned and he just shrugged "Okay...We'll you stay with him? Katie's instructions were clear; we're not to leave him alone."

"Sure," James said looking at his best friend.

"Okay...okay," Jo muttered to herself "I'm...gonna, go."

"Yeah."

Jo looked at him for a long second, before nodding to herself. She walked out of the door, without looking back, and started down the hallway towards Mrs Knight's room. The first thing she noticed was the yellow tape that sealed the door. She lifted it with her hand, and walked in.

The room was eerily silent, and Jo saw her Dad whispering something to Doctor Campbell. The other man nodded, and sheriff Taylor looked up to find her standing there. He said something else to the doctor, patted him once on the back, and then walked over to her.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked, trying to not let her eyes fall on Mrs Knight's body.

"Are you okay?" sheriff Taylor asked. Jo tried to swallow it down, but the scoff escaped her lips despite her efforts.

"Okay?" she echoed back sarcastically. Sherriff Taylor rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah...I do. I'm good."

"And how are the Knights doing?"

"Well, Kendall was shocked enough to doze off, Logan, when I last saw him, was holding it together by a thread, and Katie is doing whatever she can to not think about her mom's death, so I'd say they're coping," Jo didn't mean to sound as sarcastic or as bitter as she did, but she couldn't help it.

"Jo, I know that..."

"No. No you don't know," Jo cut him off harshly. Sheriff Taylor took a deep breath.

"You're hurting, this is difficult for you, for all of you. I get that. But getting angry at me, won't make anything better, okay?" he said resting his hand on her shoulder. Jo licked her lips and nodded.

"You're right...I need to go tell Logan you're here."

"Okay." Sheriff Taylor said removing his hand. Jo briefly looked in his eyes, before spinning around and leaving the room.

/

Camille was soothingly running her fingers through Logan's hair, humming the lyrics of some song under her breath. The latter had his head nestled on her belly, half his face hidden, his fingers stroking the material of her dress that covered her smooth skin.

Each was lost in his own thoughts, and his own grief, taking comfort from the presence of the other without talking. They didn't need any words, after all what kind of words would give them hope? In a day like the one they had to go through all words were void of meaning.

"Logan," Camille called softly after some minutes, though to him it felt like endless hours. He turned his head to look up at her, and Camille offered a small, strained smile "I don't want to get married on this island," she whispered.

It was of course something that they both knew; they wouldn't get married on the island. But Camille felt the need to say it out loud. It was as if speaking the words loudly would banish the evil. What evil she didn't know. Logan took a hold of her hand, squeezing it in his own and then brought it up to his lips, placing a kiss on her knuckles.

"We won't." He said reassuringly. There was a knock on their door, just as the words left Logan's lips.

"Come in," Camille said sitting straighter on the bed. Logan didn't make a move.

Jo walked in hesitantly, feeling like an intruder. Having lost a parent not more than ten years ago, she knew exactly what her two friends were going through. She knew that her words, whether they were spoken gently, or firmly, or in a light way would make no change. She knew that they had to work their way through their sorrow on their own.

"How are you guys..." she cut herself short. Was she really going to ask how they were doing? Jo mentally slapped herself.

"Is everything okay?" Camille asked, when her friend didn't continue.

"Um, yeah. Kendall is still sleeping, James is with him..."

"Why James?" Logan cut her off "Where's Katie?"

"She went for a walk," Jo started, but the alarmed look on Logan's face made her amend "Around the Candlewick. She was restless, couldn't stay in the room," she lied. Logan didn't need to know that Katie was looking for Chad "Logan, my Dad is here," she said bouncing a little on her feet, feeling more than a little awkward. Logan instantly sat up.

"He's here?" Jo nodded "Where?"

"In your mother's room, with Doctor Campbell." Logan looked at Camille, feeling torn. His fiancée cupped his cheek, leaning forward for a brief kiss.

"Go," she said pinning in his eyes. Logan hesitated "Go. I'll be fine. I need some sleep," she went on.

"Okay," Logan agreed but didn't budge "I'll be back in a few. You won't even notice I was gone," he muttered, resting his hand over her belly. Camille chuckled quietly.

"Okay," she said back "Now go," she ordered.

"I could stay with you," Jo offered.

"I'm just going to sleep. I don't need a guardian for that."

"Okay...Ready to go?"

"Yeah..." Logan trailed off. He held the door open for her to walk out first, and then followed swiftly.

Camille was once again left alone. She sighed and hugged Logan's pillow in her arms, lying back down, hoping against hope to fall asleep.

Carlos ran a hand through his hair, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. He'd just managed to convince Jennifer to go back to her room and get some sleep, though she was so stressed out he doubted she'd manage to keep her eyes shut long enough to fall asleep. He was about to get back to the lobby when he saw Katie rushing down the stairs, a determined look on her face.

That wasn't good; it was never good when Katie looked so firm. Her eyes were still bloodshot, and she was wearing the same clothes she wore to the church. She walked past him without saying as much as a word and he quickly kicked himself into action, falling in step with her. He was not going to let her wonder about alone.

"Katie-cat, why the rush?" he question. Katie halted a moment, and looked at him surprised.

"C-Carlos," she stuttered, her brows furrowing "When did you...I didn't see you..."

"You were in such a hurry, it's understandable that you didn't notice me." Katie nodded her head, and after a couple of seconds she started walking again. Carlos followed suit "Where are we going?"

"We are not going anywhere. I am," Katie's words were curt.

"Hah, no offense, but there's no way you are getting into the forest alone."

"Carlos..."

"No, no 'Carlos'. If Logan finds out he'll kill me, and he'll be right to do so." Katie huffed crossing her arms.

"I'm not a child," she said stubbornly. Carlos tilted his head on the side, channelling the diplomat inside him.

"I know that better than anyone. But don't you think it's a bit careless to wonder alone in the forest after Mr. Roberts was murdered less than three hours ago?" Katie shifted under his gaze.

"Maybe it is a bit..." she trailed off "But I need to find Chad."

"Okay," Carlos had no idea that Chad wasn't in the inn "We can find him together.

Katie worried her lip, her eyes studying her face; there was no way of shaking Carlos off now that he knew she was going in the forest, and truth be told she'd feel much safer with him. She slowly nodded her head, and started walking towards the trees.

"Where exactly are we going?" Carlos questioned, looking around him; the trees thick trunks created shadows that made the short hair on the nape of his neck stand up.

"The beach; Chad charted a boat the first day we came here." Katie explained. She halted when she saw a shadow moving. She held her breath, and tried to listen for something that indicated they were not alone, but nothing reached her ears.

"Everything ok?" Carlos asked touching her shoulder, and Katie jumped. She swallowed the scream that raised in her throat and turned to look at him "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Carlos apologized, his voice gentle.

"No, it's okay. I'm just really stressed out." Katie managed a small smile, brushing her hand over her forehead. She was about to start again, but another shadow this time closer to them moved. "Okay, I'm either going crazy, or someone is following us." She whispered, and Carlos' shoulders tensed.

"Are you sure?" he whispered back, and Katie nodded "We should go back." He said grabbing her hand.

"No, Carlos, we need to find Chad! It's not safe for him to be out here alone!" Katie hissed. A crow's croak sounded in the distance and she jumped again. Carlos' hands rubbed her shoulders.

"It's okay. We'll be fine." He said with a certainty he didn't feel, forcing a smile on his face "You sure Chad is at the boat?"

"It's the best chance we got." Katie said with a gentle shrug.

"Okay we-" Carlos didn't manage to finish his sentence as Katie pushed her hand over his mouth. She'd definitely seen a white shirt moving, and it had to be attached to a body. Carlos' eyes looked at her questioningly, and Katie motioned for him to stay silent, before lowering her hand. With light steps, and careful to not step on anything that could break, Katie followed after the white shirt, with Carlos' on her tail.

They were heading further into the forest, and Katie had trouble to separate whoever they were following from the shadows and the tree trunks. Carlos was about to ask her what was going on, when Katie halted again, her head tilting on the side.

"Chad?" she called doubtfully, but loud enough to be heard in the quiet forest.

"Katie, what are you doing?" Carlos' hissed, his voice barely audible. Katie ignored him.

"Chad, I know it's you." Katie insisted, sounding more confident now. She made a couple of steps forward, but Carlos' quickly grabbed her arm, stopping her "Chad, c'mon. Game over."

Carlos was half certain that Katie was mistaken, and that she had alerted the crazy murderer of their presence. He had half the mind to lift her over his shoulder, and run back to the inn, when Chad appeared in the opening not twenty feet away from them. Katie freed her arm, and she rushed over to him, her fist smacking against his shoulder.

"You scared the crap out of me!" She yelled angrily all the while hitting him. Chad took a step away from her, his hands taking a hold of hers, and lowering them to her sides.

"I'm sorry." He said when she'd somewhat calm down "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Katie was still glaring at him, her jaw set.

"What are you doing out here alone, Chad?" Carlos questioned, and for the first time the boy looked at him.

"You'll think I'm crazy if I tell you." Carlos chuckled and gave him a half smirk.

"C'mon, give me some credit here." Carlos urged him. Chad's gaze waivered, and then fell on the dirt.

"I-I..I saw someone outside the church." He started "When I...after my father-" Chad cut himself sort and bit on his lip, hard enough to draw blood "He looked so much like-like Griffin, and I wanted to follow him, but I lost him when he got in the woods." He said his shoulders slumming "I thought my mind was playing tricks on me, so I decided to go back to the inn, and lie down but..."

"But?" Katie questioned when he didn't continue. Chad glimpsed into her eyes, and then shook his head, refusing to go on. Chad was still holding her hands, and she entwined their fingers, giving him a squeeze. Chad's eyes snapped to her face, and Katie felt the corners of her lips twisting up.

"I went back to my room. I wanted to take a bath, and I went to shut the curtains and...I-I saw him, again. He was standing before the Candlewick, watching, waiting. I froze; I had only seen him in photos of articles written about the murders he'd committed, but I knew it was him. So I...I went after him, and I lost him again, but not before I found..."

"You found what?" Carlos questioned when Chad stopped.

Was there any way that Griffin was alive? He could remember hearing his father talk to his mom about Sheriff Taylor and how he was obsessed with finding his wife's murderer; it was after all the reason why his dad couldn't work with his partner and best friend any more. Sheriff Taylor was consumed by his grief, and need for revenge. Carlos had been present when his dad said to him mother that everything was over, that the monster was dead. But he was also there when he heard him fighting over the phone with Jo's dad, when he said that sooner or later everything would be revealed.

"..Carlos!" Katie's voice shook him out of his stupor. Carlos blinked, refocusing on her "Are you coming?"

"Where?"

"Chad wants to show us what he found." She explained.

Carlos rubbed his hand over his eyes, and nodded his head yes. Chad led them through the forest, to a part of it where Carlos had never been before. A light rain had picked up, and Carlos zipped his jacket all the way to his neck, wanting to conceal his body as well as he could from the chilly air. The quietness and the fog, that were permanent features of the forest, in combination with the rain, and the sound it made as it fall from the skies on the foliage of the trees and then on the ground, created a rather eerie feeling, that Carlos didn't like.

He wasn't paying much attention, his mind going on an overdrive as he tried to remember anything he could about his father discussing Griffin, so it came sudden to him when they stopped. He looked at Chad expectantly, and the boy raised his hand, pointing at something that looked like a hole in the ground.

"What's that?" he asked impatiently. Chad shrugged.

"I don't know, I didn't go near it. I was getting back to the inn when I ran on you guys."

"You don't know?" Carlos was starting to get upset. "You brought us here, in the middle of nowhere, to show us a hole in the ground?!"

"Carlos." Katie spoke his name softly, her hand coming to stroke his back "No need to get all fired up, right?" Carlos pinned in her eyes, and after a second he nodded.

"Right." He murmured. Katie turned her attention to Chad.

"You didn't bring us here to show us a hole, did you?"

"I thought it was important, since Griffin took the time to check it before vanishing into thin air!" Chad said defensively.

"Griffin is dead." Katie said.

"We don't know that." Chad deadpanned.

"We actually do, Chad; Jo's father killed him all those years ago. Carlos' your father worked with him , tell him."

"We should check the hole." Carlos said, avoiding Katie's eyes.

"Carlos-"

But Carlos was already walking towards the hole. He reached the edge of it, his eyes widening as he took in what was in there. He heard Katie gasp, and then the girl pressed her face against his arm. Chad backtracked, stepping on a stone and falling on his knees. His gag reflex came to life, and he emptied the contents of his stomach on the ground in front of him.

"Some needs to call Sheriff Taylor. Now."

**A/N; Was that any good? It's a filler, and I know that nobody likes fillers, but eh, what can you do? Let me know if you liked it or not! **


End file.
